VISIONKING's: Beast Wars, Season One
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: A Remix new version of the original Beast Wars. The Maximals & Predacons get stranded on a distant plant, & awaken in a new era of 2013? The battle begins for the Beast Wars in the 21st Century modern time? And the biggest prize is the fabel 'Key' in the mix? As of now, the Maximals will need the aid of humans to win this war? Many Transformers & other cast will be seen here.
1. Chapter 01: Beast Wars, Part 1

Author Note: At long last, I'm finally starting to post my own Beast Wars Season One work here for us to enjoy! I've **ENVISIONED** this for so long, and it shall now come true for me, and others alike? Now the 'King Of VISIONS' shall make this quick, as he is also going to be very busy around the clock now with this new addition. So **VISUALIZE** it as you can, for both the same and that of a twist to make it very more fun and enjoyable for all to see. Without delay, enjoy this, though it maybe…hmm, short, but it'll get bigger along the way.

**Caution:** I do not own Beast Wars. But I do own some of the characters I've decided to add that you would not find on the show, such as any OC's should you notice some. Otherwise, there maybe some others from different series added to the mix. Note: I owe the Author, Stone-Man, for inspiring me to create this story which will be a mix of the Beast Wars characters with characters from Code Lyoko! The credit to the plots go to for the scripts. (And the rest, will be worked out to be almost like the original with only different additions, plus created originals….on my side in plot work.) Enjoy the story…

Also, I will be staring cast that are 'suppose' to appear in the Transformer world (from toy line, comic, etc.), at least those for the Season One, and leave the Transmetal & II ones for Season 2 & 3 in the future. I'm a bit new with this, so the early works, are just the starters. (But if you've seen my Beast Wars/Code Lyoko cross work from my other stories, then you'll certainly enjoy this one.) That is all I wanted to let my viewers know now.

**Beast Wars**

**Chapter 01: Beast Wars, Part 1**

_Millions of years ago, life existed out in the cold vastness of space far beyond the Milky Way Galaxy. There, in another galaxy, existed a metallic planet called Cybertron that was home to a species of robots more advanced than anything that anyone has ever seen: Transformers. Machines that think for themselves, feel emotions, and know right from wrong, and could disguise into either vehicles or weapons for battlefield advantages or to blend in to their surroundings …_

…_They were called Maximals and Predacons._

_But like humans, they also had conflict with each other. One such conflict called the Great War that lasted for so many years. The war finally ended and an unsteady peace between the two sides has lasted for so long. But there are those who are waiting for the perfect moment to start the war again, and this time the battle will be fought on a new battlefield…_

* * *

_**Earth: Four million years ago**_

The openness of space seemed calm, like nothing could break it's silences of peace. It's as almost nothing could disturb it, and then suddenly, as if something was now coming from out of nowhere, a portal-like rift tore itself open between the openness of space. "Worumworubmwooruhhbmmm…PRuusshmmmm!" Out of the rift came the Inferno, a ship shaped like a trident's spearhead, and something seemed to have been firing from the rift at the ship for some reason? "Powh-Powh-Powh-Powh…" Soon following it was the Axalon, another ship shaped almost like a dumbbell but with the end where the rocket engines are a little bigger than the front. "Ruusshmmbbughhhm…." After it exit the rift, the thing closed in on itself, like it was never there. "Bang-Powh-Bang-Powh-Bang-Powh…." They were both seemingly firing at each other while heading almost straight towards a blue planet which seemingly had TWO Moons.

At the moment, it looked like the Axalon was getting the more blasting from pursuing the other ship while taking the impacts as it could? "BOommhhh!" Of course, that was before a blast hit around it's side, causing a problem!?

"Gaaugh…." Soon young teenaged voice spoke out during the whole battle outside the ship. "Hull breach in Sector Seven on the Axalon. Guidance systems are failing." By the sounds of the panic of what's happening to the ship, it wasn't of anything good?

Abroad the Axalon, six figures were at their posts in the dark while the captain observed at the center near the holographic-navigation platform.

"Guuhh?" One of the other crew-members yelped from sparks appearing from his control station, as he spoke in a whiny New Yorker voice saying this during more blasting and shaking noises in the background. "Oh man, dis is ridiculous!" The member tries to handle his spot, but the lights kept going on and off like crazy. "We're an exploration ship, not a battle cruiser. Especially, when goin' after a Pred Battle ship unnoticed?" He presses his hand onto the controls to try to stabilize the vessel, but so far, it wasn't good?

"Ugh?" Soon a shadowy figure with only the red eyes could be seen, as he struggle to hold himself up from the rumbling explosions happening outside the ship. "No choice!" Another blasted was heard very loudly that cause more rumbles during this guy's response. "Boommmhhh!" Though even so, this figure continues to give some kinda orders out to the rest. "Our ship was the only one that can lock onto Megatron's Warp Signature!" The captain responded in a voice that sounds like it came from a true leader. "It's up to us to stop them and get back the…" He was about to make a statement on what they have to do at the moment, but….

"BOomm..Cressiiishhh…." Before the leader could finish, the ship shook with tremendous force, the crew and captain almost fell out of their stations.

"Shields are doing a major fade!" The teenager voice spoke out from seeing the Axalon's schematics on a screen board with alien language stating the damage while it was binding from calm blue to red alert.

"Ruummmhhhh!" Then a yellowish-golden robotic exoskeleton hand grasped onto a lever and pushed it backwards, increasing maximum output to the engines while the captain's voice is heard. "Plasma Cannons to Full Power! Get as close into range by converting emergency spare power to the engines, we got to get into assault range!" The commander wanted his crew to concentrate their effort to keep their offensive work as much as possible.

"Powh-Bang-Powh-Bang-Powh!" The Inferno was still on course while seemingly not taking any damage from it's fleeing path.

"Their shields are down, Destroy them! While we still have the chance." Soon a gruff, but middle aged voice was demanding their 'captain' the perfect choice of action on their pursuers.

Aboard the Inferno, the ship almost at the outer edges of the blue-green planet's atmosphere, the crew of six, including the leader, while still at their battle stations, was planning the stalemate to this 'game of chess'.

The leader looked down from his captain's chair that was elevated from the floor even while they were piloting in the dark mostly, he stares from his glowing red eyes. "Now where's the fun in that?" The one being the captain asked in a voice that demanded great respect and fear from everyone in the room and at the same time, was enjoying this battle chase. "A little torment I think first, is in order before we finish them off. Yess." He looked straight ahead, observing their ship's holographic navigation platform, which hung out in front of him. "Station beside the ship and fire…Side Guns!" He spoke forth with much authority in wanting that order to be carried out to the letter.

The Axalon pushed closer in pursuit of the Inferno, each dodging the others' firepower and passing one of the nearby moon while they were above the blue planet. Completely unaware of the fact that both were moving closer to the planet's' atmosphere, they continued their dogfight as the Inferno moves closer to the left while the Axalon moves towards the right to be by it's side.

After the Inferno cuts its engines and moves aside to allow the Axalon to get right next to it however…. "TRrisisihh!" Soon four hydraulic cannons pop out of the Inferno's main hull and fired at point blank range of the Axalon's side! "Powhh!..Powhh!..Powh!…Powhh!" As the Maximal vessel gets close into range, it didn't expect that attack, as the four shots were hitting the hull. "Bangh-Bangh-Bangh-Bangh…/TRessuuuvuuhhmmm…" Much damage was dealt with along with a sounding of a system shutting down from lost of power?

"Bllaauughh?" Suddenly, the whiny voice returns to yelp from the shots the crew felt outside the ship?

"Arrrruuhh?" Suddenly another voice yelps from feeling the impact of those blast?

"Shhuussshmmm…." Soon the ship began to lose it's altitude and started to slowly descend a bit from it's engines shutting down now.

"Ugghh…" The young teenage voice yelps from the impact, as most of the crew had been tossed a bit, and things were going haywire in the control room. "Rupture! The stasis hold is fading!" He reported the situation they are currently dealing with, which would not bold well for them at all.

"Wriiisshhh…Wriiishhh!" Sirens were going off while indicating of the danger.

"We've lost the main engine Optimis, emergency power has been lost? We're dead in the water!" One male member of the crew said with a German and concerning voice, as the ships' functions were failing on them some more.

The other member of the crew shouted in a Brazilian voice towards the person in charge. "Captain, we're also caught in the nearby planet's gravitational pull!?" With that and just as if on cue, they all felt the ship being pulled into the orbit of the planet they were passing.

"Duuaaghh….We're going down" The big green one of the crew yelped from the feeling of the ship, just before he said to state the obvious point of where they are heading for now. "WRrooossuuhhh!" Even outside, the crew heard the noise of their ship going to get dragged down?

"Uuugh?" The captain signs in near defeat with his red eyes trying to stay focused, he knew they didn't have much time before the planet's gravity did the rest, so he had to get his crew ready for the worst. "Convert all power to the stasis chamber bay….launch all pods,…get them into safe orbit." He made the tough choice in what they could still do at this moment even if they were to fall.

The whiny one with the New York accent questioned that order. "Are you outta your processor? If we do that, they'll either float to who knows where OR…get caught in the planet's gravitational pull and be thrown anywhere on that piece of rock down there. Slag it, we don't even know if they'll survive." This guy didn't know what would be worst if they were to follow that order, the fact is that they wouldn't know what will happen to the pods once they are off the ship?

The captain just looked at the one that complained of his order with strong conviction in his eyes. "At least it's better to crash there than stay on this ship if it blows, besides, its part of the procedure, you know that." He made a decisive argument point in what they were regionally meant to do, and right now, what better chance for the pods then to fulfill their procedure.

The crew-member just sighed in defeat and got to work on the controls.

"Ruussummhhh…." Outside the Axalon descending down to the blue planet, a side bay door opened up and launched out countless oval shaped pods while the ship was whirling around a bit. As for the pods, they were spiraling into the planet's orbit, some are even heading down all across the planet, going in different directions. When they did so, they were out of sight, never to be seen again by the two warring ships.

The captain knew the risk of his next decision, but at this time, there was nothing else to do. "Do we have enough power for the plasma cannons to fire any last shots?" He asked with nerves of steel in hoping for the answer he wanted.

The big guy of the crew replied with some assuring news. "We've got less than 70 percentage of power to the front rear plasma cannons for just 'one' final attack maneuver." He held one finger in stating that they'll only get one chance to make it count.

As the captain heard this and took into careful consideration to make sure they wouldn't miss the Inferno. The crew, even the leader knew that what the Predacons aboard the Inferno had on their ship could spell disaster for the Maximals, as well as the safe beings of their home planet Cybertron. It would shift the balance of power if the Predacons kept it in their hands. He…, no, they couldn't let that happen.

"Alright, aim the cannons for the front controls and right wing, and fire everything we've got left on that ship by my mark!" The captain said with cold, hard determination to his crew, as they got themselves ready for just about anything to happen next.

Nobody dare say a word, as they just focus on what must be done next here.

The Axalon was drifting around from one side to the next before the captain's voice is heard again while the cannons were being charged up for a critical mass blow to fire. "All plasma cannons,…FIRE!" Just as the captain said this, the ship's top cannons were still out before firing while drifting a bit! "Powh-Bang! Powh-Bang!" As the ship was still drifting and swirling until it's back faced the planet, it was aimed perfectly in it's firing range when the Inferno was coming in close to them. "Powh-Bang! Powh-Bang! Powh-Bangh…/BReesssiiiiGuuhmm….." Soon some shots had hit the Predacon ship's left wing side and finally broke through the shielding to cause some damage.

"ARrrUURRrgghhh!?" We suddenly heard the wailing from the Inferno's captain, as the Inferno had lost it's balance and started to fall it's self off in the same path as the falling Axalon, even to them being upside-down? "Grruummhh…BREakkissshhh!" Suddenly, as the Inferno was falling, some plates were falling off it and even it's right wing was shattered completely off!?

"Vooummmhh…VOoummmhhh!" Within the ship, emergency sirens are going off; the controls have all shorted out, and only a few still remain active. The crew scurries around doing what they can to get the ship running again.

Their leader bellows out in his eerie roar from now being annoyed by this tactic! "NOOoooo!" Once he was done with that, he began to shout this out in demand!? "This can't be happening! Damage report, DAMAGE REPORT!" He wanted answers, and he was going to get them, he can't fall in battle, not now?

"Hull breach in Sector's Seven, Nine, and Three, my lord Megatron?" A creepy voice answered, as it came from a face with one yellow glowing eye. "We've lost the main engine and are now plummeting towards the planet?" He issued to where they are heading for, the planet just below their descending course.

"Inconsiderable!" The leader revealed as Megatron did not like this, he and his crew had come too far just to lose to a bunch of Maximals. "I've went through too much to be drafted down to this Spark-forsaken plant to lose the prizes I've acquired?" And what was worse, if the ship crashed on this Spark-forsaken planet, how would he find his prize? Then suddenly, he remembered his prizes and a wave of fear swept over him, as he shouted this order this his computer system. "Computer, is the Disc and Key still on board?" He wanted to make sure 'both' contents remained on the ship by all costly means.

A computerized female voice spoke in response to it's leader. "The Golden Disc is still fully functional and connected in the main computer…" Megatron sighed in relief to hear this bit of good news, but that was only temporally until he got the rest of the news? "But the Key has fallen through a hole in the hull and is now descending to the planet's surface.". The system's computerized female voice explained that while one item still is aboard, the other has already slipped their possession and has descended onto the planet.

Megatron just stared in disbelief at what he heard. He activated the last screen on his console and watched a peculiar stasis pod with an insignia of what looked to be an eye, just plummet to the planet below. He and his crew went through a lot of trouble to steal not only the Golden Disc from the Maximals, but also what was in that pod.

"AHH, NOOOOOOOOOO!" Through his frustration again, he bellowed his shouts once more in agony over this news that plagued his victory.

"TRooofffuuhmmmm…" The two ships, both rocking with internal explosions with the Axalon facing backwards and the Inferno facing it's self forward. Both were veered helplessly away from each other, as they begin to flamingly enter the outer atmosphere of the mysterious planet below. Their meteoric trails streak downward in streaming arcs…

The two ships streak downward in flaming arcs and vanish behind the horizons. The Inferno vanishes in a volcanic-looking area somewhere far on the east side of the planet. A distant flash and a slow pillar of smoke appear in the place to where the Predacon ship was heading. The Maximal ship streaks down toward where two spire like mountains are barely visible above the horizon. Soon there were two flashes from the Maximal ship and Predacon ship when they hit the grounds which also unleashed an earth 'booming' quake that was like a booming thunder noise from after effect!? "QRruuWUUUMmphhhmm…." Once those were done, black smoke burst clouds appeared from both hit spots of the crashed sites!?

The Axalon, now crushingly wedged between the two mountain spires, suspended over a waterfall that flows between them. The ship will obviously not fly again anytime soon, not for a long time, as it's crew were completely in a deep suspension before the crash landing. And if that's true for them, then the same might be said for the Predacons as well?

Time soon went by and the two ships were forgotten. Decades passed, as well as centuries and the land changed through earthquakes and storms. Through the earthquakes, the two ships either were swallowed into the earth or were shifted into a mountain. Either way, the two vessels, as well as its crew, were never heard from again.

Until now…in a much later time period.

* * *

**4 Million Years later…**

**Now**

It's the year 2013 on the planet Earth. Life had evolved into advanced species, but the most advanced was the dominant species called humans. They had mastered a technology based on inorganic lifeless substances; their culture would have matched up with that of Cybertron's culture. Basically, these days', humans thought they were the only sentient life at all in the universe. Boy, were they in for a rude wake up call what to expect.

In the large land area of Antigo, somewhere in the Appalachian Mountains of the United States, lives a town full of thriving people in a community that has flourished since the 1800's. A small little town grew into a thriving city that had everything in it: shopping mall, theatre, museum, neighborhoods, even its own zoo. But none of these places is where the story begins. It starts at the Antigo Senior High School, in Metal Shop 101, where one student's life here will soon change...forever.

"Jeremie?" Whispered a young man's silent voice, the sound that you could nearly hear from close by?

"Earth to Jeremie Belpois, come in. Hello?" The second voice called out, this one sounding a bit older, yet had some attitude in his voice.

"Huh, uh...Wha?" A boy with blue eyes and blonde hair, wears a blue turtleneck, brown pants and blue-gray shoes. He also has glasses, because of his he is nearsighted. His name is Jeremy Belpois, a bright genius boy for his age which he's only fourteen years old. But at the moment, he suddenly snapped out of his daydream fantasy and looked at his friends who got his attention.

The first boy had brown hair, wears a jersey with a vest over it and cargo pants, all varying shades of green, and white shoes. His name was Ulrich Stern, he's fourteen years old and one of Jeremie's first friends.

The second boy was taller then Ulrich and Jeremie. He had very short, dark and unnatural black hair, his outfit consists of a short-sleeved black shirt with a long-sleeved red undershirt, blue jeans and boots. His name was William Dunbar, the second friend that was with Jeremie's group and being the oldest at least by the age of fifteen years older then his two pals.

"Huhn? What?" Jeremie asked puzzled as to who spooked him out of his daydreaming state and saw his answer?

"Gee-wizz Jeremie, you were acting like we weren't even here?" William stated in seeing his friend spacing out like that, almost like he forgot where he even was now.

"Yah, anymore tinkering and you might end up becoming part machine?" Ulrich remarked in seeing how their friend does this whenever he works on devices and such, being a mechanical genius and all that.

"Sorry guys, what we're you two asking me again?" Jeremie apologized to his friends for the act while asking of their question he musta missed?

"We were just asking you if Project: Mountain Crawler, is a go?" Ulrich stated on the 'project' they are working on, considering if it's ready for action yet.

"It's already been months since we started this, and after coming this far,…well…the suspicion is killing us here." William stated in him not able to wait much longer to try this project of their's out already.

Jeremie knew what his friends were talking about; in fact, they were spending their free-time in Shop Class constructing components for their 'little' project for months now and today, it was near completion and ready for a field test.

Jeremie smiled triumphantly at his 'partners in crime', as he stated this out. "Oh yeah fellas, just as soon as I'm done with our final piece here, the Mountain Crawler is as good as ever". Jeremie flipped his safety mask on and went back to his work. William and Ulrich were looking over their blue prints of the Mountain Crawler and it looked like a 'supped-up' Dune Buggy, only the rear tires looked like caterpillar wheels and the front engine was sticking out of the front hood of the vehicle. It sported two headlights on the back pole as well as a sunroof.

"Looks about right, just wish the parts were…well…a little bit more less junky? Couldn't your dad given you some spare parts from his company?" William stated from observing how they only used some thrown and outdated stuff and thinks they shoulda gotten something a bit more advance to help make this thing perfect?

"Can't help it, I don't wanna use my dad's company's materials since they're being used for other stuff, like metal car plates, etc." Jeremie said his reasonings to the question, as he continued to work underneath of their project vehicle.

"By the way, what were you thinkin' about before you came back to reality?" Ulrich just asked out of the blue in trying to bring up a new subject in their discussion. He knew Jeremie was a daydreamer, at which sometimes when he had something major on his mind and this time he had gone in 'La-La-Land' deeply today?

Unfazed by his friend's question, Jeremie replied a bit to his own answer. "Just wondering if the M.C. works, I'd like to see if I can go outside this place and. . ." Just as he was about to get to the next good stuff, he was cut off.

"And what? Go around the world in eighty days?" William replied off to say while letting an escape laugh out before catching himself to continue being sarcastic of what his friend is doing. "Jeremie, you need to get a clue; you, me and Ulrich are gonna be stuck here 'til we're both old and gray?" William knew he was being harsh, but he knew the chances for two freshmen & sophomore to travel like Jules Verne's story was nothing short of a dream.

"Hate to agree, but William's right about that one, Jer?" Ulrich replied dryly in siding with William's harsh reality situation of the real world before them.

Jeremie looked a little hurt by his friends comment, but brushed it off, as he responded with his own thesis. "Yeah, but before that guys, we'll both get dead-end jobs: you guys working at Burger Fool, and I'll run my dad's business at the junkyard as my starting to crawl up the business ladder in life." They should at least know that once they are done with school, they'll no longer have time to be average teens or wanna do something exciting in their lives.

"Man, I hate it when he's right?" William groaned in sensing his genius pal just got him good with that statement.

"Which part, the dead-end jobs, or us working at Burger Fool?" Ulrich remark in which answer to chose from that would have sounded just as bad to be stuck on?

Just then, the room shook violently as everything started shaking. Mr. Jackson, a man in his fifties with gray hair and a beard and mustache who was their Shop Class teacher, shouted this off. "Earthquake! Everyone, under your desks and take cover!? And I mean Now!" Everyone had dropped what they were doing and hid under their worktables covering themselves with jackets, backpacks, or shielding their heads with their arms.

Jeremie, Ulrich and William were taking cover under the desk and Jeremie was cradling their component for their vehicle.

"Jeez-Luiz, these earthquakes have been going on non-stop this month!?" Ulrich complained to his friends of this quake situation again, that it's been non-stop for a while.

"Yeah, I know this is like the 30th tremor that we've had so far, when is it gonna stop?" William asked from the rumbling underneath him, this much shaking has got to stop, but when?

"Scientifically, they don't stop, just shake and things go back to being peaceful before they suddenly act up again!?" Jeremie explained the question to his friends about the logical matter of a science expertise in the quakes function of the palnet.

"Yah had to ask?" Ulrich dryly remark William's question from being answered by their smart friend.

"Hay, not like I didn't know anything till just now?" William protest in his defense, he was being sarcastic, he didn't really need that stuff answered.

It was going to be a while longer until this Earthquake motion had soon pass over? But this was just the wakening of it all...?

* * *

_**-Across Town-**_

The whole city-town was shaking like a huge snowglobe; the animals at the zoo were upset by the tremor. The lake was swarming in ripples and the mountain wildlife scattered away. But somewhere deep in the mountains, something was about to reawaken from a billion-year slumber. Deep inside the mountainside was a cave, freshly opened by an earthquake a few weeks ago. Deep within it were passageways that must have been formed by time and by the earthquakes each one leading to a different section inside of the mountains. But the one on the upper right, led deep into the basis of the mountain's center core and there lying in wait was the Axelon, carefully undisturbed by time. Still wedged by what was the remains of the two mountain spires. A mighty waterfall that led a river down below and continued through a secret opening that no one ever followed it towards this place since it lead to a spring swimming pool and a nice fishing spot in a lake side by the town. The next thing that was surprising was the open 'sky-light' to which nobody ever goes that high to see what's below or even with most jet-planes never bother to see past it with a thick cloud covering it from view while inside, it get's enough sunshine.

Within the ship was dark and quiet, the crew all in some suspended animation. Suddenly, the main computer shorted to life and started to awaken the crew one by one. Once they were all awake, they all tried to access the damage. Optimis looked at the holo-navigation center and saw a diagram on the ship to examine the damage.

"Ugh? Damage report?" Optimus commanded while groaning from the sleep and the feeling of their ship's crash landing that took it's toll with him.

The young cadet looked from his monitor to access the ship's condition while it still looked banged up outside. "Well the power station has completed auto-repairs, but in the matter that the Axelon will ever take off at the moment, believe me, you don't want to know." From the sounds of that last stuff, it was almost sarcastic to say, that the ship was in pretty much rough shape.

Optimus sighed in defeat, as he spoke with a low groan muttering this. "Nuh, that's what I thought?" Even the captain of this ship and crew, know that their situation….is as usual, not looking so swell?

* * *

**East Side** **of the Planet**

**Nairobi, Africa**

**Mt.** **Kilimanjaro**

Thirty miles under the active volcano, lays an endless valley of lava pits that still burn with the intensity of the rivers of lava. Above, there's a sky-roof which makes it easy to watch for enemies, but they won't see what's underneath because of the volcano's smoke and heat temperature that clouds any view. Within the field of lava, rests the Inferno, the Predacon ship that crashed there for so long ago. The ship hummed with life as the crew awoke some while ago. Megatron looked at the holo-navigator, looking at the graphic readouts of the landscape outside and on the surface, and pondered at the predicament: they were trapped on an unidentified planet that they crashed on 4 billion years ago, and slept on for so long. He wasn't even sure if the planet had what they were seeking for. And worst of all, the very 'key' element he had was lost when falling on this world, it was somewhere out there, but he had no way of knowing where it was.

Megatron looked at the holo-monitor and asked in curiosity while being a bit snappy about it. "Navigation, is this the right planet! Is this Earth?" He wanted this info the most, and he doesn't wanna be let down again.

The female computer voice answered it's master's command. "Unknown." As it responded, it went around it's commander's seated chair while showing it's sphere screen. "Course settings were accurate, but readings are inconsistent with those expected for intended destination." Then the computer had it's sphere show a spark of energy in it's center, trying to accomplish something, as it were?

At this point, the figure was impatiently angered at this, and snapped at it with a grip of his fist. "Never mind that! Tell me if there is Energon here!?" The leader asked with an open wave of his hand, as he wanted for some good news in this report?

"Confirmed" The computer replied in recognition of the question to be answered. "Beep! Beep!" It even showed the planet's image on it's map, showing where the ship was and a spread reading to state it's search location had pick up something.

Megatron and his men were pleased to hear that, and some even cheered. "Alright, we did it! A planet that has Energon, Arrrkkhh!" A Predacon said in a squawky voice, as if he was part bird or something.

"Yesshh, the planet has Energon, my Predacons!" Megatron replied in joy, this part he was glad to hear until….

Suddenly, the computer showed a molecular scripture and it glowed red before being covered in a sphere of energy while stating a warning. "Too much Energon." The sphere showed a DNA structure of the forming pattern of the energy levels of the Energon while continuing it's warning. "Field readings are off the scale!?" The computer showed a holographic image of Megatron's body as well as his crew of five, and from the look of it, the robotic forms were deteriorating. "Continued exposure to it in robotic forms will result in permanent damage…and then shutdown." This was the fatal flaw with a planet too rich with Energon, that it'll backfire on those that are Transformers?

"Garruagghh!" Megatron growled, as he slammed his right fist on his command chair in frustration, and then an idea formed into his head. And then an evil smile appeared on his face and answered this problem, as if that was their very answer. "Then we will just have to create alternate forms…"As Megatron waved his arms out, and then set them down while continuing. "Based on the most powerful local creatures on this planet." With that, he turns his head over to one of his crew members for some response to his exclaimed plan.

The creepy voiced Pred spoke out, as he was working hard on the console that he was on, as he spoke in a cackle. "Scanners…keyhahahah, are activated!" From the console, a strange locater was locking in on something from what it was set for?

"Perfect…" Megatron looked pleased that some things on the ship were still operational. "Hmmm, speaking of operation & forms?" He then had a slight memory of one thing they stole before they escaped Maximal Territory. "What about the stasis pods we stole, are they still operational?" He questioned this forth in wanting some answers in what they have 'also' stolen during their time from Maximal pursuers.

The creepy one's silhouette moved two coffin-sized pods with Maximal symbols on them. He checked the prizes and found they were still fully functional after so long. "The pods are still intact and our new recruits are sleeping like newborns, keheheheahahah!" He reported out the conditions of the pods, ready for 'their' service while giving off a wickedly evil cackle that creeps anyone out.

Megatron was pleased at this and knew that if the Maximals survived, he would need as many troops as possible. "Excellent, Yessshhh. Begin reprogramming them into our newest allies." He nodded from the news and demanded that the pods become one of them; as Predacons.

"Poowwfff…woph-woph-woph…." Outside the ship, a metallic sphere with one eye lens hovered out of the volcano and shot out another one in a nearby junglelike area. "Turk..Trek-kahh!" Each one then activated their scan-waves for suitable beast forms for the Predacons. The beams streak out from it, playing over a stony hillside nearby. The beams cause the hill to seem transparent, revealing the fossils of a T-Rex, a pterodactyl or two and a velociraptor inside. "RuusSSUOOmmhh…." Back inside the ship, the creepy one's voice had it's screen lit up with holographic images of a T-Rex while filling it's bones with veins? The scanners also play over a rocky outcropping where a tarantula rises in a defensive position against an attacking wasp. The scanners pass over them both. It also passes over a scorpion fighting against a blue crab in the same defense territory game. Megatron grinned at the screens looking at the new forms he and his crew were about to own very soon.

* * *

_**-Back at the Axelon-**_

"PRRuusshhmmmmm….." The Maximals were aware of the Energon situation and they too sent out similar metallic sphere to scan out the areas in four ways. The first wave that scanned the mountain terrain in search of forms and later on the scanner beams sweep over an armadillo that was digging in a burrow on the rocky canyon terrain. "BRruuusssSUummph!" We see a great silverback male gorilla is sitting in a tree, tossing fruit down on the ground to a rhinoceros that is eating some grass not bothered at all by the other's presence while not known to the ape, a rat is also in the tree with him.

"Bummm…Bummm…Bummm…." Back inside the ship, the screens were glowing from the scan outs of the first natural life creatures it scan and were on the monitors, flashing blue, green red and yellow as the digital images were studied.

"Reeee….Suupmmhh…SUuupmmmh…" Soon a two pair of cheetahs are seen either standing or lying on their backs for a brief moment. "Reeoowwwh?" One of them replied a bit puzzled, as to not knowing what happened? "Ruusssuuphhmmm!" Soon another scan was done, this time by a German Shepard hound dog that was napping, but woke up to bark out from what just woke him. "Rowff-Rowff! RrrOWffhh!" Now returning to the Axalon ship, the scans were still scanning in four directions before they were suddenly being called back in? "Wrusph…Wrusphh…Wrussphmm…Wruusphhmm…" Once that was done, inside the Axalon, six chambers were humming, as the robots inside were being given their new alternate forms.

* * *

**VISION NOTES:** Foreseen a bit here, I've decided to set up the year date matching the year I've decided to post this; 2013. Makes it noted for since doing it at the little start of the year, will be a new start for me as well.

Some additions were made here while not the entire part of episode 1 was seen, as it'll be split into 4 parts. For the rest of the others, well any known episode will probably be much longer? So just handle with this much of a fact, kay?

While the story I'm planning to work on is likely from my inspiration from the author; Stone-Man, 'most' of the plots and such are changed differently for a different approach here. (Some changes like locations, but made differently so to help in what works will be made in future chapter appearances.)

I've picked Rated "T" because of how much there is destruction, and (some bleeding) for the human cast or jsut injury, so I had to pick a good choice to not get any upsetting notice notes from the fanfiction site owners.

So now that this first **VISION** has been presented, I'm certain that it'll attract lots of other fans. But as stated, the VISION-KING will be planning to post a chapter of this work around the end or beginning of the month. This way, it'll allow me to work on my other works that need some attention. But otherwise, I've **IN-VISIONED** plenty of chapters to help keep this story interesting, and I will continue to work along the future plots of it whenever I get the chance? Now, if 'some' folks have suggestions, I'll see if it's either something I 'can' do, or even 'use' in that particular chapter or maybe in a new one? Either way, this story was something I've long wanted to plan posting, and the wait is over, now it'll be something to just wait for the time to post another chapter, to get our hearts pumping? Till then folks, enjoy this work, cause I've still got more ways to make this story an interesting one indeed!?


	2. Chapter 02: Beast Wars, Part 2

Author Note: Greetings to my loyal viewers & followers out there, you ready for this? I know you want to **ENVISION** more exciting stuff to happen here, but we're just on the starting point of it all. (Which is why I'm doing this early before the month ends.) But rest easy, the "King Of VISIONS" knows of your questions, and I can answer for some. For most of the beginning, it was roughly base on what I've studied before recreating it, and to **VISUALIZE** the steps to make it more interesting (plus the right spaces so each chatter has their own spots). As for sonicfighter21354, I can understand you're a big fan, and I'll try to make things good for you to enjoy this. And as for TFG, thanks for saying nice stuff, and I not only wanna complete this story to the full use of Season One version, but also show other characters from the TV, comic, etc. They will come, in due time and in a chapter to make with the introduction, etc. For many of you that see me doing 'sound' works, hay, it's my thing to do to make it feel realistic, otherwise, I just do it to make it seem more realistic, plus, some maybe closer to some Beast Wars episodes. Now without further delay, let us check out the next chapter here, shall we?

_Noted Fact:_ (For any Code Lyoko fan, I'll say this to help calm their minds in what's going to happen with some appearances: Aelita, Yumi, Sissi, Hiroki, and Odd. I have planned out stages for each character to appear in this series, what events will take place around (& them becoming involve), for now, all I can say is….that the first name mentioned, will appear soon. And the rest, in chapters ahead from here, but they will appear, that, I give my word as a fan.)

**Chapter 02: Beast Wars, Part 2**

**Belpois Junkyard/Factory Facility**

**Junkyard Barn/Tool Shed**

**3:45 PM**

Jeremie, Ulrich, and William had each gotten back from their homes after school, packing for a camping trip up the mountains in order to test their new ride: Mountain Crawler. They each packed food, spare clothing, equipment, and anything else they might need for the trip. As soon as they told their parents where they were going and got their approval, they met in the big toolshed in the center of the Junkyard. Inside, they went near a vehicle shaped object covered in some kind of stitched up car cover.

Jeremie looked at the object covered in the sheet and looked towards his friends, as he made the announcement. "Well, I guess this is it, Ulrich, William?" He said a little nervously, as if wondering it the machine wouldn't work or worse…FALL APART OR BLOW UP WITH THEM ALONG.

"Like it or not, we don't have much else to try after this long?" Ulrich shrugged off to reply, knowing they've come this far already, so no use turning back now.

"If this doesn't work, Jeremie, I just want you to know…" William was holding his words with great fear and finally said this in some sorta threat tone. "I'm gonna kick your butt for makin' me waste my summer vacation helping you build this thing." William said out of great humor and remark which he was laughing to it.

"Heheh, I sometimes wonder if your threats are ever real or not?" Jeremie just laughed a little off and pulled the cover off. The vehicle looked just like the blueprints Ulrich was holding; caterpillar back wheels, headlights on the back and front, and the engine sticking out where the hood should be. It was painted yellow with flames painted on the nose of the Crawler.

The trio put their stuff in the back; Jeremie opened the shed's side doors to reveal a path leading out of the junkyard and into the woods that would lead them to the mountain terrain. Jeremie sat in the driver's seat, Ulrich rode shotgun while William got the back seat to put his feet up. Jeremie pulled out the ignition key, placed it in the ignition and prepared to start it up.

"Okay, here is now the official test drive of Operation: Mountain Crawler. Houston, Start the Countdown!" Jeremie spoke out in a humor sarcasm tone to entertain his two friends when he did the announcing part.

"Oh boy, even during test runs, you like to be dramatic, don't you?" Ulrich rolled his eyes humorously at how Jeremie likes doing these little gags when unveiling his newest creation of modern technology workings.

When in truth, Jeremie was hiding his nervousness which Ulrich easily notice. William however just went along with it and began the countdown. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…" Jeremie closed his eyes while Ulrich looked back between the two, waiting for the moment, as William said this out loudly with feeling. "HIT IT!" This was the moment of truth, when those words were spoken, the time for action had begun.

"Truvhm-Fruvhmm.../STompvhmm…." Jeremie turned the key and slammed his foot on the accelerator. "GruGRAArrroorrrrghh!" And just like that, the Crawler's engine roared like a mighty tiger, roaring to life for the first time. The three boys looked at each other in amazement and excitement. For months, they were working on their wonder buggy and just out of the blue, it worked.

William and Ulrich looked at their friend, as Jeremie stared at the controls, with the latter dark haired boy speaking. "Hey man, are you gonna stare at her 'all' day, or are we going somewhere this year." William asked off to let Jeremie know, that they wanna get this show on the road then just sit around hearing their buggy's engine keep roaring.

"Yah come on, for once, I like to see this thing in action?" Ulrich remarked it to, finally wanting the gang to take their new ride for a spin.

Jeremie shot out of his gaze and looked at his buddies with a smile, as he spoke with an off shrugged feeling expression. "Heck yeah, let's ride!" He pushed the automatic gear in 'Drive' and gave it some gas. The Crawler, despite the caterpillar wheels, speed out of the shed and out into the woods probably doing 30 MPH. The boys shouted out in excitement and glee, as they treaded into the woods closing into the mountain terrain. There, they would meet new friends and join in the adventure of a lifetime.

**-Back at the Axelon-**

The scene now returns back to the Axelon in question, after it had finished with it's scanning process. The Maximals had just finished getting their alternate forms, as the computer spoke in a male monotone voice from finishing it's work. "Process is finished!" This was the sign that all was ready and prepared for the crew inside the ship itself.

"Scanning and replication of local life forms...complete. You may emerge." The rugged strong male voice spoke out to his friends in what is done, stating their new transformations into the local creatures is completed.

A cheetah popped out of the first chamber and landed on its feet, and started to stand on his front legs and back and made a growl? "Rrrowr! Heheheheeh? Look at me!? I'm a cheetah!" The voice was that of the young cadet Maximal, he had just acquired the form of a male cheetah and was getting the hang of walking on four legs and stopped for a moment, near a hatch door's reflection where this young Maximal saw himself and spoke in 'awe' when he looked at himself more clearly. "No, no…I'm…Cheetor." The Maximal in the new animal form proclaimed himself to be, as by a name for himself.

Within another chamber, Optimus' voice could be heard from it, as his beast form was still being formed, but his eyes still moved from what he could take notice of. "Hmm, Interesting?" The command's center door hissed open, as the new surroundings came into view of the cave that the Axelon had been encased in.

Then Cheetor heard this, and goes a little overboard in how he has his new name and new form. "Interesting? Mreow!" After his 'meow' roar and stretch on the legs, he continues to brag about his new form. "Optimis, the word is…." Cheetor made a slow, yet cool statement on his new form's looks while looking down towards his CR-chamber door. "Spot-on-smooth". He catches a glimpse of his reflection in the hatch frame, and strikes his whiskers admiring himself. "Purr. It's a crime." It was simple, the cat-bot was in love with his new look, finding it very fascinating.

"Ehh, a bit tacky?" Just then, a rat the size of a gym bag slouched out behind Cheetor, giving him a snide look, and wave with his righthand. "Hehn? Ya never had taste, did ya Kid?" The rat was the Maximal with the New Yorker accent, as he spoke a little gaudy while crawling on all fours to the young Maximal. "Now this!" Soon the rat Maximal stood on his back legs and waved his arms to himself on his chest to exclaim his new form's features. "This is what class is about." Soon he started to point to himself in now stating who he wants to be referred to as. "Call me, Rattrap!" That's this new Maximal's name, fitting for the form he has taken.

Cheetor extruded his new steel claws and prepared to pounce Rattrap, "Oh, yeah? How's about I cut meeces to pieces?" Then all of a sudden to interrupt the moment, a shadow loomed over behind Cheetor from the shadows of the doorway, and he was revealed from his 'booming' stomping feet.

"Ease back, Cheetor!" A voice came from behind, as Cheetor looked behind him which Rattrap looked to see and the cat came face to face with a rhinoceros. "Livin' large is for forms like me." As the rhinoceros was stating his state in being now as the top animal form, he goes ahead to introduce his new name feature. "Rhinox! That's my name from now on." Now this Maximal choose'd his name closer to his animal with a bit of 'strength' sounding effect to it.

"Yeah! An' just consider yerself lucky I didn't get rough on yas!" Rattrap replied to Cheetor all cocky with an attitude now that his big friend was backing him up with some raised fist, like he was gonna put up a fight with the cat. Suddenly a German Shepherd, bigger than Cheetor, pounced on Rattrap, pinning him down on the floor. "Tch, Heeeey?" Rattrap yelped off from seeing someone here was pinning him down?

"Grrr….You should have been watching your back, Rattrap?" The German shepherd hound replied, as he made a little growl to state his wise words to be remembered. "Otherwise a dog can bear his fangs faster than a rat can escape my guard!" He got off of Rattrap and sat down like a normal dog would, right next to Cheetor. "My canine sense is sharp of all surroundings, and that is who I shall be, K-9! That is which, what you can call me from now on." The Maximal named K-9 informed the gang of who he shall be know as.

Just then, a gold armadillo with a blue line on it's back had jumped on the control table, startling the others. He was around the same height as Rhinox, but seemed a little short by some inches though. "Well don't you worry about me burrowing in on the conversation." He shook off his back to get a feeling from the new shell and the movement, it felt good on him. "I wouldn't want you guys to expect nothing less from your silent and brilliant trap-setter, Armordillo." This guy declared off in who he is and what he specializes in.

"TRecuSRrruummhhmm….!" Then suddenly, the door to the last CR (Creation/Reconstruction) Chamber hissed opened, as someone spoke to break the tension.

"Moderate your conflict circuits, Maximals..." A dramatic pause happened among the crew, as they turn to see the revealing Optimis Primal himself, in the form of a great silver back Gorilla. "Remember, these beast forms are to protect us from the long-term effects of the Energon fields out there." He got on his arms to walk on all fours, as he states their priorities. "We may need Energon for power, but this is 'too' much of a good thing!" He then walked passed his crew and moved towards the main console computer showing the outside world which hasn't been able to recognize it yet. "Our robot forms will start to short out after a few minutes' exposure." Once he looks outside while on his back feet, the scenery shows outside of the ship and look into the cave that they and their ship had been encased for so long since the crash. "This is one unusual planet…whatever it is?" Optimis looks at the monitors, seeing the planets name not found on their records, but found that just outside their location, where many of the cultures that the Axelon's probes were able to observe and collect data on. Such things were places, creatures, even people, and anything else that was there.

All the Maximals looked at the monitors with their fearless leader too, and Rhinox was the one to break the silence. "Yeah. Or whenever?" Everyone then glanced at the large Maximal in confusion of what he said just now.

"Care to rephrase that, friend?" K-9 asked puzzled, what did Rhinox mean by 'when' anyway?

Soon Rhinox became the center of the conversation, as he explains things to his crew. "The TransWarp drive can go through space an' time. We were locked onto Megatron's warp signature." Rhinox shook his head from knowing that after pursuing the Predacon's ship, they went through time and space, just one question remains…when? "And seeing that time has gone by since the crash, which was 4 billion years age, we could be any place…anytime." At that statement, it was clear to the others, they might be very deep in the past, but from what time, it's unknown?

Optimis looked upward, grimly at the knowledge and situation that they were in now. "Yes? And our crew was also orbiting over the planet in those stasis pods we lost in battle." From the mention of their missing crew, it's clear that their situation is left unknown, as Optimis looks down from deep thought. "They're protected from the Energon fields, but…." Now Optimis stops himself, in feeling from staring down at the ground, he makes a serious statement on what they may now have in their situation. "It means Megatron has us outnumbered!" That alone is something to be considered a serious disadvantage, being out numbered by the enemy.

"Worst yet mates, if he gets the chance to reprogram them into Predacons. That is, if he can find them, which I sincerely doubt that we can too find them before they do…it'll be who can trap the other first with the extra might?" Armordillo states out that the worst possibility was Megatron turning their sleeping friends into villains like him and the Predacons; that's it for them, of course, that is 'if' Megatron finds them which from their luck, might be challenging?

**-Meanwhile at the Predacon's New Base-**

The Predacons were able to dig a tunnel beneath the lower base of Mt. Kilimanjaro. The Predacons have already gotten outside, checking out their new beast form bodies. The squawky one was given a red Pterodactyl and called himself Terrorsaur. The other was that of a wasp, a big one of like the red pterodactyl in size, that goes by the name Waspinator. The next flier one was another pteranodon with purple coloring, and he went by the name Lazorbeak, the newest Predacon.

Now we move from the known fliers to the ground troops.

The creepy one's voice took on the form of a tarantula; he then gave himself the name Tarantulas. An orange and transparent blue fiddler crab, he was a new guy that goes by the name, Razorclaw. Then crawling around was a mean-looking scorpion, and he went by the name Scorponok. Suddenly, a velociraptor, whose name was Dinobot, emerged from the pitch black tunnel holding a Golden Disk in his foreclaws. The disk had on it bizarre symbols, as Dinobot appeared not to happy about their stop on the planet.

"Ugh….No! No! NNNOOO! It's all wrong! This cannot be Nexus Earth?" Dinobot snared at this situation, as glares from the disk and then around the planet. "Megatron, you failed!" He turn to the darkness in the ship and shouted, which afterwards, he continued to remark these insults to the one that's responsible. "Not only…did you 'fail' to destroy the Maximals when you had the chance….you 'failed' to bring us to the right timeline of this planet!" Dinobot gripped his claws into a fist, as he insulted his leader, but then he added this to the mix. "On top of that, you also lost the fabled Key to the Matrix while you were at it! We stole the Golden Disk for nothing,….you IDIOT!" He vented out, as he threw the disk back inside the cave and glared into the darkness. "Dirghnnn..Dirghnnn….." The noise of the golden disk hitting the ground made a few rattle noises across the floor of the metal ship.

A long, nervous silence goes on as every one of the Predacons look at Dinobot, as if he's lost his mind, trying to insult their leader and actually succeeded. Now, all they could do was watch what would happen to him. Then Megatron ominously emerged from the shadows of the cavern entrance, his beast form was that of a gigantic purple T-Rex which made stomping noises on the metal of their ship. "I-ghuh-I, I beg your pardon. What did you call me?" He awaited the one that dares speak against his judgement and discussions.

The other Predacons, except for the scorpion, rattled nervously. But Dinobot defiantly stood his ground, as he continued to mock him. "You heard me. You…are an idiot and an incompetent leader. And I…am taking over!" From those words, it's obvious that this guy was looking for trouble! "Dinobot - TERRORIZE!" He held up his claws, wagged his tail, as he made this strange response.

And thus, something soon began.

"RaaaROOORRrgghhh!" In a quick flash while during the roaring, Dinobot transformed into his fully armed, and armored Robot Mode. He activates his Rotary Blade ominously as well as his sword with his claw-like hands. His robot mode was impressive: his raptor legs became his arms, the head of the raptor became his chest-plate, and the rest of him seemed exoskeletal. His helmet head was brown but his faceplate was blue and looked like someone in their forties and he had red piercing eyes and razor sharp teeth.

Now things looked like this bot was ready for combat.

Dinobot took a stance, as he was ready to fight his former leader. "I challenge you to battle, Megatron!" He exclaimed his challenge before stating the added sidebar of the winnings. "The winner, shall lead the Predacons…hugh, and the loser...shall be destroyed!" Dinobot stated his duel challenge for leadership of the Predacons while whoever loses, will be destroyed.

Megatron just smiled easily, seeing how this rebel member is challenging him to such terms. "Ahhh? You're so impulsive, Dinobot….Brave, but misguided." He said with pleasure at this behavior, as he turned to face the cavern entry while almost walking away.

Dinobot grew impatient for an answer and asked angrily with his bedded eyes of his focus on his opponent. "Do you accept my challenge?" There was no way he would accept Megatron showing cowerdness, as it was a sign of weakness in a leader.

"Gwah-Ha-Ha-Ha…" Megatron just simply brushed that comment off without ever so much as a roar and just laughed confidently. "I think there is more to being a 'leader' than simple courage." He stated this fact, as he continued to make his discussion before making a comment of it. "Well there's cleverness and cunning as well….." Dinobot soon started to march up to his former leader with the act to start if Megatron didn't, or so it seemed? "Isn't that right -Scorponok?" Which afterwards, Megatron whirled behind one side of the ship's entrance and relieved a little…surprise…to the velociraptor.

Behind Megatron, Scorponok had just finished his own transformation into Robot Mode. His mode is human with most of his body covered in scorpion shell like armor. His stomach is formed from his eight red arachnid legs. His head has only one yellow eye visor and his lower jaw looks like mandibles fused together. His scorpion tail is right behind him and his front pincers are his lower arms and hands. During the moment, Scorponok's right hand claw opens to reveal a missile launcher set, aimed at the rebel Predacon.

"PUFFwwuhhmmm!" Before Dinobot could react in shock and surprise at this display with a gasped jaw, Scorponok's Missile Launcher fires from his right claw. "CLuufffh…../Wrruuuffffhhmmmm!" Dinobot is blasted with a direct hit that knocked him off the ground, and sent him flying away over a rocky hill, never to be seen again.

Megatron watches Dinobot vanish, as he utter these words out. "Loser" He turns to the others, as Scorponok reverts to beast form again, as he continues to speak to them. "What does it matter which planet we are on? Weather Earth or Nexus Earth? We came looking for Energon, and this planet is rich with the element! Enough Energon to power the Predacons' entire Galactic Conquest!" His voice then lowered, as the ugly fact came back into reality, as he snarled at this mentioned thought. "Only the Maximals could give us trouble now…if they survived the crash." This was true, unless the Maximals survived the crash, then his enemies will try and stop him? "Find them!" So he lean his head out and shouted his orders for the troops to locate the enemies first.

Just then, the giant tarantula from before came running out. It was colored unusual; green and yellow, but mostly purple and black, and he was mumbling about something while laughing like a sinister madman. "Megatron. Megatron, the scanners have found it!" By the sounds of his creepy voice, it was of excitement, though still creepy none the less.

Megatron just looked at this Predacon, as if he'd lost his mind, but in this case, this one already did long ago. "What did you find that could peak 'my' interest at this moment, Tarantulas?" He asked the addressed spider Pred with little interest for wasting his time.

"The Key!" The spider said in which he was certain to catch the leaders attention, and it did indeed.

"What?" Megatron immediately lit up as he heard this information, first shock, then later replaced by pleasantry. "Ah, Excellent. Yess. Where is it?" He asked immediately, as the very prize he lost may yet be his once again.

"In the west, the signal pinpointed somewhere in a region of mountains. Most likely it maybe buried in one of them." Tarantulas explained the coordinates of the Key's location to his leader, after all this time, it remains…undisturbed.

Megatron grinned maniacally at all this; four billion years ago, he lost the one thing that would make the Predacons the most powerful force in the universe, and now, it had reappeared. He immediately wasted no time, as he spoke to his remaining soldiers. "I shall not waste this opportunity. Nooo. Terrorsaur. Waspinator." The mentioned names came up, or flew over while their leader continued to speak. "Until we have a working Trans-Warp Gate for us to travel much faster on this planet, I want you both to go by air, and take the new flier with you to retrieve the Key. Yess!" He issued to lean his head over to the other flier they have while near the end of his sentence, wiggled his claws's two fingers in feeling…pleasant.

Waspinator and Terrorsaur began rising into the air, and the purple pterodactyl came back out with the others carrying equipment. "Hmmm…new pterodactyl! Hurry up, Megatron haz given orderz to go to the Wezt and begin Ezxcavation in the Mountainzzz?" The giant wasp who was identified as Waspinator commanded, and spoke a bit strangely; almost…insect-like.

"Perfect, I'm been craving the thirst for some battles when this gig is done? Now to show you that Lazorbeak will really show some thrills!" The new Predacon name Lazerbeak spoke in passing some of the equipment to the other fliers. With that done, all three fliers were finished and were flying off, heading towards the west.

"And if you find any Maximals near that location, destroy them." Megatron extorted with a calm demeanor to his remaining troopers, back before the three fliers disappeared out of sight. Scorponok and Tarantulus begin lumbering away toward the cave entrance with the blue crab gathering the equipment to construct the warp gate.

**-Back at Antigo, in the Mountain Region-**

Jeremie, Ulrich, and William had just gotten out of the Mountain Crawler and were now walking towards the fresh cave opening. The trip was quite the test run for the vehicle, as it made it to the mountain caverns. As they went in with their flashlights on, they carefully made sure they didn't fall into some kind of hole.

As they went in further, the opening they came in from grew smaller and smaller. "Hey Jeremie, do you have that GPS device you were able to make on ya?" William asked off to his pal, as he grew a little nervous with concerns if they lost their way.

"Don't tell me your scared, William?" Ulrich asked with a sly taunting sound of his voice at noticing that reaction from his pal.

"Heck no Ulrich! I'm just worried about our safety, don't forget, as the oldest, I have to be in charge of you guys." William replied with a quick recovery and false sense of lying to keep his appearance in check.

"Sure thing, if you say so?" Ulrich remarked off in seeing that was an obvious lie fro mWilliam if he ever heard of one.

Jeremie pulled out a specially craft-up PSP that he made into a homemade Global Positioning System (just out of boredom) and pushed some buttons out randomly. The screen lit up showing a map that was made up of the mountain's cave. The screen showed a few tunnels: some were dead ends, others just kept going until something caught his eye as they kept moving.

"Hey Ulrich, William, look at this?" Jeremie spoke off to get attention here, as William and Ulrich stop their bickering and walked up from behind and looked over their friend's shoulder. What they both saw didn't make any sense to either one of them. On the screen, it showed in an unexplored section of the mountain's caverns, a huge blip that almost resembled a ship. But the weird part about it, was that there were moving blips outside of them; six to be exact.

"What the Heck is that, Jeremie? Some kind of excavation team?" Ulrich asked off to say, and he saw that Jeremie and William was just as clueless as he was now in what they are seeing.

"I don't think so? It's too far down for them to bring any equipment that big down here?", Jeremie concluded as they stopped to think about this, there was no way any excavation team could travel down in the mountain to develop such a large structure without careful considerations.

"Whatever it is, maybe it's an undiscovered…something or other?" Ulrich pondered of what they are looking for might be, something amazing perhaps…and that no one else knows about it yet?

Just then, they heard a cracking sound below their feet, as they looked down. "Uh, Jeremie, I think we better move from here?" William said a little scared from suddenly getting an unease feeling about this place.

"Uh…I think our excavation has come to a stop, guys?" Ulrich spoke a little worry himself in not liking this one bit in what may soon happen next.

Before Jeremie could reply to William or Ulrich, the floor under their feet suddenly gave in to the weight and they fell through with letting off some loud screams that echoed out. They dropped down on separate slopes that looked like water slides and they each slid down further into wherever the three of them were going.

Jeremie lost sight of Ulrich and William, as he heard them yelling to him as he disappeared. His slope just had him zigzagging around and around. Suddenly, the slope just stopped dead to an open crevasse, as Jeremie slid into the darkness, screaming down falling and falling until suddenly, he dropped on the floor hard and passed out after making a small yelp cry on impact.

**-Near the Axelon-**

The Maximals were getting equipment set up for the repairs that were needed if some of the Axelon's other functions were ever going to work again. Rhinox was seated on his rump, carefully assessing the damage on the defensive cannon on the exterior of the base/ship. Optimis was scanning the cave through a pair of electronic binoculars. Armordillo was scouting further into the cave, he had found an opening that might lead outside and explored further. There was a pile of wrecked junk just outside the main hatch where K-9 was trying to get, as age had claimed what was left of the scrap.

"Gehh..Hempvhmm..Gehpm?" Soon Rattrap emerged from the upper hatch and dumped some more junk on the pile. "Oh man! All this fer a Golden Disk and whatever was in that pod?" Rattrap complained off to say, as he turns around sulking over this mess they got in…all from what the Preds stole.

Optimis stopped what he was doing and looked at the rat, he may have been an excellent explorer, but man, could this guy complain, and really didn't understand the situation they were in now. "They were both Cybertron's most carefully guarded relics, Rattrap." As Optimis stopped what he was doing, he turns to the rat to explain things a bit more. "The disk gave the location of a major Energon source, while the Key was rumored to be part of an ancient prophecy that when fulfilled, would give whoever controlled it unlimited power. That's why Megatron stole them!" The leader explained to the complainer rat, hoping he got the idea of the two items in question that were taken.

Rattrap however looked like he couldn't care less about it. "Yeah, like I care!?" As he placed his paws on his chest, he starting talking about his complaints. "You' know? We were supposed ta' be doin' deep space exploration." He pointed above himself to state the job they were doing, then he signed before leaning on the door's pole to make a sarcastic remark of the event here. "Hugh? Playin' Galactic Patrol wasn't nowhere in my job description, you know what I'm saying'." He quickly turned his head towards Optimis, and wave off to him in asking this. "You sure you're cut out for this Commander gig?" To this Maximal, he's unsure that Optimis was the one to take charge when they just got started being explorers?

Optimis gave him a look, but replied calmly to explain this for even the rat to understand. "Ugh? Remember the Great War, Rattrap. If the Predacons get enough Energon or find a way to harness the power of the Key, they'll start it again." He shook his head from explaining such a thing, as he spoke this in deep thought. "We can't let that happen." He griped his fist at the very thought of those things mentioned ever happening, it would lead to disaster from what happened so long ago.

The other crew members heard Optimis give such a fair point, and understood their history all too well.

Optimis looked over the cave and saw an amazing sight. Stalagmites and Stalactites were in some areas; some of them connected were looking like pillars that stretched for yards up. The whole cave area glowed with eerie light, but was shown with much wonder, even with light from above them, as Optimis was going to finish this discussion. "Besides. You wanted exploration, and here we are…on an unknown planet. What more do you want?" He shrugged his shoulders in asking what else the rat could possibly need other then what they were originally gonna do as an exploration crew.

The little rat just muttered under his breath, not believing this one bit. "Well call me picky, but a workin' spacecraft would be nice." Rattrap hit the nail on the head that if they were explorers, they need a ship to help them travel for such things, right.

Optimis just sighed in defeat with a grin plastered on his face, as he spoke to Rattrap even from afar. "Duuh? Just no pleasing some people." He spoke off in seeing that with crew members like Rattrap, they have their own picky side of things they want, which is hard to answer or give. This was definitely going to be a hard case for the Maximals to deal with.

**-Outside on the Other Side of the Mountain-**

Terrorsaur, Waspinator, and Lazorbeak had finally reached their destination and landed on the mountainous edge of the cliffside.

"Alright. This is where the coordinates say that the Key is located?" Terrorsaur said as his right wing patted the rocky mountainside, this was the place they were instructed to come to alright. "Somewhere behind all of this?" Reaching up to his left beaky side, he activated a com-link to Megatron. "Terrorsaur calling to Megatron, do you read me?" Static could only be hear, so it seems they weren't able to get in touch with their crew? "Megatron do you read me!" Waspinator looked at Terrorsaur puzzled, as did the other pterodactyl. "Aw drat, either Energon must be cutting off our signal or we're too far away to be heard?" The Predacon could only conclude that the Energon under the ground may have affected the com-link or that they were too far out of range.

"So now what, boys?" Lazorbeak asked the question in what they gotta do next while smirking at knowing what they'll just do here instead.

"Oh well, we'll just have go on without them for now until they arrive?" Terrorsuar shrugged off in feeling there's nothing to do but to go on their own, as he looked at the other two fliers and pointed to Lazorbeak. "Lazorbeak, you've packed some laser equipments, so use them to get us a way in there." The new pterodactyl just flapped himself forward to the wall after receiving those orders.

"I love this gig!" Soon Lazorbeak set up a portable laser device and was shooting it against the structure. "PRsuvhmmm.../Bizizizi-Zoooommm…" Tearing at the mountain wall with his weapon, flinging rocks and dirt everywhere from being cut inside. The other two fliers just stood back and watched him pierce the structure while cackling in a wicked sense like he was crazy.

A few minutes later, the Predacons had successfully gotten inside the caverns and spotted several tunnels. Terrorsaur couldn't decide which way they should go, so he suggested to the two others that they split up. If one of them should find the pod with the Eye insignia on it, they should try and contact the others to rendezvous with the one who found the stasis pod. So Waspinator went to the tunnel on the left, Lazorbeak took the one on the right, and Terrorsaur took the middle tunnel.

**-In Another Cavern-**

Jeremie was regaining consciousness from his free-fall. He looked around, as he got up and saw that he was in another section of the cave, probably 30 yards from the tunnel he, Ulrich, and William fell from. "_William! Ulrich! Oh, man I sure hope those guy's are alright? I've got to find them…_" He thought of all of this, as he looked around for his GPS, which wasn't with him. "But first things first, I gotta find my way out of here?" He looked around to find his GPS device and found in nearly 8 inches away from his feet. He picked it up and saw it looked a little worse for wear. "Oh great!? It's damage. And I need some spare parts to fix this, just my luck?" He knew he was gonna have a hard time trying to find his way around, and by the time he, William and Ulrich got out, it would be night. Boy, Jeremie did not need to worry about his dad that much, since he works on some late hours at his job.

Just as Jeremie was about to leave and try looking for his missing friends, he spotted something on the floor to where he fell on….shining.

"Huhn?" He knelt down and swiped away some of the dirt with his left hand, and he saw that it was some kind of metal. Unable to contain his curiosity, he frantically started to brush away all the dirt around. "What's this suppose to be?" As he brushed off the stuff covering the metal, the structure was getting bigger by the more dirt he swept away.

After what felt like fifteen minutes, he stood from where he looked at his find and was amazed.

"Wow! A major discovery!" Jeremie yelped out from almost being overwhelmed by what he's discovered.

What the young genius boy found looked like some kind of coffin, shaped like some futuristic refrigerator. It was little more than what appeared like massive banks of computers, surrounded by a protective shell.

"Amazing! Wait! What's this?" While Jeremie was overjoyed by his finding, something else did catch his attention next.

The weirdest thing about this large storage object, was the computer that was attached to it was still working, and a strange eye insignia was on the glass plating.

As Jeremie got a good look at it, he realized what this thing was. "Hmmm….in my best knowledge of understanding this right….It looks like some kind of escape pod, just like in those science fiction movies the guys and I watched on Marathon nights?" He exclaimed the fact of what the object in question resembled, as he was excited beyond belief at what he had found was a science-fantasy come true.

Jeremie went to take a closer look at it, unaware that his right hand activated the controls. "_Activating Resuscitation; Resuscitation Will Be Completed: In 1.2 Cycles!_" The pod's computers called out just now with a deep male voice, which was similar to the one heard by the Maximal's computer.

"Whow!?" Jeremie jumped up a bit surprised and backed away when he heard the voice. "Wait a second, cycles….does it mean like…under a minute?" The boy questioned from realizing a sorta pattern by how long the computer meant by it's timer setting?

The pod hummed for a moment, and opened the pod's hatch. A thick mist filtered out and flew across the floor.

Jeremie didn't know why, but for some unknown reason, he walked closer to the pod, as the mist cleared up to see what was inside. Within it, was only covered in what looked like a blanket of silk, was a girl his age, fourteen years to be correct.

"Whooh?" Was all Jeremie could about say from his first sighting of a human girl that rested inside this pod thing?

Jeremie couldn't take his eyes off her; she had pink hair that looked like it came down to cover her upper back with one of her bangs almost covering her left eye, her skin looked snow white tan. Her figure was so slim and yet it looked like she was physically fit.

Jeremie went in closer to inspect what he's witnessing, and placed his right hand around the mysterious sleeping girl's head, in order to lift her up. "Beep-Beep, Beep!" The computer hummed once again so suddenly, as the final protocols were ending. "_Headed towards Cybertronian Calendar 2785, the Oracle's child has now been awakened._" The system seem to registered what was happening on a date carting along with another event taking place here.

Of closures during the moment, Jeremie didn't have a clue here, as to what the computer was saying during this whole display show.

"_Cybertron? Is that the name of a space station; is this girl from the future or outer space?_" As Jeremie was in deep thought of the possibilities, like questioning the pod and what it was carrying, and would have go on…however? "TRUSssfruvhmmm…" Without another warning, the girls' eyes shot open and the cave was engulfed in light with Jeremie, who suddenly had been thrown off the ground and into a wall in the back first, and dropped to the ground unconscious again. A major event was taking place here, as something was just starting to become…active?

**Outside**

Near the area where Lazorbeak, Terrorsaur, and Waspinator had come in to the caverns, Megatron and the other Predacons had finally arrived with the use of their new Trans-Warp Gate.

"Bee-Beep, Beep-Beep!" Suddenly a beeping sound came from Tarantulus, as he spoke in glee joy. "Gehehehehahahahah, so it's finally revealed itself? Tarantulus-TERRORIZE! Gahuchuchuchuak!" The tarantula spoke off a transformation code call, and transformed into a humanoid robot while giving off a creepy cackle during the moment.

His body matched his voice: slick and monstrous. His head was purple with spider eyes on his forehead, his mouth was made up of six mandibles, and his eye was a yellow visor. His upper torso was purple and muscular and his arms had his eight spider legs connected to them while his hands and lower part of his arms where two massive claws striped yellow and purple. The spider head had become the robot's pelvic structure. His legs looked a little skinny but strong.

Tarantulus took out a strange device and examined it from what he received earlier in his Beast Mode. The readings on the device were showing an energy source going off the chart. "Megatron! The scanners are showing a tremendous energy surge within the caverns, and it's showing that Waspinator is closest to it." Megatron heard every last word the spider was explaining to him and knew it had to be the object they are seeking; the Key. Legends told that the Key was an extremely powerful force, but there was no proof to back that up.

…That is…Until Now.

In his beast form, Megatron contacted Waspinator by his hidden com-link that made a beep nosie. "Waspinator, do you read me?" Megatron spoke off to get a response from one of his closest flier in the area in question.

Through static was heard, Waspinator replied an answer on that same com-link. "Yezzz, Megatron, Wazpinator responding?" Waspinator responded with his voice heard, awaiting for the reason of being called just now?

"Excellent. Yess." Megatron was delighted to hear this, it meant that they were close to the flier & no Energon was interfering, as he explained something of importance. "Listen closely! The Key is located near your position. Head on without the others. We will rendezvous with you until then, Megatron out!" After turning off the com-link, Megatron and the others proceeded into the cave, unaware that they were about to be entering into Maximal Territory.

Very soon, in the very mountain, two sides who have had to exist with an uneasy truce will soon ignite a war that will change both worlds. And for what is happening with those lost in the cavern caves and the mysterious new discovery….more things will come into play that neither was expecting to experience.

**VISION NOTES:** The new Maximals and Predacons that have appeared here; K-9, Armordillo, Razorclaw and Lazerbeak, were not apart of the group from the TV Series.

Well I certainly hope many of you like what you see, it's a **VISION** that can't be missed out? And there will be more, the VISON-KING is trying his best to prepare and provide much of this story as he can. As for what will happen next time, things get interesting when our young genius has come across more surprises then he even knew, a mystery of what was in the pod to encountering Maximal & Predacon? You can **IN-VISION** what crazy stunts are gonna be played out by then, as we're now a second out of four parts to the first episode. Just keep on watching it, and you'll soon be seeing more fun and action come up, little by little. As the old saying goes "All good things come to those who wait", and I believe we're gonna be those people. Plus, if any would wanna help suggestion what ideas of other introduction for the other unseen Preds & Maximals to come in areas I can use, that be fine & dandy. (Otherwise, I have to look up areas where the only creatures within that area could be the sign for how many Beast Modes from other Stasis Pods can show up? But for now, I've come up with "4" places that will suffice, & be enjoyable to be seen.) Till then, enjoy the work, and send me some nice reviews about it, cause some of your questions will be answered…in due time.


	3. Chapter 03: Beast Wars, Part 3

Author's Note: Greetings to many of the loyal viewers & followers of this story's progress. I know you are itching to **ENVISION** what happens next, I know, I've seen some messages? So, the "King Of VISIONS" has now brought forth the chapter I'm sure, will 'almost' satisfy you. While it's still just 3 of 4 of the first episode, it's still just the beginning. Though sometimes, I wonder if I should have gone for 2 then 4, but….we can slowly **VISUALIZE** what we like to see from enough time to pass by? For the time being, those of you that are raring to see what events take place, I've answered some questions, & in due time, we'll come to seeing certain events. as for TFG, I like to thank you for your little 'help' in where I can find areas to focus the story on where the next Maximals or Predacons shall be introduced in this story when they were left out of the TV Series. However, while I have come across two places for the first original cast to appear in, the latter ones will be done little ways off, meaning I'm still haven't put in a place of such areas. But no worires, I have it all good. And while the ideas are good TFG, as stated, I have chosen four areas of where the certain new cast shall appear. As for who they are, will be left alone until the time comes…but for the rest, the choices will be looked over to help in the process of this story, so thanks TFG. And sonicfighter21354, you're also apart of this as much as me and TFG, so I'm hoping to have lots of good reviews from you two? Till then…lets get on with this show!?

**Chapter 03: Beast Wars, Part 3**

**Back At The Axelon**

"Truushhmmmm….." At that moment, Cheetor emerged from the other hatch and ran straight towards the others. When they saw him, he looked so surprised and excited that he looked as if he was about to burst. "Hey guys, check this out." The young Maximal exclaimed for them to see something they had to see.

Back inside, everyone, minus Armordillo, was in the control deck looking at the holo-grid of an outline of the mountain and the caves inside of it. In one of the cave sections, five bleeps were found: three were located in another section, while the forth bleep was going towards the only bleep that had a massive energy reading.

Rhinox was the one to speak out from understanding all of this information. "The first three, as far as I can tell, appear to be Predacons?" Everyone's suspicions were confirmed, the Predacons survived the crash even after their long slumber in stasis. "While one is possibly an organic life-form, but the other bleep with the stronger readings, has no familiar signature; it's neither Maximal nor Predacon, so I can't make heads or tails with it?" Rhinox explained that there was something of another on the screen that was a bleep, but it was clearly not registered as either Maximal or Predacon?

Optimis had a hunch as to what it was, but he and his crew needed to get there before the Predacons got to it first.

"Alright Maximals, I'm pretty sure that the fifth blimp might be the second item that Megatron stole." Everyone just stared at disbelief that the Predacons lost the 'Key' when they crashed here, as the Maximal Commander continues. "So we've got to get to it before Megatron or any of his troops get to it, so we've got to move fast. Outside now, hurry!" He issued an immediately calling for all of them to quickly get ready to move out.

"Truuvhhmmmm!" Soon, the main hatch brought down Optimis, Rhinox, K-9, Rattrap, and Cheetor, all to plan to go out in search for the 'Key', until the youngest member spotted something ahead of their view outside the entrance leading to a clear view.

"Hay! Check it out, outside that opening landscape?" Cheetor stated with excitement, as Optimis looks to see two cheetahs running at a fast paste of miles, as they're known for being the fastest land mammals.

"Hugh, there fast alright?" Optimis signs in seeing that those creatures are something alright, very quick in their running work. "You chose a good form. But we must…." He turns to congrats the young Maximal for his choice pick in a Beast Mode, but just as he was reminding him of their mission, however….

"Hay! You think that's speed? You ain't seen the 'Golden' Rocket!?" Cheetor bragged out to his commander in thinking what he see's is nothing to compare to him, as he got excited. "Check this while I head start looking for that Key!" Soon Cheetor position himself and dashed outwards at a fast speed before Optimis could say a word.

"Cheetor? No!" Optimus turns and was shouting into the tunnel with concern that the young Maximal was in a rush.

"We have to stay together as a group." K-9 shouted from noticing that Cheetor was leaving them, at this rate, they must stand together to have a chance against anything that may come their way?

Cheetor was going really fast down the cavern tunnels that he could barely hear Optimis. The cavern tunnels were lit up by who knows what, as Cheetor sped from one tunnel into another following the coordinates from the map while still on a path where the wild cats were on their running path. Soon he had left the caves and out into the open from a bridge area very thin, as he zoomed across it while letting out a 'meow' growl. "GrrrREeoowhh!" No doubt, this young Maximal was feeling the need…for speed.

"Breeph!" Back at the Axelon, Optimis touched his chest, activating his com-link to try and contact Cheetor. "Cheetor! Return to base immediately!" As he tries to make contact and looks over from where the young Maximal ran, we hear static noises. "BReeuggssuummmhh!" But Optimis paid no mind, as he was just wanting Cheetor to return to them. "We don't have time for this?" Cheetor however kept running, unheeding even when he hears the static from his own com-link, believing it to be malfunctioning. "Cheetor! Please respond?" Soon Cheetor had gone out from the moutons, pass a dessert field and onto a grassy field, as at that time, only more static awaited the Maximals back at their ship.

Optimis looked over to Rhinox, who was trying to get a system device working, as he was looking at a scanner with K-9, he shook his head for the news. "No good. The Energon fields in the mountain are messing up the com-links." He then looked over head from the device to Optimis and then from where Cheetor ran off to. "Anything over a hundred meters, they ain't worth scrap." He estimated the calculated function that anything outside what they usual get for signals, can't work so well unless it's made to fix such a problem.

Optimis just sighed in defeat before turning his head back towards his friend. "Well, that's just prime." He was clearly not in a good mood to learn of such a thing had befallen them and their situation anymore then it is.

Rattrap heard everything and just walked up from behind the gorilla, "So ahhhh, this yer first day on th' job or what?" The rotten waved off his right hand in making a sarcastic fact of Optimis being the one to call the shots with this crew, and of where they are now.

Optimis just looked at Rattrap distractedly like he did not need to answer him. "Shut up, Rattrap." So instead, he told the rotten to put a lid on it, as this was not the time to make jokes.

Rattrap responded to this with a mocking salute. "Oh, yes SIR!" Then he potions his little fingers out in making another statement of their situation here. "Yeah, I feel just heaps better knowin' our lives are in yer capable hands. Guuphmm….." He takes a deep breath before he turns around to look at Rhinox and K-9 with this dry remark to say. "We're all gonna die." Optimis ignored him, looking back toward the distant tunnel that Cheetor ran into and wished him safety.

At this moment, the cheetahs continued their run on a normal daily routine….soon they un-expectively got company…from a young eager cadet. That's right, Cheetor soon came to approach the cheetahs, as they notice his presence from his growl. "Grrr..Reow!" Once he got their attention, he decided to…speak towards them! "Heph, the name's Cheeta, what's shaking cats?" Yep, he was trying to make friends with the local wildlife, just one thing….animals on this planet can't talk human?

"RRrooorrwwh?" However, during the moment, both cheetahs made a gaping mouth and bug eye expression, as they never saw a cheetah that can talk like Cheetor? And soon ran off and left him behind them in fear!?

"Crussihhh…" Soon Cheetor was skidding to a stop on his side and pressing his front paws into the ground, with a puzzled face to what just happened? "What? Is it my breath?" Cheetor asked with one paw raised to ponder what scared them other cheetahs, as he saw them running off some more. "He-he, wait!" Soon Cheetor went off to catch up to the other cheetahs, however….as he and the cheetahs were approaching a tree which was near a cave, a giant wasp flew out from one hole in the cave to spot the tree and cats?

"Grrrr...Grurgurguraahhh!" The two cheetahs stop to try and swat at the bug, but it was too high, and gave up to run instead. Once they were gone, the wasp saw the cave again and went into it again which caught Cheetor's attention from what happened?

"That's weird, the way those two reacted, it was like it was no ordinary bug? Just before it went off into that cave and…Oh man? The KEY!" As Cheetor was finished pondering, he suddenly remembered that he had to find the 'Key' he went off to search for, and soon took the same entrance the wasp did. Cheetor had to make sure the Preds didn't get their oily hands on the Key again. So where this tunnel will end up taking the two takers….only so few know?

* * *

**Back To Jeremine**

The boy was last seen on the ground when he fell unconscious, and was alone…or was he?

_"Are you alright?"_ A strange, yet kind voice spoke out from nowhere was heard?

Having heard from what sounded like the voice that belonged to an angel, suddenly reacted to Jeremie's senses. Jeremie felt like he was hit by a couple of his high school's football players. Which he went through everyday seeing as how the bullies of their school tormented him, Ulrich and William, but mostly him, just happen to be the football team. He regained consciousness again, and felt like his head was lying on something warm and soft. He opened his eyes and everything was going from fuzzy to focused. As his vision can only go into focus slowly, he saw the face of the girl from the pod, only she looked as if she were upside-down. It came to sudden realization that she had him lying on her lap.

"WHaaaugh!" Jeremie shot back up and scooted a few inches away and got a good look at the girl in question? To Jeremie's mind, she was drop-dead gorgeous for a girl his age. Her eyes finally open which revealed she had emerald eyes that you could almost lose yourself into. She had wrapped the silk cloth around herself to make a makeshift dress that went to her feet. '_By Einstein's theory, she's beautiful. I've never seen. . .WAIT A MINUTE!_' After realizing what he was thinking, he smacked himself silly, confusing the girl as she gave him a puzzled look. After he was done, he held his head with his right hand and closed his eyes tightly, trying to get his act together. "Come on Jeremie? SNAP…OUT…OF…IT! You shouldn't lose yourself like this? You've got to find Ulrich and William, get this girl somewhere safe and figure out what to do? But first, I'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!?" He was lost in so many thoughts rushing to his head at once, even Jeremie couldn't handle them all.

"Um, excuse me. Are you alright?" A sudden voice spoke up without warning, a female voice that is which…sounded familiar like before earlier?

Jeremie heard that voice again, but it sounded close to him. He opened his eyes and saw the girl right next to him and realized she spoke. "Did…did you just speak, in English?" Jeremie asked off to this girl to which, she nodded in response to his question, guess that answer that.

Just as Jeremie was going to ask how, he heard footsteps coming from somewhere, maybe it was another person here? "Greeoowhhh!" Or not? Just then, out from the cave's ceiling sections, a cheetah had growled, jumped down and landed five feet away from them.

'Gaahhh! A Cheetah!?' Jeremie replied surprise, as he was both terrified and confused at this predicament now. On one part, a cheetah was about to eat them and that would be the end. However, there was the question as to what a cheetah was doing here high in the mountains and in a cave no doubt when they are more outside hunters?

As soon as Jeremie was going to grab something to defend them, the girl just stood up and slowly walked towards the animal.

"H-Hey! What are you doing? That's not a good idea to get near that animal?" Jeremie was wondering if this girl lost her mind or something just now.

As the mysterious girl got closer, the cheetah looked like it was going to do nothing at all. She knelt near it and raised her right hand towards the cheetah.

"Rreeeoooh?" The cheetah backed away a little with a warning growl, but the girl's hand was already on its head and started scratching behind his ears. "Prewwwhhmm?" The cheetah looked shocked at first, but then purred like a little kitten as it was enjoying every minute of the girl's ear scratching.

Jeremie was amazed at the sight; a cheetah came out of nowhere and the girl he's never seen before, suddenly tamed it by simply petting it. Jeremie got up and just stared at this, wondering if the girl came from a race that could tame animals of any world or something?

"Hey?" The girl turned her head towards Jeremie and gave him a smile while inviting the boy to come over and try this with her. "If you want to, you can pet him as well." She actually wanted the boy to try what she's doing, and with a cheetah no less.

Jeremie just stood there, and finally after getting his thoughts together, walked towards them. He took his left hand, which he was nervous about losing his hand if the cheetah was going to bite it off. The girl with pink hair suddenly grabbed his hand and placed it on top of the cat's head. He did nothing to not startle the creature, but Jeremie then started to scratch the cheetah's head just as the girl did.

"Oh! Uh, I forgot? My name's Jeremie, Jeremie Belpois. I never got the chance to ask yours?" Jeremine replied in nearly forgetting to introduce himself to this girl while he was 'unbelievably' scratching a cheetah. He continued to perform this while trying to bring up a discussion of who this mysterious girl he found is?

"My name…is Aelita. Thank you for asking…Jeremie?" She gave Jeremie that smile again, completely oblivious that she was still holding his hand. When they saw that each one was still holding hands, they both blushed and they both took back each other's hands. Of course, that also meant the scratching of the cheetah's head was stopped.

"Hey don't stop? There's still another spot that I can't reach?" A new, yet familiar sounding voice spoke off in gaining some attention from the two kids here.

"Oh right, sor…hugh?" Jeremie replied in apologizing for taking his hand back, but suddenly looked around and wondered who said that. "Who…said that?" There was only him & the girl called Aelita, what other human being could be here?

"Hey! Down here!" Jeremie looked down and saw the cheetah; thinking there was no way this animal could talk until…. "Hello. Mrrow! Name's Cheeta - what's shakin'?" The cheetah suddenly said in once again, presenting himself to those near, and the results…were naturally like before.

"Gaaauughh!" Jeremie yelped in fear that something unnatural had happened, as he jumped back while he yelled out.

The cheetah looked confused and offended, and asked in puzzlement? "What, is it my breath again? That's the second time today that freak someone out?" Yep, it was Cheetor, as he went through this act with two local cheetahs he meant, just what was everyone's surprise at seeing him today?

Jeremie decided to go along with this hallucination and pointed straight at the cat while yelling his answer. "No, it's not your breath, it's...YOU'RE A CHEETAH THAT CAN TALK! WHICH IS NOT POSSIBLE SINCE CHEETAHS ONLY ROAR OR MEOW!?" The boy has read and study about animal history, and this goes against everything of logic that stands of animals that can talk.

Aelita walked over to the nervous boy she meant and put her hands on Jeremie's shoulders, trying to calm him down. "Jeremie, there's no need to panic. He's not going to hurt you." She issued that whoever the cheetah was, didn't seem like someone that would wanna hurt either of them.

"Yeah, and how exactly do 'you' know that? You just met him like I did?" Jeremie asked the girl if she knew any better of this new person or animal was even friend or not?

"I know, I know. But I just have this feeling like I know what he is? Somehow…?" Aelita sign in understanding the question Jeremie, yet felt…something familiar about Cheetor, or maybe….who he really is!

Just then, everyone in the cave area heard a slight buzzing sound and looked around until they found an unfamiliar sight. A giant wasp came up from one of the caverns above them in an ominous fashion (kinda like of a Huey helicopter in the film Apocalypse Now), the cheetah looked confused for a moment while recognizing that bug from before, while Aelita began to quiver in fear from seeing it for the first time.

Jeremie, however, just stared in disbelief and shouted in complete shock at this. "What is going on here!?" This was crazy, first a talking cheetah, now a giant bug, everything he knows was mess up?

Cheetor just looked at Jeremie and asked puzzled by his response? "What? It's just a big bug?" To him, it didn't seem so omnibus in seeing a giant bug show up?

The boy looked at the cheetah named Cheetor with a 'you've got to be kidding me' look and pointed at the wasp while explaining something about it's appearance. "Well I hate to break it to ya, but bugs can't get this big. The weight of this height would crush their legs and their bodies." Jeremie has gone over history of bugs from his schoolwork, and bugs of a natural order, are nothing like this one before them.

Cheetor reacted to that, then looked up at the giant wasp, who veered off to look at the two kids, not recognizing Cheetor as a threat. Cheetor thought of this news of information to himself. "If that's true, then that bug's no natural life-form." Then he realized the truth, as he began to become a bit serious. "And if we're talkin' unnatural life-forms, then we gotta be talkin' about just one thing. Robots in disguise!" After Cheetor exclaimed his reasoning, he then sprinted towards the kids and shouted out his transformation command. "Cheeter - MAXIMIZE!" This was something he had to immediately do, as the time calls for it.

And that, is where something unexpected happened?

"RrrrREOoowhhh!" Cheetor leapt into the air and started his transformation, somersaulting. A robot foot crashed down in front of the two teens. Jeremie looked down and panned up to see Cheetor, now in his full, mighty impressive robot mode. He looked like a humanoid robot with all blue and yellowish gold. The cheetah head had become his chest-plate and the two front legs were crossed on his back. His faceplate was blue while his armored head was yellowish gold. When Jeremie saw his face, he seemed to look like a teenager around his age, perhaps.

"Okay, now I defiantly didn't know he can do that?" Jeremie surmised himself at not believing Cheetor just transformed before him, even if it was reality and not fiction.

"Time for this cat to pounce!" Cheetor pulled out some kind of rifle-looking weapon and started firing at the giant wasp. "Doph-Doph-Doph-Doph!/Powphm-Powphm-Powphm!" The wasp started dodging left and right the exploding attack in mid-air, and looked like it was getting angry. ""

"DuzizziizH…Riizizizihh…Mrrrrughh?" The bug suddenly spoke out while dodging the plasma cannon blast from Cheetor's weapon in the third person. "Wiziziziz? Wazzpinator under attack! Wazzpinator engage enemy!" The bug spoke before it suddenly stopped halfway from the barrage, he shouted his own transformation command. "Wazzpinator - TERRORIZE!" This could only mean bad news from what good it does for Cheetor.

As of now, the next unexpected thing began to happen here.

"NiiiziizizizIZIZIZzzhhh!" Before their very eyes, in midair, the wasp now identified as Waspinator transformed into a battle-armored flying humanoid robot colored green, black, and yellow. The wasp's head had split vertically and became the upper torso with his wings still flapping on his back. The stinger butt became the robot's two front legs. His arms looked human shaped, and his lower arms had insect like limbs attached to them. His head was human except his eyes were insect-like similar to a wasps' and his jaw split down the middle making him look even more like an insect.

"Popock-Popock-Popock!" The new robot went into a dive, firing what seemed to be a gun shooting out Stinger missiles.

Cheetor reacted towards the diving Waspinator, as the missiles come spiraling straight towards his group, and by grabbing Jeremie and Aelita each by the waist and jumping away from the missiles. "Boom-Boom-Boom!" The missiles impacted to where they were standing and a massive explosion suddenly erupted.

* * *

**Back At The Axelon**

The Maximals heard the explosion, and saw from a far light effect which they only knew one thing: Cheetor was in big trouble.

Rattrap could only react by saying this in surprise. "Uh, oh." Optimis grabbed Rattrap, as he sat on Rhinox who started sprinting towards the cave tunnel.

"Let's Move! Move!" Optimis order out to the rat that they needed to move. K-9 was following them, trying to be careful not to hit anything while running besides them.

Rhinox was already charging on all fours while Optimis hurled Rattrap up onto Rhinox's back.

* * *

**Back At The Battle Event**

"Briisusuh..Bruishh!" Back to Cheetor and the other two in his company, the cat had to get the two kids away from here, and fast! "Jeremie! Take Aelita with you and find some cover?" Cheetor shouted at Jeremie, as he was shooting and dodging more attacks from his enemy.

"What about you!?" Jeremie barely knew this robot while Aelita didn't seem to mind him, but he already didn't want him to get hurt because of the two?

Cheetor just smiled at Jeremie, and responded with a cheery face. "Don't worry, this bug ain't tough enough to do this bad bot in." Jeremie didn't have time to argue with Cheetor's strange logic, so he took Aelita and ran into a slim cavern entrance and they both squeezed their way to the other side.

"Nizizizizihhh!" Waspinator saw this action of the children leaving, so he returned to _Beast Mode_ and flew back into the upper caverns.

"Uh-Oh! That's not good? Reeoowrrhhh!"Cheetor saw this and knew that the big bug was really after the kids he tried to get out. So he reverted back to his beast form and jumped all the way to where the bug was going.

Jeremie and Aelita had gotten through and found out that they had gone into an even bigger cavern. The place looked like a motorbike obstacle course. He was looking for a way out when Waspinator came out in robot form and hovered above them. Aelita stood behind Jeremie in fear; she didn't know why this wasp was after them, but there was something about him that terrified her?

Waspinator stares at Jeremie with his bug eyes while making a demand to the one he speaks. "Mmzzzboyeee! Give Wazzpinator the 'Key' now, and then Wazzpinator…will not hurt you!" Jeremie looked at this guy like he had no idea of what he meant. The only key he had was to the Crawler, but surrey that couldn't be it?

"What are you talking about? I don't have any key that you're looking for?" Jeremie responded confused since this bug bot wasn't speaking right, like that wasn't noticeably.

"Nizizizvhmm…." Waspinator was getting annoyed by Jeremie's confusion, and so he pointed to Aelita, and snaps to explain what he meant. "Herr! She'zz the 'Key' that Wazzpinator seekzz." Jeremie looked at Aelita and she was shrinking back behind Jeremie trying to hide in being the prime target of Waspinator.

Jeremie saw how terrified Aelita was and got angry at this before making a defiant stand against the one called Waspinator. "If you think I'm gonna give her to you Buzz-Face, then I've got news for you: FORGET IT!" Aelita was surprised that this boy she met would protect her. In all her life, if she could remember it, no one ever did anything so brave for her.

"Hezzzizizhh, if boy not give Wazzpinator,…then Wazzpinator TAKE Instead!" Waspinator looked peeved at the 'creature's' defiance to him, and soon held out his weapon to prepare to shoot...

"Reeoowrrhhh!" But just as the bug bot was about to shoot Jeremie when all of a sudden, Cheetor popped out from where Waspinator had come in, transformed, and fired his gun at Waspinator a couple of times. "Pophm-Pophm-Pophm-Pophm!" He did so which made some impacts until Waspinator flew spiraling towards the other side from where they were while wailing out in a daze reaction.

Cheetor landed near Jeremie and Aelita, and asked in a sarcastic remark with a smile. "Did ya miss me?" Jeremie smirked and Aelita looked relieved that no one got hurt, and that Cheetor came here just in time.

"Nizizizihhh!" From where Waspinator crashed, he slowly got up and looked to where the Maximal was. "Briushhh...Bruisshhh!" His eyes glowed for a second and lasers shot out to hit Cheetor.

"Pophm-Pophm-Pophm!" Cheetor tries to fire more of his shots, but even with his help to defeat the two kids, he wasn't enough to hit the pesky moving fly?

"NiizizIIIzizizihhh!" Waspinator buzzed as he spiral in the air, dodging the cat's shots and firing his own laser eyes and sting missile. "Popock-Popock!" With a two on assault, any of the shots will hit the young Maximal.

"Bangh-Bang…BAhmmm!" As the cat bot tried to run to draw the bug's fire away from him and the kids, the unfortunate happened that one shot ended up hitting Cheetor in the back.

"Mweorargh!" Cheetor was hit and fell into a river shaped slope. Jeremie and Aelita looked to each other before they followed behind, avoiding the missile fire. Aelita hid behind some boulders while Jeremie was helping Cheetor to Aelita's location.

* * *

**Back To The Maximals**

The other Maximals were getting to where the action is taking place as quickly as possible. Optimis and Rattrap were on Rhinox's back, thundering across a natural stone bridge that was formed in the cave with K-9 just in front of them.

"Huugh…HughHUugh, Hugh!" Rhinox was breathing deeply, he may not have had Cheetor's sleek maneuverability, but he had the speed and massive power of a runaway freight train. Far from them, a wall comprised of stalagmites and stalactites closed together was blocking their way like a stack of big marbles.

Rattrap saw this and shouted to his buddy still charging. "Hey! Heads up! Roadblock." From the notice, K-9 slowed down back, but the rhino creature just passed him.

Optimis reacted to this and made a quick command decision to his comrade. "Veer left! There's a clearing about a hundred meters." As Optimis waits for the response from Rhinox, none was answered back? The group was soon about to go right into the wall, so Optimis and Rattrap shut their eyes and held their arms out to protect themselves from the worst.

"Urrghh!" Rhinox was soon heard making a battle cry, and before long, he plowed against the walls. "BRAsssiihhh!" Amazingly, Rhinox had smashed through the wall between him, turning it into pebbles without slowing down.

Optimis and Rattrap soon open their eyes to witness what happened, as they and K-9 following them behind, continued to thunder-plow along the smashed rocks.

Optimis sighed, as he remembered that Rhinox's beast form came from a very tough creature, as he replies in sarcasm to himself. "Ah yes. Silly me?" As he spoke this, Rattrap tries to look up from his leader's shoulders for a better view at what's ahead?

* * *

**Back With Cheetor & Company**

Waspinator and Cheetor continued firing at each other while the cat and two kids were out in the open with them scaling a wall in a dinch. "Bang! Popock-Bang! Popock-Bang!" Waspinator still was firing his sting missiles and laser eyes at the cat without hitting the children since he needs to retrieve one of them. "BOommhhh!" Finally, as the cat was about to make it to the top, he got blasted from an explosion in the front.

"Arrugh?" Cheetor let out a groan, as he fell with Jeremie and Aileta trailing back down where he lands on his feet, and Waspinator above them now. The cat bot was about to fire back until Cheetor's gun suddenly started making unusual sounds. "Trususumphhmm..?" Cheetor ducked behind the rocks with the kids and started shaking it while complaining about it. "Grrrugh? Og all the times for a Quasar jammed?" He can't believe this, if his weapon is jammed, it can't fire and he can't shot down the enemy.

Jeremie looked at him and asked in concern of the problem? "What's wrong, Cheetor?" He hopes nothing is wrong, but oh, how he wishes he hadn't ask such a question?

"My Quasar Cannon is jammed, and for all the times for this to happen?" Cheetor complained at seeing that his blaster is malfunctioning, and he can't fire back at their attacker.

Jeremie looked at the gun and tried to help find the problem? "Let me take a look at it, maybe I can fix it." Cheetor looked at Jeremie for a second, not sure if he could do it, but let him do it anyway.

"Cheetor!" Suddenly the wall to where Jeremie and Aelita came in and heard a voice to their friend. And to Jeremie's surprise when he looked above, he saw a silverback gorilla, a rhino, and a German dog and rat 'too' big for their original sizes. He had wondered if they were Cheetor's friends or Waspinator's instead, but he got his answer when the Gorilla shouted for Cheetor's name. "You and the two kids get to cover! We'll swat that pesky Predacon!" As Optimus gave out his orders to help those in need, things don't go according to plan?

"Oh, I would not count on that, Maximals." But before anyone could do anything, a malevolent and deep voice was heard.

Jeremie looked over the boulder they were hiding from and like the Maximals that turns to see who spoke, the boy saw the weirdest sight ever. A purple T-Rex was standing with a giant scorpion, tarantula, an orange and transparent blue crab, and a purple pteranodon, while a red pterodactyl was flying overhead with Waspinator.

"Nooo…" The T-Rex shook his head off that swapping the pesky Predacon, was not something so easily able to do…now that Megatron has appeared. "Gehahahahah! For I believe that you are soon to have…" As he chuckled out like this was a funny state the Maximals are in, as Megatron continues. "How shall I put it…? Difficulties of your own. Yesss." Megatron slyly responded to his decision that now that he's here, things will be difficult for his adversaries now.

Jeremie looked at both sides and knew only one thing, there was going to be a huge fight coming up soon. And he and Aelita were in smacked right in the middle of it. He thought to himself of this in a groan manner of his luck. "_Man, Ulrich and William are sure lucky they aren't in the middle of this?_". The boy genius here wouldn't mind being somewhere else then what's about to take place. For it could almost end…in disaster?

* * *

**VISION NOTES:** The cheetah chase to where Cheetor meant with the children were done differently in Stone-Man's original version, but I found a way to loop in the two different events together, for more exciting effects.

Well now, I certain hope everyone is enjoying the **VISION** of this chapter. As of now, the VISION-KING will be happy to say we're close to finishing the part one original. So in the next chapter, we can look forward to some exciting results, plus hidden mysterious & questions that can help answer a couple of things? But will it be easy to go through, or even overcome, that…is where we'll wait to find out? You can **IN-VISION** other things to happen or what may come along in the future, otherwise, much of those things will be answered later. For now, I am truly happy to see so many are showing signs of enjoying this story (maybe small, but it'll get better along the way), & once we finish up to our part 4 of this, well….I'll tell many of what they can expect soon enough? For now, keep on giving me some of your support, for I have quite a few plans for this story, & I'm very much preparing to make sure it's both 'good' & will be completed! Till then, enjoy….


	4. Chapter 04: Beast Wars, Part 4

Author Note: Greetings to my many loyal followers & viewers of Beast Wars, Happy Memorial Day. I know you wanna **ENVISION** the next adventure here, I agree wholly. The "King Of VISIONS" has seen the reviews, 'most' of which, and those I can't reach, but they are like me, you just can't wait so long to see the next chapter? Well okay, I'm presenting it, and you can **VISUALIZE** it as much as you want. But I would like to respond to some reviews I've received with questions? _**First**_ off, TFG, I've got two ideas for Tigertron & Blackarachnia's appearance, as for the other two, hay, I'll see if they can work? _**Secondly**_, if you, TFG, or anyone have OCs you wanna have be seen in this story's development, I'll see about creating chapters where they appear, but so far, I've planned out a lot of steps ahead to where I'll begin working around near 'The Probe' & 'Victory' & then work around other cast to appear (heck, I've even got a story plot of introducing two from each side to appear in a location where their Beast Forms can be found, etc.). But also, for OCs, I need some data? Like their Beast Mode (like the animal type, color, appearance), to Robot Mode (like the structure, physical appearance, style maybe?), not to mention a _**Bio**_; like given me details about their appearance (skippy &/or bulky), age (young/middle), personality, combat capabilities (are they strong, are they fast, are they agile, are they clever, are they skilled at hunting, skilled in martial arts, anything particular?), what weapons they use (_**Gun-Type:**_ blasters, rifles, cannons, gatling machine guns, charged shots?/_**Melee Type:**_ sword, axe, club, mace, malice, ball with spike chain handle, bow & arrows, whip, expending claws, giant boomerang used for offensive & defensive? Heck, maybe even have a shield, maybe?), or even a history in how they come to be apart of this story, just something to give me? (**Helpful Note:** Look up on Wiki on any bot to follow along their toy made appearance to their written bios) Otherwise, a name & which side it's on can I only do so little with, and that unless you want me to come up with all of this, it's your choice? And now _**Thirdly**_, the appearance of Magnaboss & Tripredacus, I doubt from their structure & appearance, that they will appear in the First Season story here? From the way I've study them, the Tripredacus Council appeared about near the end of Season Two. So in record showing, the course of action of showing what you want, it might be possible they could appear in a future Season Three of this story of mine, & that's a lone way off. So, hope that answers all your questions TFG, and at the end of this chapter, I'll make something for anyone that wants to create OCs they wanna see appear in the future? But I'll make a note reference, it's for OC Transformers you wanna appear in a Season One thing. Okay, I think that covers all things, lets see where our story begins, shall we…?

**Chapter 04: Beast Wars, Part 4**

**Present Situation?**

Jeremie looked at both sides: on his side where Cheetor and Aelita were near, was the Maximals, and on the other side were the so-called Predacons. He knew that the Predacons were the bad guys because the bug Waspinator was after Aelita for some reason. Which speaking of, the wasp-bot was buzzing near his comrades, awaiting his orders. Jeremie couldn't focus on this now; he had to help fix Cheetor's _Quasar Cannon_ be working now.

"_Great, just peachy' great. I'm stuck in some kind of fight that I shouldn't be involved in at all? Hug, but I can't let these, uh, Predacons hurt Aelita? That wasp-bot made that point perfectly clear._" Jeremie thought to himself about his situation he's in, as he was trying to fix the weapon of Cheetor. As he tried to do what he could, for Jeremie's current state, he couldn't help but overheard the two leaders, the gorilla and the T-Rex, argue.

"We don't have to do this, Megatron? There has been peace between the Maximals and Predacons for centuries." Optimis pleaded to Megatron to understand the reasoning of the moment, that they don't have to fight. He didn't want to start a new war and get the beings on this planet involved, so he tries to reason with Megatron instead. "Why start this up again?" He shrug off his shoulders in not seeing how thick-headed Megatron was being to wanna start another war between the two different Transformers.

Megatron had to chuckle at the Maximal's futile efforts to persuade him, but he wasn't going to be persuaded that easily. "Peace perhaps on your side, Maximal scum. Yesss….But not on ours." Megatron remarks off easily, as he looks down and away from feeling of 'living in peace' was a waste of time, effort, etc. The Predacons just smiled evilly at their leader in agreeing with him. "Permit me to inform you that…an enemy which appears to be…'peaceful'..hugh, may in fact be merely... biding its time." Megatron was exclaiming that for him, an enemy might not be waiting peace, but to go along with it for the time being.

"Drurumrumrumphhmm…." Jereine was still fiddling to win the gun and then gave it to Cheetor to try it. As the cat tried to helped to rock it to see if it would work now, and then the cocking mechanism was able to rack back. "Triucuuffhh!" Jeremie looked in disbelief, he didn't think he could do it, but he did, with that tactic action from what Cheetor did afterwards. "Hey, Cheetor, it's fixed?" Jeremie whispered to the cat-bot while he too looked at his weapon now functioning right again.

"Rowl. Finally!" Cheetor replied in relief that now his weapon can be used; perfect.

Megatron didn't notice the action below him, nor did the Maximals. So Cheetor had the right opportunity, but he needed to wait for the right moment. Megatron still went on with his speech, as he raised his tiny T-Rex claws in the air to exclaim this next part. "We Predacons have never abandoned our rightful goal of galactic conquest." He shakes his head 'no' about the Predacons true 'goal' while still going on. "Noo...We have merely been waiting... for the right moment….to STRIKE!" After tingling his claw fingers, he lower them down and made a shout out with his head straight forward, exclaiming that all this time, the Predacons await for the time to strike back against the Maximals!

At that moment, Cheetor jumped out from behind the boulder with his Quasar Cannon pointing at the villain. "You mean like this!" Cheetor made a wise crack pun about Megatron's point, and he fires the canon right towards his target. "Toophhh!" A charged shot was indeed fired off like a sphere of energy from the repaired _Quasar Cannon_.

"BUAgfhfmmm!" The blast impacted on the underside of Megatron's scaly jaw, rocking the massive T-Rex backwards. "Guuraghmmm?" The blast does a certain amount of surface damage to the T-Rex to make a yelp snarl cry in reaction before looking where that attack originated from.

"Cheetor!" Optimis turns and shouted in surprise shock at who fired that shot. He knew that Cheetor would do something like this; never thinking of the consequences in these types of situations. He did however hope that shot knocked Megatron out for the count. But the big Predacon leader recovers immediately, rubbing the smoking jawline with a fore-claw.

"Aaaaaah….A treacherous, underhanded sneak attack." Megatron replies in amusement and chuckled, as he looked at Cheetor's spot. "Hohwohowhowh! I like you, pussycat. Yess." He points down to the cat-bot, as he had to admit, though, no Maximal ever had the chance to hit him like that with his guard down. "But it shall avail you naught. Noo." Megatron soon got himself straight in now feeling with the rage in himself, as he explains. "For now the power-gauntlet has been cast." He issued forth that from this act, the time of discussion is over, and now begins….the resolution of confrontation between two opposing sides.

Megatron ignored the two human children for a while until Justin jumped up from the boulders and shouted this. "Hey T-Rexhead, why don't you just go back to whatever tar pit you crawled out off and stay in it!" There was no way the boy was gonna let some big-shot foe try to talk down to his new friend Cheetor like that.

Megatron was a little fazed at this, as he clenched his jaw, anxious to bite this little gnat's head off. "_How dare this child insult me. Does he not know who he is dealing with? Yess…_" Megatron stares down at the boy who spoke against him, and snaps at his remark with newfound rage. "Take a lesson in where you stand, boy! For once I've finished with these Maximals! You 'too', shall feel MY wrath! Oh Yes…a nice boil in the Axel Grease for you, AND your friend! Yess…!" By the sounds of it, Megatron was really gonna show no mercy to any insignificant lifeform in speaking in such terms with him.

Jeremie winced at his sudden attention, of how scared he was when Megatron stares and growls at him. The boy genius had ticked off at this dino's arrogance, not just because of what he said, it was because Aelita was shaking like a leaf, as some of the Predacons were looking at her like they were going to eat her. Jeremie had only met this pink-haired girl a few minutes, but he couldn't just leave her in the middle of this.

"You'll do no such thing, Megatron!" Optimis shouted towards the Predacon leader from hearing what he was planning to do to the children. "If you're going to slag someone, start with me." The Maximal leader exclaimed with a serious determination, Jeremie couldn't believe that this guy, this Optimis Primal, was standing up for him and Aelita. The boy genius had only seen the big gorilla just recently, but he didn't imagine this guy would stick up for him, nobody except for William, Ulrich and his father ever did.

"So Primal, is this a declaration of war?", Megatron asked off, hoping for an excuse to destroy them. "If so, then…so be it!" He let out a huge roar that nearly shook the outside air. "PREDACONS! TERRORIZE!" He lifted his head up in having all the other Predacons in their Beast Modes, prepare to transform.

"Do it!" Optimis wasted no time to give the 'go' to his crew members, as they must act also. "MAXIMIZE!" He ushered out in preparing him and his team for their own transformation sequence here.

Jeremie saw, with his very eyes, all the animals were preparing a 'Transformation' into battle ready robots? The opponents on both sides went into their TRANSFORMATIONS into battle-ready Robot Mode from right to left.

"Tarantulas - TERRORIZE!" Tarantulus announced his own transformation code to be activated. "WAh-Hehahahah, Haah?" Soon he transformed into his creepy spider mode, and was cackling while snipping his claws to snatch a prey! "Whiphh..Whipphh!" If one wasn't carefully, those pincer things could grip lock on a poor soul.

"Rhinox - MAXIMIZE!" Rhinox next spoke his activation code to transform, as he lets out a roar of his animal and real voice in the mix. "RooorrRAarrhhh!/AUurrghhh!" The rhino transformed into a hulking green humanoid robot. The head had split horizontally and the lower jaw became the robot's chest plate. The two front hooves changed into his arms, each showing a hand with four fingers. The back hooves turned into his legs, the upper legs were covered by the rhino's hide, making a lower torso guard, and the lower legs each had six little spikes to where the side calves were and had a robotic toe sticking between the two front hooves. His face looked human, and he had a bronze yellow jaw. His eyes were black and red, but seemed to show gentleness. He was also holding a mean gating gun with a mace attached to it, both up and down. He stomps his heavy feet into the ground to get a footing balance.

"Scorponok - TERRORIZE!" Scorponok announced his own command code to transform himself, as he started clipping his claws. "Clipclipclipclip…" Then he lets out a wailing sound while transforming into his robot mode seen before. "WAaaaauuhhhh!" Once he was done wailing out his cry, he stood forth in staring at the enemy. "Clump, ClumpClump!" And he was clipping his pincers in being eager to get going here.

"Rattrap - MAXIMIZE!" Rattrap also announced his transformation code, as he looks away from the group before it happens while making 'mouse' sounding noises. "CheeChichichichissshh!" The rat transformed in a silver and bronze humanoid robot that was around the same height as Justin. The rat's head became the chest plate. The robot's head was completely bronze except for the top of his head which was silver and looked like a brain. The rest of the rat's form was on his back tightly packed. The robot's eyes were bright red and when he opened his mouth you could see two buck teeth. He held out a shotgun shaped blaster at the ready.

"Terrorsaur - TERRORIZE!" Terrorsaur hovered in the air while announcing his transformation code to activate. "ARrruuugghhhh!" The Pterodactyl transformed into a red and gray humanoid robot. The tail had become the protective chest plate. The wings folded and became decorative arm guards. Two spikes stuck out of the front of the feet. The pterodactyl's head was mounted on the back. The robots head was red with a Mohawk and his face plate was white with black eyes with red pupils. He lands on the ground, with his blaster at the ready in his hand.

"K-9 - MAXIMIZE!" K-9 announced his own transformation code, as he howls like a dog does. "RrooWOooohhhh!" K-9 soon transforms with his fur seen on the low knee, leg side top, shoulders and his back, as his body was white with the fur on the front view. He had blue splat mark on his chest and on his wrist and hands while his arms were blue, but the back of the elbow was white. He is seen with a golden wolf-like mask from the face plate and not the back, with red eyes seen and the open mask mouth to show his hidden nose and mouth. He's missile launcher was concealed by his tail which is seen on the end of the golden weapon, which can even alternately be referred to as a snare gun. His back even forms some riot shield to protect him, and his abdomen was seen with stored missiles in his robot mode.

"Lazorbeak - TERRORIZE!" Lazorbeak announces his own transformation code, now a Predacon while screeching like Terrorsaur did. "ARrrughhhh!" Soon he transforms into a figure almost looking like Terrorsaur, but different color and being more Pteranodon with it's wings facing downward on it's back to give him flight. His pistol stores in from a small recess behind his battle-mode head.

"Razorclaw - TERRORIZE!" Razorclaw announced his transformation code, and made a hissing crab bubbly sound. "Eeeiisshhh!" Soon Razorclaw transforms into some aquatic features, like his shell on his back makes some back shell decoration with a blue inside, and aquatic helmet design with yellow eyes, white mouth and nose mark and a pointed tuning fork on his forehead. His body was mostly blue from chest to waist, and up to his elbows and feet, he has his orange color on his claws and knees and top leg sides and a belt, along with show three yellow rib sets. Inside his large right claw are three spikes that can be shown and in the other claw of the right (his left) is a blaster rifle. "Clamp-Clamp!" He clamps them a bit, ready for battle to begin

The warriors were all battle ready, the only ones left were the leaders.

"Megatron - TERRORIZE!" Megatron declared off in announcing his own activation code for him to transform while letting out a battle cry. "Grruuagghh…Rrruuughh!" The T-Rex transformed into a giant dark purple and gray humanoid robot, bigger than Rhinox. The T-Rex head became the right hand and the tail became a lance of some sort, being held by a four-fingered hand. The dino's legs became the lower legs with a metallic back heel balancing them. The two parts of the T-Rex's chest split and were mounted on his back. The chest of the robot looked high tech. The robot's head was metallic gray while his face plate was purple with two red eyes glowing with evil.

"Optimus - MAXIMIZE!" Optimis declared out with a serious expression in his own activation code before letting off a gorilla battle cry. "WwoooWORRruughhh!" The gorilla turned into a gray, white, and red robot. The ape's head folded inward to reveal a metallic chest. The upper arms of the ape folded up to create shoulder armor showing a metallic structure, while the lower arms remained the same except for on each arm were mounted arm canons. The lower torso did a 180-degree turn to reveal robotic features on the legs. The robot's head was gray while the robot's face plate was dark gray; however, he had a white mouth guard that opened up to show his mouth. He had red eyes that showed fierceness but compassion. He raised his fist, preparing for the battle to begin.

Now Jeremine had seen it all, these weren't animals; they were robots that could change into animals and vice versa. Both sides watched each other with intensity, wondering who would fire first. Megatron had stared around his spot before decided to make the first move by breaking the silence. "Now... Obliterate them!" From his shouting demand, it gave the order to attack.

"Powh-Powh!/Purpurpurpurpurp!/Pwohh!/PRruussuhm….. " The Predacons open fired with all their weapons. Blast bolts, Mini-Machine Guns, Missiles, and lasers streak through the air, smashing around the Maximals. "Pohh…Baammhhh!" All the Maximals could do was do the best they could; they were explorers, not experienced fighters like the Predacons were.

"Purpurpurpurpurhhh!" Tarantulas was using his spider legs, as rapid machine guns to fire against the Maximals.

"Purgurssih…Purguriishh!" Rattrap flipped around a roll to get behind a boulder while Rhinox stood, but got behind the same thing, only his weapon got shot out of his hand.

"Powhh-Powhh!" Terrorsaur was blasting from his blaster, trying to hit the Maximals from his high point.

"POwhh!" Optimus unveiled a double blaster cannon from his top left wrist, as he open fire to the Predacons.

"PRruuusshh…Prruusshhh!" Megatron was blasting his laser from inside his T-Rex's head by opening it up towards his targets.

"Popock-Popock!" Waspinator still shot from the air to hit any targets.

"Powh-Powh!" Optimus had some edges, but he soon had to duck behind the same boulder to avoid more blast shots. "Arugh…." As he did, the shots missed but explodes where he was. "Boom-Boom!" If that bot hadn't moved out of the way, those shots could have been brutal.

"PRowhhh!" Soon Scorponok open his right claw and shot another missile from his launcher out.

Jeremie could only watch both sides as he, Cheetor, and Aelita were trying to think of a way to get to the Maximals.

"We've got to scramble to the Maximals before we get caught in the crossfire!" Cheetor shouted to Jeremie while the others were busy blasting each other, they have to get to where it's safe.

Jeremie shouted back in remarking what the cat-bot was trying to tell him. "I hate to break it to you, but we're already IN the crossfire! We'll be easy targets if we get spotted!?" The boy was a genius, he knows in what action they do will only be good for the enemy side to shot at them?

"Don't worry, I'll cover the rear!" Cheetor exclaimed to assure the kids that he watch their backs, they just gotten trust him, is all.

Jeremie was reluctant to disagree with his action, but the situation begged to differ. So amongst the fire, Jeremie led Aelita to the Maximals while Cheetor provided cover fire. Jeremie and Aelita reached up and Rhinox grabbed them both, pulling them in behind the boulder that he, Rattrap, and K-9 were taking cover from.

"Just stay behind here and duck. Leave the rest to us!" Rhinox told the two children, as Jeremie could only nod in agreement, as well as Aelita.

"Ruuummhh…..Boommhh!" Cheetor scrambled to run up toward the other Maximals, but from a whistling sound, something that was fired ended up exploding and the blast stroked near the cat-bot that caused him to stumble. "Uuugghh?" That was the only thing Cheetor let off to say from what impacted him without warning?

Jeremie saw what had happened and was about to run out there to help, but found he felt a tugging on his sleeve. Aelita was holding on for dear life and scared as ever, it was clear as daylight that she didn't want him to get hurt out there.

"Turgurvvummhh?" As soon as Cheetor had hit the ground, some rocks fell a bit. "Gruvhh…Cluffh…." Even worst, one fell right between the cat-bot's right ankle which made him yelp. "Gaugh?" As Cheetor saw this, he tries to scramble back up, but his robotic foot had gotten wedged into a crack in the stone! "Rrowl! I'm-I'm-I'm stuck!" Try as he might, his serious face was replace with caution that he's a trapped bot in a cross-firing zone.

"Wrroouvvhmm…Bammmhhh!" Back to the Maximals, having taken cover behind some rock outcroppings, as they return fire from more explosions. Optimis was now aware of Cheetor's situation, as he continued to fight while aiming and speaking loudly enough to his comrades with him. "Rattrap! Help Cheetor!" Then he ducks from some explosions that missed him. "Bam-Bamhh…." After yelping, he tries to finish his order to one of his crew. "We'll cover you!" He issued off that while the rat goes out, they'll provide some cover fire.

Rattrap is crouched behind a boulder with Rhinox, K-9, and the two kids. "BAammmgurvhmmmm!" A blast from the Predacons takes out a massive chunk of stone over the rotten's head which he and the others covers their heads from the gravel. "Teeech? Yeah, right!" Rattrap whines out like a little kid does, but he wasn't about to play soldier and risk his life with all that firepower out there.

Optimis knew that this wasn't the time for this, as he shouted with a stern tone. "That's an order, Rattrap!" They have no time for this, they need to act now and help out one of their own.

Rattrap was going to make his point out to the big ape, as he remarks to his leader by saying this. "Yeah? An' you can just…kiss my skid plate, Fearless Leader." Then after he made that little remark off, another explosion happen behind him. "Boommh…" Once that ended, the rat pointed to himself to end his statement to be heard clear. "Cause' I ain't goin' out there an' gettin' MY pelt punctured!" There was no way Rattrap would do something as stupid as go out, only to get himself blasted by the enemy.

"URrrguh?" Optimis growled in frustration in seeing such insubordination from the rotten, while Jeremie was listening to the whole argument.

"_What is this rat's problem? If this guy's a friend of Cheetor's, then why doesn't he just go and save him?_" Jeremie spoke in his thoughts, as he looked back at Cheetor and saw that he didn't have much time until the Predacons noticed such an easy target. "_Well if he won't go out there, then I will._" Jeremie came to his conclusion with Rattrap's refusal, and he then leapt out to head straight towards Cheetor quickly.

"Jeremie!" Aelita screamed out from seeing her new friend was leaving during such a dangerous moment. Optimis looked from the cry out, as the boy that he and the others were trying to protect jumped out into the crossfire. He knew that the boy's intention was to help Cheetor, but he knew that he was an easy moving target.

Megatron suddenly catches a glimpse and saw the boy running towards Cheetor, as he spoke in a wicked remark. "Ah, just what I was looking for…Moving Target Practice. Yess…" Then he looks to two Predacons to give them his new orders. "Lazorbeak! Razorclaw! Concentrate your fire on the boy! Let's…have some fun?" He smiled even more wickedly in knowing this will be fun work before ending the Maximals here.

The mentioned Predacons begin firing at Jeremie in order to pin him down. But they didn't count on Jeremie to dodge them almost so easily. Jeremie, having to grow up around bullies, had learned over the years to run and dodge really quickly to avoid anything they might throw at him: spit-wads, trashcans, anything that could be used as a projectile.

Optimis saw the young boy's maneuverability, and was impressed. But despite that, Jeremie was still in danger; seeing as how the others were being overwhelmed, and that Rattrap wouldn't go, that left one choice. "POwhh!" He had to go in there to help, as Optimis steps out to fire some shots from his weapon against the Predacons firepower. "Bruuussihhummm…." Afterwards, he then activated his shoulder jets and shot up into the air. "Boom! Boom! Bammm!" The remaining Predacons immediately concentrate all their fire on him. "Gruushmm…Druusiihhh!" Optimus continued his accelerated dive downwards while trying to avoid the pain from the shots. "Ugh..Uagh…Agh?" But a lot of them were still hurtful for him to react to what hit Optimis.

Jeremine reached to Cheetor without a scratch, minus a bullet mark that missed his left arm that was shot by Lazorbeak. "Rrowl! What are you doing, Jeremie?" Cheetor growled out to get himself free with useless struggle while he asked the boy, as Jeremie finds and picks up the cat-bot's _Quasar Canon_.

Jeremie cocked it the way he saw Cheetor did it, as he responds to the question. "Hey, you watched mine back and Aelita's, now it's time for me to do the same." He lifted the gun and began firing towards the Megatron, Lazorbeak, and Razorclaw. The recoil of the gun was powerful, but he just kept firing no matter what.

Back to Optimis, he was was track diving, rolling, and swooping, his way to Jeremie and Cheetor, trying to dodge most of the hell-storm blasting around him and plunged toward the two teenaged boys. "PRrugursshmm…." Megatron saw the Maximal leader and took careful aim with his T-Rex hand and fired the laser.

"Bangssihhh!" The shot hit its target, one of Optimis' jets. "Urrrgh?" Optimus groans from the hit that had just been done to him. "Wrruusssshmmmuumm….." As he began to fall towards the two boys from his slightly bursted flight system that sounded like a plane going down.

Rhinox and K-9 saw their leader take the hit and watch him plunge to the ground. "Optimis!" Rhinox reacted to this by shouting his leader's name in concern.

"Teeheenh!" Rattrap reacted by mockingly laugh and yelling down at his leader. "See! Told ya!" Rhinox and K-9 glared at their friend while their was still explosions above them. "Boom-Boomm!" This battle was getting them nowhere and sooner of later, they'll be next.

"Duhmm…"Despite the damage, Optimis was able to land on his feet beside Cheetor and Jeremie with only a yelp on touching the ground. "Duuh?" Optimis maybe wounded, but not down, as he then was grabbing Jeremie with one arm and firing at the stone with the other. "BOOM!" The stone shattered and Cheetor's foot was freed in the next moment.

"Nrrgh, nag?" Cheetor yelped from the blast, but at last, his foot was free, as Optimis reached his hand to pick his young maximal up the ground.

Megatron roared in a bellow of rage from witnessing this display. "Do NOT let them escape!" He doesn't want any of the enemies before him to escape, they shall end it here.

"Popock-Popock!" Waspinator fried another of his sting missiles down below at the enemy.

"Proowhhh!" Scorponk had fired another of his missile launchers from inside his right claw at his targets.

"Prugurgurgurguraahhh!" Tarantulas was using his spider legs repaid guns to fire off many more shots.

"BOOommmhhh!" The other Predacons were no doubt redoubling their fire on Rhinox, K-9, and Rattrap who yelps from the blast against their boulder shield. Rhinox then grabs his gatling machine gun just before he grabbed the smaller Maximal by the back armor, lifting him up to his eye level.

"Duugh! Hey! Lemme down, ya big bulldozer!" Rattrap shouted to his friend for suddenly trying something with him out of nowhere.

The rat's giant friend only responded with a stern look to Rattrap's face with this to say. "Cover fire. They need it, we give it. Now!" As he pointed his arm up with his weapon in hand, he signaled that they must help give cover fire to their pals.

Rattrap hesitated to answer, but K-9 just shouted this to assure the rat of doing the right thing. "Come on, Rattrap. We know you've got the form of a rat, just don't start acting like a mouse, and help get us outta here quicker!" Realizing that K-9 was telling him that 'chickening out' was not an option and this was the only way to make an exit afterwards, he gave up and decided to cooperate.

"Awright! Awright!" Rattrap replied in understanding the situation he's in, but felt like he regret it later.

All three of them laid down a blistering hail of cover fire toward the Predacons. "WAaahhhAAhhhhh!" Rattrap roars out a battle cry while he and the other two are giving cover fire. "Powh-Powh-Powh!/Bangbangbangbang!/Proshh..Proshh! " Those on ground with Megatron were still firing. "BAaammhhh!" Until the leader yelped from a blast hitting him in the chest point that push him back.

The Predacons were forced to duck and dodge the fire coming from the three Maximals. But they still managed to get off a few shots of their own. With Optimis supporting Cheetor and Jeremie with the Quasar gun still in hand, all three of them raced up the slope under fire towards their comrades. On top of the slope, Optimis waved to the others as he, Cheetor, and Jeremie ran up.

"Back to the base! Let's go, let's go!" Optimis signaled his comrades to retreat, just as they about made it up.

"Powh-Powh-Powh!/Bangbangbangbang!/Prosshh-Prosshh …Prooshh!" The others still fired to give enough cover fire while backing away and then were racing off with the others, headed back the way Optimis and the other Maximals came out from near another cave spot ahead.

"After them!" Megatron shouted out to his minions while the Maximals and children were escaping, as he became furious and wouldn't allow this. "Go, you…" Just as he was about to snap at his troops, something unexpected happen. "Trususummh…." Before he could finish, electrical fields sparkled and crackled all over his robot form, causing him extremely large amounts of pain. "AAaargh!..Arrrugh?" Megatron wail out his cries and waved his arms before using his left tail lancer to support him from toppling over.

"Wizizizizihmizizizi…" Waspinator was buzzing around in the air and firing his sting missile again. "Popock!" But then while he, Terrorsaur, and Lazorbeak soared in the air, the bug stopped from an electrical field sparkling from his body. "Trusushummphh!" This made Waspinator drop on the ground, and just land on his keeling position. "Tuwhhmmmm.../Bizizisisishh!" Of course, he was still feeling a short circuit, like something was effecting his body. "WaZz-pinat-ator cannot moooove!" Waspinator was acting like a dying cockroach, just as he lay down on the ground after he spoke in slow motion.

Soon all the other Predacons were experiencing the same thing, even the fliers fell to the ground in agony.

At the time, Megatron was angry, maybe even furious, but even still; helpless. He knew what was going on, as he spoke out to his troops while still feeling a bit of pain from what is effecting him. "Energon field build-up." He tries to keep a stand, but even he was failing to do that. "Trusushhmmm…." It's clear that if they don't revert into their Beast Modes, they won't stay awake or prevent any damages to their circuits. "Convert back to Beast Mode!" He issued out the order for all troops to change from their Robot Modes, to their Beast forms. "Gruuvmmmhh…Gruuvmphhmm…" Megatron was the first to convert himself back into his Beast Mode from spinning his arms around to position into becoming his T-Rex form again.

The Predacons started to convert back to Beast Mode afterwards. Megatron was furious; the one chance to destroy the Maximals, and they lost it. But most of all that he felt, was that he let that creature, a human boy, insult him in front of his soldiers. And all they could do was scratch him with one of Lazorbeaks' blast that blasted a chuck of rock to scratch his cheek with marble. That was 'hardly' enough to satisfy him indeed as a payback.

Then suddenly, Waspinator flew in front of Megatron's face, now feeling better again. "Megatron, Megatron! Wazpinator haz important information!" The wasp-bot issued in having something of urgent he needs to report.

Megatron wanted to bite the insect's head off for being such a pest right now, but he would just have to put up with it for now. "It had better be related to the whereabouts of 'the Key', Waspinator. Anything else, other than that and I'll forget that you're a Predacon." Megatron snaps in annoyance with a threat that if it's not where the Key is, then what else could be so important during the moment here.

"Gulp…." Waspinator gulped in fear and had to make it good, because he knew right now that Megatron was getting testy. "Wazpinator knowz where the Key iz, and knowz what it lookz like." This had peeked Megatron's interest already and allowed him to go on. "The Key iz with the Maximalz; the Key iz the pink haired girl." Waspinator exclaimed off stating while detailing what the Key looks like to his fearsome leader.

"Grrrr…?" Megatron was angered that Waspinator, for not getting the Key before the Maximals did, but slightly confused as to what he said about the Key's 'appearance' now. "Hmm, the key…was that girl you say?" After some moments to think, Megatron began to perk up a bit from knowing what the Key looks and where it is now. "Well, that will make the search more capable. Yess." But then his mind became distracted from the part of 'where' the key is at now. "But to retrieve it from the Maximals is easier said than done." Megatron pondered on what to do next, as he soon spoke to his gathered Predacons. "Very well. Predacons, I think it's about time we find another way around the Maximals escape route to trail them." Megatron had it all figured out, they must follow their enemies to their base, and find the right moment to get the Key from them. "Then we will find the Maximals and once they are at their most lowest guard…heuhuchuchuuuagh, then STRIKE! Yess!" Megatron chuckled before he shouts out his plan to completely beat his enemies. So then the Predacons left the way they came from and began their search for the Maximals' Home Base.

* * *

**Back With The Maximals**

The Maximals were walking down a cavern tunnel that would lead back to the Axelon; all were currently in Beast Mode. Aelita was riding on Rhinox's back while K-9 was ahead of the front to keep most guard. Jeremie was walking alongside Rhinox's left side, keeping an eye on Aelita. Optimis was sitting in the front of the rhino's neck line, with Rattrap next to him and behind Aelita. Cheetor was in the back keeping an eye out for Predacons following them.

"Grrruurrghh!" Then all of a sudden from a low growl, Optimis clamped his hand down behind his back and pulled in front of him… Rattrap with his grip on his neck and lifts him up to his eye level.

Rattrap struggled in Optimis' stern grip. Everyone else just watched this while still walking, as the Maximal leader was having a few words with the rat. "Awwwrk! What's got yer servos so bent?" Rattrap asked a little annoyed that he was getting his fur pulled out so suddenly.

"Let's get one thing straight, Rattrap. I am Commander of this group. And when I give an order, I expect it to be obeyed." Optimis spoke out in a stern, serious tone in his voice in what he's getting straight with one of his comrade's insubordination. It was clear that he was very angry from what happen at that battle before. Not only did Rattrap didn't obey his orders, but because of that, a kid which belonged to an unknown species felt he had to put his life on the line because one of his crew members wouldn't follow orders.

"Oh, yeah?" Rattrap was just as miffed, but for not all the right reasons while he remarks what could have happen before to him instead. "So I get vaped because you're too chicken to go yourself?" That was Rattrap's point of view in what would have happened to him if Optimis was not one to do the job himself.

"I will not give an order I would not be willing to do myself." Optimis snaps at the rat for thinking he would give an order that would put his men in danger, just before he signs while answering the rat's question with his own answer. "Huugh? But I was capable of giving you better cover fire. You were not. And you almost put that boy's life in jeopardy?" Optimis answered with a kept serious expression, telling the rat that he would have given better cover fire then Rattrap would have done. He threw Rattrap in disgust which made him land on the gorilla's shoulders while he kept his stern face.

Rattrap rubbed his neck sullenly, as they continued to talk with the rest of the group. "Well, I didn't ask da kid ta go in my place." After he said this, he tried to lighten his leader up with a pat on his back, much to his bother. "Eh? Come on, what you shortin' about? We got outta there alive, didn't we?" Rattrap tried to make it sound like all was well for the now, right?

Optimis was surveying their path ahead and then spoke coldly, without looking back. "But injured. It will take time for our Beast Forms to effect internal repairs." He looks to Rattrap to explain what they will have to handle with slow repairs being done as they speak.

Rattrap could only mutter in response to that, before looking to his commander with a little compliment, sorta. "Yeah, well,…better you than me." Rattrap may not admit it, but at least Optimis deserves better repairs done easily then him, who didn't get so badly damage in that battle.

Jeremie couldn't help, but overhear the conversation; he knew that the rat was getting a scolding. He couldn't blame Optimis for being very upset at the moment. He had so many questions to ask these guys: Who were they? Where did they come from? Why were they here? How did they get here? How long have they been here? Even Aelita from watching this action from behind had some of her own questions, all of which, she felt like she couldn't explain?

Well, the boy wasn't just going to get anywhere by asking himself these questions to himself. So Jeremie decided to take a deep breath and just go for it. "Um, excuse me, Optimis sir?" Jeremie approached the leader of the Maximals, as he spoke with a slow, careful, and causation tone in his voice.

Optimis turned to the boy he learned was named Jeremie and spoke in a warm tone. "Yes?" He sounded very gentle unlike before, and Jeremie knew he could be a good friend to have.

"Um, can I ask you a few things? I mean, I'm pretty sure I should get some answers considering I nearly got shot at for no reason?" Jeremie asked if he could get some questions answered, seeing what kinda mess he has gotten into now?

Optimis knew that this was coming and wasn't capable of giving all the answers. "Well, I suppose you do have the right to know what you've gotten yourself into…" The other Maximals looked at their leader, and only Rattrap gave a look of disapproval. "We'll fill you in on everything back at our ship." Optimis stated to the young boy while looking ahead of their path.

Jeremie looked surprised when Optimis said the word which he repeated under his breath. "Your ship?" Either he should have expected that answer, or maybe that was more over the top then he could believe?

* * *

**Back At The Axelon**

It was around here, that the Maximals entered a new spot, and decided make the intro of their newest 'guest' in company.

"Jeremie Belpois, Aelita, welcome to the Maximal Exploration ship: the Axelon" Optimis declared to the two children, just as they had exit their last cave to where they were now.

Jeremie couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. A ship that looked like it was alien origin, which it probably was, and it was right behind his house 30 miles away from him and his town, high and deep in the mountains. From the look of it, the ship had to have been here for at least 100,000 years; maybe even more.

They entered through the two elevator hatches and were elevated to the bridge. As they went up, Aelita felt a strange moment of nostalgia; it was almost as if she had been on a vessel similar to this one. Jeremie was just as amazed as ever; here he was standing on a platform leading into an alien vessel and meeting it's very crew. As soon as everyone reached the deck, the two humans saw an amazing set of computers at the helm, and a main holo-projector grin console device, but that's not what surprised Jeremie the most. What did surprise him were the three people near that desk.

"Ulrich? William?" Jeremie spoke out two names from who he thought was there, and he was right!?

There, William and Ulrich were, completely unharmed and standing next to what looked like a big muscular version of Rhinox, but more like a transformed Armadillo with the elbow to hand paws and ankles to feet were the same and on his chest was the top part of an armadillo itself with it's shell open on the guy's back. His face looked almost like an ape with red eyes, and had a gold helmet design which the inside of his shell was gray along with his legs with some spikes and gray shoulder arms. This fellow Maximal was Armordillo in Robot Mode, for any of us that forgot about him during his absence from the battle.

"Jeremie!" The two boys turn and replied from knowing a familiar voice they known to long.

The three boys ran towards each other and hugged each other. They were more than just friends, over the years their friendship became more like a sibling bond. After the hug, William got Jeremie in a headlock and gave a noogie beyond all noogies.

"Where the heck were ya, Man?" Ulrich asked surprise to see his friend again, and here of all places?

"When we woke up somewhere else in this place and came face-to-face with this guy!?" William spoke and then stopped his noogie, but still had Jeremie in the headlock while pointing to Armordillo. "Luckily this guy was just a robot in disguise, 'course I wasn't afraid." He declared out in how this Maximal in particular was the one that found them.

"Then why did you scream, 'Please don't eat Me. Please don't eat Me.' Over and over while swinging a stick at me until I transformed?" Armordillo remarked off as a little joke towards the human dark hair boy in what happened when the humans he found saw him the first time, as a large talking armadillo.

"He's got you there, William?" Ulrich replied with a smirky expression at knowing his friend got caught in that trap.

William then had a huge sweat-drop on the back of his head in embarrassment. He was about to make up an excuse, until he and Ulrich saw Aelita looking at them both confused and fascinated by their behavioral patterns & knowing they are good terms with Jeremie.

William had a crazy idea, as he spoke slyly to Jeremie with his elbow nudging the genius boy's shoulder in an uncomfortable way. "So this is what our "Pal Jeremie" was doing when we got split up." Even a genius like Jeremie couldn't help but suddenly feel where this could go?

"Care to tell us where you found her, Jer?" Ulrich exclaimed with a wave of his thumb pointing to Aelita, wanting an explanation about her being near their pal.

"Ugh, that's kinda…" Jeremie was lost for words and nervous, how would he explain his time in finding this pink-haired girl to his pals that might not believe it…but after meeting these Maximals, what's not to believe?

William then got a devilish grin and looked at Jeremie with foxlike eyes. "So, Jeremie, you gonna tell us who this cute girl your hanging out is?" Aelita blushed at William's comment, and what the dark haired boy spoke next really got some attention. "Is she your girlfriend?" If that wasn't one to crack a few egg-shells in what Jeremie could explain, it may just set off the genius boy.

Jeremie's eyes bulged right out of his head and his face must have blushed every shade of red at William's question that even fogged his glasses a bit. The Maximals were watching this with amusement and thought it was cute that the boy was a little embarrassed. He had broken hold of the headlock and shouted to his rude friend for the wrong conclusion. "She's not my girlfriend, William. She's a girl who's a friend. BUT…SHE IS…NOT…MY GIRLFRIEND!" That much of Jeremie's point, he wanted clear of any misunderstanding the situation here.

Ulrich couldn't help, but feel guilty for his friend's torment, but just crossed his arms and looked at his friend with a smile on his face. "You sure about that, Einstein? Cause it looks like that to us." To him and William, they've been away, and find it surprising that Jeremie brings along a girl they don't know, but she isn't 'too' bad on the eyes that caught their pal's attention.

"YES! Ulrich! Sheesh?" Jeremie said in remarking his point, as he signs at his two friends never ending smirks at making their pal feel this way. "Besides, she came from this pod thing I found in one of the caves. Okay?" He issued off that where he found Aelita is different from where anyone would find someone?

Now Optimis and the other Maximals were hooked in when they heard the boy say that one word!

"Pod". Optimis spoke with curiosity, as he was now in Robot Mode, walked up to the boy, and asked Jeremie for an explanation. "What do you mean, pod? What did it look like?" He was being very serious in wanting a full-detail explanation in what this boy had discovered.

Jeremie didn't know why Optimis wanted to know, but he gave the description of the pod: massive banks of computers, surrounded by a protective shell. But what really caught the Maximal Leader's interest was the last detail that Jeremie spoke of.

"…And there was this eye, it kinda looked Egyptian, I think? But that's pretty much it." Jeremie concluded the last of his report in what Optimis wanted to know of the 'pod' he found Aelita in?

The Maximals couldn't believe it, the girl that Jeremie was accompanied by, this human girl, was the very sacred artifact that Megatron stole.

"Hmm, so that explains things a bit, now…?" Now Optimis knew he had to tell Jeremie and his friends Ulrich and William everything, as he rubbed his chin to mutter from knowing the state of the situation.

"So what is this all about anyway?" William asked in feeling left out from what's going on here now?

"I think we all need some explaining here?" Ulrich spoke up in wanting to know just what has these bot guys so concern for about one 'pod' detail?

"Well, you might want to sit down; this could be a long story." Optimis stated to the children before they sat in the ship's console chairs, as he took a deep breath, and started from the beginning. "We're Maximals, Transformers; robots that can change our shape into a form that is incorporated into our structures, in this case, the forms of your world's animal life, whether alive or dead." Jeremie, Ulrich and William listened to in 'awe' response, as the Maximal Commander went on and turned on a holo-projector showing a metallic planet. "This is our home world, Cybertron. It's about 3.5 light-years from your calendar. It's a peaceful world, but it wasn't always like this. Millions of years ago, our ancestors, the Autobots had to fight against the Predacon's ancestors, the Decepticons, to stop their goal to conquer the galaxy. This was known as the Great War and it lasted for countless eons." Much of this awe inspiring history was something no one's ever come across on the human planet here.

"Wow, talk about Scifi? Guh…?" William replied in what he thought before Ulrich gut him in the chest to keep his voice down low.

"No one knows how the war ended, but what we do know, is that the Maximals and Predacons have kept an uneasy alliance of peace for Cybertron for three centuries. Until the day that one Predacon; named Megatron, stole two of Cybertron's most carefully guarded artifacts: a Golden Disk and the Key. He and his crew fled to this planet with the use of Trans Warp technology." Now this information really had the boys on the edge of their seats, as they listen in some more. "Luckily, me and my team were able to follow them and tried to stop them, but unfortunately, both ships crashed here, lost the rest of our crew: 50 to 60 of them to be exact, possibly; they could be anywhere on the planet in similar pods that you found Aelita in." Then Optimis stops to sign for a moment, as he has a stern face when he says this next part in thought. "And now, awakened after 4 billion years, we're awake and trying to stop Megatron and his Predacon soldiers from taking the Energon from your world and destroy it, as well as the galaxy." He knows what Megatron would be after, and it's not only this planet that maybe endanger.

Now that the history lesson was over, the three boys knew they had stepped in it: BIG TIME.

"Well, we just got caught in a tug of war now, fellas?" Ulrich replied with a serious expression, feeling that this time, they are in something big, VERY big indeed!?

Then Jeremie decided to ask the Maximal Commander just two more questions that still puzzled him? "Well, what exactly is the Key, and why were the Predacons after Aelita?" That caught Aelita's attention; if anyone could answer that question, it was the Maximals.

Optimis was unsure of how to say it, but he had to say it sometime. "Because I think,...no, I'm sure…that Aelita…is the Key." Aelita was a little surprised at that answer, but that would answer a few questions about her amnesia.

Rhinox, being not only the chief mechanic, but also the most spiritual of the crew, decided to step in and explain things a bit better. "As for what the Key is, it could be a number of many things: the ultimate power of the first Transformer, Primus, a powerful deity of Cybertron lore, or something more beyond our comprehension." Jeremie, Ulrich and William were really getting reeled in now in what they are hearing about the Key thing. "But whatever it is, we now know that it is in the form of a human girl, and that Aelita is in danger of Megatron and the Predacons." Rhinox briefly concluded the end portion of what they have of knowing more about the Key, and that it's the prime target for the Preds.

Jeremie just stepped up to the big guy and Optimus, and spoke in feeling like he wants to step in here. "Well you can count on me; I'll help in anyway to make sure she's protected…" But just as he would have gone on, he was suddenly cut short there.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, kid! Ya ain't gonna be of use ta us in anyway 'cept for target practice for the Preds?" Rattrap said stepping in and waving his hands to get Jeremie to stop right there. This kid didn't have the authority to be a Maximal, heck; he wasn't a Maximal at all.

Optimis stepped up and placed a hand on Jeremie's shoulder, and spoke with a deep remorse and concern at this truthful fact. "I'm afraid Rattrap's right Jeremie, we're the only ones who can stop the Predacons & their attempts of wanting conquest, by any means." From what Optimis said, he could tell the young boy was a little disappointed, but he had to get his resolve firm. "Besides, the last thing I want is to get you, your friends, and family involved in this battle." Optimis reminded Jeremie that this war with the Predacons shouldn't involve any outsides to get in the cross fire, especially those that have sentimental attachments to their locals.

Jeremie sighed in defeat at hearing this part. He knew that Optimis was right, he couldn't let Ulrich, William and his father get in the crossfire, much less anyone else for that matter.

"Aww man, so much for leaning a hand?" William signs in disappointment, seeing they can't be allowed to aid a hand to these cool guys?

"You rather be shot at instead?" Ulrich remarked to the sad William in wanting to be out getting shot instead of them being kept out of a dangerous battle of wars.

"Well, I don't suppose you could escort me, Ulrich and William to the outside of the cave?" Jeremie asked a small request from the Maximal leader to help the boys be escorted out from the cave, if possible.

"Of course." Optimis shook his head 'yes' with the request before he spoke some more. "We'll come with you, just in case Megatron is still looking for you guys." He then turned to Aelita, and gently issue an order for her on the girl's safe behalf. "You stay here; it's much safer if you wait aboard the Axelon while we're away." Aelita just stood there for a moment in silence and went to Jeremie, hugging his arm like she didn't want him to leave her. "Huugh, it figures?" Optimis saw this and knew this wasn't going to be debatable issue to Aelita wanting to be left out, as he sign at this while giving in a bit. "Alright, you can see him off, but I'm afraid that's it. After this, you can't see him or his friends again. It's for yours and their safety." Optimis issued in stating the reason of being of what's to happen in the end.

Aelita was that close to tears, as she heard that she would never see the boy that befriended her? "But I…" Aelita was almost about to speak in protest to the idea, when...

Jeremie put a hand on Aelita's shoulder and gave her a smile before saying this. "Don't worry; it's probably better this way." Jeremie was saying it with a straight honest face, sure, but he wasn't thinking it, especially from what he believes inside. To him, the Maximals were the coolest guys he had ever met, and he, Ulrich and William could help in any way, considering they knew more about Earth than the bots did. He also didn't want to leave Aelita; he just met her a while ago and Jeremie generally wanted to help her out.

* * *

**Outside**

The Maximals, now in beast form, were escorting Jeremie, Ulrich, and William to their vehicle outside. They figured that the Predacons were still out there waiting for an ambush, so the bots had to be extra careful in this escort.

Cheetor ran ahead with K-9 to scout ahead while Optimis and Rattrap rode on Rhinox again, and Armordillo came along, but was walking instead. The others were walking behind, keeping an eye on the sides. Aelita was walking with Jeremie, holding his hand during this trip…and what maybe considered their last together?

"Are you sure that you don't want to help them?" Jeremie looked at Aelita who asked that question suddenly, and didn't expect her to try and convince him or Ulrich and William to try and ask the Maximals for them to help.

"I'd love to help more than anything, but it's like Optimis said? We'd three just get in the way of things." Jeremie with a sad and honest opinion, as he felt like he himself can't be of much help here. Especially against bots with tech weapons & some with skills to fight with some combat skills.

"Yah, that's a real downer after just meeting them and you?" William complains with his arms held behind his head during the walk, as he was hearing what Jeremie & Aelita were chatting about.

"But the point's clear, we just be handicaps for them against the Predacons?" Ulrich shrugged off with a gloomy tone at feeling they just get in the way with their new friends.

Rhinox looked at the kids and back to Optimis, and spoke silently to him. "Ya' know, those three boys might be of some great help, Optimis. They know more about this planet than our scanner satellites could gather." He then looked at how close Aelita was to the boy named Jeremie, and spoke in a deep concern from that scene. "And Aelita seems to trust him more than she trusts us. It doesn't seem right to separate those two." He can tell the tension that neither Jeremie or Aelita wants to leave the other, it seem rather…harsh on them?

Optimis had to nod in defeat in this argument, but he also knew the danger the boys would be in. "I know, Rhinox, but for their safety and Aelita's own, it would be best if the boys didn't come back." They were all headed for a bridge that was formed from the two sides of a canyon that Jeremie, Ulrich and William crossed, and on the other side next to the edge of the forest, was the Mountain Crawler the boys came in.

Cheetor and K-9 ran back to their leader to report.

"We're back with our report." K-9 issued out to the others from their return and with a report on the situation here.

Cheetor spoke out first, as he looked back to be sure that no one had followed them? "I think we gave'em the fade, Optimis." From the young Maximals' view of the situation, they seem to have given their enemy the slip from following them.

Optimis was still on alert, as he spoke to the young Maximal. "Keep your sensors on full." Soon he returns his gaze to the front with something concerning in his mind, as he spoke. "According to the Golden Disk and Key theft reports there were 'six' Predacons. One of them was missing from the battle." What Optimus spoke sounded like a strange and mysterious case, and that got a lot of people's attention.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Six?" William then spoke out, feeling that what he heard was a little off for some reason? "Jeremie told me and Ulrich that there were seven Preds that attacked you guys?" To this boy's knowledge, there was a little more then, just six enemies?

"Unfortunately, the Preds stole two of our pods before we left in chase, and they got reprogramed from Maximals…to Predacons." Armordillo explained what the true history was of back there during the battle he missed, but was brief about. That the Predacons also stole two of their stasis pods when they weren't looking. "It's likely from what we've discussed? That extra pterodactyl in purple color and that blue crab were those two…reprogramed…?" He issued with a serious expression on his face, knowing that Lazorbeak & Razorclaw were their Maximal Protoforms that were converted into Predacons.

Jeremie, Ulrich, and William later learned that when some Transformers are in stasis pods, they become protoforms, in this state, they are susceptible to being either Maximal or Predacon; depending on the program they are given. They couldn't believe that the Predacons would do that. But then everyone was asking the same question, what happened to the original Predacon that was missing.

"Yeah, well um…." Rattrap was the first to make a suggestion, though hard to say, but he tries to sound somewhat positive. "Maybe he was destroyed in th' crash." He rid to lighten the situation in what the end result happened to the last Pred that was art of the theft, but may have not been there during their battle.

It could have been possible, but Rhinox brought up the contrary as they neared the bridge. "Nah. That kinda luck we haven't been getting' a lot of, lately." To him, it was hard to think they get lucky in such a state of having to deal with one less enemy.

Cheetor was the first to react, as he saw something and turn to his friends. "Tell me about it. Look!" Cheetor exclaimed, as that last part was said louder when he and everyone else stops to stare off in the front path of their sight.

As they reached the bridge, they saw a brown Velociraptor standing menacingly in the center of the stone bridge. They all come to a stop with Optimis walking to the front.

"Hugh!?" Aelita gasped in surprise to hid behind Jeremie, as the three boys also responded in surprise to this.

"Woah, is that…?" Jeremie slowly spoke in seeing this, but found it hard to say or even believe if it's true?

"A velociraptor, yeah, sure is? But…how? They're extinct, right?" William pointed off in recalling their history about extinct dinosaurs from the Jurassic area?

"And if it's here, then we may have just found…the missing Predacon?" Ulrich stated with a stern face in having to guess, just 'what' was before them.

Rhinox walked up to stop by the bridge's opening, as he stood next to his leader and friend who got off of him, and asked this suggestive opinion? "Should we blast him?" If this was the surviving Pred, then if he stands in their way, wouldn't it be best to get him now while they have the chance?

"Keep that option open, but...hang on." Optimus stated out to Rhinox's suggestion, but wish to hold it for now, as he walked up a little slower across the bridge.

"Attention Maximals!" The raptor spoke up as well, facing them in a challenging pose. "My name is Dinobot. I have left the Predacons to join your group…" There was a long pause, as Dinobot had said this next part very slyly like. "As leader." Yep, no mistake, he was issuing his coming to join, and 'Take-Over' the Maximal group.

This got the Maximals attention pretty good, as well as the humans.

Cheetor was the first to express his reaction in surprise by the decree order? "Wh-Wh-What? Did I hear the word: leader?" He looked back to his pals in case he misheard that message just now, that sounded crazy to him?

Rhinox was the second to reply while looking towards Rattrap. "This guy's got bearings of chrome steel." Rattrap nodded his head in agreeing with his big friend on that subject, Dinobot sure is acting gutsy in declaring he'll be their leader out of the blue.

We return back to Dinobot, as he continues to state his claim, even points towards Optimis. "I hereby challenge you, Optimis Primal!" Optimis continues listens in, as Dinobot continues to state the challenge he has come to offer to his opponent who shows a stern face of not approving of this. "To a one-on-one battle!" Now Dinobot points his claw finger up to state the terms of who accepts the challenge and what is at state here. "The Winner, shall lead the Maximals!" Optimis looked between his position on the bridge, knowing that if he fights here, one slip up, and he'll fall to his doom while Dinobot continues the final terms of the challenge. "And the loser,…..shall be Destroyed!" So in close case, only one shall get out of this fight…alive & functioning.

Dinobot and Optimus were nearly face-to-face, but only by five feet away from each other. And this challenge looks like it will determine 'who' shall leader who?

Jeremine was worried about this sight, and did not feel good about it. William had whispered to Ulrich that this guy might not be a pushover like the Predacons that Jeremie described. Aelita was holding on to Jeremie's jacket arm really tightly; he knew that she was really frightened by this "Dinobot" character.

William whispered quietly enough to let Jeremie hear him out a bit. "Do ya think Optimis can take this Dino-Turkey out?" He wants to hear from Jeremie in what Optimis' chances of winning this are?

"Considering he's challenging only the leader and if he wins, then guess where that leads?" Ulrich remarked quietly to his pals in knowing what's to happen should the battle NOT go in their favor?

"I sure hope so guys, for all of us. I hope Optimis can beat this guy.", Jeremie said silently, as he and the others were going to watch the fight that might determine who would get the leadership of the Maximals. And more then that, what happens to the human children and Aelita afterwards, cause even they…don't know?

* * *

**VISION NOTES:** The scenes of what happened during the battle & afterwards were slightly altered to help benefit the change of the original.

Well this here was a nice **VISION**, and many wanted to see it happen & was it exciting. And don't threat, the VISION-KING will also be planning something nice after this. For the good news is, the four parts of episode one is done. And as for the interesting news in response, well, I'll be doing the 'Full-Details' of each episode for each chapter (in short, it won't be like what you've seen thus far in the beginning). You heard me, you'll be able to **IN-VISION** how long a chapter can be from a full-on length episode, it'll be tricky, sure, but it'll be all the sweeter for us that wanna see that, right? For in the next chapter, Optimis VS. Dinobot commences, but then unexpected surprises fall in? From sneaky ambushes, to sudden discoveries (of Energon, a Mountain of it), to a race, and then a stand off in Beast Modes to dominate the other before….well, you'll have to wait & see what happens there? Especially what happens for the children afterwards? Until then, please do ever so enjoy this, & be patient for when I post next month…

* * *

**-Transformer OC Create Work-**

**Name: **

**Function: (Maximal Or Predacon)**

**Beast Mode: (Appearance)**

**Robot Mode (Appearance)**

**Arsenal: (Weapons Of Use?)**

**Bio: (Info About The OC)**

This here is all that I can come across in how one can make their own Beast Wars Transformer OC, so many that are interested, think very carefully, and imagine it as you will. Cause I'll also imagine them while trying to bring out their etc. performance methods, etc. to almost be just as some would try picturing it.


	5. Chapter 05: Beast Wars, Part 5

Author Note: Greetings to many viewers & followers of Beast Wars. I know you've waited to **ENVISION** what's to happen next, & you shall have it. For the 'King Of VISIONS' knows what you like, & the first 4 parts were just the appetizer courses for the bigger main menu. Now you'll get to experience from now onwards…stuff to **VISUALIZE** of the full length of a Beast Wars episode with a few twist & surprises in store. Yes, from now on, any of the original episodes I'll post, will be the ones that last about 18 to 19 minutes, it may look like it's easy, but it's tricky. I never miss a detail, and putting some new spin additions on it never hurts to increase a few more things. So get yourselves settle, cause you can expect all the adventures, no misses, no skips, & extra heaping helpings of surprises that will make you go crazy for!

Also, a message to TFG, you don't have to worry about the pod number, cause I've gone over the number of the Beast Wars cast to be seen. Plus, there maybe some OCs in the workings, but right now, I'm jumping the gun. But there is one major fact, I used the word 'possibly', meaning that there could be more pods then Optimis even recalls, giving a chance for them to possibly appear here or in the future of Season 2 or 3. Besides, I could almost make up something using the Axelon's Pod Holding Chamber, where something happens, Protoforms with Sparks suddenly become active, & a new line up can be made. So in truth, I'm thinking with an open mind to where there is a solution, so there won't be any problems. And one more thing, to TFG, I'll answer some questions; first off, like the Season 1 episodes, one moon is false since it's alien tech. Secondly, yes, Yumi & Odd will be seen after a few other chapters have been posted to tell the story, but they WILL be seen & added, for Code Lyoko fans, that is no lie. And lastly, by next chapter, I'll try to take your two OC creations, make a file that describes them for how you wanna have folks IMAGINE them, almost like they are virtually likely to be seen if they appeared in the actual series. Don't threat, I can do that. The only other thing is, if the certain detailing parts from the previous chapter, haven't been completely studied, then the subjects about how old they be, or if they are bulky or physically average, stuff that can help to really nail it. But like I said, if some parts are miss, then I'll just have to fill those in with my own thoughts in how I can figure out such OCs with their personality, skills, animal form, weaponry, etc. Okay, now that with the little matter dealt with, time to enjoy this story where the Maximals & Predacons shall soon make this planet the start…of their war.

**Chapter 05: Beast Wars, Part 5**

We return to the scene where Dinobot stands between the Maximals and the children from crossing the bridge to the other side where the Crawler was last parked. And Dinobot has challenge Optimis Primal to a challenge for leadership of the Maximal troops, and that whoever wins shall lead, and the loser will face…certain doom. As we see the raptor Ex-Predacon guarding his spot across the bridge while Optimis stood opposite of him and in front of his comrades and the kids. Both slowly approach with each step they take, almost anybody wonders one thing…who will make the first more

Finally, it was Dinobot that spoke from impatience at the slow response of Optimis accepting his challenge with a growl.

"Nrrrugh….Face ME, Optimis!" After that, Dinobot continues to exclaim his statement clearly. "I….Dinobot, challenge you for leadership of the Maximals!" Optimis slowly walks on the bridge to approach the raptor, as he continues while keeping a stern face without showing fear. "You and I…One-On-One!" Dinobot soon stated out the causes for the aftermath of this challenge of his. "The winner shall be leader…." He stops himself to stand to state out the last part of the ordeal of the challenge. "And, for the Loser. . ." Dinobot nudged his head down to the canyon and Optimis looked. It was very steep; if anyone ever fell in there they would be scraped beyond repair. "Well, it is…a long way down." Dinobot said with a nasty snicker before staring at his foe in awaiting his reply.

Optimis soon turn away from seeing the consequences before he spoke out to Dinobot with a serious face. "I don't want to fight you." To him, there is no meaning to facing an enemy over ouch trivial matters.

Dinobot snarled, as he stuck his head out to snap at Optimis for wanting to back down. "You do not have a choice." Soon after he was done, Dinobot calmly stated out something that the Maximal commander wants at this moment to wave his head back to exclaim something important of this discussion. "You wish to get to the other side of here, and NO one…crosses this bridge…." He turns his head to stare at Optimis, finally ending his discussion in stating his final resolve to end this. "Until you face me!" Dinobot was staring at Optimis who returned with the same thing of an expression, both were staring each other down with serious gazes from their eyes.

Before anything happened, the other Maximals showed their concern.

Rhinox was the first to speak out from his group at this display. "Don't we have a say in this." After all, why should they let this debated conversation help settle a leader without their say in the case.

Rattrap just tugged on the rhino's tough skin to get his attention, "Let Choppa'-Face and da' Boss Monkey Duke it, no fur off of my tail." The rat shrugged off in thinking at least he ain't gonna get into this stuff.

"No way!" Cheetor yelled out in anger, as he jumps a bit forward in preparing to take on Dinobot himself. "Hey Scale-Belly! How's about you try a piece of the bad kitty, huh!?" The others, and the children were surprised by Cheetor's actions, even with determination, he was volunteering to fight Dinobot instead.

Optimis looked back at the others and held his hand out to stop them from doing something that could get them slagged, especially Cheetor's rushful behavior. "Cool your circuits Cheetor, the rest of you too. I wouldn't send anyone to do anything I wasn't willing to do myself." Optimis stated this out with a serious expression, as he wasn't gonna let the others do what he himself can do for them.

"Dughoooh….Oh right, 'now' he saz' that." Rattrap muttered out & shrug off his left paw in remarking that Optimis is now willing to put himself in danger then it was from his talk with the rat, back when the Preds were attacking them.

"Huugh, just perfect, we're caught in a trap, we can't go around with this bot, and we can't go back where more enemies lie in wait?" Armordillo signs at this un-expected situation, with Dinobot in the way, they can't do much but accept the challenge?

"You children stay close, we don't want you to get his attention at the moment." K-9 spoke to Jeremie, Aelita, William, and Ulrich, wanting them to keep themselves low, as Dinobot is paying close attention to the Maximals, and hopefully, just the Maximals themselves and not the humans here.

Optimis ignored the rat's earlier remark and returned his attention to Dinobot, returning to the argument. "Duuagh? This is foolish Dinobot? We're Maximals." He points to himself and then points at Dinobot to state who he is. "You are a Predacon." It was clear about what two of the different Transformers have in mind in what they believe & do, which makes a big differences here.

Dinobot responded to this of his own state and his grip fist, said otherwise. "All the more reason, I should lead then." For Dinobot, he should be the one leading a group of Maximals that clearly, don't have much military knowledge, warrior skills, etc.

"Look, I don't know what happened between you and Megatron…" Optimis was shrugging off to state he doesn't know what happen with this Predacon from his leader until he got cut off…

"Megatron!" Dinobot snaps out loud from hearing the name before he states out his plot to Optimis. "Megatron will fall as soon as I have your Maximals, at MY command." Dinobot finished with his deep stare of serious explanation, stating once with his own army, he'll crush Megatron by then, with the Maximals under his own command.

"You're welcomed to join us, as a Maximal." Optimis nods off to Dinobot in accepting that one Predacon would like to switch sides, but that's when Optimis drew one line out in a certain 'PART', he wanted this raptor bot to understand. "But YOU…" He points to Dinobot with a stern tone, as he finishing his statement clearly out shaking his head 'no' in the meaning of his answer. "Shall...Not…lead." He is the commander, and will not let an Ex-Pred, take over just cause he says so.

"I beg to differ…" Dinobot just lowered his head down to remark that statement before continuing. "For in anticipation of my…new role, as leader!" He placed his right claw to his chest, stating that he was assuring his win before going on. "I have already reprogrammed my activation code." Optimis just stares at this raptor with a stern and serious face while taking breaths, Dinobot seems to be no quitter, and he's already planning to fight now. "Dinobot - MAXIMIZE!" Dinobot spoke out his command code, as he screeches out between his voice and the roar of a raptor's voice. "Bbllarr.../RaaRRroorrhh!" He transformed and then got into a battle position with his Rotating Tail Blade in his left hand.

"Optimis Primal - MAXIMIZE!" Optimis was the next to shout out his transformation code, and prepares himself while making a gorilla roar. "Rooorrruughh!" Optimis had transformed into robot mode, as he knew that this wasn't debatable anymore.

"Wuussiihh…." Soon Dinobot had his Rotating Tail Blade out with his twirling bladed sword. "Wurpwurpwurpwurph!" And the rotator weapon started to spin in rotation, as he slowly moves forward to his foe.

Optimis stood their with his hands gripped in knowing this will become a tough fight. But then his mind came up with something, as he remembered Jeremie, Ulrich, William, and Aelita; this fight involved him and his crew, but not them. Before Dinobot made the first move as he approaches a bit more, Optimis asked this one request while moving his head to motion to the humans with his crew. "At least let the human children go; they have no part in any of this. It's only leadership of the Maximals you want, isn't it?" If Dinobot is gonna be trying to take over, then he'll have no need with some humans they were accompanying with.

Dinobot squinted his eyes to suddenly gaze at the four children and let out a snicker, as he stares at Optimus' direction like he heard something funny. "Nehehehe? Do you take me for a fool, Primal?" He then pointed his sword at the four, and exclaimed his tone towards one person…Aelita. "I know what 'she' is, and I know that if you think I will release her into the custody of these humans, then you are sadly…MISTAKEN!" He soon readied himself to charge at the Maximal leader once he was prepared.

As he approached with his rotating tail blade forward upward and his sword held behind his back. Then the Ex-Pred moves into a deferent position with his sword low and his rotating tail blade behind his back, as it continues to rotate. Then Dinobot positions himself with his weapons crossed in front of his chest, preparing for any charging.

Optimis seem a bit cornered, but then from a surprise that made Dinot back away, he brought out two advanced scimitars across his chest, preparing to defend himself well in arm combat.

The other Maximals and children watch as this battle was very much under way, but not with their leader's life on the line, but with Aelita's well being to boot.

Cheetor couldn't take it, letting Optimus face this Pred alone, as he shouts this. "I'm going in! Cheetor - MAXI. . ." He would have almost spoken the last bit to activate his activation code, but….

"Cluphmm…" Before Cheetor could finish, Rattrap clamped the cat's mouth closed while trying to calm the young cadet down. "Cool it, Kitty. Nailin' da' Choppa' from behind. won't solve anythin'." Rattrap looked ahead of the battle and stared down at the cat-bot to state his reason out clearly to the kid. Cheetor knew he was right, but he still didn't like it.

K-9 growled at this battle, as he argued about watching this display go on right before them. "But we can't just sit here and watch our leader fight the enemy alone." If Dinobot managed to defeat Optimis, then they'll lose a good commander & get a Pred as leader?

"I hate to be the bearer to disagree, but no more then two would fight on that brigade, one would surely fall." Armordillo regretfully states out the disadvantage of anymore that fights on that bridge, won't be much help to anyone?

Rhinox butted in, as he turns to his crew mates to state out the clear reasoning of this battle. "Yeah, like it or not, we've got to let them finish." All the Maximals could do now was sit and watch them both fight.

The children were watching this, as neither Jeremie, Ulrich, or William had seen such a display of fighting in close combat, and this was more of Aelita's first time, but they were still worried of an outcome?

Dinobot soon was charging and lunged in for the kill. "Grruughh!" But Optimis ducked and threw Dinobot over like a flip of his head. "CRashhu…Crushh…Crushhcrushhmmm…" Dinobot flipped and crashed on the other side of Optimis, as he shook his head to get it off of being dizzy while his rotating weapon got stuck on the ground from unable to turn.

"Grrruuurrghh!" Cheetor only growled and glared at Dinobot, almost wishing he was in their and not his leader.

Rhinox soon showed a smile and nodded that the battle was going well for Optimis' favor, a bit more and he would win.

But Dinobot immediately got back up from his fall. He flipped then jumped high in the air doing a rolling cartwheel that impressed the four children of his jumping power and style, and he was falling towards Optimis at tremendous speed with his rotating weapon out front and his sword in back of him. "Duurgghh!" The Maximal leader stared off a this before Dinobot then dropped kicked Optimis while standing on his feet without falling. "Gguurrgh?" Optimis groans from the hit which made him fell to his back, and making him lose his footing to kick one part of the stone bridges gravel off and fall from the height. "Gruffh..GruffGruffhh…." From a far view, the few tiny stones fell from the bridge all the way downward.

Optimis rubbed his head from it getting knocked a bit, as he looked up from over coming a shock before turning his expression into a stern serious face at his opponent. Dinobot smirked at his kneeling opponent, and raised his sword to strike Optimis. "Foouph…POwwhh…" But Optimis moved quickly before Dinobot, delivering a hard fist slugger hard to the Ex-Pred's faceplate! "Truusvh…Truvhh.../Trraavvhh?" Dinobot's eyes were spinning from the impact and his head was wobbly before he fell down face first, and dropped his sword and rotating tail blade across the bridge. "Drugaahh…." It looked like he was now down from that one blow?

As Dinobot tried to get up with his head, he saw Optimis Primal lowering his weapon to his face. He waited for the finishing blow, but it never came, as he breathed in on his grounded state before speaking. "Naaugh…I still live! Gauhhhuwgh?" He breaths in and looks down from his opponent before staring at Optimis with his final state of the battle rules. "Finish it." He want this to end quickly & painlessly as possible.

"Hugh…hugh?" Optimis panted from such a fight that took some of his breath away, but he instead puts away one of his swords and extended his free hand for Dinobot, showing him mercy. "That's not how we Maximals do things." He stated that for those apart of the Maximals, finishing off their opponents, is not a trait they share, unique what Predacons do.

Jeremie, Ulrich and William saw this and the blonde haired boy with glasses was amazed that Optimis was willing to let Dinobot stay alive.

"Then..guuahhmm…." Dinobot spoke while he turned his head in the other direction, and his eyes began to go from red, to glowing green as he continues. "That! Hughh…will have to CHANGE!" Dinobot slowly responded with a little bit of a yell on the last part. "PRroorruuhhh!.../Brisisihmmm!" Then shot his head up and fired two optic blasts straight at Optimuis' face.

"Urrragh?" Optimis yelled in pain, clutching his face blindly, as he was stumbling towards the edge of the bridge which one broke off a stone part of it.

"Brokhhh…Breakoorghh…." As Optimis regained his vision, he began to lose his balance and stared down from his high view. Optimis had a worried expression on his face, even Cheetor and the others showed shock expressions before the Maximal leader lost balance and fell from his spot. "Clummmh!" In a quick move, he hooked himself to the side with his lower legs. "Gruumm…Clumph…Grumph…Clumphhh!" Then Dinobot's mechanical footsteps were heard as he moved in to see Optimus in a defenseless position. Then Rhinox and the other older Maximals lowered their heads with their eyes shut in defeat. William shouted out 'Dirty Fighter' towards Dinobot, Ulrich gripped his fist tightly at watching this turn of events, Aelita covered her face with her hands, not wanting to watch. All Jeremie could do was watch without knowing what to do to stop this. As Dinobot was pointing his sword straight at Optimis in his position, but the Maximal kept a stern face to not show fear for his end….. Then by some strange twist of fate, Dinobot reached down with his free hand and helped Optimis back up on the bridge by tossing him over to the side. "Fooh…Creuhmmm…." And Optimis smacked his backside to skid a bit from that tossed impact across the stone bridge.

Optimis and the Maximals, as well as the humans, were stunned by this.

Jeremie thought of that action in his head, as it was not something a vile enemy would ever do to win a duel? "_Why? He could have won by pushing Optimus over, but he saved him?_" This was very much a tricky state to picture, why did Dinobot let Optimis fall and win by default?

"Guuugh…Guah-huagh?" Optimis panted off to catch his breath from such a close call while he stood up in a sitting position, while as he was wondering the same thing, why he was spared. "What are you doing? You'd won." Had Dinobot not save him, he would be leader of the Maximals, but choose to save him, why would a Predacon ever do that?

"Urrrgh?" Dinobot just sighed and grunted while Optimis was standing up to his feet, as the Ex-Pred explained something. "You slipped!" At stating this while Optimis listen and the others heard as well, what Dinobot was about to exclaim to them all. "To defeat you in such a manner would be lacking in honor." Dinobot made himself stood like a warrior and crossed his sword in his right hand against his chest to exclaim this important part of his discussion. "And I…would not have earn the right…to lead." Jeremie and Optimis' view of this guy began to change; they were starting to doubt that he was a Predacon.

"Hugh, maybe he's not so bad?" William shrugged off from thinking this bot wasn't as bad as they once thought?

But that changed to what Dinobot said next when he swung his sword down away from his chest. "I prefer to beat my opponents the 'old fashion' way…" He waved his free hand outwards to exclaim his 'old fashion' way of what he spoke that puzzled everyone? "DRUSssHMMmmm…." His sword blade sparked with energy and the blades began to spin faster. "BRUTALLY!" Dinobot screeched out what he prefer to do to his foe, beat them in the most brutal manner it seems.

"You were saying, mister credit?" Ulrich remarks William's claim to the Ex-Predacon's behavior who shrugged his shoulder's in embarrassment on his wrong occupation of judgement.

Dinobot and Optimis began blocking each other's swings and thrusts. Jeremie was surveying the whole duel from what he could deduce; Optimis was gaining some momentum, but Dinobot was a tougher fighter than he looked. After what looked like Dinobot about to swipe the fatal blow, Optimis was able to lock their blades together as they stared each other down, not backing down or holding back.

Optimis was the first to break the silence while still keeping his hold from being struck by his opponent in his struggles. "For a Predacon, Dinobot, hah…you have qualities I could like." He was actually giving a compliment about the Ex-Pred from what he's observed.

Dinobot half smirked at this, as he spoke too while leaning down near Optimis' face while in blades lock. "And you…Auugh…have proved to be a worthy adversary…" As they struggled with serious face expressions, Dinobot was making this exclaim statement of what he'll plan to do from this battle's outcome for him… "I will have you recycle with full honors!" He pushed Optimis back a bit when he spoke all that stuff, as if stating when the Maximal is gone, he'll give him a proper funeral to honor him or something?

"Well,…that's…just…Prime!" Optimis remarks back slowly during his struggles with Dinobot, as he manage to push the bot back enough from him with his stern face still there.

They both continued to stare each other down, unaware that the real enemy was nearby.

* * *

**On A Cliff Near The Bridge**

Megatron and his Predacons had gotten out of the cave, in search of the Maximals. They had searched only until Megatron found Optimis fighting against the traitor Dinobot while out in the open side of this valley. He thought to himself from knowing what must have happen so far? "_Dinobot! He must have snuck back to base and used our Warp Gate and coordinates to get here so quickly._" He smiled; knowing at the sight the two were fighting on would be an excellent chance to scrap them both. "Well…this is a unexpected, but interesting sight. Yess; Optimus and the traitor Dinobot engaged in battle." Megatron spoke from near his Predacons before turning away from them to watch the battle continue with Dinobot and Optimis' struggle on the bridge.

Scorponok and the others glance at the duel while the scorpion asked his leader this question from looking to his answer. "Who-Who do you think is going to win?" If there were two fighters, who could be the winner from this?

"Oh…., Wazzpinator bet on Optimuz." Waspinator buzzed off to say who 'he knows' will win this fight, no questions asked.

Tarantulas just laughed and spoke his opinion to the group. "Hehahaah! The winner isn't what interests me, grumhurhrumhrummm….." He was smacking his insect lips together, dreaming of some twisted 'ideal' within his spider mind. Best not to go any further.

Megatron couldn't say no to that, as he spoke slowly while staring at his Predacons as he gave his own answer. "Nor Me. Noo." Then Megatron smiled, as a twisted idea came to his demonic brain, as he told it to his Predacons. "How much more….preferable…it would be if they… both lost? Yess." As he looks back to the fight, Optimis and Dinobot were still in blades lock with their swords, unaware of the situation at hand. Then with that in Megatron's mind, he gave out the command to himself and that signal the others to follow afterwards. "Megatron - TERRORIZE!" Once he spoke in his transformation code, he let out a roar afterwards during the mode change. "GUrrrRRAarghh!" Now Megatron was ready to start a battle now, all he needs now is his reinforcements to transform too.

"Terrorsaur - TERRORIZE!" Terrorsaur hovered in the air while announcing his transformation code to activate. "ARrruuugghhhh!" Soon Terrorsaur made a squeak noise, as he had transformed in midair and landed on his feet ready for battle.

"Tarantulas - TERRORIZE!" Tarantulas announced his own transformation code to be activated. "WAh-Hehahahah, Haah?" Soon he transformed into his creepy spider battle mode, and was cackling during the process. "Whiphh..Whipphh!" And also while snipping his pincers to snatch a prey, like a wicked spider that he is.

"Wazzpinator, nrrgh - TERRORIZE!" Waspinator announced his command code in a slow manner of his insect speaking. "NiiiziizizizIZIZIZzzhhh!" Then during his buzzing state, he shifted into his Robot Mode and landed on the ground, prepared for combat.

"Scorponok - TERRORIZE!" Scorponok announced his own command code to transform himself, as he started clipping his claws. "Clipclipclipclip…/WAaaaauuhhhh!" Then he lets out a wailing sound while transforming into his Robot Mode seen before. "Clump, ClumpClump!" Once he finished stretching his arms, he began to clamp his pincer claws in ready for a battle.

"Lazorbeak - TERRORIZE!" Lazorbeak announces his own transformation code, now a Predacon while screeching like Terrorsaur did. "ARrrughhhh!" Soon he transforms into his Robot Mode and landed on the ground with his fellow fliers.

"Razorclaw - TERRORIZE!" Razorclaw announced his transformation code to begin now while letting off a screech. "Eeeiisshhh!" Soon Razorclaw transforms into his aquatic Robot Mode, prepared for any fight for him to deal with. "Clamp-Clamp!" He clamps his claws a bit, ready for battle to begin anytime now, and capture himself a prey.

The Predacons had all transformed into there Robot Modes and prepared to attack on the two combatants.

* * *

**Back at the Bridge**

Everyone was completely oblivious to the Predacons until Rattrap turn over and shouted from noticing something going on. "Teehh…Yo!" The rat turns over to his fearless leader doing battle, as he's missing something about to happen about now. "Shift ya scanners due East there pals!" The rat turn his head around to stare more at the surprise Predacons coming out to them from nowhere! "This party's got BIG time crashers!" From saying that much, quite a few managed to follow in what the commotion was about…

"Fire!" Megatron turns and orders out his men to take aim and fire their missiles out.

"Powh!/Popwh!/Poowh!/Banghm!/Bomhh…!" Soon they fired off their strong missiles from their weapons from their hiding spot. "Ruusushuummm….." All those missiles were heading directly towards Optimis and Dinobot's spot of struggle on the bridge while not paying attention to the danger.

Everyone looked to the east and saw the Predacons fire straight at Optimis and Dinobot on the bridge

Cheetor saw this in shock, but that didn't stop his worried self from turning and shouted out a warning to his leader. "OPTIMiS!" His commander has to watch-out for this, or it's game over for him.

Once Optimis turns and spotted the danger from Cheetor's yell, he quickly spot out his command code. "Beast Mode!" Before anyone could act to save them both, Optimis reverted to Beast Mode. "GRrruurrRaagh!" Optimis made a gorilla roar before he grabbed Dinobot and leapt over the side. "Fruushh..Frruushmmm!" And just as the missiles, missed the two that leaped off & let the attack go straight pass the combatants towards a mountain.

Everyone looked down the ridge, not able to see the two that took a plunge there.

"OPTIMIS!" Cheetor screamed out downwards to his leader, hoping for an answer, but nothing was heard, as the bottom seem…empty of any life down to a nearby river?

The group all lowered their heads and eyes shut in the lose of their leader and friend. Aelita and the boys were sad too, but suddenly the pink haired girl was the first to hear the voice that made them look around.

"If you guys aren't doing anything…" The pink-haired girl immediately, along with everyone else, shot their sight at the edge of the bridge, where Optimis was hanging onto the bridge with his foot while still holding onto Dinobot, as he called out to them. "Bang!/Powh!/Boom!/Bam!/Banghh!" Of course, they were dealing with the amidst of the gun fire from the Predacons. "Crack-Crackkvhhm…" And what's more, parts of the bridge were cracking from some pieces breaking off from the bridge. "A little speed would be Prime." Optimis asked his team to hurry and help him out, as quickly as they can in a rhetorical sense of speaking.

"Prowhh!/Powh-Powh-Powh!/Proowshhh!" The Predacons continued to fire relentlessly while Megatron spoke out near Scorponk. "Make them fall. Yess", Megatron said in almost about to taste victory, he wants his foes to drop without question.

"Let's go! Cheetar - MAXIMIZE!" Then Cheetor no later shouted out his command code to get him started. "REeeoowwhhh!" After that was transformation was spoken, Cheetor let off a cat-like growling 'meow' sound before changing into his battle Robot Mode.

The Maximals were in an agreement, they couldn't leave the two out there on the bridge unprotected and they had to act fast if they were going to be saved.

"Rhinox - MAXIMIZE!" Rhinox next spoke his activation code to transform, as he lets out a roar of his animal and real voice in the mix. "RooorrRAarrhhh!/AUurrghhh!" The rhino transformed into a hulking green humanoid robot while stomping a bit to get his balance right.

"K-9 - MAXIMIZE!" K-9 announced his own transformation code, as he howls like a dog does. "RrooWOooohhhh!" Afterwards, he transformed into his Robot Mode and prepared himself for the battle to come now.

"Armordillo - MAXIMIZE!" Armordillo announced his transformation code to get himself started on the scene while making a little animal sound. "Arrrrughh!" Soon Armordillo transformed from his shell-like state into his big muscular state, and weapons out and ready for battle.

All the Maximals transformed into Robot Mode, except for Rattrap; he was being as stubborn as ever and turn his back from Rhinox.

"Tuph-Tuph!" Rhinox tapped his rotten friend on the head to get him to cooperate, as Rattrap waved his hands in protesting the task to join the fight. "Hey, Hey, Hey!" Then Rattrap was pointing his right hand out while not facing the gang in still protesting to aid. "You guys can go & get yerselves scraped, cause I ain't…" As Rattrap was placing his hands on his chest to end his discussion, but before he could finish, Rhinox picked him up by the back of his neck fur which made him gag a bit, and Rhinox, Armordillo, and K-9 shot him a glare, saying 'DO IT!' which made Rattrap reconsider. "Awright, Awright." Rattrap said in a squeaky voice, he might as well help out if they are so persistent.

"You guys stay back and hid while the Preds are more focus on trying to destroy us!" Cheetor exclaimed to the four human children to take cover, as they left them without saying a word to withdraw fire from the enemy for the brief moment.

"Brisisizizitiizizitizihh!" Optimis was doing what he could to pull them back up, until Dinobot began to spark uncontrollably. "RrrruuUAArrghh!" Dinobot grunted in pain while stating his problem all of the sudden. "The Energon Fields. Argh! I'm shorting... out." Dinobot moved around in his agonizing pain, he's been in Robot Mode too long, he needs to convert back or else?

"Guuagh?" Optimis yelped from his holding, but he also knew this wasn't good of Dinobot's state to transform from the problem to change into his Beast Mode. "Hang on! Gaugh…You can't transform in this position!" Optimis knows he's an enemy, but doesn't wish for this warrior to fall like this?

"Brizsisisiztizizhh!" Dinobot knew this, but didn't care during his short circuiting; if one of them was going to survive, it should be the one who had a better chance. "Release me! Let me fall, and save yourself!" Dinobot pleaded for Optimis to let him go and so that the gorilla would survive instead.

"Urrgh? Now…where's the honor in that!?" Optimis said straining from holding on to both the cliff and the ex-Predacon with a light chuckle. "TReachhuahh!/GUuuaugh….?" He was losing his grip, as now after more stones broke and his toe was the last to hold him up, but in the end, they were almost to fall over. Optimis strains himself more to keep his hold as best he can, but this could be too much.

"You have…no choice?" Dinobot exclaimed in pain while shaking his head, stating that Optimis has no chose but to release him or die with him.

"Then…we…BOTH go!" Optimis sternly and groanly exclaimed while staring at Dinobot that if one should fall, then they both might as well. "Crugh…/Gaaah?" Optimis' toe lost it's grip, and the two began to fall, as the gorilla yelps out loud.

Until a huge green four-fingered hand grabbed Optimis' foot in time. "Gaugh!" Optimis saw that the rescuer was none other then Rhinox who made the groan sound from grabbing in the nick of time, as he hoisted Optimis and Dinobot upward while saying this to them. "Going Up! Gruurragh!" Once Rhinox held them on the bridge, K-9 helped get Optimis while Armordillo was picking up Dinobot by the back armor and set him down on the bridge to allow him the chance to go into Beast Mode.

* * *

**Back to the Predacons**

Megatron saw from his view that all the Maximals were now on the bridge, a perfect chance for them to strike.

"This is an opportunity! Yess!" Megatron exclaimed in seeing the fine opportunity before turning to his Predacons with his next order to deliver. "All weapons!" Once all the Predacons heard this order, they and Megatron got out from their cover behind the boulders to fire their shots. "Bangh!/Bang!/Popock!/Bangbangbanbang!/Powh!" So many shots were fired from this Predacons, that all their shots ended up hitting the edge behind the Maximals now on the bridge, and this was making it crack. "Boom! Boom!" At this moment from the quaking explosion & smoke clouds, Jeremie, Ulrich, William, and Aelita saw from a boulder they hid that the Maximals were in trouble now.

"They're trying to take out the bridge?" Armordillo warned the gang of what the Predacons tried to do while they were lithely rejoicing their reunion to their leader's survival.

"And with us along with it!" K-9 exclaimed from seeing that if they don't leave now, they'll all fall to their doom.

Predacons continue their assault to destroy the only thing keeping the Maximals from falling, but then Aelita couldn't stand by, and with determination, she rushed over onto the bridge and stood there like she was a target with her arms stretching out.

"Aelita!/Wait!/Stop!" Jeremie, Ulrich, and William were shouting for Aelita to come back, as they ran across the bridge to join her.

"Urghh?" Megatron saw this and knew that he couldn't fire now, not while Aelita, the Key, was on the bridge, so he turns to snap at his troops that were about to fire again when…. "Predacons, Cease fire! NOOOW! You'll hit the Key!" All the Predacons ceased shooting at the targets. Megatron knew he couldn't risk losing the Key like this.

Optimis stares at Aelita; being an easy target for the Predacons which he and the others couldn't believe her recklessness. "Aelita, what are you doing? You shouldn't be on this bridge with us!?" If anything were to happen to this girl, who knows what consequences they face by such an outcome.

Aelita stayed where she was, and turn her focus towards Optimis. "I won't move. I know how important I am to you and everyone else, but I also know that Megatron won't try anything too risky, like destroying me if I'm here with you." Optimis looked at her surprised, just as Jeremie, Ulrich, and William came up to her, exhaling from lost of breath & from concern, when the girl stares at the blonde hair boy to state something important. "Besides, this is the only way I know how to help and not be a burden to Jeremie and you." Optimis was starting to understand what she was thinking now; she wanted to help just like Jeremie, Ulrich, and William. Dinobot stared at this, as he also couldn't believe that this girl with pink hair, would risk her life just to protect them. That carried much honor…..

"CRrugurgurruuhhmmm….." Of course, by the time the Predacons cease fire, it was too late, as the bridge began to break apart from where the gang were once at.

"Gurhhh….no use turning back now, Maximals? Let's go, get the children out of here, NOW!" Optimis ordered his Maximals to get across while issuing to save the four children as well.

"Urghh…Move!" Dinobot looked to the back of them, and took the first run from the collapsing bridge.

"Cruufffhhssss.." Soon everyone started to run towards the other end that led to the forest. Dinobot led, followed by Optimis and Rhinox, then with K-9 and Armordillo picking the children up, putting them under their arms to run fast, Cheetor was behind them and lastly was Rattrap. But as the bridge was beginning to fall apart so fast, and the rat was very much behind the rest. As everyone else made it to the other side, but Rattrap barely had the chance to keep up while looking behind him at what ground he was still having left? Soon Rattrap ran out of ground to run on, and turn his face to stare at his running on the air while wanting to reach the other side.

Just as the rotten was about to fall with the rest of the debris, Optimis stood over and grabbed Rattrap in the nick of time. "Gauuugh?" Of course, that meant that Rattrap instead hit the wall from running and even though he was grabbed in time, that didn't mean he was falling down, but more forward still against the rocky wall? Rattrap stares down to see all the debris falling, hitting the ground and making lots of smoke clouds from below, just before Optimis lifted the rat over to his side. "Oh few?" Rattrap kneeled a bit for some air, glad that was over.

"You're Welcome." Optimis looked Rattrap, and replied this sarcasm of this whiny rat not saying thanks at the moment.

Rattrap looked up at Optimis, half exhausted and said this in remark to the sarcastic statement towards him. "You're the leader, it's your….job." Optimis just had to give him the stern look before turning away, but half smile showed afterwards, while everyone else, except Dinobot, either smiled or laughed.

* * *

**And Back With The Predacons?**

"ARRRruughhh!" Megatron roared in anger and annoyance before he hits Terrorsaur in Beast Mode.

"GArrhmmm?" Terrorsaur yelped from suddenly getting hit for no reason that knocked him forward?

"Incompetents!" Megatron snaps at his crew in anger before stating out his reason. "You let them Escape! And once more, you didn't cease when I spoke sooner when the Key got in the way!?" Megatron was mad that the Maximals escaped certain doom, and he was upset that if the Key was destroyed during the siege attack on the bridge, all his plans for getting it would have been for nothing.

"M-M-Megatron!" Scorponok soon interrupted his leader's rage by shouting this important message. "Look up there!" Scorponok exclaimed while pointing his left claw for his leader to follow, as this seems something he should see. "The missiles!" He addressed this part out in what they should see, was the missiles they fired off earlier that missed their targets.

"RUUssmmhh….." The Preds all turned their attention to a few missile rounds that missed Optimis and Dinobot before they dove off. "Bammhh…Boom...BOoommmmhhh!" The missiles struck a mountainside, completely destroying it from the explosive impact. What they saw brightened Megatron's moods: large crystals growing in the mountain, humming with energy.

"Energon!" Megatron spoke in surprise, as he nearly whispered in gleam. "Yes! Raw, natural Energon crystals." He turns to Scorponok to exclaim his joy at discovering the first batch of Energon on this planet. "I knew it was here." As he was gleaming with joy, he notice his body was shorting out? "Bisisitizizitisisiihhh!" While he was puzzled, Scorponok and every Predacon was shorting out, they've been in Robot Mode too long now. "Agrh! Quickly!…Rrrreturn to Beast Mode!" Megatron struggled out to command the Predacons to revert back before they short circuit any further. They all changed back and began to walk towards the mountain.

While the mountain of Energon was still seen, Optimis and the other Maximals had returned to Beast mode as well.

Optimis gazed at the massive Energon crystals while slowly speaking in surprise at the large scale of the stuff. "Raw Energon, in its natural crystallized form, it's highly unstable." He knows about this fact of the crystal of energy, this was only a natural form that was mostly unstable.

Jeremie looked at the gorilla puzzled at what he said, and his human friends were in the same boot. "Energon, Optimis?" Jeremie questioned the commander of the Maximals about what this 'Energon' stuff was, cause not many humans on the planet know, or even KNEW, they had such stuff…right?

"Yes, it's an abundant crystal that we grow on our world; on Cybertron, it's the most powerful source of energy. The one army that has the most Energon, is the side that will win the war." Optimis explained to the children before he looked back at the crystals, as did the other Maximals and Ex-Predacon. "We were lucky the missiles didn't cause it to explode." Hearing that made anyone almost yelp in surprise, a crystal that size, exploding, would not be a good thing to picture.

Rhinox looked back at Optimis and said this in a serious concerning tone with deep thought. "If you can call it 'Lucky'." If there was one thing to learn, is that seeing the Energon & it not exploding, doesn't naturally mean, they got lucky, for there might be something 'far' worse in mind.

Cheetor was the first to break the silence, from noticing something below from the groups view. "Megatron is on the move!" The cat-bot used his enhanced optics to see something was in a marching distance, as he 'zoomed in' to find that the Predacons were heading in the direction of the mountain housing the Energon crystals. "Bearing !" He gave the coordinates in where the enemy was & where they are heading.

Dinobot was the first to speak out the situation to the others. "He's…after the Energon." Dinobot turns to Optimis to state out what major state of this situation. "A crystal that size…" He stops himself short before looking back at the sight of the discovered Energon to exclaim what will happen if the Predacons get that Energon. "Would make him unstoppable." Dinobot raise his head in staring at the large discovered crystal, almost believing if Megatron gets that, none could beat him then.

Everyone stopped to hear that, and they were all terrified at the thought of that madbot getting that much power.

Rattrap however, was not that fazed, as he spoke in remarking this fact while on his two feet and arms up like he pretended to yelp in alarm. "Oh…., danks' a lot for the hot tip, scalebelly." Afterwards, Rattrap turns to Rhinox's direction to state his muscle friend to take care of 'one' last Pred problem they still had. "Rhinox. Scrap this guy." After all, who's fault was it that Megatron tried to attack them, the missiles fired & discovered the Energon, all Dinobot's act, so they may as well get rid of this lonesome Pred off their back.

"Urrrruughh!" Everyone watched as Rhinox was about to rear the raptor with his mighty horn until Optimis stopped him.

"Hold on, Rhinox!" Optimis spoke and stopped Rhinox just bear inches from the raptor-bot, as he turns to Dinobot to ask this question. "Will he send Fliers?" Knowing Megatron, he'll want to get the Energon quickly, & sent his fast fliers to retrieve the stuff.

Rattrap was just stunned; his leader was asking a Predacon for help. "Oh, for bootin' up coal?" Rattrap then went off to moan of what his leader was now doing. "Ya ain't gonna believe a Predacon, are ya?" He looks down in the slumps, as if they're problems aren't bad enough, now they got 'this' to be dealing with?

Optimis gave the rat a stern look until he answered with his left hand pointing at himself to exclaim. "That's my call." Then Optimis looked back at Dinobot in deep thinking with his eyes shut and asked again for an answer. "Will he?" He needs to know if Megatron will send his fliers in or not, it could be helpful in knowing.

"Hmmm….Negative." Dinobot remarked off that what Megatron will do is 'not' send in fliers for the job, it seems while going on. "The crystal is too…'BIG' for the Fliers to carry." Dinobot explained that from such a large size, even with the few fliers on the Predacons side wouldn't be enough, it seems? "Only Tarantulas has the skill to segment it." Dinobot exclaimed while looking away, knowing that the arachnid was the smartest one in Megatron's group to know how to deal with this situation of collecting Energon.

Optimis hardened his resolve, as he looked over at the Energon size mountain to say this out. "Then we've got to get there first and stop him." He turns around to his crew to state out this last part for them to hear. "All _seven_ of us." He wanted the confirmed number of those in their group, to be apart of this mission.

Rattrap then rubbed it into Dinobot's position that he wasn't coming along, as he remarked this statement Optimis spoke. "Yeah! Heh, heh, all seven of us…" Rattrap held up his fingers to count, but then gasped to suddenly realize the truth of the numbers and what Optimis said in disbelief. There was the commander, Rhinox, Cheetor, K-9, & Armordillo, plus the rat included, and Optimis wasn't having the humans apart of this, which meant… "Goouph! Ya mean, Choppa-Face…" Rattrap looked over to Dinobot's spot and looked back to his leader to ask if he was serious to ask the Ex-Pred to come along? "Is goin' with…." Then Rattrap looked away before muttering in a low moan of this regretting remark to himself. "We're all gonna die." He shrug off his shoulders in thinking, with this plan of action, they'll be scrapped soon?

Optimis then walked towards Jeremie and placed his hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Jeremie, I know I have no right to ask you for a favor? But you, Ulrich and William, are the only ones I can trust to do this." Jeremie was confused, so were his two pals, but could understand that whatever Optimis was asking of him, Ulrich and William, he was being serious. "I want you to guard and take good care of Aelita." He gently requested of the boys to take care of the pink haired girl while they are away.

Jeremie was stunned at this request, but asked puzzled of such thing from the Maximal leader himself. "But, why ask us to do such a responsibility that depends on the whole universe?" He asked the Maximal Commander why he would trust three humans with such a heavy responsibility: like protecting the Key.

Optimis replied with a nod for understanding the boy's urge to wonder, but spoke in a serious explanation. "If we don't make it from this battle against Megatron, I want you to try and keep her hidden, understand?" He soluimly asked that the boy & his friends, keep Aelita safe, no matter what…should they not return.

Jeremie was hesitant; he knew that these guys would beat Megatron, but he also knew that the Energon would cause a disadvantage for these bots, cause they would have to fight in Beast Mode. He also knew that it would mean Megatron would have an advantage, seeing that he was a T-Rex and Optimus was a Gorilla. Jeremie wanted to protest, but he had to do it, for the Maximals, but mostly for Aelita.

"Alright….You got it." Jeremie slowly responded with a tone of sorrow, he didn't like this task much of seeing friends go, but he has to protect someone special from harm as well.

"Heh, you kids are lucky!" Rattrap groans out as Optimis turns away while the rat speaks to them with a signing moan. "Hugh, knowing my luck, we're all…" But before he could even finsih, he was cut off.

"Gonna die?" William finished that sentence for the rat in smirking in how that was gonna be said.

"Hey? Don't steal my lines, I'm…." Rattrap was about to say, but turns around and notices the other bots were leaving him behind with the human kids. "Hey, Hey, HEY! Wait for Me!" There's no way he's gonna just be left behind and be alone.

"That is one strange rat?" Ulrich exclaimed from watching Rattrap run on all fours to catch up to his group.

Just then, the scene changes to where the Predacons are right now on their path to the Energon. With Megatron still leading them ahead of the pack, as he looks up forward to his goal, the mountain of Energon waiting for him to collect.

"Sohohoh, much..Energon!" Megatron spoke in 'awe' at witnessing so much of that Energon was buried within the mountain, it was glorious to behold for him before he looks back to his troops. "With a crystal that size, the Predacon forces will be unstoppable." Megatron explained to his troops that with such a large scale of that Energon, they will be unstoppable in battle without a doubt. "Hugh…Yess….!" As Megatron signs in joy, Scorponok looks to his leader as the Predacon commander speaks more. "The Maximals….Then the Key….And then the Galaxy…." Megatron turns his head away to where he can keep himself looking forward to where his prize lies while going on. "We'll be ours to conquer!" With that objective in mind, the Predacons continue to walk or fly together to prepare to obtain the Energon crystals from the mountain for their forces. Only the Maximals would stop them at this point…but first..they must catch up to them!?

* * *

**Later**

After going their separate paths, and with slowing down a little for Rattrap, they were nearing their destination. The Maximals were walking as fast as they could, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention: Human or Predacon alike. They had to get there before Tarantulas could get the chance to segment the crystal. At this moment, they are walking at the dead of night where the Energon crystals were still glowing with energy even after sunset. What's really lucky is that none of the humans around the neighborhood knows what's going on.

"How yah feeling?" Rhinox spoke to Optimis in wondering how his leader and friend has been doing since his challenge against Dinobot.

"Improved?" Optimis responded while still staring forward before looking back to Rhinox to state out something of his condition that was brought up. "Hugh…I believe my internal repairs have been completed." With this in mind, any damages he had earlier is now all better.

"Hmm, I was wondering…" Rhinox was the one to break the silence, as he looks to Optimis to state something out that maybe a more important matter to understand about, etc. "Your flying robot form could make it to the Crystal first before any one of us." If Optimis transformed, he could fly by his jetpack function in Robot Mode, and get to the mountain of Energon before the rest of the Maximals could by walking.

Optimis knew that, but didn't want to risk it. "No, we have to stay together. The Predacons could attack at any moment." He doesn't wanna leave his crew behind to get ambushed while the leader's away, it's not right.

"True? The last thing we need to do is split up before we even know our surroundings." K-9 spoke in agreeing with his leader on that motion statement

Optimus looked around, keeping an eye for the Predacons, as he spoke with peek curiosity. "And there might be other surprises on this planet?" The Maximals don't know what else they may find on this planet, discovering Energon is one thing, but what's to say there isn't more?

"There are sir, down here in this thing?" Armordillo spoke while he reached underneath inside his shell to bring out a portably holo-circle disk of some kind for the group to see. "Look!" Then with a flick of a push of a button in the center…a blue fade image of some stone structure appeared before the group, and it's structure puzzled them?

"Hmm…unusual?" Optimis spoke slowly while he rubbed his chin for thought, yet surprised at seeing something of this structure here on Earth? "Any opinions?" He looked to Rhinox for any options in what this structure could be about?

"Just one…it isn't natural?" Rhinox turn towards Optimis before he stated out what this structure of stones was from Armordillo's holo-map. "We didn't build it…." Rhinox turns to Optimis to state that neither Maximals built it, and that also…goes for the enemy. "And neither did the Predacons!" This got many wondering, just what this stone structure was even all about?

"Then maybe the humans, like Jeremie and his pals did it?" Cheetor spoke out a suggested theory of who could be responsible, but….

"Neeh, they seem more primitive, but hehehe…dat there, ain't so primitive look', know wha I'm sayin' kid?" Rattrap remarked off to say that whatever this stone thing was, it seem too complicated for even humans to create?

"Where did you come across this data, Armordillo?" Optimis asked his Maximal comrade of how he came across this strange, yet interesting data for them?

"Hmm…them boys I found, there was a book that fell out that was label…History?" Armordillo slowly explained that when he found William and Ulrich, he musta found a textbook from their school about history. "When it popped open, their was this image, said in was some mystery that was one of this planet's customs left unsolved by scientist?" He exclaimed that even with the planet's best minds, they seem unable to comprehend what they themselves have to figure out? "But when I brought the boys to the base, I kept the thing's data image logged in to show you, might be something important for later?" Armordillo finished his explanation, knowing if the group gets out of this, they will have to explore this place someday soon?

"Huuugh, that's all we need now?" Optimis signs in seeing this will be another case to crack if they make it out of this one…alive that is.

"Grrr…Reoowhhh! Heads up!" Cheetor warns the group from snarling, as he waved his head to motion everyone to look up, as Optimis did so.

"Wizizizizihh.../Flap…Flaphh…Flaphmmm…." Just then, as if on cue, Terrorsaur, Waspinator, and Lazorbeak came out of nowhere, flapping their wings. Optimis made a stern serious face at seeing they have company. Soon the flier trio stopped in mid air from spotting their enemies below them.

"Wazzpinator - TERRORIZE!…..Ziziziziisisisihhh!" Waspintor spoke out his command code, as he buzzes during his transformation.

"Terrorsaur - TERRORIZE!….ARruuughhhh!" Terrorsaur also spoke out his command code, and squawks while transforming as well.

"Lazorbeak - TERRORIZE!….ARruuurrghh!" Lazorbeak joined in to say his command code, and squawks louder after transforming too.

Soon the fliers dive down towards the Maximals.

"They're mine! Fire!" Lazorbeak began to fire against the Maximals. "Bam-Bam, Bammhhh!" He had missed, thankfully, but he and the other Predacon fliers were not finished yet.

"Transform!" Optimis gave the order for the others to transform to prepare for a counter attack.

"RRrrrRRAarrughhh!" Dinobot roared while he transformed into his Robot Mode, as he brings out his Rotating Tail Blade with his sword in the middle of the weapon.

Optimis soon transformed into his Robot Mode in a stealth mode activation.

"RRruurrghhh!" Rhinox roared out before he transformed into his Robot Mode and stomp a bit on his feet.

"Reoowwuhhmm!" Cheetor meowed out his cat-like roar before transformed into his Robot Mode.

Rattrap also transformed into his Robot Mode, but from not making much noises.

"HWooohhhh!" K-9 howled out after transforming into his Robot Mode soon after.

"Arruughhh!" Armordillo roared out while transforming into his Robot Mode and brought his melee weapon out for the battle.

"Defensive positions!" Optimis ordered out to his crew to get defensive against maneuverable fliers here.

"Yeah, but wha-wha about him?" Rattrap spoke while holding his pistol blaster against Dinobot's side, even motion his head to what to do with the Ex-Pred with them?

"He's with us!" Optimis waved his left hand motion against Dinobot's presence to state to Rattrap, that the Ex-Predacon is with them.

"Yah-Yah…I AIN'T BUYING?…Just cause Yos say so!" Rattrap remarked off dryly while stating he's not trusting someone that was a Predacon and now an Ex-Pred to the gang, just on Optimis' claim.

"Powh-PowhPowh!" Suddenly, the blast shots that were fired and hit the stones behind the rat got his and everyone's attention up to the fliers.

"Popock-PopockPopock!" Soon Rattrap, Dinobot, and Optimis raised their arms to protect themselves from sting missile explosions against the ground that missed them, etc.

"Powh-Powhpowh!/Popockpopock!/Bang-Bang!" Terrorsaur, Waspinator, and Lazorbeak were diving down, still shooting their weapons off against the Maximals.

"POWhh!/Pow-Powhpowhpowh!" Optimis and Rattrap duck around some rock boulders to use for cover before aiming and firing back at the attacking enemy.

"Proouhh-Proough/PRruushmmm!" Cheetor and Dinobot took position opposite, and they tried firing with a Quasar Blaster and laser beam eyes at the most?

"Proosshhh…./PRruushmmm!" K-9 and Armordillo used their missile launcher & blaster to do some damage to the enemies in the skies.

"Bang!/BamBam…POohmmm! Boomhhh!" The Maximals were firing as best they could, but the Predacon fliers were very swift to dive down and swirl around to come back for another attack.

"Hold you fire!" Optimis order a cease fire, as he notice the cave's ceiling was about to fall if the group didn't control their actions. "We could start an avalanche." If they are not careful, the area they are under will come down on them.

"You crossed your wires!" Rattrap snaps to his leader for asking them to stop, and even points outward to state the enemy making another round trip. "Their coming Back!" Even this rotten knows that they can't win if they don't attack?

Optimis turns around to see the Predacon fliers were indeed making another trip, and most of the Maximals seem to lower their heads in feeling they can't go on unless they attack, but if they do, the place will come down on them, so what now?

Optimis turn to his crew with a serious face before he spoke out his decision. "I'll handle this!" Optimis activated his flight jets on his back and took off. "GruuuBoomhhh!" Soon Optimis went to flight mode and took off to counter attack.… "Trumm-Treemmhh…" After pushing some buttons on his wrist, he had two homing missiles come out from on top of his back while still going out.

"Bizizisisishhh!" Suddenly while the Preds prepare for another round, Terrorsaur had short-circuit, as he wailed at this. "WRrraauguhhh!" But he tries to ignore the pain to continue to shot. "Powhh-Poowhhh!" Which he managed to fire two of a few energy sphere shots.

"Nizizizizhhh!" Waspinator wails out in pain and hold his side, but still tried to fire his sting missiles. "Popoc-Popoc!" He too fires his attacks while ignoring the Energon buildup that's happening to him.

"Naarughh….Slag Them!" Lazorbeak cursed in his groaning pain, the fliers were short-circuiting, but that didn't stop him from firing his shot, no. "Prooshhmm..Proshhmm!" Weather he wants to or not, he'll fire anything while ignoring the pain.

"Truhmm…Trupmmhhmm!" Optimis delivered the finishing blow; two homing missiles from his back was fired off. "BAammmhhh!" Those missiles flew towards the Preds and behind them, detonated while they ignored it, sending them almost crashing into the mountains.

"BRaauurghhh!" Waspinator yelps in surprise from that explosion that caught him off guard.

"WArruughhh!" Terrorsaur yelps too, as he was unprepared for that attack move?

"ARrruughh?" Lazorbeak yelps out as well, as he tries to gain control of himself.

"Crruussmmmhhh!" Optimis soon stops himself in mid-air from moving forward, and decided to go back to follow the fliers lost balance path.

Which speaking of them Preds, they finally managed to correct their maneuverable in the air after that surprise explosion stunt. "TRussuguraummhhh?" The Predacon fliers felt the short-circuit giving a major warning, they had no choice but to fall back.

Dinobot saw them fliers recover themselves and started to fly away. "Now! While they are Weak!" He wasn't going to let them foes get away that easily. "Truushh…TruushhTruushh…Trusugursshh-Truusgurusmhh -Trugursuhhmm!" He began to fire his optic blasts at the bug and dinobirds, unaware that he hit a stalactite right above where Rhinox was standing.

Rhinox immediately looked up, as the stone cone came falling down on top of him, and jumped out of the way. "Huurgahh…" As he jumped out of the way, the spot he stood from had that ceiling rock hit his spot. "Clumphhmm…" The good news was, that Rhinox manage to escape that unexpected accident that fell. "Uuughm?" Rhinox stared at the one who did that, since Dinobot did announce about attacking the fliers without caution for them.

The others were relieved that Rhinox ducked in time, but Rattrap was a little peeved and deep breathing. "Heh-Heh…Heehh!" He walked up to the ex-Predacon; the Maximal now figured this guy was a spy for Megatron, just waiting to strike. "I knew it ya' traitor! Ya' tried ta' scrap my Pal! Ehhuch!" Rattrap exclaimed to remark, as he tackled Dinobot to the ground without a moment's hesitation. "Clumphh…" Dinobot shook his head to shake away the dizziness, only to see that Rattrap was pointing his blaster in his face. "Once a Pred,….always a Pred." The rat-bot said dryly with a serious demeanor, as he was about to pull the trigger, until Optimis' voice stopped him in time.

"Ease off, Rattrap!" Rattrap looked from his spot to stare at Optimis, who lands on the ground and tries to explain the matter of what just happen was a simple accident. "It was an accident!" He saw what happened, and it was not intentional, but a slip up of Dinboot's careless observation of their landmark they are in that gave a disadvantage to fighting fliers.

"Sayz you?" Rattrap looked at the goriila-bot like he lost his mind or something while remarking it towards his face.

"That's right!….Sayz me!" Optimis remarked back with a more serious stern tone, and got his face to Rattrap's face while he continued to respond in getting the message straight here. "You want to question my orders? ONE…MORE…TIME!" Optimis went so far as to tap the rotten's chest to state if he wanted to step off on his orders again, almost threatening in some way?

"Geee, Gii-Iiii!" Rattrap was about to say something in response, but didn't considering the situation. "Waaaugh?" He sighed in defeat and just muttered these words while moving his blaster against Dinobot's head still on the ground staring at this discussion. "Eh, I don't trust Predacons." To the rotten, he doesn't trust Predacons, even if one is an Ex-Pred at that.

Dinobot grabbed the rat's gun to move it away, just while Rattrap stands to leer down on him. "Gruuhmmm…Gruhm!" Soon Dinobot stands up on his own and glared right at the rat, and Rattrap did so vice versa only with him being smaller, he stared upwards.

Optimis knew those two were not going to get along at all, but didn't have the time. "We got enough trouble with Megatron's crew without fighting amongst ourselves." He turns to state this out to his crew, Megatron probably sent those fliers to slow them down. "Now come on!" Optimis ordered out, as he knew that they had to hurry. They all reverted to Beast Mode and speed on through, not even aware that they would have back-up help…from something following in the shadows.

"GurururrRRuummmhhh!" From the Energon Mountain, it was gleaming and sounding it's harmony tone, as it was now daylight, a whole day had gone by.

Down below the left side of the mountain, Megatron and his Predacons had nearly reached the Crystals.

Megatron could only almost drool in Beast Mode, as he spoke in complete overwhelmment. "So much Energon. Yess!" He turns to his crew to exclaim this thing that he felt so over joy at being so close to it. "I can almost taste it's POWER." Once he has that Energon, the power it gives him will make him & the Preds…invincible.

"Gauuhauhaugh?" Tarantulas, however, was not as ignorant of the current situation from taking deep breaths of the situation. "The Energon fields would destroys as Robots…in less then a minute!?" Megatron turns to Tarantulas as he goes on to explain his cautious concerns of gathering this large stack of Energon crystals. "We will have to stay in Beast Form..Guuhpm…" Tarantulas took a deep breath, as he states out 'one more' fact to the group to be aware of. "And Optimis and the Maximals…ARE COMING!" He wiggles his fang venom mouth with the jiggles of being worried of the situation, the enemy is on their way, and they'll try to stop them. And once more, they can't fight back in Robot Modes without suffering the Energon short-circuiting their systems.

Megatron just shook his head, and stated this part in reminding to the spider's statement about the disadvantage in being unable to transform. "They must stay in Beast Form, as well." Then Megatron lifts his head up to declare this exclaiming statement to his crew. "And I will handle Optimis…personally….?" He looks away to look ahead with a toothy grin from his jaw teeth at wanting a great deal to deal with Optimis Primal by himself.

* * *

**The Energon** **Mountain**

The Maximals had reached their destination, the mountain containing the massive Energon crystals. "Grummm…Grummm…Grummm…" As they reached to the edge of the cliff where the crystals were, Optimis stared at their beauty and melody that the Energon was to behold indeed. Unfortunately, there was one tiny blemish that made the place unpleasant…Megatron. As the gorilla saw him jump out of nowhere and roared out like any T-Rex would. "RooRrroaaarrrrhh!" Soon after Megatron did that roar moment, he was followed behind him by his loyal Predacons, like his Fliers first. Soon the others with Optimis gathered from Dinobot on the far right side, to Rhinox, to K-9, to Optimis in the middle, to Armordillo, to Cheetor and Rattrap to the far left, all staring at the enemies. Soon the Predacons gather by their leader, from Scorponok to the far left side, to Terrorsaur, to Razorclaw, to Megatron in the middle, to Lazorbeak, to Waspinator, and to Tarantulas on the far right.

As they all got up in there, they saw they where evenly numbered now.

Megatron was the first to speak up, and it was mostly towards the leader of the Maximals. "Across the galaxy. Through time and space." He pauses before he exclaims this discussion directly at Optimis' direction with a serious stare. "It has come to this, Optimis Primal!" Optimis kept a stern look while Megatron goes on, even showing him frowning at his enemy's speech. "Face to face! Tooth to claw!" Megatron smirks off before asking this little thing afterwards. "Yess! Have you anything to say?" He wants to hear any last moments from his enemies before…their demise comes.

Optimis gave Megatron a deadpan look, as he spoke this with his serious expressed gaze. "I say that's Prime." He then made the quick announcement for the battle to begin. "Let's Do It! ROooarrrhhh!" Optimis made a roar battle cry out, as he and the other Maximals charge in, and then was followed by Megatron and his forces charging as well.

Immediately, both sides charged at each other with someone to face, Optimis & Megatron charges at the other, then from above the charges we see the others choice picks. Cheetor and Waspinator were rushing to tackle the other, Rhinox was just blankly charging, and Scorponok just raised his claws to attack a foe, Rattrap ran to get the battle over quickly, Terrorsaur flapped his wings with his mouth open, K-9 bear his teeth, Razorclaw snapped his claws, Armordillo charges with his brute force and Lazorbeak flaps his wings with a smirk. Then we go to see Optimis and Megatron once again charging for another before….they finally clashed!?….. "CRASsuuphhmm…." Yep, they clashed by crashing into into each other, the leaders knock the other down, Rhinox and Armordillo plow Terrorsaur and Lazorbeak with their brute force faces to their winged bodies, Scorponk and Razorclaw clamp onto Dinobot and K-9 by their necks which made them fall backwards, Waspinaotr flew over Cheetor who tried to jump up, but missed him while he followed backwards, and Rattrap smack Tarantulas off before jumping after him.

Now that left the leaders trying to get their grounding again after that impact.

"GuurrrRrrraarr?" Megatron left off a groan from being a bit dizzy, and his sight was blurry at the time when trying to find Optimis….who was in front of him.

"RRrooorrrrRRaaoorr!" Optimis made a roar with a stern face against Megatron, as he swing his right arm and delivered a right hook "FooPOwwhh!" And boy was that a good right hooker that made impact.

"UUurrghh!" Megatron groaned his head upward in pain from the punch he received, and then fell down on his right side hard. "THUMPphhmmm?" And boy, was that a hard smackdown the villain received from his foe to make a hard impact.

Cheetor was up against Waspintor who was flying above the cat-bot.

"Reeoowhh!" Cheetor meowed out to the wasp, as he jumped up to pounce on Waspintor with his weight turning the wasp-bot backwards. ""

"POwwhhmm!/Grughmmm…?" Waspinator let off a moan before he fell on the ground, hard on impact, from the cat's weight pushing him down, like a cat pinning his caught prey.

Dinobot was up against Scorponok, with his teeth against the scorpions' claws and stinger tail.

"Clamp-Calmp!" Scorponok kept Dinobot back by clamping his claws against his foe.

"Raarrrrh? Urrrghmmm!" Dinobot tries to get in close to take a bite out of his opponent… "Pacchhh?" But Scorponok soccer-punch him with a left hook, err…claw!

Rhinox was charging towards Terrorsaur, like it was a bull charge against the red bullfighter?

"UrrraaAARRrghh…." Rhinox was roaring out to tackle the Pred, but Terrorsaur was quicker to move his right wing side and let the rhino pass by him…to a boulder rock. "BOommgrummhh!" Which from the Maximal's strength and form, he had the brute force to plow down that rock like it was nothing, even made a pathway from where he charged from.

Rattrap was facing against Tarantulas, as the spider made the first move.

"YArrreeeYahhh!" Tarantulas tried to grab the rat in his web legs, but he jumped up and out of reach.

"Guhpmm…Geehh!" Soon Rattrap landed on Tarantulas' back from his little rat noise, and pulled his creepy mouth fangs to ride him like a steed.

"Guurrhhmmm?" Tarantulas made a moaning sound from being handle this way while the rat held on for his struggles.

K-9 was up against Razorclaw with teeth against his claws.

Clamp-Clamp!" Razorclaw was snapping his claws left and right to back the German hound Maximal away from him.

"Grrrr…RaCHumphhh…!" K-9 tries to go for a bite despite the Pred's plan to scare him with his claws.

Armordillo was up against Lazorbeak, as the Maximal rolled into a ball and went to roll his foe down. But Lazorbeak did the same thing Terrorsaur did and moved his wing to let this Maximal ram himself against some stone wall which he broke through from his muscular strength.

"Clamp-Clamp!" Scorponk tries to clip his claws against his opponent still being the Ex-Pred.

"Chaumphh…." Dinobot made another bite counter-remark to get Scorponok to not underestimate him.

The leaders of both sides however, were still fighting it out.

Megatron arose from his fall, and as Optimis stood, the T-Rex charged in for the tackle. "Gummphhm?" Optimis lets out a moan, as he was pin down by the T-Rex's might.

"GRrrUUuurrrghh…Chomph!" Megatron tries to bite Optimis' head, but the Maximal leader kept his hands on his enemy's jaw mouth to push him away with all his might. "CHomph…." Megatron gritted from his mouth being shut while trying to overpower his opponent, but manage to speak even during this struggle. "Admit Defeat, Maximal. The Energon shall be ours." He glares down to his foe, taunting him that no matter what, the Predacons shall take this Energon for themselves.

Optimis struggles to keep Megatron's jaw from opening and trying to take a bite out of him while he slowly remarks that statement. "Not…if….I…can help it!" Optimis struggled to keep Megatron at bay, until he had to come up with a new tactic from his over-powering foe. "Urrgh…YErrguhhh…Uhmph!" The Maximal then moved up once, grabbed the back of the T-Rex and tossed the Predacon leader backwards and off of him.

"Fooumm…./Grumph!" Megatron was swirl around in the air for a bit, until he rammed into a wall where his head got stuck. "Guuagh?" Megatron lets out a moan from his impact, as he gets up and tries to pull his head out of the stuck stones he's caught between.

"Surrender Megatron, you're trapped!" Optimis spoke to have his foe surrender, as he then got back up to his feet, awaiting for his response.

Through the wall, we could hear Megatron's voice echo while he struggled to free himself recklessly. "No! You shall not defeat me! RAarrrughhh!" Megatron made a loud battle cry afterwards while using all his might and then broke from the wall to turn leftwards from his spot. "BREeakkhhh!" Optimis stares down with a stern face, as he watches Megatron charge down in rage. "Guuhpmmm?" Soon as Optimis tried to stand his ground, the Predacon rammed his head to the gorillas body, as the latter held on for a rough ride. "Thumph!" Optimis tried to kick at his foe, but that wasn't slowing them down before a wall came up behind the gorilla and charging T-Rex.

"CLREEeuummpphhh…." That impact caused a good portion to get destroyed off, and making Optimis moan from the impact. "Guurargh?" Getting rammed into a wall will do that for any bot, as the structure was made into a sitting spot, kinda strange, but it kept the gorilla there.

"Rooar…Chophhmm!" Megatron made a growling noise, as he lifted his head to the sitting cornered Maximal leader before Optimis could stop him.

"Roooraaruughhh!" Megatron had bitten into Optimis' left leg, and continued as Optimus howled at the pain in what his foe was doing.

The other Maximals were aware of this, but they too had problems of their own. "Truumphhh…" Megatron dragged Optimis off the wall and on the ground to lie, as he continues to bit his foe through his screams.

"RRrrooorrrgahhh!" Optimis screamed again from the sharp pain he felt, but he brought his hands into a grip and through them onto of Megatron's head for a beat. "THumphhh!" For one thing, gorillas have enough strength to make a decent 'smack' effect when they fight.

"Guurahmmm…?" Megatron had let go of Optimus' leg which showed his robot skin expose from his Beast Mode's flesh? "Raaarr…Gummh?" Megatron was thrown back and a bit from that hit and fell opposite of Optimis' position.

Then Optimis reached out and grabbed Megatron's tail and started to swing his foe around and around. "GURrroooaarrghhhh…Raarghh…RAArrghhh!" As he was roaring his battle cry to spin his foe around, even with an injury on his leg, Optimis continued until he lets go of Megatron's tail, then to let him be thrown.

"GAAUurrghh…." Megatrom wailed out from the throw which led to him near into a wall. "THUmphhh!" A big booming sound of impact was made, before the T-Rex fell from the height onto the ground. "Gumprrruagh?" He was seriously hurt, but even as he lie there, he open his left eye to stare at his opponent.

"Brisisizizizhh!" Optimis tries to make a move, but the pain in his leg made him cramp and fall on his back. "Urrgh!" As he let off a painful moan, and holds his injured leg while trying to ignore the pain, Optimis makes a serious face to shout this out to Megatron. "It is over, Megatron!" This was it, the enemy is beaten, he cannot win at this rate.

Megatron quickly got back up and was looking even more annoyed than before. "IT IS NEVER OVER! NOOO!" He immediately transformed into Robot Mode, and stood against his weaken foe with his last act, a reckless one. "For if I…must die…" Just then, his system was short circuiting from being in Robot Mode from the massive Energon surrounding him, overloading his circuits. "Brizizisisitiizzihh!" The Energon fields were short-circuiting him from the exposure, but he was trying to ignore the pain while he spoke this with his gritted teeth. "'I' shall take you…with me!" Megatron had finished his final statement, and he pointed out his _Tail Missile Launcher_ at the Maximal leader. "PRoowhhmmmmm!" And with that act, he fired off one shot heading for the weaken Maximal.

Before Megatron could fire another missile shot, a roaring sound was heard, as did everyone else hear it. "Rummhh….." This wasn't the roar you heard from an animal, this was the roar of an engine. "Rummhhh….Rugurgurhhmmm!…" Suddenly, from the same place the Maximals came in, the Mountain Crawler flew out and landed on the ground, speeding towards Megatron, with Jeremie in the Driver's seat. "POwwhhhCRushhh!" The speed was so immense, the Crawler slammed Megatron into the wall behind him, smashing him like a sandwich in between the Crawler and the rumble that was directly behind Megatron, as he bellowed in pain and in frustration because he couldn't budge his way out at the timely moment. But he did managed to budge enough to drop across the ground.

But the real problem was the rocket that was fired firstly, as it slowly (during the entire scene's playing event) was going towards Optimis. "GruummmUphmm…" Suddenly, Dinobot rushes in and when Optimis groans to cross his arms for an impact, the raptor swatted his tail against the missile. "Truuffhmmm…." There by, messing up it's aim to go a bit off course from Optimis. "Frruummhhh…." Soon Optimus stares at the missile missing him by his right shoulder, but it's other target, was right against a boulder rock (which at the moment, time return to normal instead of being slow now). "BOOommhhh!" The missile exploded, but when it did, it revealed some extra Energon underneath it, and that's not a good thing? "GRruuss-SUUUmmmahahahauahauhahhhh!" The impact from the destroyed section from where the missile exploded had caused the Energon to vibrate violently? Optimis stares with wide eyes of this meaning and all the other Transformers knew that that explosion caused a chain reaction.

Rhinox looked above him and was the first to shout this warning note to his comrades. "It's gonna blow!" If they don't get out of here, they'll be caught in the explosion, & from the size of it, it'll be a big one.

"HurrrAARRruhmmm…" Tarantulus looked around fearful, as he new this was going to get dangerous now while hearing the harmonious humming getting dangerously to the critical point of….exploding.

"Time to fade, heroes!" Cheetor announced off to look at the other Maximals in stating, that it's time they leave now.

"I got the kid, let's run for it!" K-9 spoke out, as he lifted Jeremie, who was unconscious from his impact of reckless driving, off his ride and onto Armordillo securely.

"Brisisizizizhhh!" Megatron still was short-circuiting while he lay in Robot Mode during this whole 'wailing' Energon about to explode. "RUUAAahaumhaummmmiinnhhh!" The entire ground was shaking, and Megatron didn't move, until his head jiggled and he ended up shutting down from being exposed too long to the Energon. "Truummhhhh?" The Predacons all bailed while leaving their unconscious leader behind.

Rhinox had Optimis ride on him to get his injured leader out of danger. "Ruuumm-IIINnrrraahhhnnn!" The Maximals immediately bailed, as the Energon shook even more with every humming and shaking. "GRRiimm…GURraammm….GAARruummhhh!" The Energon had just about reach it's point of exploding from impact. "CRRUUAAaaahhmmmm…." It's error screeching screams could make one run for cover of the downfall of something bad about to happen.

"Brisisittisizizizhh!" Just then, Megatron suddenly woke up while still suffering the Energon field build up, the voltage course over his body, and screams out from what's about to happen to him. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" He makes a run for it, just as Energon exploded with tremendous force. "GROOUPMmmhhhhummm!" The explosion had missed Megatron when he jumped off the mountain before the blast could destroy him, like the Crawler was caught it the blast!?

"CRumm…BAamm…CRRuummhmhmhmmmm!" The mountain exploded with tremendous force from glowly spheres that covered it up. It looked like the 4th of July as the explosion was a multi-colored cloud of tiny Energon particles. "Gruhmm…Gruhmmm…PRrooushhm…POowwhhhmmmm!" It finally ended with a giant explosion wave that went out across the mountain top.

The people of Antigo saw the explosion even from a bit afar to see the big light show, and were wondering what that thing was. Back at the Belpois Metal Factory and Junkyard, and at the Belpois residence, which looked pretty good considering it was in front of a junkyard. In the backyard, is a well-built man in his late thirties, and he had brown hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a brown overcoat, a gray sweatshirt inside, red pants, brown shoes. His name is Michael Belpois and was currently sleeping with his hands holding some tools from a late night work until he heard the explosion. He remembered his son had taken his friends to go to the mountains; testing their new Dune Buggy thingy, which was pretty much all of yesterday.

The man thought this part out loud in concern for his son's well being and his friends. "Oh no, please don't let my son and friends be near that?" The last thing he wants to learn, if his son was in any trouble from what so many people have seen an event of an explosion unlike any before.

* * *

**Back Near The Mountain**

"Crumhh...CuCuommhh…Coummhhh?" The Maximals were near the side of witnessing the mountain's explosion display while yelping from falling debris' from hitting their head, especially from Optimis and Dinobot being the closest to witness the destruction. "Cluph..Cluph…" Even Rattrap yelped to jump from one nearly getting to him while Armordillo used his shell body to protect the unconscious Jeremie's body and a surprise show up of Aelita, Ulrich and William that came from noticing the Maximals safety and their out cold friend who was still breathing.

Once the falling debris and exploding mountain show was over, Optimis speaks out towards Dinobot for the moment. "Thanks." He was thanking the Ex-Predacon for saving him from that missile from almost hitting him there.

"My action did not imply loyalty, Optimis." Dinobot turns to the Maximal commander who turns to listen of what this Ex-Predacon was getting at when he raised his three claw fingers to wiggle out. "I owed you my life." Dinobot exclaimed and placed his hand to his chest, stating that he owed Optimis for saving his life from before on the bridge. "Now we are merely…even." Dinobot finally finished his discussion that he has now repaid a favor for being saved by Optimis, as he looked on with a stern face in now letting the Maximal leader know the debt has been done.

"I'l accept that." Optimis calmly exclaimed with his expression on a stern focus as well, when being told by Dinobot of his response from saving his life, was to at least repay for when he saved him.

"Hey, the kid is coming around!" K-9 spoke out to his group to get some attention to what's happening with Jeremie's state

Jeremie was coming two again, and he saw the Maximals, all in Beast Form, and saw Ulrich and William with Aelita all teary-eyed. Aelita immediately ran over and glomp'd Jeremie as soon as he got up; everyone, except Dinobot laughed at the scene.

As soon as Jeremie and Aelita got up, Optimis walked over to Jeremie, his leg a little alright now from some repair work being done, and shook his hand while speaking to the boy in his thanks for a second savior after Dinobot. "And I like to thank for your help back there to Jeremie. If not, Megatron might have had another shot that would have done me?" Then his face turn to sign in a sad state to say something of the misfortune to the boy. "However, I'm sorry to say about your machine, it may have been destroyed from the explosion." Optimis could tell, that what Jeremie rode in was his Mountain Crawler, the one they tried to help get the boys too before all this happened, but it's now gone from the explosion.

"Aw, it's no problem." Jeremie just shrugged it off, as he got back to his feet to help let the gorilla bot there know it was no hard feelings. " Ulrich, William and I can also build another one." He pointed out that if they made one, they can always make another.

"Too true, and if possibility, make it better?" Ulrich replied with a smirk in thinking the precise positive outlook on the situation.

"Yeah, and put in some survival devices against any 'unfriendly' visitors." William joked off to say in thinking that with those updates, their ride would be a great defender against predators (or Predacons).

Optimis then spoke out from Jeremie's side of the conversation with news to say. "Nevertheless, you were willing to risk your life to help us." He knows that the genius boy wanted to help the Maximals, even risk his own neck to do so when it wasn't his war to begin with.

William then butted in on the conversation in thinking that his friend Jeremie was getting all the credit now. "Hey man! Me and Ulrich here helped out too, you know. If it wasn't for me, our genius here wouldn't have found you guys in time!?" William didn't want all the credit to go to just Jeremie alone, he, and also Ulrich, had a hand in helping out to.

"Only cause you helped find the coordinates from Einstein's GPS?" Ulrich remarked off that the dark haired boy had the only device to help the gang from getting lost. "Then afterwards, Jeremie wanted us to watch Aelita if he didn't come back, only to make her worry." Aelita lightly nodded in response to that statement of Ulrich's claim, she was worried for her first friend she meant.

Optimis chuckled at the two boys outburst, as he responded kindly to them with this to say. "Heh, heh, of course you two, William, Ulrich. That's why I've decided that you three can be of a bigger help to us…as the first of the Human race to be welcomed as Maximals." The three boys were surprised and overjoyed that they were welcomed into their group. Aelita was overjoyed that she hugged both Jeremie, William and Ulrich, knowing that they wouldn't be separated.

"Yeah well, I don't tink that's necessary Boss Monkey." Rattrap just had to break the mood by saying that while he was near Rhinox, as he goes on stating some stuff. "Cause at least Megatron is gone, and so is the Energon." With the Pred's leader gone & the Energon no more, they've finally got a break after such a ruckus. "So it's OVER?" Rattrap shrugged off to say with a tiny bit of happiness, then he lowers his arms to whine about this next part. "Can we go home now?" If this was now over, maybe now they can leave and get back to their ship, the Axelon, and try to get back to their planet Cybertron, this whole thing has been tiring for the explorers since they crash & woke up.

"No Rattrap." Optimis gave the rat a look and said that response with a stern serious face while going on. "For now, we're stranded here with the Predacons on this unknown planet." What he said was true, they are on a planet they don't know, & not just them, but so are their enemies.

"By the way, this planet is called 'Earth', if it makes you guys feel at ease?" Ulrich states out to the Maximals that this 'unknown planet' of their's, has a name after all.

"Hugh, well we know where we are now?" K-9 shrugged off to exclaim in seeing they now know the name of this planet called Earth?

"Hmmm, the other part of what Optimis says is true? Our ship is beyond getting out of here, and the Predacons are still out there?" Armordillo thought for a moment from knowing the Maximals dilemma, and this calls for evasive planning. "I'll have to set up some traps to catch them before they spring one on use!" Yep, the Maximal that likes to set up traps has his mind set for doing just that.

Optimis nods to his friends for stating out all those things and more while going on to explain what's happening with the Maximals stuck here it seems. "There's all of that, and Megatron maybe back, and there is still more Energon." At hearing this, the rat sulks in depression at knowing they ain't getting back home to Cybertron anytime soon? "If they can get enough or get Aelita, either way they'll not only conquer this world, but the entire galaxy." Optimis keeps a stern and serious expression towards the rat to understand that they alone have to put a stop to the Predacons before they have an advantage. "It's up to all of us to stop them." He then looked at everyone and looked beyond the mountains. Out there was a whole world unaware of what was happening, and probably wouldn't stay that way for long, just as Optimis finally spoke again. "So now, let the battle be here,…on this strange, new world. And let this war be called…uh." Optimis paused for the drama moment, but was stumped on what to call it.

William walked over to the big ape and whispered something in his ear. "Say, how's about something for your disguises, like…hush-hush…." Everyone just stared in puzzlement, as to what William said to Optimis that he was staring in surprise of the suggestion.

Optimis nods to the idea, and as the boy steps back, the gorilla shot his right fist into the air and yelled out this message….OF WAR! "BEAST WARS!" Now the scenery zooms us away from where the Maximals and children are, going up over the hills of the mountains, to the destroyed section of the Energon crystal Mountain site where it remained smoked and crippled from the explosion. It's been decided, the Maximals and Predacons will be going to war, for the heroes to stop their evil cause and someday return home…this…was the beginning of something…MORE!

* * *

**VISION NOTES:** Much stuff here has been added from what may have actually happened from the episode from Beast Wars. The scene about Stone Hedge (AKA The Standing Stones) in how it could be seen from a different location in this story has been explained. Using a holographic image of an unusual land structure that's in another country then where the group are currently at, helps to not make any confusion while keeping up with how the original episode was shown a bit.

Now this was a true **VISION** to start off a Beast Wars fanlike series. And don't worry, the VISION-KING still has plans to show a lot more, it will take time, but we'll see plenty. From original episodes in a remix fashion, to even original made stories to help in introducing some other cast, including other Maximals & Predacons not seen in the TV version. You can **IN-VISION** them all, see it all happen, there is so much stuff to plan, it's gonna be insane! But, I'll be trying to deal with it, like I usual try to do from time to time. And speaking of what's to come, up next is tricky, cause the Maximals need parts to help them in a jam, but Jeremie's gang decides to bring them to a place where they can get loads of stuff. Things seem okay, until a new jam causes the genius boy's father to show up, & how can Jeremie explain the story of aliens appearing, a war going on, & why there are giant animals that talk in the junkyard? That there will have to be seen for later, till then, review, ask &/or suggest, & I'll see what can be done if it hasn't already been done. Until the time, enjoy yourselves now...


	6. Chapter 06: Meetings With Explanations?

Author's Note: Greetings to all my loyal viewers & followers to another exciting chapter post. You've waited to **ENVISION** what would come up next in my works, & it's taken a while since I had busier stuff on my end, but...here it is. The "King Of VISIONS" has now gotten the next chapter to be up for us all to enjoy. And this one will be something of where different events happen outside of the war to come, **VISUALIZING** what we may see here could be quite the treat. But never the less, while I may have gotten the inspiration from Stone-Man's story, CHANGES, are what can be counted for. And for many others like those that have sent me their OC ideas in what they like to see in the future of this story, I shall come around them…when I come around them. After all, I've already prepared who will appear in what chapter to fit an event, state, situation, the works, but…some of the other characters or such might appear after the episode 'Victory' chapter has been seen (cause else, there might be too many to keep track in the Axelon, am I right?). Alright, I think that's enough chatter, you wanted to see what new chapter I got, and now you'll see it, and at the very end, will be a "surprise" to those that sent me OC request, and how I'll make their appearance be seen in quite a fitting plot with the Beast Wars work…till then, enjoy this….

**Chapter 06: Meetings With Explanations?**

The Maximals and the teenaged boys along Aelita, had reached the place to where the stone bridge used to be now. After the fight against the Predacons, they decided to head back to base to figure out what to do next. Unfortunately, they also remembered what happened when they Predacons fired their blasters. It completely destroyed the bridge, leaving no way to get to the other side or to the hidden cave entrance to where the Axelon rested.

Optimis looked around to find anyway to get there, but to no avail which lead to him signing for this resulted state.

Armordillo came back from his underground reconnaissance to report to the Maximal Commander. "Sorry Big-bot, there are no other passages to the ship, at least none that are close. And it's too deep a canyon to cross?" From this alone, none of the Maximals can risk going down a canyon to climb up, it take too long, and without a bridge, their options are very low.

Rhinox butted in to state out to his leader of another problem that must be taken care of. "And don't forget, you still need time for your internal repairs to finish." After that battle with Megatron on the mountain of Energon, the T-Rex bite on Optimis' leg, causing damage to the ape-bot.

"Hugh, that's just Prime?" Optimis signs in remorse to hearing all of this, but nodded to the reports and turned to the others. "Well Maximals, we're in a tight fix. Without a bridge to get us to the other side, there's no way we can get back to the base." He hated to admit this, but for now, they'll have to deal with not being at the Axelon for the time being.

"Wait, yah mean, where stuck outside until we can find a cross?" Rattrap yelped off and remarked off with a sign of a groan, as he wasn't liking the idea to sleep outside, even if he was a rat. "Oh man, the Preds are probably restin' up for another 'Target Practice' for us while we snooze on the floor?" He hates to wanna stay outside where it might not be safe and have the enemy come finish him off while he's sleeping, he never see it coming.

"If that's the case, I'll stand watch while we rest up." K-9 insisted in what he will do to provide the others to rest.

"Hmmm, it won't do any of us good, we would need, a Trans-Warp Gate for such…gurgurguraaahhh, quick returns?" Dinobot snarled a bit in protesting the idea was of no good, what they need is something to get them from where they are to another by Cybertronian technology, to which…the Maximals have not done yet.

All the Maximals were mumbling to each other, this seem to be a problem for them. Jeremie was trying to think of some way to help them bots out, but nothing came much at the moment during this attention. If they couldn't find a way to get back to base, not only couldn't the Maximals find a safe place to stay, but neither could Aelita. There has to be an alternative solution to patch up both problems within the areas, but how?

Just then, William tapped Jeremie on the shoulder and he was giving him his full attention. "What is it, William?" Jeremie asked off in what his friend wanted to say to him during this moment?

"Jeremie, don't we have something that might help them?" William exclaimed to his genius pal of something that could help them out, along with their bot friends from another world.

"What's happening here, you two?" Ulrich turns around from catching a glimse of what his two pals are discussing during this serious matter.

"Hey Ulrich, just reminding Jeremie of something useful that we 'do' have something to help the guys out, right." William exclaimed and awaited Jeremie to respond to where he was getting at from his confident expression.

"Umm?" Jeremie gave the dark hair boy a puzzled look which Ulrich notice and waited for William to state it out a bit more simple.

"Ugh, and you call yourself a genius, Einstein?" William just slapped himself in the face at their brainiac pal's expression of being clueless and brought Jeremie closer to whisper in his ear which Ulrich also moved in to hear. Aelita notice the boys behavior and decided to get in closer to listen as well. "We've got 'building materials' at your junk place, now you remember, Jer?" William explained to Jeremie of his family's junkyard which made more sense now after some clearing up.

"Hey, that's right? Good thinking William." Ulrich exclaimed from noticing what the dark haired boy was getting to, they can let the Maximals use the parts they got from Jeremie's home.

Jeremie was trying to figure out what his pals meant by it, and suddenly, it came to him. "Yeah, we do, maybe we can help after all?" Jeremie finally understood, with some parts & other stuff from the junkyard, they can provide the Maximals with necessary building or contraptions they need, like for starters…a bridge.

"I like to whisper a bit too, Jeremie. What are we whispering about?" Soon the boy trio turned to Aelita, who was leaning on to Jeremie to listen in and spoke to her blonde hair friend.

Of course, this got Jeremie blushing madly, seeing as how Aelita was leaning onto him and she was only wearing a silk cloth wrapped around her. "Gaugh…Aaugh?" Jeremie tried to pulled back, as he tried to stop blushing madly, and he also saw Cheetor and Rattrap watching the whole thing and smiling at it.

"Wooh, looks like you scored a move, pal?" Cheetor exclaimed in seeing this interesting site from his two first human friends, well kay, one was human, the other was from their planet Cybertron.

"Heh-Heh, yah, not too shabby." Rattrap laughed off from noticing it too, and found it amusing to his intrigue rotten nature.

"Huuugh, oh boy?" Jeremie signs a bit heavy here, as he would have to clear 'that' misunderstanding up later, but in the meantime, he had to tell Optimis of what the boys can do. "Optimis!" The boy called out the commander from his discussion with his crew.

The Maximal leader turned to face Jeremie before responding from getting pulled away from his thoughts of their situation. "Yes. What is it, Jeremie?" He likes to know what the human boy wanted to say to him, it sounded like he wanted to tell him something, but what?

Jeremie smiled at the gorilla, and turned to his pals , William and Ulrich while going on to explain his idea to help the Maximals out. "I think that William, Ulrich and I may have a solution to all of our problems." Optimis and the other Maximals looked confused, until Jeremie told them to follow him to where they needed to go. For there was an answer to their questions, just…not presently here at the moment.

* * *

**Thirty-Five Minutes Later**

**At the Belpois Junkyard**

It wasn't long until after a bit of work, plus when the day turn a bit into the night where the two full moons were seen. That the folks of Antigo were either sound asleep or not so many late night workers being seen in the traffic of the roads. It was around now, that Jeremie, William, and Ulrich, led the Maximals to the Junkyard; all the Maximals, including Dinobot, were amazed to see so much technological devices in one place. It took some work for the three teen boys to help narrow through their 'hood' without drawing attention to a couple of animals, and extinct raptor to the public's eye. But Jeremie's group had a secret way to travel from the junkyard, through some open road travel plains to where the mountain region was to get around here.

As the Maximals were still busy staring at 'awe' at the display, Jeremie could see that the only one who was drooling was Rattrap, which was no surprise.

"Ohh man, ohh man, ohh man? hay, you mean ta' tell us, dat' your famly' gets paid to collect and dump di' stuff here?" Rattrap asked off in being so amazed to see so many parts of metal and other devices around here, it's like a goldmine of forgotten spare parts?

"That, and that Einstein's father is here and helps work for the guys in the factory behind this place a few feet away." Ulrich stated off to mention and pointing to some big factory off the side to the right where the smoke is still running and work is being done inside that the others can't see. No questions asked, not only are there thrown out parts, but a factory that makes machinery & stuff, this was almost too good to be true.

"So any parts the company don't need, metals, wires, computer systems, any technology, they send them over to this place to get collected and stack up for the man to recycle any of it for the company." William explained that Jeremie's father pretty much helps get the stuff together, recycles what he can for the company's needs.

Jeremie nodded to his friends explaining about his family's business in partnership with the company that gives them the stuff. "So yeah, that's about everything. So take as much as you need." The boy offered his yard that his family just collects & recycles, to the Maximals to use it however they like.

"Okay, then what are we waiting for!? Lets transformer and start collecting." K-9 exclaimed out in a howling cheer in liking that idea very much, they've been saved with this new find.

Everyone transformed into Robot Mode, but in stealth mode to not make a loud sound and to not wake anyone, jumped on in, and forged around to find some stuff that would be of some use.

Rhinox was with Optimis surveying the junk piles when Rhinox spoke up to his commander. "You know Optimis, there might be enough material to construct a new bridge. As well as to repair a few things on the Axelon." From what the Maximal scientist was going on about, there was enough materials here to do some fix ups back at the base.

"My thoughts exactly, Rhinox. I think it was a good coincidence that we ran into Jeremie and his friends." Optimis nodded in full agreement to his rhinoceros friend on that statement, if not, they have problems on their hands.

"Yeah, and I might be able to make some good elaborate TRAPS for the Preds to set off!" Armordillo exclaimed from pocking up some wires and some gears that be perfect to make a trap that would go off…with a bang!

Jeremie, Ulrich, and William watched as everyone was looking around for something. Aelita was standing next to them boys, as Dinobot was walking towards them.

"Nnnhhh?" Dinobot snarled off with face that wasn't happy or sad, just irritated mood while looking at the place's stash junk. Just before he was looking to the three human boys who yelped from the Ex-Predacon's stares.

Jeremie was a little unsure of Optimis' decision to allow an Ex-Predacon to become a Maximal, William wasn't even sure if trusting the Turkey-Ancestor was a good idea, and Ulrich simply had his doubts to this as well. And Aelita was a little scared at first about Dinobot's character & appearance, but started to warmed up a little…. And there's still much, much more to get pass such shielding a mean-looking Ex-Pred shows to uncover a gentler side to them…maybe…?

"Think it wasn't still a good move to let him stay?" William whispered to his pals if letting Dinobot join them was such a smart move, being an soldier under Megatron's crew?

"How should I know, I'm only human?" Jeremie exclaimed from not knowing if they should or shouldn't, he's only one person and doesn't know about Transformers having to be Maximals good and Predacons bad?

"Yeah, try telling him that!?" Ulrich remarked from stating that Dinobot isn't human, yet acts like anybody that's alive and has their own feelings, and such, but for the raptor's case, it's the grouchy kind.

They saw Dinobot looking towards Rattrap, who had taken an old shopping cart and was loading as much as he could. Rattrap was even making a happy humming noise to distract himself while he shopped.

"Nrrruhmm…." Dinobot snarled off while watching the rat move off so happily and cheerfully. "Look at that Vermin. One minute he chatters on, and the next minute, he becomes some sort of excited pack rat." The Ex-Pred can't figure out much of Rattrap's case from being an annoyance to scavenging around this junkyard without a care in the world.

Jeremie could only smile at that response, and spoke out from seeing what Rattrap was doing. "Yeah, he's like a kid on a Christmas shopping." Dinobot was confused when the boy said that just now.

"Christmas?" Both Aelita and Dinobot asked from never hearing of such a thing in their lives, at least not of this planet's culture.

"Wait, you don't know what Christmas is?" Ulrich asked a bit surprise, but then reminded himself of why. "Of course, you're not from around here, so it's no wonder you don't know?" Aliens or even robots from another planet, probably don't know what their customs are, such as holidays.

William came up and placed a hand on Dinobot's shoulder, and spoke causally towards the raptor. "Dino-dude, we seriously have to teach you everything around here." If there was anyone besides Aelita that needed to know about this planet's history, and the Maximals too, it's this Ex-Pred that needs it.

"Bah, I don't need any…walhh?" Dinobot brushed the boy's hand off and walked away, unaware that he slipped on a pipe on the ground. "Claumph" And soon Dinobot fell on an old Stanza vehicle type, causing the horn to go off in an alarming noise. "BeepBeep-Beep-Beep!" This caught everyone's attention, as they rushed on over to find Dinobot confused as from what to do.

"What is that thing?" K-9 asked off in never seeing something like that so often?

"It's noisy, that's what it is!" Armordillo issued off what the thing is, it's making lots of noise to get anybody''s attention.

"I got it!" Rhinox spoke off to the group, as he was making a little running start. "Clumph!" As he jumped up to turn himself around, and soon Rhinox sat on the hood; it only muffled the sound. "Murph-Murph-Murph-Murph!" So he got up and Rhinox and Dinobot tried punching it to silence up. "Powh-Powh-Powh!" That made a few dents, even Armordillo came to try to help, but it was no use, the noise continued.

"Confound it? This thing won't SHUT UP!" Dinobot snaps at the old car's alarm was going on still no matter how much they beat it.

"Well if ya hadn't knocked into it in de first place? Dino-BRAIN!" Rattrap remarked of Dinobot being the cause of making the car's horn go off.

"Nrrrughh…Don't get me to focus my energy on you, vermin!" Dinobot grip his hands to almost wishing to turn his beating from the car to Rattrap for that insult remark about this being his fault.

"Bring it, Scale-Belly!" Rattrap waved his hands to challenge the bot to lay it on.

"Both of you? Knock it off!" Rhinox turned to snap with a stern expression to want Rattrap & Dinobot to not start their unlikely moment of being together on the same team as the next, they don't have time for that.

"Can you blast it & make it stop?" William asked from covering his ears, if they blast the alarming car to get 'blown-up', that would stop the noise?

"Around this neighborhood, everyone would hear?" Ulrich remark the fact they are trying to conceal these bots, not drag in unwanted attention.

While the situation was still not solve and heating up however….Cheetor was the first to see that the house nearby hand its lights turned on. "Heads up, fellow bots; looks like we're going to have company." The cat-bot warned everyone of the approach of some un-expected house-warming guest, minus the house-warming part, of course.

Jeremie then paled at that; the last thing he needed was his father finding out about his new friends.

"Alright everyone, stand back!", Optimis issued his order to approach the problem here, as he lifted the car, took off with his jetpack and from a few swing movements, threw the junky vehicle far near the forest. "POwwhh….BAanghhh!" Optimis then used his wrist blasters to fire a strong shot which exploded on the thing. "BRashhiissh...Tressshh?" Afterwards from the impact on the car, making it disappear into pieces across the forest, making a crashing sound of any big parts that made contact.

"Well, at least the noise cease?" Armordillo rolled his eyes from seeing that latest stopped the noise from continuing.

"But was it on time?" K-9 issued with a serious face about stopping the noise from alerting of their trespassing on this junkyard property.

But as much as anyone could have wanted this, it was too late, as they saw someone heading for the back door. The noise from the car alarm has made the owner decide to come out to investigate and find out 'who' was causing all this racket.

"Jer, we got a problem!" William spoke to his genius friend of someone coming out soon, and will likely see what's going on.

"Yeah, your dad's about to make a scene!" Ulrich exclaimed the person that would find the Maximals and get a shock from them, will be here unless something is done.

Jeremie quickly turned to the Maximals while waving his hands out for them to scatter. "You guys have 'got' to hide. I don't know what's going to happen if my dad finds you guys here outside the junkyard & the company's facility?" The last thing the boy wants, is his father warning the facility they are near to call the authorities, it would 'not' look pretty if word got out of robot aliens were in the neighborhood.

Optimis nodded to the boy's request, and turns to order his Maximals out in their next step to avoid chaotic encounter with any new natives. "Alright then Maximals, convert to Beast Mode and hide anywhere to give you any stealth in this place." They did so by going into Beast Mode and hid behind something very fast. Rattrap and Armordillo stuck low to the ground while the armadillo dug in the dirt and the rat hide under the junk. K-9 and Cheetor hid up where there was mostly open cars with missing doors, but plenty of space in the backseats. And as for Optimis, Rhinox and Dinobot, they hid behind the hill forge junk piles since they were of much bigger animals that need a lot of space to hid.

Jeremie, Ulrich, and William ran to the back door with Aelita in tow and prepared for the unexpected; Jeremie's father, Michael Belpois, coming out to 'greet' someone visiting at the late hour.

"Alright who's out there!" The man yelled out, as he opens the door and had a crowbar in his hand to threaten any invaders. "If you're thieves stilling company property, then forget it, cause this is…." He looked around for any big enemies, only to stare down and find his son and his two friends standing there and out of breath. "Hugh, it's only you boys?" The man sighed in relief, knowing it was just them boys he knows and not thieves. "Well, well, if it isn't the Dynamic trio. How you boys been, it's late to be messing around here at night, you should be….?" Of course while he talked, Mr. Belpois finally took notice and looked behind them boys to see a pink haired girl wearing a cloth. "Hugh, well now? So, who's your friend, boys?" The man asked which made the three boys turned around to find her behind them, being shy as always.

"Oh, she's…." William tried to think an excuse, but was coming up short on it.

"Well she is..ugh?" Ulrich tried his hand to make up something, nothing came either?

"Dad…we can explain this?" Jeremie spoke enough to say that he would explain, if he could about who Aelita was.

Michael Belpois smiled at the boys trying to explain themselves, even though he didn't know the girl's reason, he gently went past the boys to lead Aelita in to his home. "What's your name, kiddo?" The man asked Aelita from being friendly towards a new friend Jeremie has brought over, and that's very rare.

Aelita blushed and answered the mid-age man's question. "A-Aelita, s-s-sir?" She managed to speak loud enough for her name to be heard now.

"Huch-huch, so it is, a pretty name at that." Michael couldn't help but smile and laugh; this girl was as shy as Jeremie was when he was making friends. "Well come on in. I'll make you something warm to drink." The man invited the pink-haired girl inside which she followed further in with Jeremie, Ulrich and William following behind. At that moment, the Maximals could only watch from their hiding places, wondering what's going on?

"Hmm, they appear to have gone inside?" K-9 spoke out from noticing the kids they were with, went into that house shape building.

"Big-bot, what do we do?" Cheetor asked his leader what they should do if the kids got taken into that place and won't be coming out anytime soon.

"Cool your jets Cheetor, it's the boy's father. I'm sure it's nothing to get overly concern about." Optimis spoke to calm the young cadet's nerves, stating that there's no real danger here, just a family matter is all.

"To true, this is his home, after all?" Armordillo nodded from under his hiding spot in knowing this was Jeremie's home after all, so naturally, the boy's family would be around.

"Yeh, but what if that man starts asking questions? Oh, like where or what he was doing? Hugh, or who he's been hanging with, like 'US' for example?" Rattrap shrugged off to remark that if the blonde hair glasses wearing boy starts explaining about their existence to his father wanting answers, things might get ugly real fast.

"Hmmm….Not to mention, he might ask questions about the Energon Mountain? No doubt this big area saw it's destruction and the locals are asking questions about it?" Rhinox thought over of a theory, from the explosion from the large Energon Crystals from before when the Maximals last fought the Predacons, the people in the area might be questioning what took place there?

"Gurgurgurahahahaha….then why must we hid? Surely Belpois can't keep us a secret from his own clan!?" Dinobot signs in annoyance before snapping out that they need to regroup, should the young genius boy let those in his own family let on the secret of the Maximal and Predacon off-worlders appearance on the human races' planet.

"Steady Maximals, we can't over think like that! We have to wait for the clearing, something tells me that if that time comes, Jeremie may need to be open about us….like his folks for one thing." Optimis Primal calms his crew down to not lose their heads over this little problem. If Jeremie feels like telling their stay here on the planet, then perhaps the boy may have to let someone close to him, like family help him out in this case.

* * *

**Inside The Belpois Home**

Everyone was sitting in the Living room, drinking cocoa. Jeremie and Aelita were sitting on a couch while Michael Belpois, Ulrich and William were sitting in recliner chairs, and they were sitting around a coffee table. Mr. Belpois asked his son where the girl came from and he, Ulrich, and William had to come up with a pretty plausible story. The three told that they found Aelita near the mountain river near what looked like a wreckage of a plane.

Michael then asked with wide eyes and a shock expression when he heard this. "Wait! Did this plane look like it crashed recently?" They trio shook their heads 'yes' in this response, hoping to just go along with the discussion. The man then remembered the strange explosion that happened in the mountains, as he shrug his shoulders down. "So that's what that was? We heard a loud explosion & thought the worst?" He looked at the girl and felt sorry for her; she must have been the only survivor. "I'm sorry to here about that, my dear?" He closed his eyes to feel sorry that Aelita must've been scared to not find anyone around.

While hearing such apology, Aelita was looking around the room and saw on the coffee table was a picture. She looked at it and saw the adult man standing behind his son, Jeremie. Next to them was a woman in a long jacket coat holding her son with the exact hair color as well.

Mr. Belpois saw Aelita looking at the picture and said this with a little smile at her curiosity. "That's my son and me, along with my wife, Aelita." Aelita and the boys were a little surprised that the man said this all of a sudden towards a stranger, even if she was a teen girl that they all just recently meant.

"I-I'm sorry for intruding?" Aelita spoke out shyly to look away while putting the picture back on the table.

Michael Belpois just let it aside, and spoke easily of the shy girl. "That's all right. You have a right to know. My son takes after some of my looks, but his mother…humph…she was very smart, brilliant is more like it." The man was rethinking over about his wife being the one that made Jeremie be so smart, while the boy only got most of his looks, sorta.

Aelita just smiled and asked this question out of the blue. "So where is she they now?" That question however, brought the whole room into a silent state. Mr. Belpois, Ulrich, and William looked a little depressed while Jeremie lowered his head in response to that question. "Um, is something…the matter?" Aelita had wondered if she had said something wrong to witnessing this act.

Mr. Belpois was the one to speak out in answering that question with a sad response. "She's no longer with us. My wife passed away two years ago." The man sadly issued the fact of his wife's passing from this world of the living.

Aelita was shocked to hear that news just now. She had no idea and now she had been so inconsiderate of such a thing. Michael Belpois told the pink hair girl that Jeremie's mother had died in a car crash while she was on her way back from preparing for an anniversary of the two married couple. Michael Belpois had to raise Jeremie all by himself while keeping his job and having some time to be with his son. The man explained that Jeremie took it the hardest when his mother died. Aelita looked at Jeremie, who still had his head down, and she could tell that he was still taking it hard. She scooted over to him and hugged him, probably to show Jeremie that it was alright to be hurting now or that he wasn't alone. Jeremie showed some smile in feeling good that Aelita cared for him as much.

Mr. Belpois looked at this and decided to have some fun, but mostly to get Jeremie to snap out of it. "Cough-cough…." He gave a sly fake cough while he smile and said this outward to the two kids. "So to get off the gloomy subject, son, just how far did you and your little friend there go upon meeting each other?" He wanted to learn of this answer, seeing that Aelita & Jeremie were showing more then a sign of friendship.

Jeremie immediately bolted up and looked a little embarrassed before shouting to his father. "Dad! I just met her and we're only friends!?" He didn't want his own father to misjudge the entire situation like that.

Michael, Ulrich, and William laughed uncontrollably until the man said this out to explain things "Hahah, I meant how far did you and your two friends here go on the Mountain Crawler, son." The man knew that he wasn't very clear on his message, as it got taken the wrong way.

Jeremie and Aelita were blushing madly, moved away from each other and looked away slightly in embarrassment.

"Drughaahh!" The two kids in question were going to say something, but they were all deterred by a noise coming outside.

"What the? Did you all hear that?" Michael Belpois spoke out in alarm from what was heard, as he picked up his crowbar. "Stay here. I'll be right back." The four teens were about to protest, but the man was already out the door. They all looked worried, hoping that the man wouldn't find what they thought he would find.

* * *

**Outside In The Junkyard**

At this moment, Mr. Belpois had long left his home and went in further through the scrap yard, looking for the one who made that noise. He heard rustling from behind him and looked around; nothing. So he decided it was probably some rats looking for some lunch. When he walked towards his house, he had stepped on some lumpy hose. "GEeeAAAHhh…clikclikclikclik!" And it was here, the man heard a scream with a few scatting sounds after it that were rotten-sound effects.

The puzzled man looked down and saw the biggest rat you've ever seen. "Huugh!" He gasped and jumped back with his crowbar at the ready, but not prepared for what was going to happen next.

The rat took its tail, cradling it, and to Michael's surprise, it spoke. "Hey, watch where ya's steppin' there buddy!" Rattrap issued off to complain about having his tail be step on.

"GAAauughh! A Giant Talking Rat!" Mr. Belpois screamed at the rat when he heard it spoke,

"Hugh, wha, never seen a rat grow bigger then it should?" Rattrap remotely issued off to say to the guy that was acting all surprise.

Mr. Belpois was almost too surprise by this, unaware that he bumped into something else. "Hugh?" He turned around sharply to come face-to-face with a brown and light brown velociraptor.

And to Michael's surprise, the raptor also spoke out, and a bit grumpy too. "Watch where you're running into? GRugrugruaaahhh…." He let off a snarling sound from his lashing tongue and opened sharp teeth.

"GAauughh! Ah Raptor! Grughh!" He screamed in seeing this was scary, but had to react fast in seeing a live DINOSAUR, worst, a meat-eater. "Crummhh!" And now sooner did the man whacked the raptor a couple of times with his crowbar.

"GRaugh…ROOUUrrrughhh!" Dinobot yelped from the pain that was inflicted on him, as he made a loud roar cry to almost about to attack, but never did.

After a few moments gone by after such an incident, Jeremie ran out there when he heard all the screaming; when he got there, he saw his dad whacking the living daylights out of Dinobot.

"Dad, wait! He's not going to hurt you; he's a friend, so is the rat." Jeremie issued for his father to not hurt the Maximals disguised as animals, they are not their enemies.

"Hugh…." The middle age man turned around to face Jeremie, with a look on his face saying 'have you lost your mind'.

Dinobot, who had recovered from the constant whacking grumbled. "Mruwwaaugh, I…beg…to differ, Belpois." He was still clearly annoyed by what the 'confused' father did to him.

"Hechehcehch!" Rattrap couldn't stop laughing which annoyed the Ex-Predacon.

Michael Belpois walked up to Jeremie and said this rhetorically, like his son was really friends with these guys without recalling them still being here. "Son, explain. How do you know they're not something from another planet trying to eat us!?" He can't tell what since one, there's a giant rat, two, a living raptor, and three, they can talk? What else can Jeremie prove that they are not here to harm them?

Jeremie sighed and looked to Rattrap and Dinobot. "Maybe you guys should show my father what you really look like." If his father is going to know the truth, may as well show more then meets the eye here.

"What they look like? What else could they be?" Mr. Belpois responded a bit lost in hearing something else his son said.

"You'll see?" Jeremie addressed off to say nothing more to his father here.

Michael Belpois was puzzled by what Jeremie meant by that, and then he heard the sound of gears whirling and turned around. What he saw was too much to handle; he saw where the animals were, in their place, were two humanoid robots. While Rattrap made a cheeky smile and wave, Dinobot only made a frowny & 'huff' reaction to the man.

"Haugh..Huagh…WAAahhhhh!" He stared at them for a long time until he screamed at the top of his lungs, and fainted afterward. "Uaagh?" The man fell on the floor, pass out and dropped the crowbar, this was too much.

From the open door of the home, William, Ulrich & Aelita saw the action that took place. Much more of the Maximals in hiding were coming

"This…might take some time to explain?" William shrugged off to exclaim from seeing the pass out man on the ground?

"What was the first clue to that one, William?" Ulrich remarks off what his friend just said in feeling it was a simple thing to understand.

Much more of the Maximals in hiding were coming while transforming to stare in puzzlement of the man on the ground. Jeremie sign to slap his forehead in seeing, this may take some time before his father wakes up, he explains what's 'actually' going on, and what kinda situation the boy genius got himself into now. Boy, what a weird night this here's turn out to be? So without much left to do, Jeremie asked Rhinox to help 'gently' pick up his father to bring him in their home.

* * *

**57 Minutes Later**

Michael Belpois was sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of coffee, looking like he was in deep thought. On the other end of the table were the kids and the Maximals, all in Robot form and sitting down. Jeremie introduced his father to everyone and Optimis decided to tell the boy's father everything. The Maximals and Predacons, the Golden Disk and Aelita, and the Energon Explosion. It's not everyday life forms from another planet come to your world to duke it out with each other and one's son gets into the middle of it, Michael Belpois was left bewildered of knowing all this.

"Huuuagh…." Michael took it pretty well, as he took some breath before speaking to his son, Jeremie. "You really stepped into it big this time, Jeremie?" The man just couldn't believe the wackiness and bizarre moment that has happened to his son just now.

Jeremie scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, don't I know it, dad?" In truth be told, he too believes he's really step in something he won't ever go back to undo.

The mid-age man then looked towards the Maximals and thought to himself a bit out loud. "Hmm? Well these guys aren't as bad as I once thought from our meeting each other. I mean, they did protect my son and his friends?" He then set his coffee mug down and looked at them Maximals seriously. "Well, I'm guessing that my son isn't going to leave so easily and his little friend Aelita isn't going to let him go so easily either? So, if it's alright, as Jeremie's father, I've got a few conditions I'd like to make." The man spoke with enough claim & collected response, ignoring the fact that he's having a conversation with alien robots.

"Very well then, Mr. Belpois, we're listening." Optimis stated in wanting to hear the conditions meant with an 'okay' nod.

As Optimis and the other Maximals were listening in, as Michael nods for their response agreement before he starts to speak. "First: I want to offer that Aelita's going to live here with us and attend a high school with Jeremie." Jeremie, his friends & Aelita were surprised to hear the boy's father even say such a request. "This way this 'Megatron' you speak of, wont be crazy enough to draw attention to himself and that she can have a 'decent' place to sleep." The man understands, that Aelita wants to be near Jeremie since he was the closest friend the girl has of knowing & caring for, and Micheal believes she could stay here while attending a school like a normal girl would. Plus, the Predacon Leader never try to attack in a populated city with some ways of police & military forces to defend themselves.

"Yah, but do you've think..guaph?" Rattrap was about to object to that, but Optimis stopped him with a jab to his gut.

"Agreed, sir. I know Megatron, he's sometimes hard to understand, but he's never one to being 'too' reckless." Optimis spoke upon this agreement, that Aelita would perhaps be safe here and that Megatron wouldn't think 'twice' to try and expose himself as well as the Predacons to the public eye of this world.

Mr. Belpois nods in seeing the Maximals have a good agreement so far while continuing still. "Second: Jeremie, Ulrich, and William, will still have to go to school, so they're going to have to be home as soon as possible, in order to avoid suspicion. Especially with their folks should they ask me if I know anything." The man was trying to make sure not only his son could come back to continue his school life, but his friends & the same thing while having the parents not begin to worry enough to call in the authorities to investigate the manner. "So they have to be back by 9:30 or 10 PM." Jeremie, William, and Ulrich shook their heads in embarrassment; this man was starting to sound like their mother.

"Hmmm, that would be best, and if something were to come up of their missing actions from home, saying they were spending the night here could provide cover." Rhinox rubbed his chin in thought that should anything get in the way, letting the other boys outside of Jeremie's father, know they were spending at the Belpois place could be a small cover up.

"To true, their folks don't know about any of us, and so having one adult on the inside about our existence would be more helpful." K-9 nodded in agreement, with Mr. Belpois, some of his adult authority might help them out in a pinch, especially for the kids sakes.

Now Michael Belpois had finally gotten to his last part of their agreement while continuing on. "Third: I want one of you guys to keep an eye on these kids, so that way, they don't get into trouble. And I don't care which one it is, as long as you stay out of sight, so you can't bring suspicion to the rest of the folks around here." The man wanted one of the bots to keep an eye on his son & friends, but whoever it would be, has to keep themselves from being seen by the public & not get attention, especially if they heard the bot in Beast Mode speaking.

Optimis shook his head up & down in agreement, and everyone did as well. Optimis spoke out to the man with this to say with a promised speech pattern. "Michael Belpois, you have my word that your son, Jeremie, and Ulrich and William, will be safe, as long as I still function." The proud Maximal Commander of the Axelon Crew stood up to present his hand in wanting them to shake on their made agreement standard.

"Hah, that much coming from you, I'll know you're a bot that never wants harm to come to us. I'm truly glad, my son found good friends from another world." Mr. Belpois responded with a smile to stand up, and take Optimis' hand to shake it upon sealing their arrangement of conditions made.

"As are we, and trust us, we'll keep the children safe, at all cost." Optimis once again responded after the he and Jeremie's father were done shaking hands.

"Hmph…" Rattrap muttered this under his breath from what his fearless leader just proclaimed. "Yeah, we can promise, but who knows how long. Guph?" But at that moment, he just got his gears knocked out a bit from a smack to the head.

Turns out, it was Rhinox who just clonked his rat friend lightly on the head, and then made a remark after that. "Shut up, Rattrap." The last thing they want is to upset Jeremie's father in not keeping their word.

Cheetor group hugged the four human teens, as he smiled off to announce this news. "Looks like we're going to be pretty good friends after all, guys. Rrowelll!" The young cadet was so excited, now he'll see his new human buds more often now.

Jeremie couldn't help but smile as everyone, except Dinobot, laughed. They had gained a new friendship and a new ally; they knew this would be a night to remember.

Mr. Belpois just watched as Jeremie and his friends, William, Ulrich, Aelita and all the Maximals, were talking with each other and he couldn't help but smile. "It's nice to know that Jeremie now has more than one to two friends now, even though they're not from around here." He looks over at the picture of his late wife, as he stares down to it and then looks up to the night sky, like asking for his next response. "Wouldn't you agree, honey?" Michael responded off and almost imagined his wife's image in the stars staring down upon the Belpois family home within the junkyard and near the facility.

Lets just hope everything with the upcoming Beast Wars will be just as alright now as it can be for others? But that remains to be seen, and done by others' own hands….

* * *

**OC REVIEW ORDER: **These characters are what I've tried to imagine their style of appearance for the future (most of the details I had to make when going over what would work for each candidate). So without further delay, here's what those that sent reviews for future OCs to appear, will look like & what info can best describe them for us to imagine them as like. And hopefully, will give others the idea in what to do in preparing (otherwise I have to prepare it all, no offense, just how the job has to be done), enjoy.

**-TFC's OCs-**

**1st: Wingblade **

**Function:** **MAXIMAL**

**Beast Mode:** He is a large light-black bat with gold eye colors, pointy long ears with tan coloring inside, two white fangs above & below it's mouth.

**Robot Mode:** His bat head becomes his chest-plate with it's mouth opened a bit and his wings are off from his backside. His chest, his wings, his elbow to the hands and knees to his boot feet are light-black while his legs, waist, under muscular bulk chest, arms of his shoulders down to the elbow joint, and his helmet are gray-white. (_**Note;**_ kind of the Onyx Primal toy modal, but different.) Even from his helmet, it covers over his nose area and across the between of his golden optic eyes with a small bit of dark-gray in the surroundings and dark-gray mouth (_**Note;**_ helmet is almost like Optimis Primal's first style appearance). The wings off his back are fooled to a step where it provides enough mobility in room areas, they stretch out to about the arms-length while position themselves in a down triangle form position then by a simple wing stretch.

**Weaponry:** The only arsenal he ever uses, are two scimitar blades shapely-like his wings with a black lining across the front, tippy-top and back of the blade that's gray in the middle, plus it's stored on the underside of his wings. Also, he can combine the scimitar wing-shape blades into a bow which releases an energy string line connecting top & bottom of the weapon, and one pull on it, will allow the user to shoot energy arrows. And in some cases, a hidden blaster can come out from the mouth of the bat chest-plate, allowing the bot to fire blast shots for in any event he needs to.

**Bio:** He was known, as one of the top fliers in Cybertron before joining the Axelon Crew with Optimis Primal. His skills with blades & attack ranges are pretty efficient in combat. He is a bit cocky in battle, he's seen plenty of action, and he's got the snarky one-liners to prove it. If there's anything he likes more than slicing up Predacons with his swords or blowing up Preds with a shot of his bow, it's hanging out with some Maximal buddies in Optimis' Axelon crew. Course he doesn't follow orders well, not even from Optimis Primal himself. (_**Note:**_ kind of like Wheeljack from Transformers Prime.)

**Note:** This design work took me time to create while making sure, that when & if an Onyx Primal appears in the future, they won't look alike, by color or otherwise.

**2nd: Ripteeth **

**Function:** **PREDACON**

**Beast Mode:** Is a slightly larger version of the average Komodo dragon, brown scale with a red mark on the back, red beady black eyes, two front up teeth fangs facing down.

**Robot Mode:** He can turn to look more like a mechanical reptile humanoid resembling his Komodo dragon self. He looks a bit muscular, brown knees to the boots, elbow to the hand gauntlets, chest, long pointed shoulder pads almost like it's Komodo dragon tail, then tan green legs, arms, around the front chest-plate of the sides and back, and on his helmet. From the front of the chest was a hidden emerald orb impeded underneath where it's back was showing the red mark, his gauntlets showed some spiky edges off the sides while having a bit pointy claw-like fingers, and from the head of the helmet was three claw stretches from a vent of the helmet near the chin. And once more, he had a big chin jaw with sharp teeth, orange optic eyes, and even sticking out above was a red horn. More surpringly, is that his chest, feet, hands, shoulder pads had some spiky appeal to the design. This character had a creepy look to frighten anyone that came into his neck of the woods.

**Weaponry:** His own arsenal is when he reaches to pull his tail out and it becomes his whip to whip or ensnare anything caught. He also has hidden blasters in shoulders, which will pop out to catch any bot by surprise while serving as his own range base weaponry.

**Bio:** He may look like an enforcer of the Predacon Leader, Megatron, but that's the perfect excuse to have his particular brand of sadistic fun. He's a prankster & always make bad jokes to his fellow Predacons, but he makes dangerous pranks to the Maximals. For starters of his harsher pranks by laying traps and snares for Maximals…or just anyone he feels like doing cruel things to for his joke pranks. He's an expert in sneak-attacks from the underbrush, and prefers to get nice and up-close so he can see the last expression on his victims' faces.

**Note:** The most part in helping to describe appearance was basing this OC with Wreckloose of the Transformers series, since he's vaguely the only Komodo dragon bot around.

Also note for Guest, the computer's error system made the Komodo change to kimono by accident without me knowing, so the problem is fix.

**-Sonicfighter21354's OCs-**

**1st: Leo**

**Function:** **MAXIMAL**

**Beast Mode:** About a normal size lion with tan-brown fur, blue eyes, dark brown nose, dark-brown nails off the paws, and bright tan-orange shaggy mane & a bit from the tail's end while looking as healthy as the 'king of beast' in the jungle would be.

**Robot Mode:** He'll look more like a young muscular bot about around ages 20 to 25, he's about the tall size of a regular bot (Note: height is about the same as Cheetor), tan-brown knees to the feet, elbows to the hands, the front of his lion-face is on his chest, and a bit on his helmet, plus the back of his beast's legs were fix in a back-compartment while his legs, arms, sides under his lion chest face, and his face were dark tan-orange. His helmet almost resembled Optimis Primal's, only with two 'V' shape horns of that a warrior on the forehead, has blue optic eyes, 3 marks on each side of his face, and his tail was left stick over his back.

**Weaponry:** He carries two Shotgun with the same design features of his lion Beast Mode behind his hidden compartment on his wide-backside, 2 pistols under the lower side behind his back behind his waist, and a double edged sword he grabs the edge to show off it's tough, sharp- pointed work like it was a sword of flame. Sometimes, he'll pack extras, like he'll use an assault rifle, and a sniper rifle for them further targets or those in the air.

**Bio:** He's loyal to his comrades, fearless, and not afraid to take risks. He served as a weapon expert to the Maximals back on Cybertron, from blaster ranges to close combat melee types. He can be a bit stubborn, also not seeing the error of his fearless actions, but his action speak loader than words.

**Note:** Almost picture this guy like he was Lio Convoy, only in a more Cheetor And Tigatron appearance in Robot Mode with a difference in age, and this bot was kinda tricky in figuring out how to create enough details about his look.

**2nd: Dive-Bomb**

**Function:** **MAXIMAL**

**Beast Mode:** A larger Red-Tailed Hawk almost three to four times the size of an average hawk, with tan-orange eyes, red feathery tails, long brown wings with black edge tips on the bottom feather each, yellow talons with a dark brown nail on each talon, and with a little more puff feather chest.

**Robot Mode:** He comes a muscular older bot, has red legs, arms, waist line around the chest, on the neck while he has brown feet to the knees with red steel-toe and eagle talons behind his heels, brown elbow to hands with a feathery bottom style, and his hawk's face is on his chest and hawk wings on his back with a slight stretch point pass the shoulder pads. The helmet looks like that of an eagle style with a beak over the forehead while feathers pointed back slightly behind him and had a red triangle design on the head. From his face was gray while he had emerald-green eyes (_**Note:**_ about the same size as Airazor), and had a bit of a flat chin.

**Weaponry:** A high powered pistol (kinda like Rattrap's weapon), throwing feather-knifes he pulls out from his wings, a shield in a more modern wing-style, and a assault rifle packed away for stronger usage & farther range of targets.

**Bio:** He's the Maximals medic to which he knows his mechanics, and is roughly around his 30s or so, putting him around Rhinox or Optimis as the more grown-up bot around the younger folks. He's a bit cautious, but knows well on what type on injuries or wounds his team suffered from, and can heal his teammates faster the CR chamber with his own special equipment. He may not be seen much out on the field, but make no mistake, he'll come fully prepared, weather to treat a patient, or deliver some painful treatments to his enemies. (_**Note:**_ Sorta almost like Ratchet from Transformers Prime, kinda maybe?) Also on another note, he treats Airazor like a sister when they first meet in seeing they share the species of the planet's hawk. His relationship from the female flier is strictly that of how an older sibling treats the younger one, nothing complex about that as he explains this to the other Maximals.

* * *

**VISION NOTES:** The scene at the junkyard, including the wreck car making it's alarm go off, is mostly a reference to the Iron Giant film. There are a few similar themes with it being a robot exploring around a junkyard, but this stuff is more of smaller Transformers this time around, plus blowing up the car when it was thrown away in the skies was an additional part not done in the actual film.

Now this was some **VISION** of a little more around in how things will stand around the human side when the story focuses on the Beast Wars. And the VISION-KING has made sure that much stuff from the original story, all the stuff, and more additional parts, will be seen & enjoyed. Can you feel it, can you imagine, can you **IN-VISION** what is to come? I'll tell you what, the next chapter is gonna involve something 'sticky' in what troubles away, as we're about to see the heroes get caught in…a Web? Yes….if you know what I mean by such an addressing riddle, then you'll see what happens to one Maximal in trouble, and another comes to help, along with TWO of the human children? Interested yet….well sit tight, and don't worry, by the next time you catch a glimse of the next chapter…you'll almost be in my own web, says the spider to the fly…."Figuratively speaking, I assure you?" Ah, the puns used for what's to come aren't ending, so till the next time….enjoy what's here and wait to see the next adventure to come….


	7. Chapter 07: The Webs

Author Note: Greetings to all viewers & followers out there tuning in. I know, you're raring to **ENVISION** this next story where the next action takes place. Trust me, the "King Of VISIONS" sees this with plenty of quality action unlike what we know. So if you're ready to **VISUALIZE** what is coming up, then you've come to the right. And a word for TFG, glad to know you like how your OCs were presented & they'll have a shot in appearing in this story, somewhere near pass chap.20 or so, but just hang loose till then. And a word to this Matt guy, about my typing in question marks, it can't be helped since I just throw them in to relate to the question of what's going on even if it's not those talking. And as for a friend to correct any spelling & grammatical errors, I myself, look over my chapter to see of any misprint, word statement, or how the sentence explains a matter before posting it. In short, I myself, do the work, so really, I don't ask someone to help unless they offer. And by that, I mean someone that's easy to chat on fanfiction here that are sign in, since it's hard to respond to those that are just Guest on the Anonymous type. Otherwise, I just respond to those as Guest when I post a chapter. But if it bothers you that much Matt, then I'll try to fix around them in the future. Otherwise, anymore negative comments will be removed from the review page, I prefer positive reviews, a few corrections if something off happened that can be easily change, but that's about it. Alright, passing over this discussion that's now settled, lets look over the real picture now. And by that, I mean to see what excitement this new chapter will have, time we got started here…shall we now…?

**Chapter 07: The Webs**

A few weeks later, with a little help from Jeremie's father, Michael Belpois, the Maximals were able to complete the new bridge. It was constructed from car scrap and other metallic materials. It was crude looking, but it was adequate and strong enough to support heavy loads. They had to, at some times, transform from beast to bot and vice versa, in order to keep from soaking up too much Energon field buildups. It took them four days and three nights, but now they were finished and able to get back to the Axelon. Jeremie wanted to show his father the ship, but he didn't think it was necessary; besides, he had his fill on alien technology to last him for a lifetime.

**Present Day**

**Outside The Axelon**

We see the scenery of the calm valley where water is pouring down into a forest area near a waterfall, and just pass it are the mountain terrain area before going over and coming into a secret mountain from where the water hids to reveal the Maximal Base still hidden from the world's eyes.

"Good work, Rhinox." We hear Optimis' voice spoke from inside the base, as we go in closer.

In the main control room, Rhinox was adding the final touch to a circular device he and Jeremie were working on once Optimus asked them both to try and solve a long range communication problem, due to the Energon fields. Jeremie had come up with the design, and he and Rhinox got to work as soon as possible. The Maximal scientist was putting on the finishing touches on it, as Optimus and Rattrap where in the room with him.

"So um…communicator experiment is finished, yet?" Rattrap asked off to ponder if the new gizmo was ready or not.

Rhinox was about to put the final components in place. "It's almost finished; I just need to make one final adjustment to the circuit breaker." He had to get pass one more area before this device could function.

Rattrap approached the two with urgent matters to speak of during this moment. "Not to intrude, but don't ya think our time should be to finish constructing our own Trans-Warp Gate, Boss-monkey? Megatron and the Preds must have already built theirs by now?" The rat was concern since they are now at war, any of this fooling around might end up causing more harm then good.

Optimis replied to Rattrap's whiny complaints with something to state. "Once the Gate is up, communication between us here and wherever we end up on Earth is essential if we're to keep in touch, Rattrap." He turned to Rhinox to see how the work was coming along, as he continued with a calm tone. "Besides, I have K-9 and Armordillo looking for some Energon crystals to power up the Gate as soon as we build it." He interested a task to some of their crew, the commander is trying totake everything under consideration.

"Finished!" Rhinox spoke out, as the two Maximals dropped what they were talking about and turned to Rhinox, who had a triumphant grin on his face, as he was holding the new communicator.

Optimis patted Rhinox on the back, and spoke in congratulating him. "Excellent work Rhinox." At last, his old friend had finished what he was trying to get done.

"Yep, it still needs a field test run." Rhinox shrug off his shoulders to state on needing to test the device now before understanding some things in how it'll work once on the field?

"Test?" As if on cue which Optimis turns too, Cheetor, in beast form, ran into the room and jumped onto the main console in a hyper active mood. "I'm your bot! What'cha got?" The young cadet waited eagerly on what he can do now to be of some help.

The three adult bots looked a little wary at first, but decided that Cheetor would be the perfect candidate, considering he could run far enough with their latest communication device.

Optimis spoke out in letting Cheetor know what they have that was essential to their needs. "Rhinox and Jeremie were able to cobble up a new com-link; it's going to solve our long range communication problems." This message was plenty, and with luck of testing a new com-link, they'll have better ways to reach fellow Maximals or human allies.

"If it works?" Rhinox muttered out towards Optimus in only half agreement, not sure if this first prototype device will work or not?

"Well lets find out?" Cheetor spoke impenitently, as he snatched the communicator out of Rhinox's hand and sniffed the thing and it released a tiny jolt juice. "WHooo-hoo! Ultra Gear!" Rhinox shoot a dubious at the young Maximal and at Optimis, but he gestured back to them that it would be alright.

But just to be sure, Optimis turns and told Cheetor to be careful with it, as he spoke. "Cheetor, remember, it's a valuable piece of equipment. Rhinox and Jeremie worked very hard on it. Take 'Care' of It." The Maximal Commander wanted the young cadet to at least be careful when using the device, as it's very important.

Cheetor took it into account; Rhinox was like an uncle to him, and Jeremie. Well, Cheetor had been forming a friendship with Jer, Ulrich, and William. The four were getting along; it was almost as if the four had been friends for a long time. Jeremie, Ulrich, and William had even taught him that cool game called 'Rock-Paper-Scissors'. He didn't understand the rules, but it was a good way to past the time. If Jeremie had helped in the making of this new gizmo, then he was going to make sure he would take care of it.

"I copy, Big-Bot." Cheetor replied with a serious and stern steady face in understanding the situation very well. Then he shrug off his shoulders in wondering what he should do when using the device? "What do I do? So how does it work?" He was asking a few extra questions when one would explain it all.

"The device is voice activated, thanks to Jeremie's designs." Optimis explains a bit, as he took the device and placed it on Cheetor's left upper leg. "Clipmmberhm!" As the leader bot did this, a noise was heard when a magnetic collar slipped in and fastened around the leg while Optimis explains how it works to Cheetor. "Just talk into it, and we'll hear you." That's all there is to it, speak in the new com-link and they'll hear the cadet from a far range.

"We hope?" Rhinox exclaimed with a kept stern face, still a bit unsure if the device will work well enough or not?

Optimis walked up to sit in a motion driving console chair that brought him up to one of the consoles and computer arrays. He types in a few keys and out pops a Cybertronic Holographic map of the area that Armordillo was able to get from his underground travels. The base was in the center as Optimis pointed in a sector due west from there; it was the mountainous terrain that the Preds had come from through 'their' own gate. "Head away from the base all the way to Vector Omega and check in every ten micro quads." Optimis instructed Cheetor on where to go so they could test out the long range communicator's function. "We'll see how far we can track you?" He spoke in a serious tone in wondering how far they can keep an eye on the young Maximal cadet. As Cheetor and Rhinox were listening in, Optimis made this important statement to the cat-bot. "If you encounter any Predacons that may be in the area, return immediately." This made both Rhinox and Cheetor looked back at each other from hearing most of that discussion.

Cheetor waved off his head before he grinned and spoke with much confidence in himself. "I'll be moving too fast for them to see me!? Reeowhhh!" Then he made a cat's 'meow' roar sound, as he jumps off the table and rushes to the hatch door. "Truushhmmm!" Where the sound of it was taking the cat to descend down and out of sight.

After the cat-bot left, Rhinox squinted his eyes and shook his head slowly. "Hmm…Hmm…Hmm?" As he made these sounds, Rhinox was feeling a but doubtful about Cheetor handling this responsibility.

Optimis stares off at his rhino friend before letting off a chuckle. "HmmHmmphHmmph! He'll do fine." Optimis replied in feeling the young cadet will be alright, as he turns to look at the map when a yellow dot appeared, obviously Cheetor. "BeepBeepBeep-BeepBeepBeep!" As the blinking dot of Cheetor zoomed out of the cave's floor entrance and was heading for the mountain rocky terrain area know as Vector Omega.

Rattrap was monitoring the console when he questioned something from realizing something was missing. "Say ugh, shouldn't Jeremie be here, where is he?" The rat was right, the other member that made the new com-link gizmo isn't here, so why was that?

"It's true, Jeremie did help me design the com', I don't think he miss the test run?" Rhinox questioned from recalling the young boy helping him out, and wondered where Jeremie was at?

Optimis turned away from the console and answered Rhinox's question. "He said that he went with his father to help Aelita shop for some clothing while helping to get her settle, in staying at Mr. Belpois home." The commander was told about what Jeremie was doing, helping Aelita, AKA The Key, get settle in living in the Belpois' residential home.

Rattrap heard that conversation and decided to add his own opinion to it. "Eh, guess so, besides? Ta the ladies, a guy's perspective is important' in pickin' out cloth' for them." He then scratched his chin and mumbled this out quietly to himself. "If they were anything like them fem-bots that shop for things for their torso plates, hechechechhh?" To this rat, things with woman are almost similar on Cybertron, only like all planets, they have a certain creature that many act….a sly rat? Which at this turn, Optimis and Rhinox chose to ignore Rattrap's statements and just laugh it off.

* * *

**Vector Omega**

In the rocky, desolate terrain, digging could be heard. Scorponok, in beast form, was with Razorclaw while the two are trying to finish digging something out of the rock. They heard from Waspinator, said that he found something after they had flown here in search of the Key. Megatron was still a little testy after they had lost the first battle of the Beast Wars, and wasn't to be disturbed until good news arrived. Both Predacons had finished digging and came out to reveal a good sized cylinder of steel out of the rock in which most of it was buried in.

"Megatron will reward us for finding…THIS?", Scorponok walked up to the strange object and grabbed onto it while trying to pull it out of a stuck spot.

"Yeah, 'IF'…we can get it out?" Razorclaw remarked in seeing the struggling scorpion try to pull the weapon out, but was having a hard time.

"Right! If…I can…EVER…get it OUT of this BLASTED…Rock!" Scorponok groanly grunted, as he tried to pull out the object, but was proving difficult. "Gaahhhrraahhh!" He lets' go of the thing from not having any luck getting this job done any easier.

"We should have brought more of us to dig this out, unless we wanna transform to make it easier?" Razorclaw snapped his claws in issuing what they could either do.

Scorponok got frustrated and decided to get things done with a more quicker way, by transforming. "Scorponok—TERRORIZE!" Once he spoke his command code and clipped his claw hands, he transformed into Robot Mode. "ClipClip…/Rrrishmmm!" He brought out his right claw missile launcher after clipping it a bit. "POwwhhh!" He fired at the rock holding the cylinder, causing a loud bang that could be heard for miles. "GurrrGURROoommhhh!" That boom caught the attention of Cheetor, who was not far from where the Predacons were.

The Maximal cadet skidded to a stop, looked in the direction from where the explosion came from.

Cheetor leans his head down and then spoke to the communicator, activating it. "Cheetor to Optimis; do you read me?" This was the perfect chance in testing out the new com-link, reporting a strange activity.

* * *

**Back At The Axelon **

We see inside the Maximal Base, Rhinox, Optimis, and Rattrap were at the console watching the scanner, as a blink came on the screen.

"Bephbephbeph!" They had picked up Cheetor's call from the response signal, as the cadet was reporting in.

"Yes!" Optimus answered from seeing on their grind map on how far the young Maximal was. "We read you loud and clear, Cheetor." He then spoke in amazement of how far away Cheetor was calling from. "And He's over 8 micro quads away from here." Optimus smiled at this, turns to Rhinox to speak in a nice achievement. "Looks like it's working?" With this little field test, they now can be sure to make long communication work from this much data.

"Ehn? Guess the com-link device is a success, after all?" Rattrap shrugged off from noticing how over joy they were suddenly becoming, seem okay so far.

Rhinox turns to Optimus to reply, but in a deep wonder of his thoughts it the device was a true success. "So far…." The crew won't know how far their new com-link device will work if Cheetor gets any further away.

While they were in this discussion, what Cheetor spoke next caught them by surprise. "I just heard some kind of explosion? I'm gonna check it out!" This made all the Maximals look back in shock, an explosion was not a good sign, just as the cat-bot was hanging up on his side. "I'll talk to you in a minute." And with that, a little radio noise was heard that turn off the transmission.

Optimis was surprised by that, and spoke in concern over what he didn't like while trying to warn the young Maximal. "Explosion? Wait Cheetor, don't…." Cheetor had already cut the communication and his dot signal speed out again on the grind map. "Blephblephbleph!" The three Maximals watched as they saw the yellow blip move on the screen.

"He's on the move again." Rhinox turned from the screen and grumbled out to his leader in seeing the risky cadet is moving towards that explosion spot somewhere on the screen.

Optimis signs in frustration while lowering his shoulders. "Uuugh?" He knew that Cheetor wanted to prove that he was capable as some of the adult Maximals, but there were some times his impatient and impetuous nature just got him in more trouble than he thought possible. "I'm going after him." Optimis spoke with a low voice before turning to Rhinox with an issue order for him to do. "If he calls in, tell him to get outta there…NOW!" That last part was a loud snappy tone, as he pressed a switch that activated the launch hatch that opened up from the ship's ceiling. "Radio for Armordillo to rendezvous at Vector Omega; he last reported being in that area. Hurry!" The commander shouts that last order of issue before Optimis flew out of the ship and headed out.

Rhinox just watches the yellow blip and shake'd his head, sighing at this. "Everybody is too fast." With everyone moving without a slow paste, it's almost as risky as being reckless. Still, he hopes Optimis & Cheetor will still be…in 'one' piece at whatever's going down?

* * *

**Back At Vector Omega**

At the moment, Cheetor was rushing from where he was to quickly get to the spot where he heard the explosion.

Back with the Predacons in question: Scorponok and Razorclaw. Scorponok reverted back to Beast Mode and the two Preds used their claws to pull the strange thing underneath it out.

"Errrugh!" Scorponok struggles to pull the thing out, as it was heavy while in Beast Mode. "Waarrughh!" Still Scorponok continues to struggle with Razorclaw's aid while the former still let off a struggling moan. "Guuraagghh!" Finally from that last struggled tone by Scorponok, the two Preds brought out a cylinder, now out from under a rumble, was actually some sort of large cannon. Finally, Scorponok & Razorclaw set the object down with the many debris stuff from the explosive event scattered around. But both were unaware that Cheetor was taking cover from behind a rock from a distance while watching this all happen.

"Uh-Oh! This is trouble!?" Cheetor exclaimed with a serious face at seeing what the situation is here, and it's not pretty. Cheetor looks back with a serious face, and spoke silently of his transformation code. "Cheetat -MAXIMIZE!" He transformed quietly and had his Quasar Cannon Rifle at the ready, in case things got ugly. He then spoke into the com-link device, which was now on his left arm. "Cheetor to Optimis…." He awaited for Optimis' voice to be heard from his calling even from a further distance then from his last call to base.

Cheetor instead then heard Rhinox speak in on the com-link. "Optimis and Armordillo are on their way." We see Rhinox at the base, explaining the orders he got from Optimis to pass on to the cat-bot when he radio himself in. "He said you should get outta there." Knowing the Maximal Commander, he wanted Cheetor to not go too deep if Predacons are responsible for that explosion.

"No can do, Baby Blue." Cheetor replied back to the Maximal at base before we see the cat-bot reporting in on what he found. "Scorponok and Razorclaw are here, and they found a mega-cannon." From thinking to himself, he came up with an idea of where the cannon came from. "It must of came from their ship from when we crashed." The cat explained a theory that the cannon fell from the Predacons' ship when it crashed here four million years ago or so. He raised his Quasar Cannon Rifle up to his shoulders to prepare himself while stating his plan to Rhinox on the other line. "I've got to stop them before they get it back to their base. Cheetar out." Cheetor knew he had to stop the enemy from getting something to be an edge in their war, and that was that.

Even though Cheetor turned the device off, the com-link device continued to blink. He ignored it and got ready to advance to the targets who he turns to see what they are doing.

Scorponok and Razorclaw had put down the cannon to examine it.

Scorponok examined a control panel on the cannon and was delighted. "After all these years, it's still operational. Megatron will be very pleased." He spoke silently to himself in knowing he'll please his leader.

"And you'll be slag, if you don't stay right where you and your friend are, Clawful!" Suddenly, Scorponok and Razorclaw froze while behind them, Cheetor aimed his Quasar Cannon at the ready to them.

The two Preds cease the cannons' function work to turn and saw it was the young Maximal with his Quasar Cannon, almost ready to shot them.

"The young Maximal! He musta heard your explosion, genius?" Razorclaw exclaimed off with a remarking tone in seeing they attracted company, bad timing too.

"Clickclickclickclickclick?" Scorponok and Razorclaw only looked around nervously while clipping their claws in knowing they were in a bad situation.

"Clicking makes me twitch?" Cheetor remarked off on the two bogies making that noise before him. "Trummpuhmph!" The cat-bot clicked something on his weapon, stating the noise it made was fully charged up and ready to be used. "And there's a full charge in this beauty." One wrong move from the enemy, and the Maximal would unleash a round load of shots to seriously injure the Predacons here.

"Quick, the cannon?" Razorclaw hushed to Scorponok to move over to their prize, knowing they gotta secure & get outta here.

"Clickclickhhh?" Both Preds moved over to the cannon, trying to seem innocent, but…even the young Maximal bot before them wasn't a fool to see through the scheme.

"Ah-Ah, away from the BIG boomer, plug-uglies." Cheetor replied with a smudgy grin while keeping his weapon facing the two Preds direction and motion them to step away from what they found with his Quasar Cannon.

With now choice, Scorponok and Razorclaw had to move away to the other left side (or at least Cheetor's right view side of seeing it) while Cheetor kept them lock on his aim. Cheetar felt pretty proud of himself, he stopped these guys and with no help at all.

"Blephbleph!" Cheetor then took a moment, as he activated his com-link on his arm and to contact the base to report in. "Cheetor to base. I've got the gig in hand. Tell Optimis to home in on my signal." All he could hear was static; this was as far as the communicator could reach. As he looked at the com-link device, Cheetor was unaware of the shadowy form of Tarantulas in Beast Form coming down behind him. "Cheetar to base? Come in, Rhinox?" Cheetor narrow his eyes and tried again, but his serious face changed to confusion, he must be out of range while still unaware of the Predacon spider behind him.

"Cluckcluck?" Scorponok saw the spider and scuttled forward, only to see Cheetor to stop him on easy notice.

"Uh uh!" Cheetor spoke and pointed his gun at him and his friend, as he saw Scorponok advance towards him. "You're making me twitch again." Cheetor remarked off like a taunt, still believing he's got this in the bag…until…a sound of crumbling rocks is heard from where the spider's legs are seen?

"And I'll make you scream." Cheetor whirls around and sees Tarantulas who spoke in a creepy remark while he had a hold of his web to support him while showing his cocky-spider expression. "Gehach-Hachach-Hahahah!" He laughs out in liking to play with the young cadet in his little game.

From noticing an enemy from behind, Cheetor immediately fires randomly in the spider's direction. "Powh! Powhh-Powhh-Powhh-Powhh-Powhh!" The spider zips up and disappears while the panicky cat-bot had missed, but was unaware of what was truly happening now.

"Scorponok - TERRORIZE!" Scorponok shouts during the moment, as he had transformed into his Robot Mode.

"Razorclaw - TERRORIZE!" Razorclaw also transformed himself in knowing the time was right…to strike.

"Trisuhm…Powhhmm!" Each got their weapons out, aimed at the kid and fired their shots.

Cheetor was about to turn around from noticing his lowered guard, but… "PRrushmmm….!/Gaaugh?" The blasts hit Cheetor directly into his chest, as he's sent back into a wall. "Braghh…curckcruckhhh…" Some rubble fell from the impact where the cat hit, must have been some impact

"Yes!" Scorponok and Razorclaw raised their arms inward to their chest an in triumph. As they turn to face the arachnid-spider, he was gone?

Then they heard Tarantulas' voice, ordering them from an unseen point. "Better garb that weapon while you can and get it back to base! Optimis and that armadillo are coming." Their was an echo after that last part while the two Preds in Robot Mode were looking, but couldn't find the spider anywhere?

Scorponok & Razorclaw looked around, but couldn't find the spider, or Optimis as everything seem peaceful?

"I-I-I don't see or hear anybody coming?" Razorclaw spoke puzzled, as he doesn't notice any enemy coming to them?

Scorponok then shouts out angrily while scolding the unseen spider. "Don't give me orders. I'm second-in-command." Scorponok looks around still while giving Tarantulas orders. "You will take the cannon back, and I & Razorclaw will see to Optimis." The second-in-command Predacon declared out what he shall do instead.

"Yeah, I like to lie in wait under sand or this structure for unsuspecting prey to come by? AND Crush them in my loving grip!" Razorclaw exclaimed off in agreeing while showing his right claw with blades, ready to get a prey in them.

"YOU HEAR ME!" Scorponok then shouts out loud in anger for the spider to get his orders now.

Silence…only the echos of Scorponok's shouts were heard echoing in the distance.

"Tarantulas? Tarantulas?" Scorponk spoke while he looks around puzzled while the echos repeated 'Tarantulas' name a few times.

"Fruummmm!" Just then, Scorponok hears the sound of an engine after-burner approaching and looked up to see Optimis Primal, heading this way.

"Ugh, guess the spider wasn't kidding, and that armadillo must be near underground? We can't fight if we gotten bring the cannon back in working order, or Megatron will have our hids?" Razorclaw states out that they have a problem, they can fight, but they got orders to follow, and one leader to not be disappointed in them.

Optimis continues to zoom in the sky from his jet pack, all while worried about Cheetor. "Bleph!" Optimis presses his chest to activate a com-link chat to reach the young cadet. "Cheetor! Cheetor!" But instead, he was getting nothing but static interference. "Brisitrisish!" This made Optimis sign in grief at the luck he's having. "Ugh, he's signal's stop?" He thought it over to conclude the cause of not receiving a signal from the young cadet. "Could be Energon Interference? Better use Scan Mode." He'll have to rely on a different method if the Energon is cutting off from hearing where Cheetor is station.

Soon Optimis' red eyes show a focusing lens, to help him scan things from a certain points of view. "Risuuhph…Ruushph!" Soon there's a scanning computer trying to locate something on the terrain ground below, it wasn't long before something was detected. "Beep…Beep…Beeeeph!" Then a male computer voice spoke while showing the white dot down below Optimis' view. "_Target Spotted! Locking In._" The computerize voice stated, and helped focus on the glowing dot for Optimis to know where it was originating from, which that target was most likely….

"Cheetor!" Optimus exclaimed in over-worrying concern, as he found the young Maximal, and plans to dive down.

"Grushmm…gruushmmm…" Scorponok and Razorclaw transformed back into Beast Mode and quickly dragged the cannon with them behind some boulder rocks and out of site.

The Predacons had manage to get away before Optimus flew down near the spot. "Truushmmm…Cruufff.../Clumph!"After he adjusted his angle, did Optimis landed on the ground.

"Popph!" Then Armordillo popped out of the ground and transformed as quickly as he could to Robot Mode while speaking to his leader. "I'm here Optimis, where are the Preds?" He was told about what was going on and was in the area, and so far, he was keeping his eyes open for the enemy.

"Forget them, we need to find….." Optimis was exclaiming while not caring for any enemies, but to find the missing Maximal cadet. They both look around to find Cheetor, only Optimis to find him first on his left side while calling his name in concern surprise. "Cheetor!" They found sight of the bot they wanted to find first….

"Brisistrisisishhh…" Too bad what Optimis and Armordillo found was Cheetor bashed against a boulder, system glitching, his completely body waved out from the blast impact which made some pebble rocks cover a bit of his lower legs. He just lied there with his chest plate blown open from the blast he took, and even the com-link had bash against the boulder behind him which got it damage, but that wasn't the important thing. "Grususuhmmm?" His eyes were flickering from being on or off, as if he was nearly awake from what happened to him?

"Oh no! The kid?" Armordillo spoke in shock, as he rushed over to get Cheetor out of the rumble that trapped him.

"NOoooooOOHhhhhh!" Optimis roared out from being over his shock to anger that the young Maximal was wounded.

"Bristizizizsshh?" More sparks were heard from the chest plate of the cheetah's left eye spot gone and his wires were shorting out. "Druummhh?" His eyes flickered, as they finally dimmed out, completely shut down now as the head tilted a bit.

"Hang on kid, we'll get yah back to base!" Armordillo spoke after finishing to get the cadet free, as he gently picked up. And then Armordillo gave Cheetor's body to Optimis to carry with his Flight Mode while he follows on foot before the Maximal Commander took off a 'MAX Speed' back to the Axalon. They have to help Cheetor while he's in Stasis-Lock, it's the only thing keeping him from going off line…permanently.

* * *

_**Somewhere Else?**_

_A city that looked like it was from the future, was lit up with a thousand lights. The city looked like it came from the movie TRON, but in fact it wasn't. This was a city from the world of Cybertron, the world where the Maximals and Predacons came from. Strangely the city had a surreal quality to it, as did the people who resided in it._

_"Frruushh...Prowhhhmmm!" A jet plane was seen flying with a strange icon that looked like a Predacon signing, but was different, yet it's connection was close to it before the jet drove off._

_"RummmGruhhmmGruhmmm!" Then some flashing sphere with two colorful spheres was floating by from above the city. As we zoom around the city, we see more of it…until we see down from the center was a building top with some familiar figures._

_"Rooraarrgh!" It was Megatron, who opened his T-Rex mouth laser and held it by his left arm. Near him to the left was Waspinator and on his right was Terrorsaur, all seemed to getting their weapons ready._

_"HmmHahahaahah?" Suddenly, we find Cheetor...laughing down at the Preds, like he had nothing to fear, and seem to be…enjoying himself._

_"Hmmm?" Terrorsaur gaze upwards from where the young Maximal cat was, not liking that little laugher just now like they were being teased._

_"NeeeGgizzizih?" Waspinator held his mouth open completely lost in thought, wondering what was so funny about Cheetor laughing at them now,they are terrifying, aren't they?_

_"GrrrrGrrruurgh!" Megatron let off a growl with his gritted teeth at seeing the enemy that dares to mock them with his calmness, but not for long._

_Suddenly, the scene shifts from where the Predacons are at, and we zoom up towards one part of the city with a tall standing building. "Rruummmophh!" And on that building was Cheetor, lying on the structure real easy-like, one leg hanging out further from the other, left hand resting on the knee, and his right hand held his Quasar Cannon. All and all, it's like we're seeing Cheetor act like a heroic hero against the vile Predacon enemies._

_"PRoowhh!/Popock-Popock!/ Prowsh-Prowsh!" The Predacons fired at Cheetor with everything they had from Megatron's T-Rex laser, to Terrorsaur's blaster gun to Waspinator's Sting Missile, but for some strange reason they missed him completely. "Boommm…BAammmhh!" Their attacks exploded behind the cat-bot, and he only waved his head away, like their was nothing to fear. "PRoowhhhProowhProowhhProowhh!/Popock-Popock! Popock-Popock!/ Prowh! Prowh! Prowh!" The Predacons were now just firing recklessly, trying to hit the enemy that was a few feet away from them?_

_"Cruckhh…Clumph!" The young Maximal obliviously turned forward with his head lend over, toss his Quasar Cannon in the air and caught it with ease with it aiming at the targets while the Predacons still were firing. "TUoph…Tuoph!" Cheetor then fired off two shots from his spot real easy looking._

_"GArhpmmm?" Waspinator was the first one hit and then came Terrorsaur's turn next from the blast. "GRusssuummhh…." The latter made a yelp cry like the former did when they were knocked backwards._

_Megatron watched as his two accomplishes were shot away like mere fly, as he growls at the cat. "Grrrugh!" Of course, there also came an explosion that thrown Megatron off balance. "BAmmmhhh…!" That was from one of Cheetor's shots that musta hit a building from one of the two hit targets that got blown in that attack which scattered the building's rumble from behind the Predacon leader. "GRruuaphmm…?" Megatron wobbled up to his feet, but was leaning on his missile tail launcher for support, as if he was weaken somehow?_

_"GrummmGruummph!" Cheetor is looking calm, cool, and collected; his face was alive with heroic smugness, as Megatron was the last one while charging his weapon for one last shot to fire off. "Now it's just you and me Mega-Jerk." Cheetor said this with the smoothest of lines in where a cool hero takes down the big bad guy. _

_"GRRaAARRruughhh!" Megatron looks up and lets out a furious roaring cry of near fear in his eyes of what the young Maximal is going to do next while shaking his head 'no' on what's to happen next. _

_"TOUpphhwwoohmm…." Soon Cheetor waved his gun out and then let one shot fire off from afar towards it's target…Megatron! "BAammGRruuffuummm!" An explosion happens from where the Predacon leader was, and then swirling in mid air was…Megatron's head? "Fluphfluph…CRuufff!" Which Megatron's head goes smack into a nearby wall with his eyes narrow shut and teeth gritted shut on the hard impact. "Crack…CrackCrack…Crackhhh!" Which afterwards, some of his teeth broke off, then he had a dumbstruck expression as his head slides off from the side. "Bruuugruhmmm…CLuffhh!" Then afterwards, hits the ground like metal making that sound, meaning he's beat._

_Cheetor just smiled in triumph, as he shrugs off his shoulders to make this remark of the fallen Preds. "They never learn…" Like any hero of his own version of viewing things, the bad guys never learn that good wins in the end._

"_And when will you learn, pussycat?" Suddenly, Cheetor yelps with shock and terrified eyes while jumping off his sit to stand on his feet from recognizing the voice; as it belonged to Tarantulas. Cheetor looks around frantically in fear, as he looks over to a tower nearby that has a hole punched into it. Soon two, to four to nine spider pattern green eyes are peering out of the darkness from the tower while an error chuckle is heard from the hidden spider. "Qwueh…hechechech-hahahahahaaaah!" It's from that wickedly sinister cackle that brought terror and fear to any who heard it._

_"Powh, Powhh-Powhh-Powhh-Powhh, Powhh-Powhh!" Cheetor lifted his Quasar Cannon and fired rapidly, hoping to take Tarantulas out, but to no avail. The shots never made contact, and it seemed…familiar? _

_"Gwuah-hechechech-hachachachach-hahahahaaaaahhh!" Cheetor could still see those green eyes and hear the spider's laughter, that sickening laugh that was teasing & toying with it's helpless prey. _

_Cheetor had a paralyze look of fear, like he was gasping in fright of this scene. This was almost starting to seem 'too' familiar in his mind to make everything go from a dream-moment to a nightmare_

_"Razorclaw - TERRORIZE!" Cheetor looked to his left at seeing Razorclaw transformed into his Robot Mode, but what he was aiming with his blaster down below Cheetor was…Jeremie, Aelita, and their human friends knock out and in the line of his fire!?_

_"Scorponok - TERRORIZE!" Finally, Cheetor turns to his right and he saw Scorponok transform into his Robot Mode, clipping his claws for the ready…to strike._

_Cheetor still was staring like a deer in the headlights, patronized in fear! This was almost more then familiar to his mind, it was a nightmare coming true?_

_Then from afar from Scorponok and Razorclaw's far building positions from the cat-bot, he saw Rattrap in Robot Mode, lifting a metal blade like he was gonna cut at the poor young Maximal? Why?_

_Cheetor backed away in fear, hands held up in protest and defense, and couldn't escape from this, almost like he was living in some nightmare._

_"WOhahahahahaahah!" Scorponok and Razorclaw laughs at the poor young Maximal, and they both fire their blaster and missiles from afar. "PRrrooowwffhhh!" The missile and blaster was shooting from afar from their spot, across the city, with images of Scorponok's and Razorclaw's images laughing at Cheetor's face, as they were also being heard in the background. "WOhurhahaahahahaah!" Soon we see Cheetor in Beast Mode, in a small box (almost like a cage for him with no way to evade the attack), staring right at the shots aim at him, and worst, in front of the unconscious humans he's made friends with? "Frruuussooophhmmmm!" The missile and blaster shot were coming ever closer, Cheetor stares with fearful eyes, he was caught in a trap, and worst, he couldn't escape even if he could. For if he did, the children would get destroyed instead!? This looks like lights out for Cheetor, as the shots got closer and…._

* * *

**Present State**

We now see what happened during that last scene….

"GGGAAAa….HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Cheetor then bolted straight up from a sick bay bed, screaming, as his eyes tried to readjust to his surroundings. "AHhh….GLUpphhmmm?" Then suddenly, someone with a big green hand grabs and pushes the shock Cheetor back down on some lounge bed while the cat takes a breather, we hear some electric sparks and other tech being used. "Haah...Haah…Haagh?" Cheetor was about done catching his breath, when he looks over to see Rhinox on the right side of him, as he seem to have been repairing him from some battle damage.

"There, good as new." Rhinox grins and spoke to Cheetor with calm nerves to see the young cadet is alright and safe with them.

Then Rattrap in Beast Mode pops up from above Rhinox's shoulder which the latter notices before the rat made this remark. "Tehah, and Twice as loud? Ow…?" Rattrap rubbed his finger in his right ear like that scream the cat-bot did really got to his circuits.

"That musta been some dream you had?" Suddenly, coming from Rhinox and Rattrap's side was Ulrich and Jeremie who the latter who spoke in concern for his friend.

"More like a nightmare, I'll bet?" Ulrich exclaimed from thinking Cheetor musta relived that scary moment where he got shot by Preds.

Soon Cheetor turns to the left side to see Optimis, who looked in relief, but at the same time not happy. Cheetor got a good look around and saw that he's in the Repair Module of the Axelon.

Cheetor slowly gets up and turned to Optimis, who was still ticked off while trying to act calm and act like things are the same before the whole thing with what he did even happened. "Hey Big-Bot. Uh, wha-what happened out there?" The young cadet was not sure what happened when he was out for a moment?

"Phh!" Rattrap spit off a chew piece of an apple while remarking what happened to the kid himself. "Yah took a Predacon missile right in the chest plate." That explained enough on what happened to Cheetor that he was in this Repair Module area.

"Luckily, Ulrich and me were going to do some Energon search at the base's mountain when we got the news." Jeremie explains about him and Ulrich being around, as he puts away some of the repair equipment.

"Luckily, Optimis and Armordillo found you, and brought you back here, for Einstein to hel Rhinox fix you, or it would been worst." Ulrich exclaimed what they were going to be doing when they heard the news of Cheetor's condition.

"Ugh, how worse?" Cheetor asked almost slightly worried to hear the answer?

"Woulda gone offline…permanently from how you guys function?" Jeremie slowly exclaimed in a deep and worried tone for the cat-bot's life.

Cheetor could tell that there was a lot of distress in his friend's voice; meaning he was generally worried. "Wooh, that's almost as scary from seeing you guys getting slag from….?" The cadet still vaguely recalls his dream about what almost happened to him and the human allies.

"Hugh?" The human teen boys replied puzzled, as to wondering what Cheetor was talking about?

"Ugh, nothing?" Cheetor quickly covered up, not wanting to tell his pals of that scary dream he had, no need to say something that terrible.

Rattrap then looks back at Cheetor while exclaiming this remark. "Guess you ain't as fast as ya' thought, eh kiddo." After all, Cheetor bragged about being fast to not get caught, and what goes and happens…he gets caught & injured.

"And you got the Com-Link trashed!" Rhinox said deciding to claim in his two cents with a stern face from recalling what Cheetor did, the busted new com-link to help in their communication problems.

Cheetor tried to calm the bots here down by telling them he proved that it worked with shrug off his shoulders. "He-Hey, at less I proved it worked?" That's gotta count for something, now they know about how far the new com-link would reach out before losing a signal from Energon Interference.

"Well, that is true? And it was just the prototype?" Jeremie shrug off to agree that it wasn't a 'total' failure to test the com-link system.

"And knowing you Jeremie, you'll have to help Rhinox think up more ways to make an advance com-link." Ulrich exclaimed from knowing his friend would probably try something like that to aid the Maximals.

Optimis was too steamed to listen and just asked Cheetor dead-seriously of what he was told when he return the young cadet back to base. "Rhinox said that you reported something about a mega-cannon." He wants some detail about what the trouble cadet saw out there.

Cheetor then remembered that, and turns to Optimis to report in on what he discovered. "Oh yeah, that's right. It must have blown off their ship in the crash." He turns over to the other side opposite to Optimis to tell his friends of what and who he saw there. "Scorponok and Razorclaw found it, so I 'Cat-it-in' and got the drop on both of them." He remarks in trying to make himself sound good on what work he did to make it seem like he had everything under control.

"Pethh…" Cheetor turn his head, as Rattrap was making a remark and pointed to state of the actually resolve thing of what had happened. "I'd..dugh….say that 'you' where the one that got dropped." Rattrap finished the apple by putting it in his whole mouth to eat off.

"Augh, Tarantulas was there too!?" Cheetor got defensive that time while Optimis looked on which the cat-bot turns around to explain a bit more. "H-He got behind me an-an-and…" Cheetor tries to make a recovery to explain what happen afterwards while he turns from Optimis to explain a bit more towards the others. "And when I tried to take him out…." He was gonna go on until he was cut off around there.

"Scorponok and Razorclaw capitalized your mistake." Optimis spoke out in interrupting Cheetor who turns around to notice the stern face his commander was giving him.

Cheetor hung his head in shame of his failure while slowly accepting the truth. "Yeah,….I guess so?" The cat-bot was feeling pretty low that from his mistake, he got shot in the first place.

Optimis added in this next thing to say while sounding very angry and very upset at what Cheetor has done, mostly from what the young cadet did to their new com-link. "Rhinox and Jeremie worked hard on that com-link for about a near month? And they don't have the components to build another." Optimis stares angrily at Cheetor for not only damaging an important device, but something to help the Maximals in their war against the Predacons. "You've cost us an advantage." This crew could have had an advantage to stay in touch, but one young cadet made a mistake by not listening and it cost them.

"But Optimis…" Jeremie was about to say until the Gorilla gave him a look that told him to 'be quiet' and he did without arguing anymore.

Cheetor protested to look up at his leader to understand that he did what he had to do to stop the enemy. "I couldn't just let them get away with the cannon." If he stood back to play safe, the enemy would have gotten away while he did nothing.

"Oh Yeah?" Rattrap just quipped which Cheetor turns to stare at the rat going on to make sarcasm of the kid's work in stopping the enemy. "You took care of dat' 'reeeeal' good, kiddo? Geheheheheh." He lets off a chuckle of humor to Cheetor from trying to do things on his own.

"Back off, Rat-Face!" Cheetor snaps with a glare before he then lost his temper, as he transformed into Beast Mode. "Reowhmm…." Soon he came close to Rattrap's face to nearly bite it off while snapping in lost of his temper. "Or I'll have a vermin-on-a-stick for lunch! Groowwlllnnnrgh!" He growls and almost gets ready to pounce, but Rattrap smiles, and because he see's Optimis' hand grabbing the back of Cheetor's furry neck and brought the cadet to his face.

"You back off. NOW!" Optimis snaps in a serious tone with his narrow eyes at the young-bot's lost of temper for nearly starting a fight.

Cheetor calms down as he realizes what he did, and tries to apologize after Optimis lets go of him to land on the ground. "Sorry Optimis I…" He was gonna make another apology excuse, but got cut again.

"Sorry isn't good enough." Optimis snaps off to tell Cheetor that just apologizing isn't enough for in this case. The gorilla shows a concerning face to explain things before making it become a deep serious upset tone expression. "We're in a war for survival and you treat it like it's a game." With the Maximals fighting to survive against the Predacon enemy, one member treats it like no big deal, but it's a very BIG deal.

Everyone was listening, including the teenaged members who were present: Jeremie, Ulrich and Cheetor,

"If you had obeyed orders, all of this could have been avoided." Optimis sternly scolded Cheetor, who was now downcast and lowered his head to stare at the floor in shame. Optimis looks other to the others, as he states his next decision out to the others. "I'm going to call in Dinobot from the permitter. We'll need his knowledge of the location of the Predacon base to do something about that mega-cannon." Optimis turns around after making this important issue, preparing to leave the scene.

Cheetor turns to Optimis, wanting to earn back his leader's 'trust' by offering a chance to help out. "I can get inside their base! Let me do it, Optimis?" He waits with a little chance of a smile in hoping this could help make up for things, but...

"You've done enough." Optimis said coldly, as he was not in the mood. And with that, he exited from the room's slide doors, leaving Cheetor crushed in being shot-down like that.

Jeremie walked up to Cheetor and put his hand on the cat-bot's head to help speak easy for the down bot. "Hey don't take it so badly, Cheetor. He was just worried about you. Everyone was when they brought you in?" Many here are just concern from what could have happened to Cheetor if he wasn't careful.

Cheetor just sulk still while looking over to the human boy and his friend, looking depressed while trying to be a bit cheered up for the self-confidence for their Maximal friend. "Maybe if I didn't choke when the spider showed up? I wouldn't have messed things up and gotten the com-link broke." Cheetor blames himself for not being more careful, just cause Tarantulas was in the neighborhood.

The boys looked at Cheetor, wanting to tell him it wasn't his fault; the truth was, it was his fault.

"Well we wish to help, but now Einstein and I have some work to find any Energon you guys have to help power that Warp Gate." Ulrich spoke to tap Jeremie on the shoulder, reminding the boy genius of their job to help the Maximals, as Ulrich was preparing to head out, he looks back at Jeremie still by Cheetor's side. "Come on Jer, we need to finish up before heading back to meet with your dad, William and Aelita by the end of the day." They have their own schedule to keep and other people awaiting them.

"He's right, we'll talk later Cheetor." Jeremie states out to pat Cheetor on the back in feeling a bit regretful before him and Ulrich leave the scene, leaving the Maximal trio for more silence that they were almost getting accustom too.

Rhinox broke the silence, as he spoke to Rattrap and Cheetor who both looked towards his way. "I better come up with a plan." The Maximal scientist soon started to exclaim of what he knows Optimis will soon be wanting to plan out once he finds Dinobot. "If I know Optimis, he'll want to move fast. Especially once we get the Trans-Warp Gate operational for a planet wide usage." They'll most likely chat about the mega-cannon and how to approach the Preds base to stop them.

"Yeah, with me up front." Rattrap muttered and whined while pressing his hands to his chest, knowing he'll be going into enemy territory. "Heh! No 'danks partner; da' pussy cat got us inta' hot oil, let him dance into Pred HQ." The rat looks over to points out in blaming Cheetor for the mess and rhetorically stating for the cat-bot to go instead of him to fix this mess of his.

"Well at least I'm not 'afraid' to do it!" Cheetor snaps back with a upset gaze at the rat who was making fun of him.

"You know? Dat's why you mess up, kiddo!" Rattrap pointed his finger to Cheetor while exclaiming this matter of what Cheetor seems to lack. "You don't have the sense to 'BE' afraid!" If Cheetor knew what to be afraid of instead of being reckless, then he think before acting.

"Oh Yeah!" Cheetor snaps back with an angry face to remark what the rat just went off and said to him. "I'll show you what I have the sense to do, moterhead!" Cheetor made one last remark out loud to state out his worth. "You And Big-Bot!" Cheetor looked back at Rhinox before he jumps off the table and out of the room by a different way.

Cheetor just ran out of a slide door on the other side of the room, as the two Maximals watched.

As soon as Cheetor was out of sight, Rhinox looked at Rattrap and shook his head. "Hmm, Hmm, Hmmm?" Rhinox made some noises under his close lips, not liking this picture at all.

"What?" Rattrap whines out from noticing Rhinox's tone and serious gaze is telling him something 'bad' is about to happen.

"You 'know' what he's gonna do?" Rhinox exclaimed out to say, indicating to Rattrap what would happen next if he didn't do something. Considering he had to open up his 'big mouth' and make things more difficult for the young cat.

Rattrap tried to think of a way for him to get out of this mess by trying to make a clear statement to get him out of this new mess made? "Aw, de, he's is'…grindin' his gears. I mean, even he's not dumb enough to disobey the 'Great' Optimis again." Rattrap shrugged off in thinking Cheetor wouldn't disobey Optimis again, not after going through all that…would he?

"Uh-Hugh!" Rhinox arched his bronze yellow eyebrow, stating with a nod that the young Maximal will end up doing it.

"Huuugh?" With that, this was making Rattrap twitch until he gave up in defeat with a sign. "Okay, Okay, Okay. I'll stop him!" Rattrap exclaimed and open his arms to let his large friend know he'll help out to stop Cheetor from doing something foolish. "Geehph? If I can catch him?" Rattrap muttered out in a whisper while looking away, knowing catching up to Cheetor's speed might take some time for him. "Sheesh, eh, what rotten little…guys?" Rattrap muttered out in regret of what he's getting into, as he left the room while still in Beast Mode.

Rhinox stares off to seeing Rattrap leave and head out the slide doors, as he just smiled when the rat was gone, as he got that plan to get his stubborn friend to help the young Maximal work out after all. Question of being is…will it be done before any other bot notices…tough call to say?

* * *

**Somewhere Outside Predacon Base**

"Cruckcruckcruck, Cruckffhhmm…../Brisisizizizizihhh!" We see the mega-cannon that has been spoke of, as it's lifted by a carnage and brought over to Terrorsaur, Scorponok and Razorclaw to settle it down on a top spike peak where they constructed a small platform to stand on and are doing some work as it seems. "Wiziziziisisisihmmm.../Flipmh-Flipmh!" Waspinator and Lazorbeak were flying around the area with their wings in Beast Mode in a guarding position before checking up on the other Predacons work. It seems they are making the cannon a part of some watch-tower defense for enemies coming from below. It's clear they remodeled the volcano a bit from making a tower to watch things from a higher angle if anybody would come from any sides while the humans on the planet would not go in deep from at the volcano's peek.

However, while the Predacons were busy with their own construction plans, they were unaware of Cheetor appearing from below them, watching them from afar. "Gotta move quickly." The cat-bot looked back behind his head, watching out for any enemies…or someone that might notice his absence for leaving the Maximal base. Cheetor quickly runs from his spot, jumps over another rock and lies low to the ground, stealthily making his approach towards the enemy's base front without being seen. "All I have to do now, is wait for the right moment." Cheetor exclaimed his plan of action with a stern serious expression, he plans to wait for the right moment to strike the enemy quick, fast, and hard and be back before anyone notices.

"CruvvhhCruuvhhffmm!" However, the cat-bot was completely unaware that a rock as big as a manhole slid to the other side, like a trapdoor, to reveal an opening. All and all, Cheetor had his back turn from noticing it, and that was his rookie mistake. "Pruufhh...cliphmm…" Suddenly, an anchor missile was fired off from the hidden hole with the Predacon mark on it, as it scuttles over to Cheetor's right back paw with a metal wire attach to it. "Srumm…CRruushmmm!" Then without warning, the anchor missile tugged and then pulled the surprise Cheetor from his standing balance off guard.

"REeoowwhh…OWWWwhhh!" Cheetor let off a scream with a panicky expression before things went dark!?

"Gaugh-Kehehehe-hachachachach-hahahaaaaahhhh!" The next thing seen was Tarantulas' nine green eyes opening and narrowing down while making a sickening laugher before shutting his eyes, after seeing the catch he had caught.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later**

**In A Secret Hidden Area**

We hear many eerie cricketing sounds, water drops, and soon see the surroundings of an underground cave. But what was worst, was that we see the some energy fluid stuff stuck apart of a wall scenery like circle pattern, with the unconscious Cheetor stuck to it in Beast Mode.

"Ugh…Wahh?" Cheetor slowly is coming out from being knock out, as he stares as best he could from waking from such a moment to know where he is? The caves looked dark and dreary and enormous, and he also saw a normal spider crawling from a thin web he couldn't see.

"Gehechechech-hachachachach!" Soon Cheetor heard laughter of a sick variety and looked down to find someone there. Right there, down in front of him a few feet away, standing next to a computer gauge of some sort, was Tarantulas in Beast form. "Welcome." Tarantulas said in an open spider arms greetings to the young Maximal.

"Ugh brother?" Cheetor groans from feeling so out of it, like something knocked him out after he got dropped. "You need a maintenance-bot badly?" He issued this off to the spider, stating about his appearance needs work to be fixed.

"Gehechechechechhhh!" Tarantulas chackles off at Cheetor's little sense of humor, but not before he pressed a button on the thing with an arrow facing up. "Breph-Breph, Breph-Breph!/Brususssiiuuhmmm!" In which showed the cheetah's image of the Maximal, and showed line marks of the cat's life going extremely high which also sounded like a higher functioning at work.

"Guph..Guuhpm?" Suddenly without warning, Cheetor felt strange on the web, feeling weak like and gasping for air; like his life was being sucked straight out of him. "Gulpm..GUUauhpm…Guphmm?" The Maximal was having a hard time, what was this bug doing to him?

"You're in a stasis web!" Tarantulas is heard off from the cat-bot's struggles, as he explains something about that strange web of his. "It drains away the energy, but leaves the flesh…..alive." Cheetor looked back with his shock expressed eyes at hearing the creepy spider talk like that. "At it's current settings, this'll only take a few moments. Gehechechechech!" The spider cackled off in how amusing this was for him and in his work.

But then he typed on it again by the down arrow and the machine slowed down a bit. "Bruuhhmmm…." This made the settlings go down, lowering the stress of having the Maximal kid's energy drained from him.

And just as the spider explained to his different idea in mind. "But I find that a slower pace…makes the vital fluids tastes so much better." He explained his sick and twisted idea to the struggling cadet, as Tarantulas rubbed his front leg-mouths together to chuckle of the idea. "Gehecehchechech!" Hearing all of this did not sound to pleasant for anyone to hear, especially when hearing this from a sick enemy freak with a weird habit.

"Guurrph?" Cheetor tried to get a batch of air in from feeling some parts of him drain before saying this in sarcastic remarks at the spider with a near drain throat. "Wooh, you are one space happy spider." Soon, Tarantulus begins to walk up to the capture Maximal which Cheetor notices, and tries to act self-defensively. "Cheetar - MAXIMIZE!" But while he waits, his body tries to transform, but ends up unsuccessful. "TrummTrisuuizzzhm!" By the sounds of it by the inner gears, the Transformer's body is unable to usually transform, talk about a stick stuck moment.

Puzzled by this, Tarantulas begins to explain something to the lost and confused captive prey. "I'm afraid the web makes that impossible." Tarantulas slowly gets from the bottom and walks up to Cheetor while explaining things to him. "Cat you are, and cat you stay." Cheetor tries to struggle, but he just couldn't get himself free, as the spider comes closer to his face to slowly state this. "And when your energy's gone…." Cheetor looks up and could see Tarantula's face was close to his as his mandibles were nearly covered in drool, just waiting to sink them in. "I…feast! Gehechechechech-hachhachachachach!" Tarantulas chuckles out while his mouth-legs were rubbing to the cat's neck, Cheetor had never felt more scared in his entire life right now. "GAaahh-HachachachaAAach-Hachachachaaaaaahhh!" Tarantulas laughs some more within the echos of the cave, as they prepared to wait for the draining to finish.

* * *

**Somewhere Else At The Time**

**Outside Maximal Base**

Jeremie and Ulrich were scanning the mountain structure to locate any Energon to help power up the Maximals Warp Gate. However….

"Doh man, oh man, oh man!" Suddenly, the boys hear a voice, sounding very much like Rattrap's, and search a moment until they find the rat by the newly constructed machinery of the Maximal's Warp Gate. "What am I gonna do?" Rattrap was seen grumbling to himself, like something was getting to him, much to the two human boys interest?

"Ulrich, isn't that….?" Jeremie spoke a bit loudly from seeing Rattrap and wonder what he was doing, but got cut off.

"Sshhh, quiet or he'll hear us?" Ulrich hushed his friend, as they listen in more to find out what's going on?

"Okay computer, tell me honestly? When were you used and what destination?" Rattrap calm himself and asked the computer system running the Warp Gate if anybody has used it since and from where they were last used to go?

"_Recalling!_" The male computer voice spoke, the rat waits for a while as it processed the data until it came out with a result answer. "_Sector Coordinates Found!_" Hearing this news made the rotten a little glad it didn't take too long.

"Okay, nothing to worry, it's just the usual slow paths, nothing too far, nothing…GUhpm?" Rattrap had signed to hear the news, but as he looked over the coordinate charts, he yelps from seeing what was on there. Even the two hidden boys realized the rat was surprised, and they heard him moan it out of why it seem so bad. "Ohhh man, the kid really did go to Pred base?" Rattrap grip his noggin in issuing what Cheetor really go and do now.

"What?" Ulrich yelped from hearing what the rat just said about their cheetah pal.

"Could he mean Cheetor?" Jeremie question if Rattrap meant their cheetah friend, course that answer was clearly obvious?

"Ugh boy, I better go get him back before anything else happens….and I get blame for it?" Rattrap remarks and slapped his hand over his forehead, looks like he's gotta play the rescuer, just his luck.

"_Coordinates Activated! Warp Gate Sequence Activated!_" The computer acknowledge the rotten's programming into enemy territory before a swirling blue vortex open up before him. "Grruussmmmhhh!" The energy from this was at least mostly stable, couldn't be used so often until more work was done but for now, it can take any…straight to the heart of their enemy.

"Hang on pussycat, I'm coming!" Rattrap exclaimed, as he lied low to the ground, and then jumps right into the Warp Gate. "NeeeHeugh!" He made a loud battle cry in going for this goal now.

"WRapphhhhmmm!" Once Rattrap was gone, the two teen boys came out of hiding and approach the still open Warp Gate to question what to do.

"Well Jer, what should we do, you heard Rattrap?" Ulrich turn to his friend to ask if he wanted to do this, especially since their new pal Cheetor could be in more trouble then they think. "If Cheetor's in trouble, then he'll need some help." The boy was right that Cheetor would need help, but what kinda help was needed?

"I know Ulrich, but this time, we won't have that many Maximals with us? We need to be careful." Jeremie nodded to his friend's response, knowing if they do this, they'll have to be on top of their toes when in the enemy territory, especially when it'll be two boys, a rat and one cat in an area full of Preds. "Come on, let's go after Rattrap and help save Cheetor." He issued with Ulrich nodding with a stern face in not back-talking about this.

"Wrapphumm…wrapphhuummss!" Soon the two boys jumped through the Warp Gate, just as it closes on itself, now all remains quiet until their return.

* * *

**The Axelon**

Back at Maximal base, in the Main deck, a holographic representation of Mt. Kilmanjaro; the base of the Predacons was also shown as the objective. Optimis and all the other Maximals were present during this screening display in Beast Mode.

Dinobot pointed at the base of the volcano, instructing the spot where the cannon would be placed. "Frontal assault, NOW! Before Megatron has a chance to use the cannon against us!" He snarled towards Optimis to state they must move now before the enemy can use the weapon to destroy them.

"Impossible?" Optimis shook his head 'no' in response to the suggestion while stating out why. "The modifications would be too extensive?" While Optimis spoke, Rhinox was soon walking into the room in his Beast Form. "He's more likely to place it as a defensive weapon?" Optimis suggested this idea on how Megatron would act, but he was still puzzled as to what else to expect from his enemy? "Question is….where?" He held his left hand to his chin to puzzle this issue out some more.

Soon Rhinox got up to the table to observe this display, Optimis turns from seeing him and knows this Maximal was best at Defensive strategy.

"Rhinox! This is your specialty, take a look." The Maximal leader asked before he looked around to find 'some' of his Maximals missing. "And where's Rattrap?" Rhinox suddenly flinch from his leader's tone in asking where the rat is at? "I'll need him of scout once the Gate is operational." They need Rattrap to infiltrate the Pred Base to see what the enemy has been doing recently.

Armordillo and K-9 shrugged in response in not knowing where the rotten is, so the eyes focus on another Maximal in the room.

Rhinox answered from looking over while thinking of how to answer that question. "Ughm, still talking to Cheetor?" He then goes ahead to state out a possibility why that maybe so? "They maybe are discussing with Jeremie and Ulrich about now to get more parts from the Junkyard or about Aelita signing up for school." Most of what he said was a believable type, but some was just made-up to cover those that have gone elsewhere.

"Nrrrugh?" Dinobot snarled at this talk of other matters when they must discuss something really important. "We waste too much time talking!" He turns to snap towards Optimis, and states that they must act now with a firm grip of his claw! "We must act now!" They should launch an attack against the Preds before the cannon is in use.

"Rushing head on-long won't help?" Optimis held his hand up to object that idea, seeing it would do them no good.

"No, No!" Dinobot argues some more to Optimis, and held his fisted claw up to state what he truly wishes for them to do to the enemy. "Destroy them!" He wants the Maximals to destroy both the cannon and the enemy in one fell swoop.

As they continued to argue, Rhinox looked outside the window and was silently hoping that the rat was having a better time finding the young cat cadet than he was at this. The Maximal scientist can't keep the truth from everyone else here for long?

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Back Near Enemy Territory**

We return to outside the Predacon base central, over some rocks was Rattrap walking on all fours after he got warped to this place. He was looking for the Troubling spots feline himself, Cheetor. Now he was just fed up, first he was an explorer, then a soldier, and now he was demoted to a babysitter. This was the most humiliating day of his existence.

"Man, oh man?" Rattrap lets off a signing groan while exclaiming his unlucky situation. "I've most have a 'bug' in my program to be doing this for that 'dumb' feline?" Rattrap continues to walk along up a hill spot, without knowing that two shadows were following him. "Sniff-Sniff! Sniff-Sniff-Sniff!" Suddenly, Rattrap was picking up a scent and then lets out a moan from finding the traces of Cheetor's last scent. "Ugh, I can still smell his stink even in this slug box?" Rattrap stopped at a boulder while sniffing around still. "Sniff, Sniff-Sniff, Sniff?" Suddenly, the boulder the rat stood on moved a bit, much to his surprise. "Gruugurhb!" Rattrap got near the rock that moved a bit and stood a bit on his hid legs with a serious expression at what he saw. "Hey, something's weird here?" The rat soon pushed the rock, as the boulder was pushed, he saw a hole, and stares down into it.

The rotten was about to give chase down into it to check where it lead to when suddenly…

"A Secret tunnel?" Jeremie spoke out in surprise, but it was too loud for anyone nearby or behind to hear.

"Jeremie!" Ulrich snaps in a hushing manner, but it was too late, as Rattrap knew he had company with him.

"Yaaaaarhhhhhggg", Rattrap nearly jumped out of his Beast Mode skin to see that someone tailed him. After he turned around to see who snuck up on him, found Jeremie and Ulrich. "You! If you eva' do dat' again, I'll rearrange ya' faces!" The rat threatened, though it was an empty threat since these guys were on his and the crew's side, but still…that scared the life out of him thinking it was an enemy.

"Sorry about that." Jeremie sheepishly apologized to the rat for being sneaky around him.

"And wha are you two doing here?" Rattrap asked sternly with gazing eyes at the trouble teens that followed him.

"We could ask you the same thing after following you?" Ulrich remarked the rat's question with his own quote on what this Maximal is doing in enemy territory.

Rattrap, now calm, looked at the two humans while standing on his hind legs, spoke in a scolding tone to them which made him feel like Optimis, almost. "I was lookin' for Cheetor to make sure he didn't go afta' the Preds. Which unfortunately…hugh, he did?" The rat signs in knowing that the young Maximal had already gone in over his head, it figures.

"Then that's why we've followed you here." Jeremie exclaimed to the rat without keeping it a secret for their reasoning of being here.

"Hugh? Say wha now?" Rattrap looked at the blonde haired boy like he didn't know what the kid was talking about.

"Cheetor's our friend too, Rattrap, we wanna help, so he won't get into trouble." Jeremie exclaimed that the young Maximal is their friend, and he wants to help a friend out after what Cheetor did to save him.

"Wooh, wooh, wooh! If I go in there, I go alone to rescue Spots, if I bring a couple of kids with ME, Optimis will have my Tail!" Rattrap waved his hands off in disagreement, he's got enough on his hands rescuing one kid, let alone watching a couple of human teens from getting hurt.

"Would you go in there alone without us to follow while you distract the enemy to give us a chance to help Cheetor, or leave us out here to be easy prey for the other Preds." Ulrich remarked the rat's choices to bring them along, or be left alone to fend off the other Predacons, either way, these two are bond to get into trouble.

"Hugh? I got a bad feelin' about dis. Fine, come on!", Rattrap signed in giving in and the rat said for them to follow, as he, Jeremie, and Ulrich jumped into the hole to investigate.

Meanwhile, inside the cavern caves, we see the machine's computer, showing Cheetor's vital signs are dropping slowly. "Bruuhmm…Bruuhhmmm?…Bruhmm…Bruhmmm!" The life-force from the Maximal's beast form was showing it's glow…fading, and so was his life possibly?

Now we see Tarantulas looking at his captive prey with his little notice of how much is left. "Not long now. Gehechechechechech!" He let off a chuckle at seeing they are almost down now. "If you like, why not tell me about that girl…the Key's disguise? I'm curious to why such power, is in the form of a frail child?" The spider asked in liking to know a bit about Aelita, why such power that is the Key, is now the form of a human creature of this planet, it boggles the mind, even his twisted one of science.

Cheetor was was still trapped on the web, feeling very slow in the lost of his energy. But he heard what the spider wanted, and tried to not tell anything to him while struggling to stay awake. "Ughh, this is a dumb plan, Web-face. I could never…rat out a pal on my dying circuit, and besides, I don't have any real blood?" The cat-bot said while he also explained that even doing something like this, he's not a living creature, but a robot instead. "Just, mech-fluid!" As much as anyone can tell, Transformers are Robots In Disguise, they don't have any 'living' flesh.

"Oh, my filters will adjust." Tarantulas exclaimed that the cat won't worry about his well being, so long as he feeds. "Besides, it is the act I enjoy more than the nourishment. Teheheh?" He made another chuckle at his nearly done prey, until...

"Ya know, you are one sick bug, Eight-eyes." The spider was surprised to hear another voice, as Tarantulas turned around fast and saw Rattrap facing him, as he remarked his.

Cheetor was glad to see a friendly face had found him.

Tarantulas was the first to speak up, but mostly in hate and urge to destroy this intruder. "Gaaahh! The rat!" Never forgetting his combat against Rattrap from when they found the Energon Crystal Mountain just before it went and blew up.

"Heh-Heh! You got it!" Rattrap spoke in replying that the spider is right, it is him while he made a demand. "Now what do you say of letting my 'pal' go." If the bug just gives him what he wants, they'll go, and if not, well….we can pretty much tell what happens instead...

"Tarantulas - TERRORIZE!" Tarantulas spoke out his command code, transformed into his Robot Mode and clip his pincers.

"Rattrap - MAXIMIZE!" Rattrap announced off his own activation code in preparing for a fight now. "Tesisisisih!" Rattrap quickly transformed into his Robot Mode as well while making rat noises and even made a pose in where he stood.

It was Tarantulas that made the fieriest move, as he got his missile gun weapon and laugh off his chuckle. "Kehahahaahah!" Then he fired his missile off before the rotten could act. "Poowhhh!" And that missile was going off real fast now.

"Gulph!" Rattrap gulped from noticing a missile, and duck away in time behind a stalagmite. "Frumm…Bammmhh!" Of course, the missile ended up destroying a support pillar which made the cavern walls and ceiling shake a bit. "CruuhhmmCruhmmm!" Much rubble was brought down from that stunt in this environment if one isn't careful.

Tarantulas looked around for his foe, wondering where he was.

"Neeagh!" Suddenly, Rattrap got out from where he was hiding and aim his gun at the spider and open fire. "Prowh-Prowh-Prowh!" He fired each shot, which Tarantulas had to duck away by jumping in a spiral formation from Cheetor to his machine of the cat's vital signs.

"Nuugh?" Tarantulus soon hid behind his machine, weapon in hand, laughs out before firing. "Waauughahahaaugh!" Then he fired off another shot at the rotten. "Propwhh...Bammhh!" That shot also just destroy something else within the cavern while Rattrap hid.

"Cruufhmm…/Bluckhh!" Rattrap tried to duck down from the shots, but yelped in pain from more falling debris. "Duagh?" As he rubbed his soar spot, he looked up to seeing the place was coming down, and on him. "Nuuuaaagh!" He groans in complaining about this with a grip face, and turns to shot some more shots. "Prowh-Prowh-Prowh-Prowh!" After some shots, he went ahead to scatter to find a place to hid.

"Now he'll have you for lunch, Web-breath." Cheetor spoke out with some reserved strength, seeing the spider was having a disadvantage now.

"BWah-hachachachachach…" Tarantulas laughs out and aimed his gun at Cheetor, who yelps in thinking he'll be shot, but… "Guagh-Keyhehechech-hachachachach!" Instead, Tarantulas went back to the computer, pressed the up arrow button to go up. "Bleph-blewph-Blep-Bleph!/Gruussmmhhuuphmmm!" Which was then making the stasis web began pulsating faster from the higher settings.

"Cough-Cough…Gulph!" Cheetor gasped out suddenly, as his energy was being sucked out faster, and all he could do was stay stuck there.

Tarantulas turns away from the cat and looked ahead to look for Rattrap. "Thermo-scanners." Tarantulas order out from his system to give the spider. "Druusphh...Grummhhh!" His visor eye morphed into a green scan mode and he looked around the room, looking through heat vision for the rat's heat signature.

While Tarantulas did this, Cheetor saw to his surprise in his situation, Jeremie and Ulrich were coming from behind him, down below the step climbing wall. "Ugh….?" He would made a motion, but the two teens hushed their friend, as to not blow their cover.

Tarantulas stalked forward, still looking for the rat. "Gruummmmhhh!" As he spotted the rotten a few times he fired at where he was, and hit him good. "Prooshhmm…Bammmh!" And by that, we mean by missile shots that flew off and exploded afterwards.

"Gaaugh?…Gulpffh!" Rattrap let off a groan from feeling that impact that sent him flying back. "Druufff…Cruffhh…" He landed on the ground hard, as some debris fell across from him, but he'll be alright. "Nagghh…Ngahhh?" Rattrap got up and looked around the tumbling cavern caves for something. "Hmmm?" The rat hummed to himself from what he saw, like he had some idea?

"Trussuisisishh…" From a far side of the rat's view, Cheetor was still suffering from the web draining his energy. "Briguringuringuringhm!" And the machine of Tarantulas was still sucking out the cat's vital fluids. At the moment, Jeremie and Ulrich were working fast to climb up from underneath the rocks to reach their friend. Rattrap sat down behind a stalagmite, put away his gun in on his upper back shoulder. "Cluckhm!" Rattrap then activated one of his compartments on his right wrist tops, to reveal some black box. "Truummmhhh!…Tresshummmmm.../Crufff…Cruffh!" He pulled out a small black box out, then close that compartment and looked back behind himself.

Tarantulas still was searching by his thermo-scanners, before he saw Rattrap running to another stalagmite for cover. The spider looked warily for the rat when he tried to escape.

"Naghh…Nagh!" Rattrap panted from getting to his spot to hid, and then put the box he got up on the stalagmite and activated it. "Beep-Beep!" Once activated, the rat still panted from short of breath, but got his gun out again, ready to put his plan into motion. "Clutaugh!" And with that, he decided to ran off from his spot, leaving the box. "_Man, I sure hope Jeremie and Ulrich are doing their parts, cause I'm nearly at the end of my rope?_" He thought of this in his mind, hoping that he'll be alright.

Tarantulas was still looking around and saw a heat signature that matched the vermin. "Trucuffhpmmm!" He checked his inventory and found he still had two missiles left. "Wumpbuphbuphbuphmm!" He crept up to the rock, and then quickly turns around to leapt behind it and pointed his gun at the caught vermin, but….! "Trucauffhh!" He turned off his heat visor, stared confused to seeing what looked like a small box.

"Truuchssmmm!" Suddenly, a clicking sound was heard behind Tarantulas, and it was Rattrap that aimed his gun at the caught spider while making a remark taunt at him. "Tsk, Tsk. Fell for the old hot box." Rattrap used the hot box as a plot to lure the Pred with the thermo-scanner to only find it while never noticing, the rotten backtrack to get behind the foe.

Tarantulas slowly turns around and saw the rat with his pistol pointed at his face. They stood there for what felt like an eternity to them; each one waiting to make the first move. "Powhpowhpowhpowh!" Tarantulas lifted his missile gun quickly, but Rattrap lowered himself and his blaster rifle and shot the Predacon's lower left leg, causing the spider to loose balance. "Gaaaughh!" Tarantulas let's off a groan cry and lost control of his trigger finger and he fired at the ceiling of the cave. "Prooffuh…Bammhhhh!" This reaction had exploded and made the spider cover his face with his arms, then to his lost leg while hissing at this mistake. "Gaaughhh?" Soon the cause of the spider's weapon made the ceiling start to come down on him. "Gruuffhmmm…." Tarantulas could only groan while getting nearly buried under rumble. "Gauughh…gulp?" He got hit with many heavy rocks that were knocking the spider hard. "Truuffhh…Trufffhhh!" Soon Tarantulas was under some rumble, unable to get out now.

Rattrap raced away from it and headed towards Cheetor's prison.

"Bre-guringuringuringhhh!" The machine was still showing signs of the cat-bot's life signals dropping, just as Jeremie, Ulrich, and then finally the skidding Rattrap got to the Maximal.

"We saw Tarantulas use that machine to effect Cheetor's health?" Jeremie explained what they saw, as he hooked his small laptop to the machine to try and hack into it.

"Rattrap, you know enough about Cybertron tech, how does this work?" Ulrich asked the rat if he could help, the way they are doing, it might not save Cheetor in time?

"How should I know, I'm a demolish expert?" Rattrap remarked off to say, but one look at Cheetor's state made him drop his attitude to help a friend. "Hang in there, kiddo….?" Rattrap spoke to Cheetor's state, as he tries to type on the controls.

"Beelpb-Beelp! Beelpb-Beelph!" Rattrap pushed a bunch of buttons, but so far, nothing was working.

"_Unable To Respond?_" A female voice spoke out to Rattrap, stating to his puzzled face that he didn't get through. "_Incorrect Energy Signature._" The system issued about who's using it's controls is not…the prime user, but an unidentified being.

"This thing's got some kinda energy read out, it doesn't recognize Rattrap as Tarantulas?" Jeremie spoke to his friends from stating what this thing's doing, the boy tries to get in, but the system's protection is too 'Advance' for his little basic technology?

"Great? How do we get it working, for it to shut down?" Ulrich groans in seeing if they don't do something, one Maximal's life will go out.

"Ehhhugh…GUUaahpmm!" Rattrap groans in not having enough time for this, and decides to go all over the machine…by button pushing. "Guuvhmm…/Belph-Bleph, Bleph, Bleph!" By while he let off a groan cry and pushed buttons, it was not helping here?

"_Incorrect Energy Signature._" The computer female voice noted the incorrect access, and the rat ended making the system run even faster? "GrruusSSUUHPPPMmmmm….!" Just then, the system acted up even faster then before, with results going higher. "_Unable To Respond?_" The computer voice states out again, and the group needs to act faster.

"Huuagh?" Rattrap gasped at seeing this, as did the two teens, and turns over to see Cheetor, getting worse.

"_Incorrect Energy Signature._" The computer voice spoke while Rattrap was shaking it around to get it to shut off.

"GUackh...Guuauphhmmm?" Cheetor was gasping on his last breath, unable to breath from anymore energy being drained.

"Ehhhh?" Rattrap began to panic, and he had to work fast, and so did the human teens, so the rat hits the thing to get it to stop. "Gguuphmm….." He let off a cry to bash the thing to stop what it's doing.

"_Unable to respond?_" The female computer voice repeated while the rat was struggling for it to stop.

"Jer, can't you break the code?" Ulrich asked his genius friend to hurry up, they're short on time.

"I'm trying, but it's coded 'too' deep?" Jeremie stated while every time he gets in by his hacking computer, the more it can't handle or work faster.

"_INCORRECT ENERGY SIGNATURE!_" The female voice computer again repeats it's warning to the struggling group. "Beep-Beep!" Suddenly, it beeps out from seeing it's level to drain the cat-bot on high max. "_Incorrect Energy Signature!_" It still repeats itself, much to getting on the groups nerves. "_Incorrect Energy Signature!_" Rattrap started to get huffy but then, stops, and…smiles? "_Incorrect Energy Signature!_" The female voice continues to repeat, but the rat some how has a plan to change all that.

"Hugh, guess I'll have to use my 'own' signature?" Rattrap remarks off to say, as he brings out his gun to exclaim his own 'handling' of things. "Claughm!" The gun was charged up now for whatever use it was gonna be used for.

"_Unable to respond!_" The system voice repeats itself while the rat aims his gun to it's point-blank range.

"Rattrap, wait a sec.?" Ulrich tried to get the rat to not be so quick with that act.

"You're not just gonna fix it by shooting, are you?" Jeremie asked in remarking the rat choosing to blast first instead of thinking things through?

"_Incorrect Energy Signature!_" The female voice system repeats itself once more, as the teen boys duck away while Rattrap then pulls the trigger and...

"POwwhhh!" That one shot up close sent the machine thing off from the spot and fell down with a sparkly hole in the screen that shorted it out. "Brisisitrizizihh!" After a while, it hit the ground and got busted to further it's damage. "BReakkishhh!" The teen boys looked from above and with Rattrap looking down while laughing. "Henhen-Heeenh…Hechechech!" The rotten sure showed that system how he gets by with his own 'signature' of access.

"Or….maybe blasting it would've helped?" Ulrich shrugged off to state that perhaps blasting would been faster after all.

"I guess so?" Jeremie shrugged off his shoulders in agreement to that, who even knew?

"Prisitrisisishhh!" Cheetor was still on the web, nearly passed out while trying to see what was going on. "GUuph!" Suddenly, Rattrap jumps up with a hidden knife out and he slashed away the webs holding Cheetor when he gasped from recalling seeing that scene from his dream. "Druushmmm.../Brisisibrizizizibrizizihhmm?" The web of energy was shorting out, as Cheetor soon fell from his captive state and into Rattrap's arms.

"Eh…Gehmmm?" Rattrap held the Maximal kid, as he was slowly wobbling his head to wake up, and stares up to see the rat and his two human pals.

"Hey Jer, Ulrich, Rat-Face?" Cheetor spoke a bit tired from feeling weak, but gave a half-hearted greet to those that came to rescue him. "What's the good word?" He maybe a bit out of it, but he still can make a good chat over seeing a familiar face or two or three.

"How's about getting you outta this creepy place and back to base, for starters?" Ulrich sarcastically suggested to the tired Maximal they leave this place now.

"Here, take some of this little Energon Serum, Ulrich and me collected and made some earlier before doing this, it should recover some of your strength for the journey back home." Jeremie offered Cheetor some Energon he and Ulrich collected, as the tired cadet received a little charge from a shot vaccine to give back whatever strength he lost.

"Ugh…thanks…guys?" Cheetor replied feeling a little bit recharged from his lost strength now returning.

Rattrap had already put his gun and knife away. "Time to make like rats and abandon Creepsville." He issued that it's time they vacate this place, it's creepy even under Pred rule.

As they were going to walk away, they heard a grouchy sound coming from behind them. "Game over, Vermin." They all turn around to see Tarantulas, balancing himself on his only leg. "NRrguhh…Rruuhmmm?" Tarantulas struggles with his stand, and tries to lift up his Missile gun to aim even awkward position. "Give my regards…TO THE INFERNO!" Tarantulas cursed the group, as he fired the missile straight at them. "Prroowshshhmmm!" The gang were frozen, who wouldn't in seeing that, but then they ran away from the last second to the right of their side. "Fruuopmmm…" Course the missile still went through it's course even when it missed the real targets.

"NAaghh…Naaghh…" Rattrap struggled from holding onto Cheetor, as he, the young cadet and two teens jumped before…. "KURFFRrooommBOommmhhh!" The missile hits the stasis web and explodes on impact, causing the whole cave to shake from it's firry inferno.

"Waahahahah?" The teen boys screamed while they, Cheetor and Rattrap yelps to take cover across the other side, and been given a bust to launch further across the fields. "BRruugruuhmm…BOOommhhh!" The entire spot where the explosion happened continue to explode outward, as the fleeing heroes were still air-board before…they hit the ground.

"DDduaughh?" Rattrap groans from feeling that impact, as he and Cheetor, while the cat was a little out, still functioning, and the humans were still able to live after that close call.

"BAaahhBAhhhgurhmmmm!" The entire cavern was exploding from that one shot into the stasis web was ablaze, exploding and bringing down the entire roof.

Tarantulas realized that was a bad idea, as the whole cave ceiling was about to fall and buried him. "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screams out in terror on the error he has done and doom himself.

"Let's vacate this place!" Rattrap spoke out to state, as he was carrying the tired Cheetah Maximal out in his arms while the teen boys followed.

"Cruguruhmmm…." Suddenly, more debris falls and unfortunately, it hits Jeremie and Ulrich on their foreheads.

"Guuphm?" The two kids fell to the ground, out cold it seems, laying completely defenseless to the other falling debris.

Rattrap turns, and spots the kids he brought, but worst, a BIG rock was falling towards their spot! "Hugh? Oh no? The kids!" The rat yelled out in agony, those boys will get crushed?

Cheetor soon open his eyes, and saw his friends were in trouble, and decided to jump off the rat into action, much to his shock. "Rewoohh…MAXIMIZE!" As Cheetor shouted his transformation code, he began to transform into his Robot Mode at long last. "Rewoohh…" Once he did, he took out his Quasar Cannon and aims in the middle and fired a clean shot. "POwhh…Bammmhhh!" That hit manage to destroy the boulder to many tiny pieces, but the cat-bot was still tired before he leans on his one knee, still not recovered enough of his strength.

"Heh, good work kiddo, now lets SCRAM!" Rattrap exclaimed to the young cadet's work and came to help him up to his feet, as he and Cheetor quickly tries to get Ulrich and Jeremie away as fast as they can. They grabbed them under their arms, and Rattrap held Cheetor's hand to help pull the tired and drained kid since he's running low on steam.

"Gaaurughhhhh!" Tarantulas cries out still, while trying to keep himself balance, until the falling debris hits him. "DRuufhmmm…DRUummphhmm!" Soon more debris falls on him, burring him which made him groan. "Gulphm?" The whole place was coming down inside and under the caverns.

"GruphupmmmGruphmm…" Meanwhile, outside the Predacon base, it's still shaking from what's been happening down below it.

At this moment, Rattrap was helping to bring Ulrich and Jermie out first since they were wounded with Cheetor helping. "Nrrghh? Come kiddo, we gotta get these guys outta here before the rest of them Preds shows up to question wha we did around their neck of the woods? With our own necks at state here?" The rotten knew that Megatron & the Predacons would come snooping around after noticing what happened, and they rather not stick around to find out. "Brisisitrisisihh…?" Of course, Cheetor's Robot Mode was low on Energon, and he had to transform into Beast Mode, and allowed the rat to pull him out last. "Naaghh…Naugh?" Once done in getting Cheetor out of the hole, Rattrap activated the Warp Gate by tamping his wrist-com to signal for a ride home.

"DRruushmmpphhmm…." Rattrap carried Ulrich while Cheetor had Jeremie on his back, as they quickly went through the warpgate back to the Axelon. "PRsusuvhmmm…." Then afterwards, did the portal close on itself to not lead anyone else back to Maximal HQ.

"Brugurguruaahhmmm?" Back in the cave, everything was quiet and in shambles. "Brugurguahmmm?" All of a sudden from the small rumble rolling off from the quakes end, Tarantulas' head emerges from the rubble all moanly and in pain. "Gaauph…Guuawh…Naaugh?" As he tries to get a feel for himself, and seeing he's stuck under the rubble, he says this deadpanned out in remarks to who did all this to him. "I hate that rat." And if on cue during this moment, a rock falls from the ceiling of the cave. "Druugaummmhh?" And wouldn't you know it, it hits him hard on the head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

**Back At The Axelon**

It was already night time, as we see the outside of the Maximal base with a little of the moonlight seen above the misty hole of the hidden base from the human world. Inside the base, Optimis, Rhinox, Armordillo, K-9, and Dinobot were all still in conference about the cannon when Rattrap and Cheetor entered the room with Jeremie and Ulrich wearing bandaged-warps around their foreheads. The four that entered looked to the other, Cheetor looked away in knowing what was coming, as Rattrap decided to break the silent mood while his group watched.

"Hey ah, fearless leader!?" Rattrap acted all happy and go getter like while swinging his arms and shrug them off before asking how things are going. "What's the haps?" He wanted to know what was going on while they were 'busy' in a matter of speaking.

Optimis heard the rat, turns around seriously to speak to the rat and cheetah. "Where have you two been?" The commander wants to know, what the others of his crew were doing this entire time that's taken so long for Cheetor & Rattrap to get here.

"Egh, just hocking around?" Rattrap shrug his shoulders up and swung one grip paw under to his chest to explain where the two where. "You know, Cheetor needed some activity." Rattrap explained that the young Maximal needed to get his mind cleared from what happen, and all that, as the rat shrug his shoulders to speak a bit in sorrow for Cheetor's behalf. "You were kinda rough on him before. So Jeremie and Ulrich invited us to help locate some Energon in the caves." As Rattrap slips down his shoulders, he shrugs them off to make this last statement to his leader to understand. "Everybody makes mistakes, you know?" He wants Optimis to know, that nobody is perfect, and many will make mistakes, it's a hard thing to learn from, but….that's life, right?

"Then what happened to Jeremie and Ulrich?" K-9 motions to the two boys hiding behind the two Maximals, bandaged up, like they were hurt and this got everyone in the room's attention.

"Ehphm, bad case from the cave where some raccoon got loose and got scared, ran off and rustle some of the rocks and caused a downslide of them things." Rattrap exclaimed a little 'lie' there of a part of the truth that happen while going on. "Hephm, trust me, the humans got lucky from one small thing knocking them out." As Rattrap explained how mostly the boys got hurt, he made Cheetor have the spot light in what happen next. "Lucky, spots here blasted a BIG one that almost flatten the two, risked his life to not see them get hurt." That part of the story was true in a relating note that's different from what 'actually' happened to Jeremie & Ulrich.

"Is that true?" Optimis asked towards Jeremie and Ulrich, who now had their attention to speak if what was said true?

"Well, I do recall the cave falling down on us?" Jeremie rubbed the back of his neck in basically stating out what happen to the boys.

"Right, and I think Cheetor help step in to save us, and he and Rattrap got us out, and I think….aid us with some first aid care we brought along?" Ulrich shrug off to state, as he and Jeremie looked at their new bandage work from the two having their injured heads wrapped up?

Rhinox stares at Rattrap and the two human kids in feeling he knows the truth, but won't say anything

After his pals were done explaining about the cat-bot's situation, Cheetor made a little smile that seem sheepish towards his leader and the rest, hoping they would understand this.

Soon afterwards, Optimis' serious face that shown he understood, faded out and he made a little smile while shrugging his shoulders in seeing he may have been a 'little' hard on Cheetor. "Ugh, maybe you're right, Rattrap." Then Optimis turns to Cheetor to make an apology towards him. "I'm sorry Cheetor, I shouldn't have been so harsh." He understands that the young Maximal only wishes to prove himself to be apart of the crew and not just as some kid.

"No, you were right Big-bot…" Cheetor lowers his head and stares away from Optimis while accepting the fact…that he made a mistake. "I messed up?" He looks to Optimis again before sinking his head down from knowing that he made a mistake, and that he must learn from it. "But I won't do it again!" The cat-bot perk up to explain that he won't ever do a stunt like this again. "The impatient stuff, I mean?" He did a double look from recalling what stuff he did that got him into trouble. "From now on, this cat is a team player!" Cheetor nods towards his friends and comrades that he's gonna be more of a team player then a solo player.

Rhinox smiles, and so does K-9 and Armordillo, as the rhinoceros lends his head over to Optimis in knowing the young cadet has learned.

"I'm glad to hear it." Optimis stated out in a calm manner in being glad to know that Cheetor will learn to listen and work together with others. Just as Cheetor, Rattrap and their human pals; Ulrich and Jeremie were about to leave, the Maximal Commander called them out suddenly. "Cheetor, I wish to speak with you before you go." Optimis states out while he looked at Cheetor and back to Jeremie and Ulrich, as he had something important to say. "Cheetor…." The young bot gave his leader his full attention, awaiting for what his Commander might say to him. "I know you say you want to help out with our missions, correct." Cheetor nods silently, as Optimis then turned to Jeremie to say something to him too. "And your father said I needed to have someone keep an eye out for you, Jeremie?" Jeremie and Cheetor looked puzzled, so did Rattrap and Ulrich, but that's when it became clear of where Optimis was going with this. "Cheetor! I'm officially appointing you as Guardian and Watcher to Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, and William, as of today." He gave a task for the young cadet, to be the watchful eyes of their human teen allies.

Now everyone knew where Optimis was going with this, he wish to give the young Maximal a task, and seeing he's friends with the human boys and Aelita so closely, he was perfect for the job.

"Reowhhh, really Big-bot?" Cheetor spoke in a cheer from not believing this piece of news, he'll get to be able to hang with his human pals, awesome.

"Hehehech, you ever known Optimis to joke around?" Armordillo laughed off in stating to the humor that this was no joke, and it was the truth.

"Besides, you are a swift youthful cadet Cheetor, you can run faster while in Beast Mode to watch our friends in their daily life at any chance." K-9 explained that with Cheetor's speed, he be better to keep close watch on his friends, and be quick to help them on emergencies only.

"Boy, wait till Aelita and William hear about this?" Jeremie exclaimed in a cheery manner himself, knowing the others will be glad to have Cheetor hang with them.

"Better call them and your dad before he grounds you and gets me grounded for being out on near curfew." Ulrich stated to remind his genius friend they may have to call in to let everybody know they are alright before the news of Cheetor's position.

Cheetor was still very much excited, as was Jeremie and Ulrich were. They were going to be able to see each other every day, even on school. There was this place Cheetor could hide in and could meet Jeremie and the others there during lunch.

"Huch-huch,. I'm glad you're happy, now hurry back to Mr. Belpois place, I'm sure Cheetor can help get you boys back in time." Optimis replied off, as he was happy considering his decision, but now they had to get back to work, so he told them they could head back to the Belpois Residence.

But before they left the base while leaving the other Maximals to go over their meeting, Cheetor, Ulrich and Jeremie walked up to Rattrap, as he was heading for his room.

"Hey..ugh, thanks for not telling him about…" Cheetor was turning to speak to the rat in saying thanks until...

Rattrap cut off the young Maximal and said this in a upset angry tone. "Save it kiddo." Rattrap then was flickering his fingers together while explaining what would happen if he told the 'WHOLE' truth from only half of that description of their adventure with mix details. "If I told Optimis about your little playmate with Tarantulas…" He pointed his right thumb behind him to state about the groups trip to the spider Predacon's lair. "He kick my sweet pinkbutt too!" Rattrap snaps in stating what would have happened to him. "Worst, if he knew I let two human kids come along to rescue ya, I get double that work!" The rat knew Optimis be mad that Rattrap never told them of these three being in danger, and get a scolding lecture that be a real pain all over him.

Cheetor had a shock expression from hearing the rat lost his temper now, and continue to listen.

"So first off, you two need to be more carefully and not try following this rat where there might be a trap set, kay?" Rattrap turns to face Jeremie and Ulrich, reminding them to not follow him into dangerous areas, cause he's got some chances of making it out, he doesn't wanna have to worry about watching out and babysitting those that wanna help, but might get into more trouble then they are worth.

"O-kay?" Jeremie and Ulrich slowly nods in understanding that while they may have fooled the others, the rat knows the truth (so does Rhinox) and is telling them to not try it again.

"And one more thing!" Rattrap turns over to remind Cheetor of one more thing he should remember from now on while lifting and pointing his finger at the cat-bot. "If you 'ever'…pull a stunt like this again,…. I'll make personally 'rearrange' your spots!" The rat points to himself and then shook his fist to state he'll teach Cheetor a lesson should he do another dangerous stunt like this one ever again in the future. "Now…Gaughm…." Rattrap was holding an urge to yell which made Cheetor and the two human kids yelp back for the worst before the rat spoke in a lost of temper. "Get outta my way! I've got garbage to munch." Rattrap shrug off in not bothering to scold these guys anymore, as they watch the rotten walk away on all fours down the hall.

This left Cheetor, Jeremie, and Ulrich alone from after getting scolded by their rat pal.

"You know, for a rat, he's not as bad as we once thought?" Jeremie replied off with a little smile at seeing Rattrap in a whole new light from when he first recall watching the rotten in action.

"Underneath all that ego, cowardly, self-serving, attitude personality is a compassionate guy." Ulrich exclaimed with a sly smile in seeing Rattrap wasn't a bad person, he just doesn't show his feelings well when worried about others, maybe?

But Cheetor said this with a smile in finishing what he failed to say when he was cut off while his pals watch him say this out of deep relief kindness. "And…Thanks for saving my life, and our friends here,….Pal." Cheetor felt that he owe the rotten a great deal, he maybe a jerk and self-coward, but sometimes, he can come through for things.

And in the end, for Cheetor, Jeremie, and Ulrich, that's a great thing to keep in mind; always count on a friend to help you out of a jam. And sometimes no matter how a friend acts, deep down, they may still care & just not show it, like Rattrap, and this here…is just the beginning for the gang.

* * *

**VISION NOTES:** Most of the scene of the original episode of 'The Web' was slightly remade for this 'particular' story to allow a little 'difference' in performance not seen from the Beast Wars TV Series. Some like from a Trans-Warp Gate scene action to extra human cast becoming involved & avoiding danger in an all out-swoop moment to give this a little spice taste.

Now that we've finished this **VISION**, it'll soon be time for another. That's right, the VISION-KING has created another chapter of an original setting for, get this….school. You're probably saying: "What? Seriously? A School scene in Beast Wars? What about the REAL Action?" & all that other kinda stuff. But I assure you, this next chapter will be something to **IN-VISION**, with plenty of other cast to be played out, and by that, I mean new ones for the school area. It'll have the kinda stuff one usual sees in some schools on Television to keep things interesting, they'll be humor, they'll be surprises, and boy will there be some shocking issues to come across. But the real question will be, how will this effect in the Beast Wars, well that's where something truly unexpected happens at school that may aid in Maximal/Predacon struggle, and boy…will it be something of a display in what Aelita can do. So until then, just wait around, I think I'll have a plan to post it around September, the usual month of where one feels, it's back to school for everyone. But I think I might have a surprise for us, I may end up showing the next chapter….sooner then one thinks? But until then, do enjoy what is here & get ready for the next action to come around your way.


	8. Chapter 08: First Day Of School

Author Note: Greetings to all my followers & viewers out there, time for an early surprise for you all. You've waited to **ENVISION** what I would bring out next, and now I shall show it. And the "King Of VISIONS" finds this chapter & it's appearance now quite the perfect timing, because…its that time again; Back To School. That's right, **VISUALIZE** this moment, first day back to school after a sumer break, and a whole bunch of stuff can happen. New moment in a grade level, a chance to get to know your surroundings, meet new people, teachers, and those you like to 'get-along' with. Well I've seen an Author by Stone-Man's version of a school start in Beast Wars universe, & I for one made my own, with the focus from Code Lyoko's Kadic Academy type to be center, but done differently in where the school is located, etc. And trust me, what you'll all find will be surprises that are different from that author's story with a LOT of changed to additions. Well I think that's enough going over such things, I believe it's time to see where this little adventure shall lead us, shall we now….

**Chapter 08: First Day Of School **

_Somewhere Lost in Time_

_There exited a strange girl who's appearance seemed unrecognizable, due to being something that was either non-human, but pure form of an alien deity. She didn't know where she was, or why she was even here to begin with. She only knew that the place she was in was now, was a ruin; or more specifically, it was a battlefield. She saw the area that was laid in waste, lying on the ground; cities were crushed, blown or torn apart by unknown forces._

_Just then, she heard stories from other creatures talking like she wasn't there, of giants made of metal; eternally locked in a battle for good against evil. Trouble was, no one believed the story of such tall tales until now. The strange beings came out of nowhere and attacked; giants with a symbol of a demonic face and were led by a metal giant with a cannon attached to his right arm._

_The girl had just come from the river, sketching what she saw was a scenery of a peaceful stream. Only to stop from hearing the explosion and ran to where a home was, only to find it in ruins._

_She could see the giants fighting in the distance, but she only cared about the people who were nowhere to be found. All she could do was stare in puzzlement; she didn't know who the departed residents were, but for some reason, she felt saddened because they were gone now. All of a sudden, she heard the flapping of what sounded like insect wings._

_The girl looked up and saw a giant metallic grasshopper, heading towards her. She had never been so terrified in all her life. She closed her eyes and shielded herself with her arms waiting for the inevitable. The sound was getting closer and as it did, she heard gears whirling and heard giant footsteps. And then…_

"CLANG!" _The girl heard the sound and opened her eyes; what she saw she swore she would never forget. She saw that the grasshopper had turned into a humanoid metal giant, but he was being held by the neck by a metal humanoid much bigger than him. It was red, gray, and blue; in the giant's left hand he held a powerful looking blaster._

_The girl couldn't see the face of this giant, but? _

"_Optimis Prime" The girl spoke out in a whisper, somehow, she knew this giant's name. But why, why….as she looked closer to when the eyes of the savior meant her own, then…._

**Now In Reality**

The scenery was now changed to present moment in a room unknown to us while different from what we saw before.

"Beep…Beep…Beep…beep!" During the strange event of a noise, Aelita woke up as soon as she heard the alarm clock go off, turning on the radio to announce what's new. She turned off the radio & alarm, as she got out of her bed and stretched. She looked around, trying to remember where she was; it all came back to her now: Earth, the Maximals and Predacons, and especially Jeremie and his friends and family. "Oh that's right, today's my first day?" Aelita smiled in remembering all that and more, knowing that today was the day that she would start to go to junior/high school with Jeremie, William and Ulrich.

Aelita had heard all about it, the place called school; how it was a great place of learning, but the recreational activities it held: festivals, clubs, and especially this thing called a 'school dance'. Aelita looked around her room; it was a little empty, except for the closet which was full of clothing that those with the girl went to get for her. Aelita recall much of it, like it was just yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

**Antigo Mall**

At that time, Jeremie wasn't having the time of his life today, or the last few days to say. Having Aelita live with him and his father was proving a challenge, mostly to him.

On the first day, Mr. Belpois let the Maximals sleep in the barn/tool shed until they started to work on the bridge. Ulrich and William left for home to go get some sleep and not wanting to worry their parents. Aelita would sleep in their guest-room, but before that, she needed a shower. Badly. Considering she was running around with Jeremie in a cave.

Afterwards, Jeremie was in his room in his PJ's, which consisted of a pale brown shirt and sweat pants. He was having a hard time when it was his turn for a shower, but his dad said to not go in since it was a girl taking it, and the man had to instruct Aelita from taking the shower to drying and dressing up. Just then after time pass with Jeremie in his own room on his bed reading, the boy heard a knock on his door and he told the person to come in. Aelita came in wearing only an consist of white socks and an over sized pink T-shirt with a red letter 'A' on the front. Jeremie jumped up from this visit with Aelita during the hour and she sat down on the bed.

Aelita was glad to be with her first human friend and asked him if she was to sleep in here. Jeremie had thought that what she was asking, was she to sleep in the house, and he said 'yes' to it. Then the pink-haired girl suddenly asked if she was to sleep in his bed with him. That got Jeremie to fall off the bed, as he immediately got up and pointed outside his room; telling Aelita that she was going to sleep in the 'guest room' across from his room. Aelita understood that message, got up, and apologized for the misunderstanding what she was confusing, as she went to her room. Jeremie just sweat dropped at this action from his closed door, as he thought this wasn't going to be easy.

In the morning, Jeremie woke up due to his alarm clock beside his bed and turned it off. He went back to sleep, but then he felt something snuggle up to him under his blankets. He looked under them, and pulled them back to see that, Aelita was snuggling up to him. The mysterious girl known as the Key, was with the human boy, in his bed. She must have snuck in or sleep-walked in his bed while Jeremie slept through it. This didn't matter to Jeremie, 'cause he screamed at the top of his lungs due to the situation.

_Later in the day before going to the Maximal Base_

Today was the day that Jeremie and his father took Aelita to the mall for clothes shopping. He was hoping William and/or Ulrich would come with them to help, but they couldn't because of some choirs they promised their folks at home they finish. So it was just Jeremie, his dad, and Aelita. Michael Belpois and his son Jeremie, had on their casual clothes; while Aelita wore a dark purple dress that came to her knees and light pink Quarter length leggings underneath, and her boots are a deep red. These were spare girl cloths Jeremie's father had left over of their late mother which Aelita seem to like them, as they have been kept moth free and well taken care of.

They spent four hours shopping and Jeremie ended up carrying most of the bags. The first was an open clothing spot where the pink-haired girl tried on some different clothes while finding some outfits similar to the one she was wearing.

Then it was on to shop for stylish, but not pricey, clothing. Mr. Belpois needed Jeremie to be the judge for their little 'model'. All he would have to do was look and see if each outfit looked good. Aelita had tried on a variety of different outfits, and each one got Jeremie giving the girl two thumbs up. He said that she looked cute in all of them and Aelita blushed at each time the boy comment her. Michael Belpois was starting to get the idea that his son was getting a crush on this girl, but brushed it off.

As they were heading to another store, Jeremie took a quick break on the bench, considering he was doing all the heavy lifting. Aelita stopped near the bench and looked at the flowers that were planted behind it. Jeremie looked at her when he noticed the girl was staring at the flowers.

"Yeah, those flowers are something to look at." Jeremie replied off to say in believing the flowers were something to be nice to look at.

"They're artificial. I wonder if I'm similar to that in someway?" Aelita spoke off to say while observing the flowers with a curious thought?

That got the genius boy to look at Aelita surprised and confused at the same time.

Aelita turned to look at Jeremie and she was sad for some reason. "Who am I? Where did I come from, and why am I so important to Cybertron?" The pink-haired girl had much to ask about her unknown origin, that she played a bigger role in the Beast Wars then just the Maximals survival against the Predacons.

Jeremie got up and walked over to Aelita, cupping her chin with his right hand, lifting her head gently, so they were face to face. "You're real Aelita, as real as me and everyone else you've seen, including the Maximals." Jeremie answered off what was his answer to Aelita's tough situation to which, he hope it ease some tension.

It was true; Jeremie believed that the Transformers were just as alive as humans were.

_"How could she doubt herself?"_ Jeremie thought this over in his mind, as he saw Aelita close her eyes, still depressed. He then arched his eyebrows, and half smiled.

Jeremie pinched and pulled at Aelita's left cheek, causing her to winch a bit, as she complained, "Ow! Please stop doing this to me!?" Whatever Jeremie did, it was not a nice thing to do when one is feeling sorrow.

Jeremie lets go like Aelita requested, as she rubbed her cheek and looked at him puzzled. "Well that snapped you out of it Aelita. If it makes you feel any better, I'll make you a promise. I'll ask Optimis and the others for help in anyway possible to find out about your past." Aelita smiled at that thought while forgetting about the pinch cheek stunt and hugged the boy, while he thought this in his head again. "If only I had some kind of lead to it, that is?" Jeremie might not have an answer now, but he's hoping to stubble upon it eventually.

"Hey you two! Come on! We've got one more shop to go and then we're out of here!" The two teens heard Mr. Belpois yell for them, as Jeremie & Aelita grabbed the bags and ran toward where he was; in a swimsuit store. The man knew if the girl with pink hair was gonna be living with them, she would have to be well prepared for all seasons to come, Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter, you name it.

_PRESENT_

She remembered yesterday very well, how Jeremie said he would promise to help her find her past.

Aelita smiled at that thought; it made her happy, as she whispered this under her breath. "Thank you, Jeremie." She looked at her clock and realized she had to get ready to go, as soon as possible.

No sooner had Aelita ran out of her room, as quickly as possible and headed for the bathroom. Unseen by the camera's angle towards the floor, the girl quickly took off her pink night-dress, turned on the water like Mr. Belpoios taught her how, and jumped in to take a quick shower.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later**

Aelita opened the bathroom door and she walked out to head for her room, with a towel-robe wrapped around her. She made sure that the towel was on tight; she didn't want it to slip like she was taught. She was looking around, making sure there was no one around. Unfortunately, she bumped into someone and nearly fell down if not the person she bumped into had caught her.

Aelita looked at the figure and saw it was Jeremie, in his PJ's and half asleep. She was able to right herself up and bowed her head in shame for her clumsiness. "I'm sorry, Jeremie; I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…" Course had Aelita paid attention herself that the situation was no biggy, but she was still new to things.

"Hey now, relax." Jeremie stopped Aelita and said this to have her ease herself from going all out at once to apologize for a simple bump into each other. "I wasn't looking where I was going either? It happens when you wake up in the morning." The genius boy explained how this was the usual thing to go through, when you're half-asleep & can't concentrate until you splash a little water on the face.

"But…" Aelita was about to state something, but Jeremie placed his hands on her shoulders gently, all to calm her down.

Then Jeremie spoke to the girl to have her be calm while he spoke a bit more awake. "Listen, you can't blame yourself for every little accident that happens around you; these things just happen?" He smiled after that in thinking that helped a bit, making Aelita smile back from her friend's kindness.

Aelita blushed a bit before she return the kind compliment. "Okay, um, I have to get dressed now, okay?" Jeremie nodded and they both blushed in embarrassment, due to the situation. Jeremie went to the bathroom, while Aelita went to her room to change. She picked out what she would wear and as she began to dress with the camera angle over her head & neck to see her expressions, she thought this to herself. "_Jeremie….He's so understanding, I'm glad I've met so many nice people._" The pink girl's mind return to finishing her situation of changing before leaving her room.

* * *

**Later On Afterwards**

**Downstairs In The Kitchen**

The two teens were in the kitchen, fully dressed and having breakfast. Michael Belpois joined with them now that he was fully awake. He was wearing grease stained overalls, a white long sleeved shirt, a bandana over his head, and working boots and gloves. He went over to get a cup of coffee, some toast and a banana, and sat down with the others.

"So, Aelita, you a little nervous about today?" Mr. Belpois asked the girl with pink hair that's living with them, of how Aelita is to start the morning.

The pink-haired girl nodded, as she went over to the sink to clean her dishes. Michael noticed this while trying to help lighten the mood so Aelita wouldn't be so nervous.

"Don't worry about the matters; you've got my handsome young son here to help with them." Jeremie just blushed at that comment while his father continues to give him some support. "And if he doesn't cut it, there are three rules that I've learned that teenaged girls follow: One, they use a slight feminine touch to get the less smart or geeky guys to do what you want. Two, always compliment the teacher to get on their good side. And three, if a guy, who you think is a complete jerk, tries to make a move on you, and he's making it obvious that he doesn't really care. Then do what my wife did…Kick 'em high in the spot where the sun doesn't shine." The man made a little chuckle off near that last part in what were three ways to handle one's self when they are new around school

Aelita was confused by the advice, but Jeremie was embarrassed that his dad gave her the advice that he gave to one of his niece's once. That cousin of Jer's used it on the day she started as a freshman, and there were guys who wanted to be with her, and there were those who just stayed away. "Ugh Dad, giving her the advise Mom used might make things harder for her to fit in? Ugh…?" Jeremie signs at this, he loved his dad, but there were times that he just doesn't get many things in life as they are today.

"SCRATCH, SCRATCH!" The people soon heard the noise of scratch sounds, coming from the back, and Mr. Belpios went to take a look. He looked outside and saw Cheetor, in Beast Mode, waving his front paw at the window when he saw Michael.

The man smiled while going over his thoughts from what he last got a report on what's happen during Jeremie's 'ceiling cave' insistent and the cat-bot saved him. _"Optimis picked a good guardian for the kids. A little hyperactive and jumpy at times, but good nonetheless."_ After he was done saying this stuff in his head, he decided to speak to the new Maximal visiting them. "Hey Cheetor, come on in, I'll whip you up some grub." He opened the back door for the robot in disguise and the cat-bot zoomed on right in for the kitchen.

"Cheetor!" Aelita spoke from noticing a friend came, as she was glad to see the young cat, as she caught him when he stopped in front of her. She petted him and scratched his head. Jeremie and Aelita knew the only way for Cheetor to stand still long enough was to give him a good petting and scratching.

This was one of those times that Jeremie pondered this in his mind while he whispered it out mostly. "Is he a Jungle-Cat or a House cat?" It was hard to even tell if Cheetor was even an organic creature to behave from a simple scratch behind the ears.

Mr. Belpois gave Cheetor a bowl of chopped up tuna, and he broke loose of Aelita's 'cuddle hold' and ran straight to the bowl, almost inhaling the food instead of chewing it.

"So have you guys thought up a good place to meet at?" Michael Belpois asked the young teens if they know a good spot to meet, mostly if they wish to hang out with Cheetor, that is? Especially since it be hard taking a wild cheetah out in their open city streets during the daytime.

Jeremie nodded to that before he responded to his dad's question. "Yeah, the rooftop is always unoccupied and easy to get up there. We can meet every lunch break up there." That was the plan to go with, and hopefully, nobody at school will bother them.

"Seems like you've got everything figured out, a son?" Mr. Belpios spoke in complimenting Jeremie on a thought-out plan with much caution and consideration. He was still amazed that his son was this smart, and was not at a special school for gifted geniuses.

Cheetor growled now, as soon as he was finished with his meal while exclaiming his opinion in the discussion. "I still think it slaggin' stinks that I can't go in with you guys?" It was clear the cat-bot was feeling a bit upset, and wonders can tell us, of why.

Michael Belpois chuckled at the cat-bot's complaints while stating out the point of the idea. "Hahaha, I wouldn't be so hard about it. I don't think the school board would like the idea of our family having a pet cheetah, even if you had waited outside for my son and friends, you might scare the neighbors and get animal control on our necks? By accident of course." This was true; Cheetor had to be kept a secret as well as the Maximals themselves in this case. If the public knew about alien robots & their Beast Wars going on, who 'knows' what would happen to them, most of the things spoken were a pretty good guess.

"Don't worry, Spots. Me, Ulrich, William and Aelita will give you a full description of what goes on inside." Jeremie said to Cheetor while calling him by the nickname Rattrap used. Secretly however, Jeremie was actually working on a small project that would allow the Maximals to go out into the public, without having to feel the effects of the Energon Fields. He just had to find a way to get around and out a tiny flaw.

Just then, Mr. Belpios got a look at the clock on the microwave while drinking his coffee. It read…

**7:45 AM**

"Sppiissuushhh!" Mr. Belpois spits his coffee out from it being to hot, or from shock at the time. "Oh man! Jeremie! Aelita! Get your bags, we gotta get you out to school, and FAST!?" The two teens were grabbed and ran outside with the older parent. Cheetor followed too, but from a distance; the Belpois Residence may have been outside from the neighborhoods, but you never know when someone would be driving in to sell some scrap.

Micheal Belpios and the teens ran to a semi-beat up Ford Truck; it was Jeremie's & his father's ride. Mr. Belpois got to his driver's seat while Aelita was riding shotgun. Jeremie sat in the back of the truck and he saw Cheetor run past them as fast as ever.

Mr. Belpios then looked to Aelita and saw how nervous the girl was, so he tries to calm her. "Hey don't be so nervous; just remember the three things I told you that my Wife told me and you'll be fine." If anything, the man learn his wife, rest her soul, was never wrong about how to help give a girl advice to help them handle a first day in a new school.

Aelita smiled at those kind words of thought, as Mr. Belpois had told her this and the truck started to move. Cheetor was long gone, going too fast to be seen by the human eye. Aelita was now thinking of her dream she had, as she spoke this in her head. _"What was that? Could it have just been some strange dream, or…"_ The girl puzzles for a brief moment before asking this big question that she wonders could be an answer? _"…Could it have been…a Memory…of my past? Or what happened that I…seen such an action?" All of these questions puzzled Aelita to no end, what was it that she appeared in an area where there was nothing…but fighting giant metal giants._

The pink-haired girl would have to wait to tell Jeremie, William and Ulrich this fact a bit later, for now, she wanted to start the day without having to worry her friends.

* * *

**Antigo** **Senior Junior/High School**

Aelita couldn't believe her eyes; she had never seen something so amazing. The school she had already seen when they were on their way to the mall. It was the teenagers that amazed her; she never knew that there were so many kids her own age. She hoped to make as many friends as Jeremie, Ulrich, and William did when going to this palce.

Speaking of Ulrich and William, they saw their two friends while sitting by a big tree that was near the school ground. They got out of the truck and they heard Mr. Belpois calling out to them. "Remember guys, make some good choices!" Jeremie groaned under his breath, as his father had embarrassed him for the remainder of his morning, as he drove off, back to the scrapyard/facility.

The ones Mr. Belpois dropped off, soon went over to Ulrich and William, who were still a little exhausted from their chores, and sat down with them.

William grimaced from noticing the arrivals of his friend and lady in waiting. "So remind me, why are we here so early?" The dark-haired guy wants some answer to this puzzling question.

"Um, that's my fault?" Aelita said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head, as she tries to explain herself. "I wanted to get my schedule for my classes." She was new to this school, and just wanted to be updated on some things that will go on during the school hours.

"Well, it's alright with me. I completely understand." William said in reassuring Aelita that there's no problem at all.

"Don't forget Aelita, your in Grade 9 with us while William's in Grade 10. They each share time lines of exchanging from one class to another." Ulrich explained that this school allows the 9th & 10th Graders to move equally in the time of classes start and classes end while giving the students breaks for some brief moments.

"So…they haven't appeared yet, have they?" Jeremie whispered to his two friends of some concern in his voice, like he was watching out for something, almost like he was worried some evil Preds wool;d show up out of nowhere, or something close?

"Dash and Kwan, haven't seen them? Why?" William replied off a bit puzzled of the 'they' the genius boy spoke of, all while Aelita was puzzled as to who Jeremie was watching out for?

To tell the truth, this was the one time that Jeremie felt glad those 'two' names weren't around for the day so he, Ulrich, and William were lucky.

"NIMROD FOOTBALL" Shouted out two voices from a far, but were coming closer by the stomping & huffing breath movements approaching.

The thought of being lucky, or so Jeremie thought this day couldn't get worst, just took a new turn. The four teens turn around and saw two jocks running straight towards them in blinding speed. Jeremie, Ulrich, and William picked up their bags, Jeremie grabbed Aelita and she grabbed her bag, and they all ran as fast as they could, away from those two charging jocks. The gang ran straight inside the building without the bullies following them.

The two jocks had stopped themselves, as we have a look at who they are by their appearance and how they are dressed.

One is a seventeen year old, muscular body and straight blonde hair boy with blue eyes. Wears a jock's red long sweater jacket with white long sleeves and collar and keeps it unzip. He wears a dark shirt underneath his jock jacket, blue jean pants, black/white sneaks. His name was Dash Baxter, the most popular guy in High School in 10th grade. He's quarterback of the football team, as well as a member of every sports team (basket ball, etc.) at this high school, he can get away with just about anything, and usual does while he dominates over his peers and sucks up to teachers. He's what some call; 'the Big Man' on campus at the school, as guys want to be him and girls want to date him.

The second one was fifthteen years old, more muscular bulk Asian boy with black bold hair and turquoise eyes. He wears a jock's jacket like Dash's, unzip too, a black shirt inside it and blue jeans with white/red sneaks for his feet. His name is Kevin Hills, but many of the students and teachers just call him by his nickname; Kwan. He's a football player and Dash's best friend, and he's more rational of the two. Like Dash, Kwan bullies those weak around, but in other times, acts nicer than most of the other popular kids. However, he is not like Dash either, as he is more nicer than A-listers and possibly the only A-lister that would know what's wrong and what's right, but of course, he doesn't wanna lose his friendship to Dash for they were both football players.

"Yes! Did you see that, Kwan? Those wimps were running so scared, they could see their life flash before their eyes. And it musta been dull for them? Hahaha!" Dash taunts out to say from making Jeremie and Ulrich so sacred, that they had to get away from them quickly, an getting the jump on William was a bonus.

"Hahahah…hugh?" Kwan just chuckled out to join his friend and then did a double look back at what they did just now, before pointing something up that the two missed? "Hey Dash, wasn't that person they were with…a girl?" They know those that Jeremie hangs with, but one of them seemed…different.

"Hugh!" Dash stopped laughing, recalled the moments, and got the picture of Aelita before smiling with a sly thought. "Yeah man, there was? Wow, and she was really something to behold, a real cutie?" The jock has to admit, from a slow caption in glancing at the pink-haired girl, she was indeed something to catch one's eye.

"But how come she was never around school before? Is it maybe cause she moved here? And why was she hanging with Jeremie and Ulrich?" Kwan asked a bunch of puzzling questions, like in never seeing Aelita till now, and think she is new around the school, but why hang out with Jeremie's group from her understanding of the 'popular' meter?

"Hah! Don't be ridiculous, Kwan? She obviously doesn't know where or how things work around here cause she's new." Dash explained off things to his simple minded friend on what's a clear logic to this scene, before rubbing his hands together, explaining some plot in the making. "And as for hanging with those 'losers', Belpois and Stern. I'll tell you one thing…she won't be with them for long." This guy has a little 'surprise' in store for Aelita, to get her away from her friends & join with the jocks here.

Jeremie, Ulrich and William got Aelita to the office where she would get her classes. It took some time, and a bit of catching one's breath from a run in before having to settle everything on down.

"Who were those two?" Aelita asked her friends on whom those two boys were that were running towards them before entering the building.

"That was Dash Baxter and his right hand man, Kwan. They're kind of like human versions of Predacons." Ulrich explained a short notice on comparing the two bullies to the Maximal enemies, especially around their school.

"But if they cause anyone harm, why doesn't anyone do anything?" Aelita asked her friends on why for the condition of those jocks, why they aren't stop if they do such awful acts?

"Apparently, Dash and Kwan are the best Football team players for our school's Cougars. Dash is known as the "Big-Man" on campus with any boy wanting to be like him and girls wanting to date the guy. Even if he was seen picking on the weak, the couch doesn't even know the trouble they do while acting all innocent to earn his and the teachers good words." William explained out to the pink haired girl, apparently that those two guys were the best players of the Cougars, the junior/high school's football team; they were just too important, they even fooled the coach to backed them up if they did anything wrong.

"But that's just wrong?" Aelita exclaimed in shock, as she felt that was completely unfair for Dash & Kwan to get away with all of that.

"Uh, let it be alone William. You might wanna get to class before they add another demerit to your record?" Jeremie brushed it off and said that William should get to his class or risk getting in trouble in being at fault for being late, and that he and Ulrich would stay with Aelita until she got her schedule.

After William nods in understanding what his friends wanted to do, did Aelita went into the office and saw a secretary at a desk. She had short blonde hair, worn glasses with her brown eyes, wears a brown business suit coat and dress, a light-emerald shirt inside and pink bedded-necklace. Her name was Nicole Weber, the secretary to the principle and she saw Aelita while asking of her presence. "Can I help you?" She ask any student, either a resident to going to the school or a transfer student, she always wants to know in order to be of service.

Aelita was a little nervous at first, but spoke up and used the last name Optimis and the others help pick out for her. "Uh, yes, I'm,….I'm a new student, Aelita Stone. I'm here to pick up my schedule." She introduced herself fully on what her name is & being new around here, even having her own last name like the people of this planet have that ties in with family matters. Course that last stuff, will be a kept secret on 'who' Aeltia's family truly is.

"Hmm, let me check here?" Nicole replied while she looked through her computer in the medium sized office.

Aelita hoped within her mind, that the file Rattrap created would work; otherwise, there would be a lot of questions she would have to answer. Like why there is no such records to begin with, cause Aelita is actually the Key from an alien race of Transformers from the planet Cybertron, that much would be impossible to dodge around. Aelita looked around the office and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She did take notice of the other door, which had the name 'Principle Delmas' on it. That must be the name of the principle that runs this school.

After the secretary finished her check, she could not find anything out of order of this new girl's enlistment to their school while everything was set apparently. "Everything checks out. Well Ms. Stone, here you are." Nicole said to the new girl, catching Aelita's attention and returning to the subject again. Nicole handed Aelita her schedule that she had printed out from her printer nearby to give out.

"Thank you." Aelita gave her thanks to Nicole Weber for her time, and walked over to Jeremie and Ulrich that awaited her return.

"So let's see what you got?" Jeremie said to Aelita, as he looked over the girl's schedule printout. The classes were as followed…

**Math**

**History**

**Metal Shop**

**English**

**Lunchbreak**

**Biology**

**PE**

**And Theatre**

"Not bad? You even have classes with me and Ulrich." Jeremie said in surprise from what he read on the sheet, Aelita will be with them during her time in class.

"What about William?" Aelita asked from wondering if she will see William in the classes, but that would be explained now.

"He's a grade higher then us, but we'll meet him during Lunch and Break hours here and there." Ulrich assured the pink-haired girl that they'll see their dark-haired friend shorty soon.

"Well we should show you to your locker. According to this, it's right next to mine." Jeremie spoke out, as he led Aelita and after putting away all the extra stuff, the two boys led her to their first class; Math, before the bell rang. As they went in, everyone went silent; Aelita noticed that everyone was giving Jeremie the silent treatment suddenly. It was almost as if they were alienating him from themselves, as if he was harmful to them.

The blonde hair boy led Aelita to one of the other desks, and she saw him walk to a desk that was completely alone from everyone else's except for Ulrich.

Just then a middle aged man, slightly overweight in a light-blue shirt with a tie, grey pants and black shoes. He had a short beard, emerald eyes, and was bald on his head with only two signs of hair sticking up like a loop. He was Mr. Lancer, a Vice-Principle and teacher for some classes, mostly with Jeremie. He's been known to often use the title of books as exclamations when some 'un-sure' or 'surprising' things suddenly happen around him. At the moment, he was preparing to teach the class how to do Math. He went over to the blackboard and wrote a very, VERY, complicated equation, something in the line of college work.

"Alright class, today we'll be working on standard equations. Who can tell me the answer to the equation shown here?" Mr. Lancer pointed to the blackboard and wanted someone to answer. "Anyone?" If there were crickets in the room, they would be chirping from the complete silence that drove this middle-age man to the breaking point of annoyance. "Come on now, someone take a crack at this?" He saw no one was going to answer for him which made Mr. Lancer sign at the lack of enthusiasm in his class. And instead of asking the only genius; Jeremie Belpois for the answer, like he did every time, he looked at the new girl with pink hair that stuck out and called her to answer. "Ms. Aelita Stone? Why not give it a try?" Jeremie and Ulrich started to panic; neither didn't want Aelita to get laughed at for trying to answer such a hard equation and didn't know what to do.

Aelita lean from her seat & looked at the equation carefully, and said this over skimming it for a few brief moments. "4 over pie." That was all Aelita said while silence took the course of what would happen next.

"Now that young lady is precisely why we pay attention & take a moment to carefully….hugh?" The teacher almost replied in stating the wrong answer, but he was stunned "Um, excuse me, but…what do you just say?" He was totally unprepared, surely it was a mistake and he misheard the new girl's answer, right…right?

"The answer is….4 over pie, sir." Aelita slowly spoke again while positioning herself in her spot after giving her answer to the equestion before her.

After taking a moment to realize his state, did Mr. Lancer pick up from his desk and checked his answer book where he was using this problem in class. "Wait a sec., okay, okay…give me a minute? Um, ugh….that answer…?" He found the equation and looked at the pink haired girl while slowly speaking astounded by the Aelita's correct choice. "Lord of the Flies! That's…..correct." Everyone was just stunned at the newcomer, especially Jeremie and Ulrich. Neither had no idea that Aelita could do math, and by the look on her face, she probably didn't know that she could do math either. Course, the other fact could be about being related to machines with loads of numbers & calculations, but that's a different story to explore later.

* * *

**Later On At School**

**During History & Metal Shop Class**

Aelita was enjoying the rest of her classes. She had fun in History; just learning about Earth's past was so informative and fun to follow through. She had no idea that America was found by four fathers. In Metal Shop class, she was with Jeremie and Ulrich. She had so much fun with them learning about Metal Urging, welding, and other things in it.

Aelita was so happy to be with Jeremie, Ulrich was very helpful to her as well. But Jeremie made it so much easier to understand, considering he spent so much time building stuff in his family's scrapyard.

But the most troubling things about those classes were the boys just looking at Aelita and everyone else around, shunning Jeremie from them. Aelita was beginning to feel a little uneasy about the other students staring at her, that some of the girls glared at her in response. And the pink-haired girl had no idea why since she hardly did anything to upset anyone on the first day. Everyone just ignored Jeremie completely; Aelita also noticed those two boys, Dash and Kwan, spitting out wads of paper at the blonde genius boy, tripping him or any other things they could do to him without the teachers noticing.

Aelita was unsure why all that even went on without a hint or reaction from other students, and would have to ask Jeremie why that was happening all around. Even this girl was picking up quick to notice something wasn't right in this neck of the woods.

* * *

**English Class**

Jeremie, Ulrich, and Aelita met up in this class which at the moment, most 10th Graders were joining in and it was the same as the last three classes. The students all had their desks moved away from Jeremie's area, except for Ulrich, and they all gave him the silent treatment. Aelita moved her desk towards theirs, so that she wouldn't have to be separated from Jeremie & Ulrich.

The trio group heard the others whispering to each other, saying that the 'loser duo' had become a 'trio', or that 'Belpois got himself a girlfriend' or something. Jeremie just ignored those comments of nonsense while Ulrich was just smiling at that 'girlfriend' comment & thought about rubbing it in his pal's face. In a way, Jeremie and Aelita seemed a little close in some way. Aelita was a little confused at the whole 'girlfriend' comment since she was never told much about it's meaning….yet.

"So Jeremie? The rumors were true. You do have yourself a girlfriend." Spoke a strange voice out of the blue, but this one was….a female?

The three among Jeremie's group looked over and saw a girl of Japanese heritage near their exact age, only she was fifthteen years old and in the 10th Grade. Her eyes were mostly dark brown (though from them being squeeze, it's hard to tell) hair is half-long black, needed back and sides which her hair is usually left hanging down. She wears a slightly lighter, but still mainly black, consisting of a long-sleeved shirt with an extra large neck hole. Her black pants cut off halfway between her ankles and knees, and her shoes are pinkish reddish sneakers. Her name was Yumi Ishiyama, a girl descent from Japan where her family originate from before moving to America to start a new life. While the gang doesn't know it, she is sometimes a bit short-tempered, varies between reasonable and stubborn at various points. Though deep inside, she's clever and does care greatly for her friends, at least those she could consider being friends with, 'if' she wasn't distant from others.

"Is something wrong with her? Why is she all 'black' in color?" Aelita asked Ulrich why she saw Yuma, who seem sorta gloomy while going off to take her seat, away from them.

Ulrich signed from hearing this, and decided he may as well tell the pink haired girl what she wants to know. "She's dressed like that 'cause she's a Goth, or at least wants to be seen as a dark person?" Ulrich explained to Aelita of what Yumi is dressed up as, though that didn't explain much since he's never even asked the other girl of her reason of color style?

"Um…?" Aelita was a little confused by what Ulrich even said, as she's not sure to understand the different 'types' of groups in junior/high school?

"See Aelita, there are a lot of social groups in this school: Jocks, who are interested in sports and beating up weaklings like Jeremie." Ulrich explained a bit on letting the new girl with pink hair get with their program of who's under the group category, starting with those of the top.

"Then…do they do that to you and William too?" Aelita asked a bit worried from where this was going, do the jocks, like those boys; Dash & Kwan, beat up on Jeremie & her other new friends?

"I'm apparently not worth much trouble, neither is William, but they go to some extent to have their way." Ulrich shrugged off while explaining that only Jeremie was the 'most' picked on, and if the other boys got in the way, they get to join the beating. "Anyway, getting back to the subject on who's who around here. Nerds, who spend most of their time in front of a computer are usually the smart ones from a little degree. Cheerleaders, who are way too preppy and are completely obsessed with their looks and cute boy bands, they tend to get interested in only the coolest guys around, which mostly are the Jocks? Goths/Punks, who are the most depressing and gloomy people who are always on the negative side of everything." He stops to catch his breath before letting off the last bit he had to explain to the pink haired girl. "Then finally you get the Outcasts, who are yours truly right here." From Ulrich's response to that category, it was mostly focusing on him, Willaim, and even Jeremie, to be those that others judge them like…the outcast type of their school.

Aelita seemed to understand a few of them explanations just now, except the Goth part it seems.

"I think the only person that knows her more would be William, they are in the same class? Though she's dressed like a Goth, she only seem to live under the hardships of handling life in American?" Jeremie stated to his friend from believing only William ever had enough time to get to know Yumi, but that still left them in the dark about her since her family's Japanese & being in America…well, there might be some hardships around that area perhaps.

Suddenly, Aelita notice Yumi dropped something across the floor that was some black book with her name on it? Aelita got up from her desk, picked the book up and brought it over to Yumi's desk. Yumi was wondering what the new girl was doing while she was checking her bag for something, until Aelita held the book in front of her, much to the goth looking girl's shock.

"Whah! How'd you...?" Yumi spoke surprise to see that book was out, and feared if this new girl was going to open it, but….

"I found it on the ground, you musta dropped it." Aelita kindly spoke while handing the book to the goth girl which, caught Yumi off guard?

"Ugh….thanks…I guess?" Yumi slowly replied a bit puzzled while taking her black book back while still a bit surprised?

"Are you feeling alone?" Aelita spoke with a lonely face, like she felt sad suddenly for Yumi just now?

"Excuse me?" Yumi replied back a bit confused, why would someone ask if she was alone all of a sudden?

"I can understand feeling alone, but you don't have to worry…" Aelita was speaking in wanting the girl not to feel alone, as she was, but Aelita was suddenly cut off without warning….

"Hey, just what's wrong with you?" Yumi asked a bit rudely from this pink haired girl suddenly speaking nonsense all of a sudden to her?

Aelita didn't understand this reaction, she was just trying to help, but she was pulled back by Jeremie. "I'm really sorry, Yumi, but she was just trying to be friends with you." Jeremie gave a quick excuse over the manner of what Aelita was doing was only being on a friendly basic approach.

Yumi turns her attention towards Jeremie and snaps at him for now coming up to her all of a sudden. "Yeah right? As if I needed to be apart of a group that's shun by everyone, I'm surprise you got her in it?" Of course, the goth girl had no idea in what she had gone and done just now.

Jeremie was getting angry at what this person said and shot back at Yumi with a gaze. "Excuse? You want to repeat that?" If there's one thing the genius blond kid doesn't like, it's being trash-talked & looked down, even to have Aelita be brought into the discussion.

"Sure: From what I heard, no one in this room wants to be friends with an boy who's father works for a big company, yet stays working as a junkyard man?" Yumi exclaimed out to the genius boy from what even she, a goth girl from Japan has heard, and she has enough problems that she doesn't need to get involved with Jeremie Belpois or anyone that the kids say is the loser behind his back.

Jeremie was about to make a response to that, but Aelita pulled him back to his desk. "It's okay Jeremie, let's just go." The girl was not wanting to cause anymore problems, or want her friend to start one.

Jeremie suddenly gave in before returning to his seat, accepting that Aelita didn't want him to get in trouble because of her. As Aelita sat down, she looked around and saw everyone giving them looks over what happened. Aelita went to look at Yumi, and the pink-haired girl saw that the dark-haired girl was giving a scold look, but Yumi wasn't looking at Aelita. She was looking at Jeremie who was doing his work.

Aelita wondered why everyone thought Jeremie, Ulrich, and William were losers. To her, they were the coolest friends she ever had. The class began with the Mr. Lancer once again giving the lesson.

Yumi just looked at the three and thought this in her mind. _"Sheesh! I thought those two guys outta the three were annoying? But now that pink-haired girl just makes things even worse."_ Then she looks at her book, realizing this was her personal dairy filled with her secrets, she couldn't help be feel bad about what she did just now? "Some how, maybe I was too rough, anybody else would looked at this to make a killer joy, but she was nice enough to give it back to me?….Hugh, now I feel like a heel?" Yumi whispered this under her breath where no one heard her express grief for being so rude to someone that was acting out by pure kindness.

Yumi saw Aelita look at her all confused, and she gave her a gaze look saying 'What, what are you looking at' reply. Aelita immediately turned away and went back to her work, but felt she saw some tear from Yumi, but didn't question it? Yumi decided that after Lunch Break, she would head to the library. Now Aelita was determined to ask the boys why everyone treated them so rotten.

* * *

**Lunch Break**

**School's Rooftop Area**

After English, the three went to Lunch where they meant up with William. But they went to their secret hideaway, up on the Junior/High School roof. They got there without anyone finding out, and got out their lunches. But before they ate, they land to look around for someone. Then suddenly, something pounced on Jeremie and fell flat on his back.

Jeremie looked up and saw Cheetor, in Beast mode smiling. "How's it shakin', guys?" Cheetor spoke off his usual positive personality towards his human friends.

"Doing great. And I might be doing better if you could get off me?" Jeremie said in responding to Cheetor's response, as the boy was trying to breathe under being pounce by a cheetah.

"Oop's, sorry?" Cheetor got off of the genius boy while apologizing and sat down with the others, eating a little tuna that Jeremie brought.

They all talked about what went on during their classes. Jeremie told them that Aelita 'wowed' the Math teacher by solving all the problems with ease. Ulrich commented that Aelita might be super-smart like Jeremie while William stated that he was trying to get by without causing any trouble.

"Rrowl." Cheetor got a little pouty, as he started to complain about the whole thing he heard. "It isn't fair! It sounds like a blast in there?" From hearing such great stuff that goes on, and the cat-bot was missing out. "Slag! I wish I could at least go inside to see what its like?" He really wants to see what kinda stuff happens in this school place, it's really got his attention, at least off from thinking about the Beast Wars.

"Sure, we'll have a new topic to write about as an extra credit report?" Ulirch shrug off to comically state how they let Cheetor come with them and write a topic about it.

"How to evade a hungry cheetah when it spots you in the hall & how fast it takes to say we can't run, we'll get in trouble?" William smiled off in also making a funny comment in what anyone do to outrun a cheetah chasing them, but they can't run in the hall, now 'that' be a challenge.

Jeremie, Ulrich, and William just laughed their heads off at the teen Maximal's reaction.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Spoke a silent, deep, familiar girl's voice within the group.

The boys looked at Aelita, who seemed to be sulking while picking at her lunch.

"Hey….? What's wrong Aelita?" Jeremie asked from seeing the girl was not enjoying herself for some reason?

Too bad Aelita shot them guys a look that showed she was upset and angry without warning. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!" Aelita stood up which surprised William, Ulrich, and Cheetor to seeing this girl blow off some frustration. "What was happening during those four classes we had together!? All the other students isolated your desk from everyone else like you were….some kind of anomaly?" Aelita then stops to recall seeing someone act badly towards her friends, and that person only did it because they didn't want to be apart of the loser group? "Then that girl Yumi, she was almost like you? But she felt from hearing rumors to not bother becoming friends with you because others say you, Ulrich and William are losers!?" Why would someone speak nonsense to prevent anyone from becoming friends with those that have been so good to her, it was so….so…frustrating, it was unbelievable.

"Hay, that's not nice to say that behind our backs?" William exclaimed in feeling hurt from hearing about this now out of the bloom.

"Sssshhh William, I don't think she's done yet." Ulrich hushed his dark-haired friend while the pink-haired girl continues to speak to them.

"I just can't believe that after spending so much time knowing you that….?" Aelita was about to exclaim, but stops from gripping her fist in feeling the whole thing that happen was too…cruel to image. "That everyone thinks you're nothing? I can't stand that! I think they must not be seeing things clearly to mistreat you so poorly and make you become outcast! I just….I just….?" She looked like she was on the edge of tears from feeling so sad for her friends, they were so good, but everyone treated them so badly.

Jeremie just calmly ate his lunch and said this from understanding where the girl from another world was going. "It's because….of me actually, Aelita." Aelita and Cheetor were surprised when Jeremie said that all of a sudden.

"Wow Einstein, you're not gonna talk about it, are you?" Ulrich asked his smart friend if he was going to say something now in concerning thought.

"I thought you didn't like to talk about it?" William asked puzzled and reminder to his genius blonde friend of what he was going to do.

"It's okay guys, I think they need to know?" Jeremie assured his two pals that he had to tell sooner or later to the others. "You see, my parents weren't as rich as everyone else or had better jobs, so they couldn't afford anything for me. Just enough to get me food, clothes, and for a school or college education. So my father and I could only find stuff that could have been just as useful in the scrap yard while my dad works extra hard for the facility that ruins things. Everyone thought that was kind of disgusting, so they always called us the trash family." The boy responded after taking another bite of an apple he had, the history about why he lives in a junkyard, about his father may work for a big company, but is only an employee & runner of the junkyard, not a lot of folks look pass that as well-payment for a future.

"Ouch, talk about total disregard for one's feelings." Cheetor waved his head off in feeling pretty sorry for what Jeremie musta went through.

Jeremie soon continue to tell his story, as he looks over to his two pals, William and Ulrich. "Ulrich and William saw things a little differently and thought what I could do by turning junk into something else was pretty cool. They actually were only people outside my family to think so?" If not for those that saw Jeremie & what he does as something other then a loser in a junkyard, he never have such good friends that are his closest best friends.

"That's true, I was a rouge kid in many other schools while transferring from one place to another. But from seeing Jeremie do things with junk to something amazing made me want to be his friend." William nodded at that statement and explained how he was some 'bad kid' to many teachers, and he could never have time to make friends from what he did, but meeting Jeremie changed him…mostly?

"That goes for me too, I was just your average kid just wanting to live some life, but I saw that Jeremie needed help, and helped because I wanted too. I didn't care what others said about him, so since then, I've been his pal." Ulrich nods in also agreeing while explaining how he found Jeremie needed some help, as he was in trouble, but no one was around, so he did the natural thing...he helped the boy.

The two guys thought what Jeremie could do was amazing, and the reason they wanted to be friends was because they wanted to, not for what he could give him.

Jeremie looked from his friends that spoke so generously about wanting to be his friend before continuing about what others may say. "So it can't be helped if what others think about me like that. Nothing I do is going to sway them, so I just hope for the best and am thankful for what I have now and for the friends I have." The blonde hair genius teen exclaimed about maybe someday, people will look over what they have heard & thought to believe, and see the real Jeremie Belpois, like Ulrich & William have.

"Oh…I'm…?" Aelita looked a little hurt for what she said a little while ago.

"But now I'm thankful even more because I got to meet the Maximals, and you." Jeremie stated off to say, as he looked from Aelita to Cheetor, knowing his life has grown more interesting after meeting new friends that were…completely out of this world.

Cheetor was touched by what Jeremie said, and Aelita was too. The pink haired girl had no idea that Jeremie's whole life was full of hardships, and yet he still showed no grudges against anyone. She seemed to have a better understanding of Jeremie now then ever before.

* * *

**After Lunch**

**Library Center**

Cheetor went back on guarding the kids from the shadows and out of sight while William had to attend his other classes. The other trio decided they could spend time at the library. Which was also a mission objective; they were going to check out a World Atlas for the Maximals to complete their map of the planet.

However….as they searched for such a book topic, they didn't take into account that Dash and Kwan had followed them in.

"You ready Kwan!" Dash explained to Kwan silently of a plan they had come up with when in the library.

"I got the plan, Dash!" Kwan replied in what his pal was telling him to do here.

The two jocks thought the best way to get to the girl with pink hair was to separate her from the others in a big place, and the library was one of the biggest and most empty place in the entire school.

The jocks saw the three split up and saw the pink haired girl they learned was named Aelita, Aelita Stones, go into the Reference Section of the Library.

"I'll go after Aelita, you take care of the loser dorks." Dash exclaimed his plan again, as he followed Aelita's direction while Kwan went after the two loser boys to try and keep them busy.

"Got it Dash!" Kwan spoke out quietly in silence while following the two boys, Jeremie & Ulrich, to the other side.

"Now, to make 'my' move." Dash exclaimed in a sly tone in making himself get ready to approach the new girl. Either way with Aelita, she was going to be 'his' girl, and what Dash Baxter wanted: he got.

* * *

**In the Reference Section**

Aelita was looking through from shelf to shelf, trying as hard as she could to find a book on information, any information that would help her find any clue about anyone that was like her. Jeremie said to her, that they would find the Atlas book. He said she could look around to read any book she find interest in, so she went to the Reference Section, seeing that the Librarian was out to lunch.

She spotted one book that looked interesting, 'Aliens: Is the Truth Out There?', as the front cover & about what topic it contains. "Hmm, this seems interesting enough? It might have something about me and the Transformers inside?" Aelita spoke quietly to herself, as she went to the section, completely unaware that she was being followed.

Aelita went into the Science Fiction center and found the book she was looking for. As she pulled the book out, she turned around to walk out, only to bump into a boy who was bigger and older than she was.

"Huh?" Aelita gasped from recognizing the boy, as one of the two jocks earlier who tried to tackle her friends, Dash Baxter. Dash smiled at her, and that made her feel a little uneasy in what he wanted with her.

The girl was about to walk away until Dash spoke to her while introducing himself. "Hey beautiful, name's Dash. Dash Baxter, a pleasure to meet you." Dash was cutting off any opens to make himself present in front of the new girl attending their school, was trying to be all smooth, cool, all the things to hit things off.

"Um, yes, look….I'm sorry for bumping into you,..I'll…just go now…?" Aelita spoke in caution, as she tries to make a leave, but gets cut off from this jock dude.

"Hey, hey, what's the hurry? Can't a guy and girl have time to chat quietly in the library?" Dash slyly exclaimed to Aelita, trying to work the moves on her. "I hear your name's Aelita. From my guess, it's a name that holds much mystery to it. A mystery I'd like to solve to understand', if you know what I mean?" He gives a little wink with that smirky-smirk of his which for many girls, would make them feel faint, but not this one; not for Aelita?

Aelita did not like the way this guy was talking to or looking at her; she wished Jeremie were here to help her with Dash's presence.

* * *

**Meanwhile...During The Moment**

Jeremie and Ulrich were being pushed around by Kwan in order to make sure they couldn't get to Aelita or Dash. Jeremie and Ulrich had found the Atlas book, but now they were trying to get past the bully.

"Hey man, we're not in the mood for this. Okay? So just BACK off!" Ulrich snaps to the muscle buffoon for trying to cut them off, they don't have time for this.

Kwan pulled up Ulrich by the collar of his shirt like he was about to slug him one. "Funny, cause I'm in the mood for a good smack-down after what you just said, Stern." Kwan felt a little ticked by that snappy remark Ulrich just did.

Jeremie stepped up and tried to get Kwan to let his friend down. "Hey Kwan! Listen, just knock it off, okay?" They don't wanna be dealing with Dash's lug-headed friend here, they were just minding their own business till he decided to crash the party.

"Knock it off? Oh, I'll show you how knock off you are!?" Kwan remarks off, as Jeremie could tell this guy was ticked off. Jeremie could tell Kabn was bothered by him because he put Ulrich down and picked Jeremie up the same way and slammed him, back first into one of the book shelves very hard. "You guys shoulda just stay put, but now it's come to me showing you who's…" This was gonna be a moment where this guy beats up the blonde haired glass wearing boy...

"THAWPH!" But before the jock could finish or could do anything, Kwan was knocked over the side by the Atlas book that Jeremie and Ulrich had picked out, from it's heavy & solid made text volume.

"Uuuuagh…." From an escaped moan, Kwan was out of it by one blow to the head, as he lets Jeremie go and fell down on his side, completely unconscious.

"Thanks, Ul.." Jeremie was about to thank his friend, but didn't finish with his chance…

"Sorry, but you're 'way' off, Jeremie." The voice of a different, yet familiar voice of a female spoke to the saved teen.

Jeremie looked up before he could finish thanking Ulrich, only he was still sitting on the ground, trying to collect himself from the lack of air from what he went through from Kwan's hold.

"Cough..cough…who?" Ulrich coughed a bit to get himself able to breath normally from when he almost got choke till he saw the savior of the two boys.

The boys looked up and saw Yumi, holding the Atlas book, and held out her hand to help Jeremie up. Jeremie accepted it, and was helped up. Ulrich got up as well, still feeling a little out of breath.

"Uh, thanks. I think?" Jeremie was a little confused at this situation; seeing is how a Japanese goth girl, who once wanted nothing to do with him would suddenly help him and his friend out.

Yumi just turned away and Jeremie swore he saw her go a bit red on her face for a minute, almost like she was flushed by those words, all while she helped Ulrich with any bruises before trying to get serious now. "Yeah whatever. I'll help your friend here, you've got to go help Aelita from getting nabbed by that playboy Dash." She issued in what was happening at the moment these guys were dealing with Kwan, another matter was taking place.

"What!" Jeremie yelps in shock to here this, as he's got no time to waste.

And with that, the blonde heard boy quickly goes to find where Aelita is.

* * *

**Back With Aelita**

Aelita was trying to get away from Dash, but he grabbed onto her left wrist, so she wouldn't escape and it was starting to hurt her.

"Why don't you just say that you go out with me, huh? Even all my best pickup lines, and not one get your attention?" Dash had tried every pickup line he had done in his junior/high school years that he could think of, and this girl was not going for any one of them. "All I've heard you say that you're with Jeremie this, and that? Why's someone as pretty as you? Thinking of hanging out with 'Losers' like Belpois." He got so frustrated with Aelita talking about that one boy he dislikes, Jeremie Belpois, that he just wanted to get it straight to this girl that she doesn't need him.

"Let go of me!" Aelita wasn't liking this guy anymore than she did of that girl, Yumi from English class. Aelita struggled, Dash had said some awful things and now he was telling her to lose Jeremie and hang out with him from now on; he was nastier than how he made the goth girl become from believing that being friends with Jeremie was a sin. "Le me go! I don't even like the kind of person you are!" The pink haired girl exclaimed what she thinks of Dash, and that's no lie.

"Dash! Let her go!" Suddenly, to Dash and Aelita's surprise, someone grabbed the jock's other hand, holding it firmly to find none other then…William!?

"Hugh?" Dash suddenly looked to see who was stopping him, as he couldn't believe William was here when his plan didn't involve him showing up since Kwan delta with Jeremie & Ulrich. "Dumbar? What are you doing here?" Dash snapped in wanting to know why this guy was here all of a sudden. It's totally ruining what he's doing.

"I could ask the same thing of you, Baxter? What's it take for that 'thick' brain of yours to understand, she doesn't want to be with you!?" William snaps at Dash & his blind ego while trying to pull the big oaf's grip off of Aelita, but….

"Nothing that concerns 'you' since I'm better then you are? Loser!" Dash snaps in fury at this guy with dark hair that was getting in his way, so he instead decided to fix it.

"Slaphh…" Suddenly before one even knew it, William got sucker punched by Dash which made him hit the other side of the books, slumping a bit from the pain. "Ugh…?" Willaim groans from the sudden infliction of pain he just received, not a cool thing to have.

"William?" Aelita cried out to her friend, as she turns with an angry gaze at the bully that hurt her friend. "You say you're better, but you're not! You're nothing like Jeremie, he cares, you obviously don't! You're…You're…" The girl has spoken her mind of what is true, Aelita won't be with Dash because he's not kind like Jeremie is, no matter the standings of different leagues they are in.

Before Aelita could finish, Dash had waved his arm that about slap her face before letting her go which had thrown her across the side of the library to hit against some books, and she fell on her knees. The pink haired girl touched the side of her face where the jock about struck; now she was even more scared of this guy.

"DASH!" William shouts from watching this, as he got up enough to 'jump tackle' the jock in a head/neck lock with his arms and hands to hold the guy tightly.

"UGh…You…JUST…DON'T STAY…DOWN!?" Dash struggled from William now trying to strangle him, as the jock was trying to pull the dark hair boy off, even smack William's body against the books.

This little act was going on unnoticed for some moments. But while the two boys and girl didn't notice it at first, that the lights began to flicker, as some of the computers went haywire, as did the phones.

Dash was wondering this act from seeing this happening, as he shouted a bit surprised in shock. "What the hecks going on?" What could make some electronic systems to go a bit haywire so suddenly.

"For once, I wish I knew?" William asked puzzled from not understanding what's going on here, as much as anyone else for that matter?

But while the boys were fix on this act, they didn't notice that Aelita was in a trance for a moment, as her eyes began to glow white.

During the moment of near arrival, Jeremie saw where those he was searching for were and went in that direction; he just hoped that he wasn't too late. But the boy was more worrying over what was all the commotion that was going on. The flickering lights & computers going haywire to much systems flipping out, what was happening here, did it even involve….Aelita?

* * *

**Meanwhile At This Hour**

**Back At the Axelon**

Rhinox was working on the computer console, while everyone was busy doing something else. "Bleep-Bleep-Bleep-Bleep-Bleep!" Just then, a map flashed on the screen and the Maximal Scientist saw tiny little red dots just suddenly flash on and off of it. He noticed these dots were all over the world, and going off like a signal reaction. Rhinox pondered for a moment, but suddenly realized what 'these' things showing up were.

"The Stasis Pods?…They're all still functional!" Rhinox spoke in deep surprise, the pods they launched when they crash on this planet, are functioning again. "I better hurry." Rhinox began recording all the locations as best as he could with what little work they have on the ship's equipment. "Optimis will need to know about this right away. Fast!" If he knows his commander, the discovery of their missing comrades will be a big deal, and with this, they can join up with their crew presently.

However, as the Maximal Scientist was working fast, he couldn't help but notice something off on the numbers, they showed only…20…to 30…and….? And still a few others maybe, the numbers were going up over which of the pods haven't been activated?

"Wait a moment? This number shows only…half the pods? But where's….." Rhinox puzzled by this asked, as he recalls they launched out more pods during their crash on this planet, if he found the first half, then what happen to the others, and more importantly…where were they?

"Beep-Beep, Beep!" Just then, the computer's system spoke in announcing something else. "_Attention, more signals have been detected in stratosphere in the planet's rotation!_" THat much detail caught even Rhinox's attention to gaze over at the side screen to witness…another unbelievable feat.

"What!…Status of this reasoning?" Rhinox asked puzzled, as the main room's table showed something of two moons of the planet, and in the center where they meant were spiraling debris structures of...not rocks but…Stasis Pods?

"_Unknown?_" The computer voice stated out in unknowing the answer to this question, as the map shows the pods leaving the moons to get caught in Earth's gravitational pull. "_Stasis Pods appear to have been caught in the two moons gravity field hold, spiraling for many Deca-cycles until system reboot. Thus, have started to excel free & drift them off towards the planet's rotation!_" The system process the logical explanation, that over time, the other half of the pods were around the moons gravity, but something that cause the ones down on the planet to become active, has now made the Stasis Pods in space drift free from the moons to get caught in Earth's planetary rotation field.

"Hugh…..Now I 'really' have to inform Optimis afterwards?" Rhinox signs in feeling that this news kept surprising him more and more. He have to tell his leader of the big news, half their Stasis Pods are on the planet, but the other halves are still in space, and if anyone, Predacon or this planet knows what they are, it could equal trouble for the Maximals?

* * *

**Also During The Same Time**

**At the Inferno**

Razorclaw was just relaxing near the computers; everyone else was busy hunting for Energon or scheming on the next plan of attack. He had been left on monitor duty and nothing was happening,…. "Weem-Weem-Weem-Weem-Weem!" Until the computer lit up, alarms going off and showcased a bunch of red dots in different locations all over the world & in space.

"What the…?" Razorclaw yelps from noticing something was coming up on the radar system, this looked important?

"So, Razorclaw, what have you found here? Yess." The voice of a familiar, yet evil sounding tone that was recognized by the Predacon.

"Waarrgh?" Razorclaw was startled and turned around to find Megatron looking over his shoulder. "I'm not sure, Megatron? They seem to be giving out a Maximal beacon. But they're not moving anywhere?" The guy sees on the screen, something with Maximal icon symbols, but have not move on the planet.

Megatron saw this and knew what they were now, as he spoke in with a sly smile across his face. "Ah, the Stasis Pods. Yess. They must have fallen off the Maximal's ship when they crashed here with us." He turned to Razorclaw and then gave out a crucial order for him to do. "Hurry! Try and map their locations before we lose the signals. Yess." He wants to have the advantage in finding those pods, and increasing his army by the amount…enough to crush his enemies.

"There's something you should know sir? I'm finding similar signals somewhere in space?" Razorclaw spoke in letting his leader know that on the screen, out of the planet's field shows more glowing red dots floating in space at the moment. "And they seem to be moving from the middle sector of the two moons towards…the planet's gravitional rotation?" What he issued was no lie, the other batch of Stasis Pods that were still in space drifted free of the two moons to now spiral around this planet's field until a shift will make the gravity bring them down.

"It doesn't matter if some pods are in space, they will fall eventually, Yess!" Megatron exclaimed that the small things of the other pods in space can always be dealt with later, for now, they must concentrate on the already 'here' Protoforms awaiting to be found. "For now, concentrate on the pods on this planet. NOW!" That last part was more of a forceful tone of order in wanting to find a good number of the planets around here while they have a shot.

"Right sir! I'm getting to it now." Razorclaw replied in understanding and got to work, quickly to locate the pods showing on the map.

Megatron smiled at this, he may not have the Key, but as soon as his forces were ready, he was going to get something even better: reinforcements.

* * *

**Bach At The Library**

Everything had returned to normal, as Aelita was slowly getting up. Her eyes had stopped glowing as she did; but Dash grabbed her by the wrist and made her look at him.

"Uhhmm?" Aelita heard moans, and saw from behind Dash, William was sitting against the book shelf a bit hurt, looks like he wasn't able to hold on to Dash's wild rides.

"Now 'you' listen to me, girly. We can do things the easy way or the hard way. You can either be 'my' girl, or I'll make Belpois' life a living hell if you decide no." Aelita saw this jerk of a jock was threatening her, as he points to William's hurt body to make his point clear while Dash goes on. "Even his two pals are nothing to me! And trust me, if you thought I was tough when we met, then…" The guy would have continued on to rant about his dominance, however…was interrupted.

"Let her go, Dash!" Spoke out a determine and stern focus voice of a familiar boy genius.

Then everything froze from Dash & Aelita's spot, as both looked to see Jeremie, with his fists balled up and ready to fight.

Aelita could never be happier to see him, as she spoke out his name. "Jeremie!" Her close friend has come to help out, she was very glad to see Jeremie during this hour.

Dash however, wasn't please to see this brainiac here, as he snaps in fury for the boy to leave them. "Back off Belpois, this doesn't concern you." He's trying to get the new girl to be with him and not with a loser like the bond haired kid here.

"Doesn't concern me?" Jeremie then saw the slap mark on Aelita's face and the wounded William lying against the shelves and Jeremie just lost himself in fury. "Well guess what Dash? It 'does' when you hurt my friends." The boy maybe a genius and afraid of this jerk, but he's not going to standby and let Dash hurt his friends, and take Aelita away when she doesn't want to.

"Hah! That's rich? What can you do, when you're buddy William couldn't even stop me? You and your loser friends are nothing but weak little…?" Dash didn't finish his sentence, nor did he see what was coming. "" but Jeremie had run up and slugged his fist right in Dash's face, as hard as he could. "GAaaughh…." This had caused the jock to let go of Aelita to reflect on his inflicted pain feeling, as the girl ran beside Jeremie.

As Aelita felt happy and stood beside her friend, Jeremie reflected on what took place. Jeremie could not believe what he had just done; he punched Dash 'the Bully' Baxter in the face.

"Uuugh? Ugh!" Dash had straightened himself out and looked at the two kids before him while the genius boy had the pink haired girl stand behind him. All of Dash's life, bullying this kid and he got lucky and sucker punched him. "Rrrruughh!" Dash was growling & steaming now; he didn't care about the new girl now, he was going to 'get' Belpois this time.

Dash started to walk up to the Jeremie & Aelita, and stood in front of Belpois, who was trying not to feel intimidated.

"So, you think your now 'mister macho', hugh?" Dash remarked in the blonde boy thinking he got off with a lucky punch, well that luck 'just' RAN out.

"I say…'he' is!" William spoke out, as he was standing directly behind Dash and trying to get his balance up again after that last round gave him some serious beatings.

"You! I thought I knocked you out?" Dash turns to snap at seeing this dark haired boy getting back up, didn't William know when to stay down and not get in his way.

"Hugh…you did, and I woke up from hearing someone got their face beat by a kid he picked on?" William exclaimed and remarked to taunt Dash from seeing he got slugged, and that was enough to make him wanna get up to watch this more while not wanting to sit in the sidelines when his buds' in trouble.

"RRRrruughh!" Dash growled at William's remark, but turns his attention back to Jeremie while Aelita could only watch from behind him, and William was too hurt to move in time to stop this. "Alright, Belpois, you want to fight me, then get ready. Because I'm going to rip out your he…" This was about to get very ugly when a bully loses his temper, and was gonna strike with a knuckle-sandwich to the runt's face….

"THWAKK!" Of course, something cut off this jock's sentence, as this seem like 'Deja Vu' to Jeremie, when he saw this un-expected attack, but different?

"EEeph!" Dash was in a whole world of pain now, as he slumped to the ground, moaning in pain. "Ouurgh…ooohhoohugh?" Before Dash could land a punch on Jeremie, Aelita stepped up and kicked him in the Gonads as hard as she could, which we couldn't see from a certain camera angle. "Owwhhh-Eeeh!" It was such a fast and powerful hit, that the jock boy fell down and passed out from the pain.

Jeremie was stunned from this sudden turn of events; not only did he 'punch' Dash Baxter in the face, but Aelita kicked him in his 'marble sack' area. "_I guess she took my Dad telling her about Mom's advice to heart?_" The boy thought this in his mind from witnessing this act was something completely un-predicable?

Aelita turned around to face Jeremie and just hugged him for dear life. "Jeremie, I'm so glad you're okay? Thank you!" She thanked the boy for him being alright and for coming to her aid.

"Heh, well don't just stand their like a deer, Jer? Show your response to Aelita's own." William advise to his best pal of what he saw was taking place here, as he manage to walk over to his friends side while avoiding the fallen jock.

Jeremie was still stump for a bit more before he hugged back in responding to Aelita's will and to comfort her. "Uh, Aelita…..I think we might have to leave the library before he wakes up and not in the best of moods." Jeremie suggested a very careful idea about taking leave now, before Dash wakes up in wanting to get revenge on them.

The girl broke the hug and nodded while Aelita responded to her friend's decision. "Hmm…Hmm, okay." Aelita liked that idea very much on many different reasons.

"Urgh? I may have to get some pain-killers when this day is over?" William groans from his pain to almost drop from being unable to keep himself up anymore. But then Jeremie and Aelita got under his shoulders to help him up and be at ease for his hard struggles to protect the pink haired girl.

They left the library, but not before they checked out the two books; The Atlas & Aelita's interest book, and got to the next class before the bell.

* * *

**Later On At School**

**After An Issue Was Settled**

The three, now five seeing as how Yumi had unofficially become part of the group along with Ulrich joining up again, had finished the last three classes. Before that, Jeremie asked Aelita if she wanted to go to the nurses to have her slap injury looked at, but she shrugged it off, seeing it would go away. Surprisingly, Ulrich and William saw that Aelita's injury was healing quickly, more then an average healing process by human logic; luckily, Yumi didn't notice it when she was heading to class.

Biology was loads of fun; Aelita had no idea that the human body had so many functions or complex organs, such as the brain or skin itself was the largest organ on the body.

P.E., however, was a little difficult, due to the coach being a bit of a hard case. This person wears a white short-sleeved t-shirt, concealed under a dark red tracksuit jacket which covers all his upper body and his belly, along with dark gray jogging pants and brown sneakers. His name was Jim Morales, brown hair that is quite short, brunette, and pulled back somewhat by a sweatband around his forehead, some would say he's a bit overweight from seeing his stomach, but his arms are muscular, so looks can be deceiving in his case.

"Come on! I wanna see you sweat off like never before!" Jim order out his class who were running across the gym room's circle while barking out orders to those doing push ups. "You wanna be winners, or losers? Why, I helped train some fine men that joined the Military as their Commanding officer. I help turn them into great men that saved some good lives, especially during the case of the Ravy Raccoons the enemy tried to surprise us with?" THe coach was issuing off in stating a little known fact of what he's done to train some fine folks with his workouts.

"Really, you were in the military?" Ulrich asked from doing sit ups from hearing this tale of his gym teacher just now.

"Yes, yes I was, and it's quite a tale." Jim smiled and nodded in seeing a fellow student has taken an interest in one of his daily lives.

"But why aren't you with them now?" Yumi asked her gym teacher while practicing Volleyball with the other girls while hearing this conversation.

"Guph….I rather 'not' talk about it?" Jim exclaimed with a rolled and away look of his eyes, stating he 'really' didn't wanna talk about that time it seems?

This puzzled everybody, but it was a thing they were getting use to by the times Jim here, goes on some cases to explain his great life, yet never finishes it. If there were times, it's the fascination of Jim's past life's work, and he'll sometimes bring them up time to time, but as always. He'll say, "I rather not talk about it?" for his own reasons of being.

After that Gym Class was finished, Aelita cleaned up and on her way to Theatre class, she bumped into Yumi again. "Um, Yumi…." She decided to try and apologize to this goth girl and to thank her as well. Aelita was a little nervous at first but just got it out with a bow. "I….I just wanted to say thank you, for your help in the library." Aelita went off to get this over with rather then hesitate in giving her sincerest thanks for what Yumi has done for her in the event where Dash tried to get between her and her real friends.

"Ehh, not a problem, really." Yumi just shrugged it off, but Aelita don't stop there, she wanted to ask this girl something before Yumi would leave.

"Um….Can I ask you something?" Aelita spoke to ask this black haired girl a question, Yumi was just going to have to answer her anyway, whatever dumb question it was. "Why did you help us? I thought you didn't want anything to do with Jeremie." Aelita was very puzzled in why Yumi, who at first, wanted nothing to do with Jeremie's group since all the students saw them as Outcast, so why?

Yumi softened a bit and answered that question that she knew was coming. "Hugh, I guess first off, what you found was my dairy, and if you read it out, well…I rather not say?" Now Aelita understood about the issue from Yumi's worried face from that lost black book back in English Class, it was her private dairy, and if any 'mean' person read it out, it be embarrassing, but Aelita….just return it without being curious. "And secondly, I kind of overheard what Jeremie said on the roof. I guess it kind of got me thinking to ease off the guy." Aelita was a little surprised and worried on Yumi's last resposne; if she overheard them on the roof, then that means she must have learned about Cheetor and the Maximals.

Aelita nervously asked Yumi something that was making the pink-haired girl worried to even ask for it? "Ah, when you overheard, did…did you happen to 'see' anything out of the ordinary?" Aelita didn't know what to do if Yumi said she saw a cheetah, correction, a TALKING cheetah.

Yumi looked at Aelita puzzled and answered with a shrug of not really knowing? "Not really? I was just going up the roof to get a bit of fresh air, but before I could open the door, I heard you guys talking." While Aelita sign in relief in hearing this news, Yumi then got a thought in her head that made a sly smile before asking this out suddenly. "Why? Were you and Jeremie making out after that?" She wanted to know what kinda relationship these two have to be so close, it might be more then friendship between Aelita & Jeremie.

"What's that?" Aelita was puzzled and asked Yumi what 'making out' meant.

Yumi looked a little shocked at this girl, and said this in her mind. _"Seriously? Is she 'really' at the right age?"_ She would have to tell her later on as they got to their last class for the day.

* * *

**After School Was Over**

Aelita had joined up with Jeremie, Ulrich, and the now bandage William, but not before Yumi joined up with them.

"Hey guys, I like to introduce….a 'new' friend I made, Yumi." Aetila exclaimed to her friends that Yumi had become her new friend recently, and on her first day at school.

While William didn't seem to mind too much from hearing about what Yumi did, it was Jeremie, and Ulrich who were a little uneasy with her around until she said this. "I'll see you guys here tomorrow, okay?" Yumi had to get going, so she decided to say farewell at this time.

This got the guys to look at this surprisingly, as they saw Yumi walking towards the way she went to get home. Jeremie thought this out in his mind, like it was the surprise to end his day. _"Yumi Ishiyama, being friendly with us? Well that's something else to become the strangest day yet?"_ He never would have expected that, besides Ulrich & Willaim becoming his friends & then Aelita coming into their complex lives, to sudden get a new feeling…changes were gotta happen around here: like having another new friend for example.

It made it even weirder when Yumi stop to turn around and said this, that caught the gang's attention. "By the way Jeremie, Aelita said you punched Dash right across his face. Nice move there!" Jeremie was confused in hearing such words until Aelita told them everything. The boys had to ask Aelita if Yumi overheard about the Maximals or saw Cheetor.

"Did you happen to hear a strange voice, almost thinking it wasn't us, or might have been us pretending?" Ulrich asked Yumi before she got too far away from them and if she thought Cheetor's voice was real or one of them pulling a stunt?

"No, I don't think I saw anything when I believed you guys were there?" Yumi replied in saying 'no' and that got them guys relieved after she was out of sight.

Aelita was puzzled about this and Jeremie explained something to her. "You see, Yumi is sorta friends with Milly and Tamiya, who are both apart of the school paper." The genius boy had told Aelita much about the news media, about newspapers with latest news, and how the school paper is sorta like that with it's own journalist.

"Yeah, those two are younger then us by one grade, but they ask Yumi to bring them a story since Goth folk can find something juicy to tell the world?" William exclaimed that the mention names are somewhat well-known to them, and they have to be on the look out for the two 9th Grade journalist seeking some story scoop.

"Right, those two girls are sort of like a reporter, you know on the TV called journalist. They investigate and they are known for their stories about unusual things happening around our town." Jeremie explained to Aelita that with Yumi's lookout eye, the two spoke girls are ones to be interested in the weird phenomenon.

"You might say those two are regular fanatics about any news stories from UFO's or legendary monsters." William jumped in to add on how those known journalist of their school can get 'overly' overboard in their research for scoops.

"Right, and that's only when they let their imaginations run wild." Ulrich exclaimed from knowing how the girls, Milly and Tamiya, won't stop until they have gotten the best for their school's press.

Jeremie nodded to his pals while making one last statement to the discussion. "I think it's only a matter of time before Yumi learns the truth about the Transformers. I think we might have to be careful around her when it comes to that, or one report to Milly and Tamiya, and it's all over." The boys were worried if Yumi finds out about their 'outer-world' robot friends, she tell the School News Press, and that would lead to a big mess from their school, to the city, to the state, and so forth….

Aelita disagreed and thought her friends were being overly thinking about all of this. "I don't know? I think she can keep a secret about this." From what Aelita just said, Jeremie took that into consideration; he guessed they would have to tell Yumi about it, if she became a good friend and could be trusted with this big a secret. Jeremie would have to think about that later, as they walked home. William and Ulrich went their separate ways on their own bikes while Jeremie and Aelita walked back home.

* * *

**Belpois Residence**

The two teens had gotten home and Michael welcomed them home with the biggest bear hug imaginable.

"Ooohhh, I missed you guys all day. Come on in, you must be starving. I ordered out." Mr. Belpois exclaimed before he lets the two kids go to breath from his hug in being so glad nothing bad happen, what with the Beast Wars happening, handling the first day back to school is a real challenge.

"Okay to have one more mouth to feed?" Cheetor's voice was heard outside this group's window, as the cat-bot in his cheetah form peaked from outside with interest.

"Sure, why not?" Mr. Belpois shrug off his shoulders to seeing that there was no harm in letting Cheetor join.

The two teens and adult, including Cheetor who later arrived when the coast was clear to transformed into Robot Mode and joined in. After Cheetor walked inside, afterwards someone drop off something Michael Belpois ordered out to pay while awaiting for the man to leave and then the group ate out without anybody seeing either a cheetah or a robot in some junkyard eating with the residence.

"Can you really eat organic food when you're a robot?" Jeremie asked Cheetor if eating organic food was good, since he wasn't a living being since he's metal and all that.

"No problem-o, our bodies were design to handle organic food for our Beast Modes, so we could get a second energy source. "Cheetor answered out for Jeremie, seems that the bodies were indeed designed to take in organic food for the Beast Forms to stay fresh and be a second power source, besides feeding on Energon of power.

After dinner was over, Jeremie went up to his room to get his work done and Cheetor went up with him to read some of the books he had; he also wanted to get the Atlas to Optimis as soon as he could.

"Hey Jeremie, I got word from Big-bot of something unbelievable!?" Cheetor spoke up to let his pal know something big that he got from Maximal Base, and needs to let his friend know asap.

"What?" Jeremie asked puzzled, wondering what could the message be about that happened after he came back from school.

"Remember those Stasis Pods that held our comrades in, as Protoforms before they can be activated as Maximals?" Cheetor stated in reminding the boy of understanding the Stasis Pods origin from when they first meant.

"Yes, what about them?" Jeremie nodded off in agreement so far and waited to hear what the big fuss was about?

"Don't know why? But Rhinox called me over the com-link and said the pods have become functional again after their dormant state after so long?" Cheetor exclaimed in stating he got word over their new com-links, stating that the pods are functioning again, and that means…they need to locate and find them while there's a shot of an open window moment.

"Wow, how did it happen?" Jeremie exclaimed in surprise, wondering how so many pods lost over the Transformers long stay have become active again?

"Not sure myself? But they pick up some faint energy trail in the area and the pods went off somewhere at noon or the evening?" Cheetor shrug off in not knowing himself, but the cat-bot did state it happen nearly after school, just before the kids last three classes even?

"Wow. That's about when the lights were acting funny in the library?" Jeremie whispered out under his breath in silent surprise, recalling of something that happen during that time? Did that event trigger the other pods to be activated.

"Something wrong, seems you look deep in thought?" Cheetor asked from noticing Jeremie was spacing out there for a brief moment.

"No, just thinking it'll be something to help you guys find your friends in those pods, is all." Jeremie exclaimed off from coming back to reality, and feeling that this will be an important event to help the Maximals find their Stasis Pods, save them from reprogramming into Predacons and make even more new and wonderful friends.

Meanwhile Mr. Belpois and Aelita stayed downstairs to have a little talk. The pink-haired girl told the middle age man all about the classes, Yumi, and Dash. After that, Michael must have felt worse than anything else. "Aelita, if I had known about what would have happened, then maybe I shouldn't have…" The man was feeling like he should have stuck around, seeing Aelita was new & different, but with work, he just….

Aelita stopped Mr. Belpois and said this with a kind smile reply. "HmmHmph! Its okay. Everything turned out alright. I think Yumi's decided to be a friend instead of a keeping herself distant from us. And I think Dash will reconsider his attitude towards Jeremie and me." The two having this chat couldn't help but laugh, as Michael remembered hearing about Dash getting kicked in his privates that hard.

"Man, I can't tell you how that's still a pain to imagine for us guys? But it's also funny at the same time." Mr. Belpios exclaimed from feeling both statements were true of what they were discussing.

After Aelita was done helping the adult man out, she decided to go upstairs to her room and start on her homework. Mr. Belpois sat on the couch to think about something. He also heard that Jeremie slugged Dash when trying to help Aelita; in all his life, his son never stood up to that guy, until now.

The man smiled, as he sipped his coffee and thought this to himself out loud. 'I guess it was bound to happen sometime. To think, son, you would have done it so soon?" Then he smirk when he recalls how it even took place, all from protecting Aelita, as the man states this out. "Those two don't know it yet, but I think they're becoming more than just friends." Jeremie's father looked out the window, up to the starry & two moons in the sky, knowing that the man's son & Aelita…maybe more then meets the eye of their friendship. The man chuckled under his breath before turning away from the window into the kitchen, as the scene fades out…ending this tale of a day.

* * *

**VISION NOTES:** There are some characters from Code Lyoko that have been described to show up here in the school area.

_**Notice Issue:**_ Yumi at this moment will slowly begin a friendship, but won't become aware of the Beast Wars till a bit later.

There are also some characters from Danny Phantom that will also appear during this story's progress.

_**Notice Issue:**_ I'm not sure if I'll actually put in Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom…yet. I'll probably work around him & other protagonist from that series either in future or in Season Two where an event from that, could aid to explain the boy getting ghost powers. Again, this is but something that's way, WAY ahead that is not certain, but the possibilities seem 'accurate' to fit the bill.

The scene about the "4 Over Pie", was a comical gag used from Static Shock episode 'Gear' when Richie was becoming a Bang Baby Super-Genius to solve such an impossible equation so simply done.

Now this is where the **VISION** of things come to a little close,, but also a start of things. For with this, the VISION-KING has finally begun using an ingenious plot in where we can get lots of Stasis Pods in action, weather it be on the planet, or in space, and the logic it took to 'explain' such matters that can be said were not noticed until one comes to terms with an open-mind. Now we'll be able to **IN-VISION** both from the original series & create fan plots of where each pod shall be seen, located, and what environment to take on it's form. And trust me, we shall see two new additions be seen in the next chapter. Who will they be, well, the thought is, how to say it….Terrorizing a Man's mind, don't you agree? I just feel like it's making one 'Howl' crazy in what we'll see? And as for 'Hints' on what characters from Beast Wars, or even another 'additional' batch of surprise cast to be seen, will truly make the battlefield…more interesting. And trust me once again, I've studied areas of what animals live in the areas, to help bring out such moments that will make it all…possible. So with all that said and done, you'll just have to wait & see…and be amazed what actions await….and as a special gift of a hint, here's where we'll go on our next chapter trip: To Northern Africa. See you all around….for what we'll see in such a place….will remain a 'surprise' till then...


End file.
